The mermaid
by Desteny star
Summary: Frozen au loosely based on the little mermaid: Hidden underneath the sea was a palace where resides Queen Anna of the arctic ocean, left alone her sister Elsa decided to go out and explore, when she does she forms an unexpected friendship with a human named Hans. As time goes on their friendship grows and with it brings problems as both the mermaid and the human worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments.**_

 _ **Out of popular demand I decided my hand to write this story, hopefully it will be good. Its a Frozen story very loosely inspired by the little mermaid with some historical details as it will show habits of that age and ideas. Plus I always critize the fact that the little mermaid fell in love with the prince just like that...I would have liked for there to have been more interaction between them before the little mermaid did what she did.**_

 _ **There will be more interactions and twists to this story which I hope it will please.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Hidden underneath the sea was a palace where resided the rulers of the artic ocean with their 2 daughters, left alone Elsa decided to go and explore, when she does she runs into a bit of trouble and gains a rather unexpected friendship with a human named Hans. As they grow older so their friendship and with it problems as both the merworld and the human world collide.**_

 _ **What will become of it? We shall see...**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy it and please review when done.**_

* * *

 _ **Southern isles palace:**_

They say that being the youngest child in the family is the best thing in the world, your babied, given all the attentions and all the good things. Sadly it could not be far from the true when it came to the Westergaar family.

There was a phrase which was said, been there and done that, it was very well applied to the family as they had 14 children, all whom which had many talents, sadly those talents mostly went to waste as they dedicated in making each others lives as miserable as possible while the parents, the king and queen, would rather spend their time doing their own things rather than spend time with their children.

The mother liked the idea of having 14 children, but she wanted a daughter more than anything which is why she tried again, in that there were good and bad, the good was that she finally had the daughter she had coveted, the bad news was that with her came a twin boy.

Very sickly and pale, the boy was forgotten while his sister birth was celebrated with a grand feast.

* * *

"Oh fiddle faddle what a nerve" said one of the servants as she paced around the small room in the attic, she was a plump woman in her early 50's, she wore the traditional southern isle servant uniform which was brown, red and black dress with apron and a bonnet which covered her curly brunet graying hair,

"I am sure they did not forget mother, their just exited for their daughter" said another woman, she was the daughter of the servant, she too wore similar clothing to her mother though her hair was blond like her fathers,

"Oh they did forget, I am sure of it Giselle, it makes no sense to celebrate the birth of one child and not the other" said the woman,

"Well...maybe its a phase" said Giselle as she moved the old crib, rocking it gently as the baby slept, he had been crying all day and night so it was a miracle that Agatha finally got him to sleep.

"Its not a phase, I can tell you that" said the mother shaking her finger as she paced around, this was not good, not good at all for the child.

"There has to be.." she though then her eyes lit up and said "There is!",

"There is what?" asked Giselle confused,

"What if we took care of the baby?" asked the mother,

"We?" said Giselle shocked, not that she had anything against it, she liked the idea of having a baby, but...

"What if we get caught?" asked Giselle "The King will have our heads...if we are lucky",

"Nonsense, I doubt that the king would even realize what is going on" said the mother rolling her eyes,

"Well...I guess" said Giselle then added dreamily "I always wanted to have a baby",

"Oh no your not! Not until your properly married you will not" chastised the mother,

"I mean not now...but you know what I mean mom" said Giselle sheepishly,

"It better be" said the mom warningly before sighting and saying "Well...better get my cooking on...good thing I have many recipes", Giselle winced as she heard that, she did not remember her mothers "recipe's" quite fondly, recipe's which she claimed that would keep a person healthy, make a person look better and all such other good qualities...so she claims...

"It will make good practice when I have children" said Giselle as her mother left when she did she said to the baby "I wish you good luck Hans, my moms creations will make your taste buds rot away".

* * *

 _ **Years later:**_

"Nooooo" whined 5 year old Hans as he sat on a small wooden stool in the kitchen, his hands on his mouth as he did not wanted to have the spoonful of the cod fish oil the cook turned surrogate mother wanted him to have.

"Come on Hans, open wide, it will make you big and strong" she said as she held the spoon near,

"No" muffled Hans as he did not want to have the disgusting fishy oil substance in his mouth,

"Hans, just cover your nose and swallow quickly, it worked on me" said Giselle as she felt sorry for him as she knew what he went through, so many countless years she had to endure her mothers "recipes" and "remedies".

Hans grimaced as he resolved to do what he was told to get it over with, opening his mouth, immediately Hans felt like he wanted to puke as the oily substance entered his mouth. It was disgusting tasting, even worse as it had an after taste that would not go away.

"See? It was not so bad was it?" said the chef/servant as she patted Hans head gently,

"Gha" said Hans as he held his hands on his stomach, he was quite sure he was going to be ill because of the fish oil,

"You complain now, but you will see, in a couple of years you will be the most handsomest lad in the land thanks to my recipes" said the chef holding the spoon up proudly.

The chef was named Agatha, she had some...strange...remedies and so forth...since Hans had been in her care he had been forced to endure a rather strange diet, exercise and life style.

While his family gorged themselves in large amounts of red meats, wine, liquor and sweets Hans was given very little red meat and more white meat or fish , huge amounts of fruit, vegetables, milk, honey and water which the chef purified all by herself.

Hans like most children was very picky about vegetables but resorted to eat them just because Agatha had quite a scary temper...which terrified him like nothing else...

Whenever he questioned her strange methods she would always say the same thing "You will thank me when your older".

Though there had to be a method to her "madness" as he had noticed that her daughter Giselle had been on the same life style and diet that he was in right now and she despite the fact that she was almost 40 she looked quite beautiful and young compared to most women her age...quite frankly she looked to be in her 30's...

"Maybe her recepies do work" he though between gags,

"Alright now go out and play, I will call you when its time for your lesson" said Agatha as she pointed out the kitchen door.

"Thank you nana" said Hans leaving quickly before she decided to give him any more of her "recipes".

Going pass the door he ran about the small garden which Agatha had in her small home, he quite liked it there in the cottage by the coast than he did in the Southern isle palace. The cottage was clean and he never felt ill, plus he always had somebody to play with as he would go to the village and play with the children there or speak to the adults.

While the palace he was always lonely as everybody acted as if he did not exist, he was not even allowed at the dinner table and his parents acted as if he was more of a pest than a child they loved, then there was the smells and sickness, the place always had this particular bad smell which made Hans quite ill to his stomach, it was kind of a strong garlic very offensive odor which was so bad that at times Hans opted to sleep outside in the barn than sleep in his own room.

He had pointed out the smell to others but they claim that he must be imagining it as they do not smell anything.

Finally the smell got so bad that Hans begged his surrogate mother and Giselle to let him stay with them, which they agree after a couple of minutes of crying and pleading which he never liked to beg or plea but he did not care. That was just how bad the smell was.

Shaking his head Hans ran around and rolled on the grass, enjoying the feeling of the soft grass as he laughed,

"This is the life" he though happy as in his mind as he stopped and just lay there, looking up at the sky and counting the lazy clouds.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile under the sea:**_

Deep beneath the atlantic ocean, one would think that it was dark and without light, but it could not be far from the truth as deep underwater the sands were white and glowing, there was life as fish of all manners swam about, there were algae's and all manners of underwater plants growing, they glowed in the colors of blue, pink, green and purple very beautifully.

Set in the middle of all the beauty was a kingdom with a grand castle, the town was made out of white coral while the castle was made out of colorful coral, shells and had all manners of jewels encrusted on it for decoration.

The windows were open allowing the fish to come in and out freely, visiting the mermaid princess who lived in the palace.

She was a very unusual yet beautiful girl, her skin had icy blue scales and delicate webbed hands, her tail was dark blue with what looked like frost designs on it, her "hair" was platinum blond almost white which made her icy blue eyes pop. Like all child mermaids she was quite small, being no bigger than the size of a goldfish, but in time she would grow to be normal size mermaid.

Sitting on her tower she read a bit on a book which was recovered from a recent shipwrecked, stroking the picture of a white flower she wondered about it, closing the book she took some coral bits and ate it before crushing it a bit and allowing the nearby fish to eat it.

Of course she would have hand fed the fish, but she was afraid of hurting them with her...unusual abilities...

"Your highness" she heard, looking she saw her maid Gerda swim in, she had a brown tail, her skin was dark green, her "hair" was done in a bun and pinned with a shell hat, she had a tray of food with her,

"Hello Gerda" said Elsa as she swam over till she was close to the adult mermaid whom was quite large in size compared to her,

"Hello your highness, your parents sent me to-",

"It matters not Gerda...for I know what they think" said Elsa sadly as she turned her head to look out of her window towards the kingdom,

"Your highness, its not true, they love you and want what is best for you" said Gerda softly as she reached for the little mermaid whom grew tense when she cupped her hands around her tiny form,

"I doubt it, their afraid of me...they want me to be shut up here...out of sight out of mind" said Elsa softly as she stayed as still as a statue in the palm of her maid turned surrogate mothers hand, Gerda frowned sadly as she swan over to the vanity, taking a tiny shell comb which was laying on it she ran it gently through Elsa's "hair",

"Your the only one that cares for me Gerda...for that I thank you" said Elsa softly as she lay her head against Gerda's thumb,

"Oh Elsa...that is not true...there are others...if you just take the time to look outside the tower...there are many friends which you are yet to meet" said Gerda always wise as ever.

Elsa gave a small smile then frowned as she doubted that anybody would want to be close to her with her ice magic,

"Well, what's this?" said Gerda hoping to change the subject to make her feel better, she took the book Elsa was looking at and held it,

"I don't know...What are those?" said Elsa as she pointed at the flowers in pictures of the book,

"Their land flowers, not as pretty as sea flowers...but its something for humans" said Gerda as she turned the page,

"What are humans?" asked Elsa,

"Their well...like us...kinda...with no fins..." said Gerda,

"If they have no fins then how do they go from place to place?" asked Elsa in awe,

"Well...they have these two things they use...its hard to explain as you have to see one to understand" said Gerda then muttered as she moved pages about "I am sure there should be a picture of one here...ahhh there" she pointed at a picture of what looked like strange two legged creatures wearing strange clothing and dancing about among the flowers and building, it looked like they were having a good time,

"Their unusual and strange" pointed out Elsa,

"Well...yes, but everybody is different, like would be no fun if everything was the same" said Gerda with a smile,

"Can I see one?" asked Elsa,

"I would not advice it...but shall plan a day for you to go to the surface...so long as you get back before your parents find out and you don't let any humans see you" said Gerda,

"Really? Oh thank you thank you" said Elsa before hugging Gerda's thumb happily only to back away in fear,

"Its okay, you won't hurt me your highness" said Gerda with a small reassuring smile, Elsa carefully swam over and hugged Gerda's thumb softly ready to let go if her magic acted up. Which thankfully it did not.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Well, its a start. lol ;p**_

 _ **Bear with me, the story will start slow but will pick up overtime.**_

 _ **Fun fact: Arsenic and lead were a common use all product used back then in the 1800's, it was used in soap, clothing, food, whatever you can think of. The reason for this was because arsenic made a stunning green color which could not be matched which was why it was used to dye clothes or wall paper and lead made a stunning white which was brighter than most and people would wash their faces and use it in make up thinking it would help them achieve the perfect completion. It was mostly used by the nobles or aristocracy, basically anybody who can afford it.**_

 _ **True arsenic is odorless but it has been discovered that there are some people who can smell it and often times the smell is described as either bitter almonds or garlicky, very offensive to the nose which gets worse when exposed to warm temperatures. While lead can cause nausea, melancholy, dizzy spells and other ill effects.**_

 _ **Any way...Please review when done and stay tuned for the next one, for in the next one I promise it will be longer plus a lot of interesting things will happen. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews. To be honest I was not sure whether to post this story as mermaid and frozen are kinda well...overused... so I was not sure of it so reading the reviews make me glad to know you all are enjoying it so far.**_

 _ **Any way, please enjoy this chapter and review when done. Put your thoughts down and if you have any suggestions in what you would like to see happen in the fic.**_

 _ **To guest: What are you talking about? I sware to you I have no idea what you are talking about. This idea I made up on my own, based off of several versions of the little mermaid like ponyo and other tv little mermaid versions and the original little mermaid, its very loosely inspired by them.**_

* * *

 _ **Undersea palace:**_

Shell trumpets sounded through the palace as merpeople of all manner of shapes, sizes and colors swam into the palace to celebrate the 4 birthday of the mermaid princess whom was called Anna.

Sitting on the tower as always Elsa looked down to the people entering the palace before getting up and re-checking her appearance, woven into her hair were many ice crystals which made her hair shine and shimmer prettily while on her tail she had 9 great big oysters to show her rank as heiress to the throne, nodding she was happy that she was ready for the party as she sat back down on the window sill to wait for the Gerda to tell her to come down and join the party.

Hours ticked by and she could hear the party downstairs, but nobody came up to fetch her, as time continued to pass she grew sad as it seemed as though she was not wanted in the party.

"Maybe I am not" though Elsa sadly, she knew what her parents though, she was a magic user, dangerous, untrustworthy, that was what they though, what everybody though, she did not blame them either as her ice magic had hurt a servant before, she would have been exiled, but instead she was confined in the palace, forgotten by almost all, out of sight, out of mind.

"Maybe exile would have been better...maybe..." though Elsa as she looked outside her window before making a decision, with that she swam out of the castle through her bedroom window, once she was far away she arrived at a kelp forest in which she cut down some long strands of it and began to weave them together forming a king of cape and hood for her to wear.

Putting it on she pulled the hood over her head to obscure her face to others before swimming away, determined to seek an adventure...maybe even a place where she would be accepted.

* * *

 _ **Southern isles palace:**_

Sitting 8 year old Hans watched from the garden the party going on inside of the palace to celebrate the birthday of Princess Isabelle Alexandra Elizabeth Angelina Bella Westergaar of the Southern isles. A mouthful of a name but it was because the parents wanted her to have as many good names as possible.

Hans gagged mentally at referring the king and queen as his parents, which they were not, real parents would not ignore or neglect you,

"I might as well have been born an orphan" though Hans sourly as he got up and left, he could not take the sight of his spoiled twin sister and the party she was given while he got nothing.

It hurt, but he learned that crying about it would do nothing, just earn him mocks, teases and sometimes a beating, so if he wanted to cry and throw a fit freely he would do it where nobody was there to watch him.

With that he began to walk out of the palace gardens, using a secret entrance that was hidden behind an ivy covered wall Hans headed down to a private beach cove that was hidden bellow the Southern isle palace, he could throw a fit there and take his anger out without having fear that somebody would see him.

Taking out his anger he did as he began to kick the sand, jump around and yell, he might as well looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum but was far too angry to care as he wanted to take out all the frustration, sadness and rage which had been bottling up for so long.

Bending down he picked up some rocks before throwing them out into the sea as hard as he could making the rocks fly out and land all over the beach and even on the water before he began to breath as the anger left, yet the sadness remained.

Sighting he turned around and left, forcing himself to go back up to the palace, arriving he pressed his hand against the door of the kitchen before pushing it open as he hoped to ask Nana to take him "home", the palace was not his home, it never felt like it to him. Home was a place where you are happy, where you belong and are loved, he only felt that way when he was in the cottage with his Nana Agatha and Giselle.

Opening the door he was surprised when he saw that she was there with some servants whom gathered in the kitchen, she held in a place a small cake with frosting with berry bits on it and a candle on top of it.

"Happy birthday Master Hans" they said in a chorus,

"You remember" said Hans happily as he walked over,

"Of course we did, why shouldn't we?" said his fencing instructor as he patted the young boys head,

"Now come on, blow out the candle and make a wish" said his nana Agatha holding out the plate, closing his eyes Hans scrunched his nose a bit as he though then blew the candle out, they clapped before placing the cake down and cutting it so they would each have a slice.

When the cake was eaten Giselle said "We pitched in and got you a little something", Hans looked curious as she handed him something silver, looking it was a magnificent pocket watch, it had many carved details, the top was glass and had silver ivy all over it,

"Why? Silver is so expensive" said Hans worried that it was too much of a gift,

"Nonsense, every young man needs a watch" said his tutor named Kai then added as a joke "Hopefully with it you will arrive to your lessons on time",

"Its yours Hans, hopefully you will take care of it" said Agatha,

"I will, thank you, I promise to treasure it" said Hans holding it close as he smiled, he may not have his family, but in his eyes the people before him were his real family.

"We know you will" said Kai only to groan a bit when the child lunged and hugged him tightly while saying thank you thank you over and over.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else:**_

The ocean was big, of course everybody knew that, but just how big nobody knows till they find themselves in the middle of it. Which was what Elsa was finding out as she swam somewhere in the arctic ocean.

It was a long journey, but none the less thrilling as the mermaid princess saw many wonders she had never seen before inside the palace, the moon reflected on the ocean, illuminating, then there was the aurora borealis, the colors attracted Elsa's attention and the way it changed, she followed it as much as she could as she was quite entranced.

Yawning she rubbed her eyes as she was growing tired and wary from her long journey,

"I have to find a place to rest" she though as she continued swimming, soon up ahead she noticed something, a dark shadow,

"What is that?" she wondered as she swam closer, soon she regretted it as she saw that whatever was making the shadow was pulling a large net which was underwater. If she did not get out of the way she would be trapped in the net! Sadly before she could swim away she was trapped in it.

Elsa yelled as she pulled and tugged but instead of getting free she ended up being tangled up even more, plus fish who were caught in the net ended up pressing against her almost crushing her. She screamed as she tried to use her magic to escape, but before she could even do anything something, probably a fish, ended up hitting her very hard in the head.

Groaning in pain Elsa felt herself swooning, even more as the net was being pulled up, her eyes closed completely the moment she was pulled to the surface.

* * *

 ** _3 days later:_**

Waking from his slept Hans groaned as he rubbed his eyes and removed some hay which stuck into his redish hair, nearby his colt whom he named Sitron was busy eating his breakfast hay.

"Good morning Sitron" said Hans as he got up, the colt noticing he woke up neighed at him before looking out the stable.

Curious Hans looked outside where he saw a commotion going on, people gathered there all pointing and starring at the gardens pond, which was odd because ever since the koi fish which inhabited the pond died there was nothing of interest to look at.

"Wonder what their starring at" though Hans as he wondered if it was something his brothers made, like the time they made a animal using parts of dead animals, it was a disgusting display, but they did not get punished for it.

Patting Sitron Hans turned and left the stable to see for himself what was going on. Walking Hans listened to what they said, they said things like,

"This will truly be a show of wealth here in the Southern isle" said one man,

"A rare prize indeed, we will be the envy of the royals" said another,

"A rare prize?" though Hans even more curious as he got closer, practically forcing himself pass the adult so he could see what they were talking about.

Looking he had to rub his eyes and look again as he could not believe what he was seeing.

In the pond, hiding or trying to as the ponds water was crystal clear and offered no hiding spot was something...it was a girl or at least what Hans thinks is a girl, she was small, no bigger than a the largest koi fish Hans ever saw, she had something that looked like silvery blond hair, her body was covered in light blue scales, a long tail, her eyes were icy blue and terrified, but what shocked Hans the most was that she had a tail instead of legs.

"A mermaid?" though Hans in disbelieve as he stared, then yelped as he was pushed aside by his "father" whom looked at the mermaid whom was still trying to find a place to hide.

Laying on the ground Hans looked rather angry but said nothing as he knew yelling and complaining about being hurt by being pushed aside so roughly would make his "father" angry and punish him...he can be very creative in punishing him...

"What a pretty thing, she will be a prized treasure indeed" said the king before turning and leaving, with him followed the men whom followed the king in hopes of speaking to him about trades or getting favors leaving Hans alone with the mermaid.

Getting up Hans moved to get a closer look, while he did that she pressed against the walls of the pond,

"Hello?" said Hans wondering if she spoke his language, she said nothing, just continued to stare at him with her terror filled eyes,

"She is scared, but her eyes are pretty" he though before trying again, speaking to her in all the languages he knew, which were French, Danish, Norwegian, English and Spanish, but she said nothing, though she began to look at him with less fear and more something that looked either confusion or curiosity.

"My name is Hans...what is your name?" asked Hans as he was not going to give up trying to get her to talk, she said nothing at first, then when she looked as if she was going to speak but a voice interrupted.

"Hans! Time to come inside!" they heard,

"Good bye, will see you later probably" said Hans as he recognized the voice of his Nana Agatha, with that he left rather quickly leaving the mermaid girl alone.

"Hans?" she said trying out the foreign words.

* * *

 _ **That night:**_

Night had fallen, it was a dark night, not a single star or even part of the moon was able to shine through, this brought fear in Elsa as she hid or tried to hide under the waters of the pond.

After she had been kidnapped from the ocean she was taken to market and sold to a man with strange clothes and rather haughty attitude who then in turn gave her to the king of the isle's who placed her in the pond to show off.

Terrified Elsa was forced to remain wide awake as she was afraid that if she fell asleep something bad would happen to her because of the humans, true she had her magic to help, but would it make things worse.

Curled up she began to weep as she wished she had not left her underwater castle, if she had remained then she would have not been in the situation she was now.

The all of a sudden she saw a light, somebody was coming.

She got up and swam to the opposite side of the pond, as far away from the person who was coming before looking through the water to see who it was.

It was that human, Hans was it? He was holding something which was where the light was coming from and a book in another.

"Mermaid? Mermaid?" he called as he placed the lantern down and sat by the edge of the pond as he opened the book and began to rummage through the pages.

Curious Elsa swam over, peeking above the water,

"There you are" he said rather loudly startling her,

"No no, don't go, I have to show you something" said Hans quickly before she could dive back under the now dark waters of the pond.

Turning the book he showed her what he had been looking at, which was a map unbeknownst to Elsa who stared at it rather curiously,

"These are all the oceans in the world, the Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, Southern and Arctic ocean" he said as he pointed at each one of them then asked "Which ocean do you come from?".

Elsa said nothing as she seemed to be more attentive towards the lands rather than the oceans, pressing her tiny hands on the picture she turned and looked at him before pointing at a stretch of land, her face seemed to ask the question "What is this?",

"That's England, its where people drink most tea" said Hans, she just looked at him confused, his guess she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Here, let me show you" said Hans quickly as he moved the pages of the book, showing her images of England, its culture and such while explaining about it,

"That is queen Victoria of England, she is also empress of India too or so I heard, I never seen her though other than in books and such" explained Hans as he showed her a picture of a rather plump woman, she looked rather motherly or grandmotherly in a way.

Elsa nodded proving that she did understand what he was saying then she pointed at the thing which Hans had brought to provide some kind of light source.

"This? Its just an old lamp, nothing too fancy" said Hans as he placed the book down on the ground and grabbed the oil lamp, bringing it close for Elsa to see. The little mermaid stared in awe before reaching for the lamp,

"I wouldn't touch it, its fire, fire its hot and it will burn you" said Hans as he pulled it away and placed it behind him where she could not reach, she looked confused at him as she was not sure what fire is, even less what burn is.

"Its well...you will just get hurt" said Hans as he did not know how to explain it to make her understand.

Suddenly they heard something, somebody was calling,

"I have to go..." said Hans getting up and picking up the book and said "I will leave the lamp behind...I figure you could use some light" with that he turned and left, disappearing somewhere in the darkness.

Elsa watched till he was gone, then smiled at the light the lamp provided, happy that the human cared enough to leave something behind to comfort her.

Closing her eyes she dove under the water as with a bit of light she was able to go to sleep.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Poor Elsa. :( Trapped in a little pond, all by herself, well...not completely as she at least seems to have Hans to keep her company. Will she ever return to the ocean? We shall see...**_

 _ **Please review and stay tuned for the next one..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: Sorry rushing...I am quite sad that somebody accused me of plagiarizing this story when I have never done such a thing in my life. This is my own story, I might not own the characters or the movie Frozen, but everything I came up with on my own. :(**_

* * *

 _ **Southern isle palace, days later:**_

Time passed, at first the finding of a mermaid was the talk of the kingdom, everybody wanted to see her, spoke of her and all those things. But like everything the novelty wore thin and Elsa was left forgotten in her little pond, neglected by all...well all except one.

Hans had become her constant companion, he always visited her, brought her strange food which she ate, some she disliked heavily like an orange thing he called a carrot, but others she liked a lot like chocolate, she could never get enough of it.

Food was not the only thing he brought, he also brought books and showed her new things, at times he even brought a bucket with her and took her out of the pond to give her a "grand tour" of the place.

True she did not speak to him as she was not fully trusting of him, Hans was patient and hoped that someday she would trust him enough to speak. Though sadly it seemed that it might not come.

Going to the pond one day Hans noticed something very wrong with Elsa, she did not look well as her fins seemed to be deteriorating a bit, her scales did not look as shiny as they were before even Elsa looked a little worse for wear.

"Hy" began Hans as he was not sure how to point it out nicely, Elsa looked at him, she gave a small tired smile,

"You okay?" asked Hans finally voicing his concern as he walked over, bending down he dipped his hand into the pond water, Elsa swam over and curled up on the palm on his hand, her eyes closed as she went into a tired sleep.

Hans frowned as she let her lay there, he did not know much about merpeople, but he knew that merpeople did not belong in ponds, but what can he do about it?

"Maybe..." he though then stopped as he looked rather hesitant, he could bring her back to the ocean, but he knew that his "mother" and "father" sooner or later would realize the mermaid was gone,

"And will blame me for it" though Hans bitterly as he was always blamed for everything even when it happened when he was not there. But sighted as he looked at Elsa, she looked miserable, in a way he could relate to her misery, maybe...at least...he should spare her the misery...

With that in mind Hans placed Elsa back on the pond before leaving to fetch a large wooden bucket which was kept on the side of the stable, patting Sitron on the way Hans got the bucket and walked back to Elsa scooping her up into it.

"Lets get you back to the sea" he said before carrying her away in the bucket.

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

Elsa continued her silence as she stayed in the water filled bucket while Hans walked down the dirt filled road, he claimed he wanted to release her back into the ocean, whether it was true or not it was yet to be seen.

Walking Hans stopped to rest for a moment as there was still a little ways to go, he had intended to release her in the beach near the palace, but was afraid that if he did she would get lost so he asked where she had been found to the noblemen who brought her, when he told him she had been found towards the arctic sea Hans decided it would be best to make the journey and release her there and hope she could make her way back to her home.

As he walked he tried to talk to Elsa, make a conversation of sorts, but failed as it was very one sided since Elsa would not respond or talk or anything.

Half way there they head loud clapping sounds, like horse hooves, turning they saw a simple carriage pulled by two horses make their way down the road,

"Maybe the person can give us a lift" said Hans to Elsa as he moved his free hand trying to get the carriage to stop, luckily it did as it stopped right in front of them, the curtains parted to reveal a man, he wore a dark suit and carvat, dark hair and eyes, the most notable features on him was his rather large nose and the hat that he wore.

"Goddag (good day) sir" said Hans waiving his hand a little,

"God dag unge dreng (Good day young lad)" said the man with a warm smile "Where are you headed?",

"To the beach nearest to the arctic sea" responded Hans as he held the bucket where Elsa dove to the bottom to hide,

"Pray tell why?" asked the man as he found his answer to be strange,

"I need to get my friend there as its her home, would you please give me a lift there?" asked Hans,

"I don't know, for I am afraid that I have to be somewhere, I was summond to the court of the Southern isles by the king and queen yet I am running around lost" explained the man,

"I know where it is, I can take you there if you take me to the beach near the arctic sea" offered Hans,

"Well alright, I think they won't mind me being late for a bit" said the man as he opened the door to the carriage,

"Thank you sir, thank you" said Hans as he hopped into the carriage, once inside the man closed the door while Hans told the driver the directions with that they began to make their way.

"Young lad, why do you carry a bucket?" asked the man,

"To transport my friend she is uhhh...well...I think you better see her for yourself" said Hans as he moved so he was showing what was inside, the man looked amused but soon his look turned to shock before be blurted out "What in the name of god is that!?", Elsa hid again and Hans said "Its a mermaid, I don't know her name...but I am taking her back to where she belongs",

"Well I uhh...I..thats nice" said the man as he pinched himself as if to check he was not dreaming. He winced, he was not dreaming...

"So..it...I mean she..." he stammered,

"A mermaid, yes" said Hans as he held the bucket "My family bought her...but being in a little pond is no place for her to be...so I am releasing her back to where she belongs",

"Does your parents know?" asked the man,

"No...they are not much my parents" said Hans softly,

"Care to talk about it?" asked the man,

"You would not believe me" said Hans,

"Try me...we have a longs way to go so might as well speak" said the man.

Sighting Hans began to talk, why was he telling this man his past he did not know, but somehow it made Hans feel better to speak about it as he told him everything that was happening in his home life and the bad relations with his family.

By the time the story was done they had arrived at the beach,

"We are here" said the coachmen,

"I will be right back" said Hans as he got off of the coach and walked towards the beach.

The beach was not a nice one as it had gray sand and dark waters, though it seemed to be the right place for Elsa's face lit up with happiness,

"Guess your home" said Hans as he placed the bucket down and took off his worn boots, pulling up his pants a bit he picked up the bucket and walked over to the water, wincing as it was cold, placing the bucket down on the water Elsa made a quick jump and landed on the water, disappearing somewhere.

"Good bye..." said Hans half heartedly as she did not bother to say a proper goodbye before turning and leaving back to the coach, getting on the man smiled a bit and said "You did the right thing, I am sure she is on her way back home to her family right now",

"I hope so" said Hans softly then looked up and said "I am sorry, you must think of me as rude for not telling you my name,...its Hans",

"Hans what a coincidence" chuckled the man "My name is Hans also",

"Really?" asked Hans surprised,

"Yes, my name is Hans Christian Andersen" said the man nodding,

"The author? How nice to meet you" said Hans with a smile happy, maybe some good came out of that day after all.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the sea:**_

Swimming happily Elsa was glad to be at the sea, but soon her happiness left as she turned around and looked out to the surface, he saw that human who had helped her and been so nice to her leave. He looked so sad.

"He must feel bad that I left like that" though Elsa "I am so rude...after he had been nothing but nice to me" before diving back down to the water, resolved to fix the matter as soon as possible.

* * *

 _ **Weeks later:**_

For every action there is a consequence, Hans knew that all too well as he sadly walked up to a large ship, the Queen Elizabeth, before sighting as the Admiral of the naval forces of the southern isles placed a hand on his shoulder in pity and at the same time trying to offer some comfort.

After finding out what happened his parents were furious, so furious that his punishment was to be banished from the kingdom till further notice, so he was sent to be a cabin boy to the admiral, though something told Hans that he would never return to the Southern isles as his parents would surely forget about him as they always do.

"I did not even get to say goodbye to Nana or Giselle...or Kai" though Hans as he tried not to cry by reminding himself that he was 8 and a half years old, too old to be crying.

"Master Hans!" he heard, turning his head he saw an errand boy running over to him quickly, stopping the man breathed before saying "H.C.A wanted me to give you this..." he gave Hans a small box wrapped in brown paper.

"Thank you" said Hans but the young man already left before he could finish his words, shrugging Hans opened it to reveal a book inside, not flashy as the book was brown cover, not a single form of decoration.

Opening it Hans saw it was a book full of stories and the first page was signed "To Hans, I dedicate the story on page 14 to you, signed Hans Christian Anderson",

"To me?" though Hans but before he could turn the page he heard the sound of the horn...it was time to go.

Grabbing a small bag Hans made his way to the boat, once inside he watched as the sails were pulled down and the anchor was retrieved soon the ship was sailing.

Saying nothing Hans watched as the isles slowly began to get smaller and smaller till they faded away in the distance, to a certain point he was sad, but at the same time a bit glad as being away from his horrid family was good, he had grown quite tired of them...maybe sometime away will do good.

"Maybe" though Hans when he heard a splash which caught his attention, at first he though that it was just the waves on the ship, but soon realized it was not as it was not constant and had a strange pattern.

Running to the ships rails he looked down to the sea where he saw much to his surprise the mermaid,

"What are you doing here?" Hans could not help but blurt out as he looked around hoping nobody was there to spot her,

"I...I wanted to say...thank you..." she said speaking for the first time,

"You talk?" asked Hans surprised,

"Of course I do, what did you though that I was mute?" said the mermaid,

"Actually...yes..." said Hans then winced a bit when she looked at him rather annoyed,

"Sorry" said Hans,

"Alright...my name is Elsa" said the mermaid,

"Elsa? Nice name" said Hans,

"Same to you...sorry...I have to go...but we will see each other soon" said Elsa with that she dove underwater before anybody realized she was there.

Hans could not help but smile a bit, maybe being "banished" would not be such a bad thing as he turned and went to the room he had been given, it was not really a room, more like a closet turned room but he did not care.

Sitting down he opened the book and turned the page till he found it,

"The ugly duckling" wondered Hans as he began to read it, he was quite upset with the story, as the duckling had to suffer, but towards the end he was glad, all the suffering was worth something as the duckling now a swan got what he had deserved.

For a moment Hans wondered why would the author give him that story, but then realized why, closing the book Hans said "Thank you..."

* * *

 _ **Sea palace:**_

Swimming Elsa had never been so glad to see the undersea castle and her room, arriving she was greeted by a worried Gerda who fretted about her.

But her happiness was short lived when she realized that her parents did not even notice she was done, was she worth so little to them now?

"Well...at least I am not alone...not anymore" though Elsa with a smile before proceeding to tell Gerda of her adventure.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Sad that Elsa has to leave...but its not over yet, but merely the beginning, where will their friendship take them? Who knows...lets find out later on shall we?**_

 _ **Please stay tuned for the next chapter and please remember to review...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I especially want to thank a fellow author and beta Nightrain and Brownstone. I thank you so much, no amount of words will be enough to show how grateful I am to you.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy it and please review when done.**_

* * *

 ** _Four years later…_**

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, its rays dancing across the rolling waves of the Kattegatt. In this vast expanse, a fleet of ships could be seen sailing, the largest of which was the _HDMS Queen Elizabeth_. As the flagship of the Southern Isles Royal Navy, it was equipped with 120 state-of-the-art cannons and despite its size, it was extremely fast. It was even rumored to be unsinkable. In other words, it was the crème de la crème of The Southern Isles' royal fleet.

Peering through one of the portholes, twelve-year-old Hans sighed before continuing on with his mopping. Ever since his banishment from the royal court, he had been assigned as a cabin boy to the _Queen Elizabeth_ 's commanding officer – the fleet admiral of the Southern Isles Royal Navy, Amund Roaldsen. As a cabin boy, Hans had to wake up earlier than the other sailors and he had a multitude of tasks and duties. "Idle hands are the devil's playthings," Admiral Roaldsen often said; so day in day out, Hans had to work. He had to help the cook in the galley, serve food to the seamen, deliver messages between the ship officers, and familiarize himself with the sails, lines, and ropes, and when to use them.

Sometimes, he would be tasked to climb up the rigging to adjust the sails or stand watch with the other crewmen; and if the weather was good, he was even allowed to act as a lookout in the crow's nest. But most of the time, he was usually scrubbing the deck, checking for leaks, mending the uniforms, and all other sorts of maintenance work. In fact, the young prince had so much to do that by nightfall he was so tired that even though his cot was rather uncomfortable, he would instantly fall asleep the moment he lay down.

Despite this new environment and the fact that he now had to work, Hans was treated far better than he had ever been at court. Yes, Admiral Roaldsen was strict as he expected his subordinates, Hans included, to do their part on the ship; but at the same time, he was kind and treated everyone fairly. He even allowed Hans to join him in dinner parties with the other officers.

Even the sailors treated Hans better than his brothers ever did. Yes, were a bit rough around the edges, and they joked and played pranks on him sometimes, but it was never out of malice; and he was often asked to join them in their songs and stories. They even taught him the tricks of their trade.

' _At least there's a bright side to all of this_ ,' Hans said to himself.

"You know," a voice spoke up, "If you keep on mopping that same area, you're going to wear a hole into the boat."

Hans chuckled, knowing who it was. "Wouldn't you like that?" he joked, poking his head out the porthole. "You're a mermaid, and mermaids are said to sink ships, so I'm pretty much doing all your dirty work here."

"Oh please, why would I want to do that?" Elsa replied as she swam closer to the ship. She was much bigger now, roughly around the same size as any other ten-year-old girl.

He winked at her cheekily. "That proves it then, you like me far too much to ever let me die."

Elsa pouted. "I could always change my mind, you know."

"Ah, but if you did you wouldn't get to enjoy conversations like this, would you?" said Hans, smirking lightly.

Elsa flicked her tail at him. "You're impossible."

Hans had to laugh. Elsa was just too cute sometimes, and he could not help but tease her. Playful banter had become their own special way of greeting each other, and he would have been lying if he said he did not enjoy it.

"So…" Elsa began, her expression concerned, "When are you returning home?"

"I'm not sure…" Hans replied glumly, "Probably never."

Big blue eyes stared up at him. "Don't you miss your friends and family?"

"I suppose" the redhead shrugged, looking away, "I mean, I miss Nana Agatha, Giselle, Kai, and the others, but my family…"

Now the little mermaid's curiosity was piqued more than ever. "What do you mean?"

Hans ran a hand through his auburn hair. "To put it mildly, my family never acted like my family to begin with. It's as if I'm nothing but a mistake to them."

"I see what you mean," Elsa replied, "My family is somewhat similar. I have a sister who probably doesn't even know I exist."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," said Elsa as she swam alongside the ship, "I'm used to it and I think it's better that way."

"If it makes you feel any better, they don't know what they're missing," Hans assured her. "You're a great girl, er, mergirl…"

Just then, there was a noise that alerted both children. It sounded like a series of continuous thuds that seemed to grow louder by the second. In fact, it sounded quite at a lot like...

"Footsteps!" Hans gasped. "Hide Elsa, hide!"

Fortunately for the both of them, Elsa managed to disappear underwater just before Admiral Roaldsen walked in with a couple of officers.

"Who were you talking to?" asked the admiral, looking at Hans with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"No one in particular… …just to myself…" lied the prince. "Actually… I was thinking about a funny story a friend of mine told. It was about a vain emperor who got swindled and tricked into wearing nothing for his parade. He didn't even know he was being tricked until a child pointed out that he wasn't wearing any clothes."

Roaldsen raised a brow. "What's so funny about that?"

"Well-l…" Hans had to swallow thickly at this. "Every time I think of the story, it reminds me so much of my father that I can't help but imagine him as the foolish emperor."

Upon hearing Hans' answer, Roaldsen and the officers could only stare in shock. The king of the Southern Isles was the most feared ruler in all of Scandinavia, and no man had ever dared to criticize him under the pain of death; and yet this prince, this _child_ , had just compared him to a gullible fool. But be it as it may, the image of the power-hungry tyrant parading around without a stitch of clothing was just too much to bear.

"I must say, your friend has, er, quite the imagination," said the admiral, his voice suddenly strained. Beside him, the two officers had to discretely pinch themselves to avoid laughing. "However, please do remember that there is a time and place for such frivolities. You still have a lot of chores to do, in fact, there's a pile of dishes in the galley that needs some attention."

"But…" Hans scratched his head in confusion. "I already washed the dishes."

"I see… Then organize my maps," said Roaldsen as he struggled to retain his composure. "I want everything to be shipshape by the time I return to the study."

Once Hans left to do the admiral's bidding, all three men burst into a fit of laughter. "Can you imagine, the king? _Our king_? _Naked_?" asked one of the officers.

"I know!" his companion quipped, wheezing heavily. "That boy is either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave to think up things like that." He turned to Roaldsen who had begun to calm down. "What do you think, Admiral?"

"He is an extraordinary boy," Roaldsen murmured. "But really… The king? _Naked_?" He cracked up again. "Would I pay a fortune to see that happen!"

* * *

Later that night, Hans was lying in his cot when something hit him on the forehead. It didn't hurt much, but it did smart. Rubbing his forehead, he got up and felt around for whatever had hit him. Suddenly, he felt something small and smooth. He picked it up and held it against the moonlight.

"A seashell?" Just then his sleep-deprived mind made the connection. "Elsa…" Grabbing his coat, he quickly put it on as he made his way to the upper deck. It was a beautiful night, and the stars were shining brightly, but Hans was not in the mood to appreciate its beauty. He strode over to the railing and peered over.

"About time you showed up!" the mermaid whispered harshly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Your Highness," Hans retorted, "But some of us need to sleep." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What did you call me for anyway?"

Elsa pointed to the water. "I want you to come down here."

Hans looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Are you crazy? The water is ice cold, and if the hypothermia doesn't kill me, I'm sure the sharks will."

"Oh sorry, I thought that you were tough enough to deal with a bit of cold." Elsa shrugged and turned to swim away. "I guess you're just a guppy after all."

The young prince felt his face grow hot with irritation. "Am not!"

"Prove it."

"Alright, I will!" With quick, decided strides Hans walked over to where the ladder was stored and stripped down to his pants. But as he looked out, he felt his resolve waver. The sea was calm, but it was dark- almost too dark to see. There was always the danger that he could be swept away, never to be seen again.

"Well, are you coming in or not?"

"I-I-I…"

"I knew it!" the mermaid princess laughed, "You _are_ a guppy!"

Hans bristled at her words. Suddenly, without warning he walked to the rope ladder and threw it down, then slowly but steadily, he began to climb down. But just his foot touched the water his resolve died for a second time. The water was cold, far too cold for his liking.

"Come on," Elsa prodded as she swam closer, "The sooner you get into the water, the sooner the cold will go away."

So at her prompting, Hans took a deep breath and let go. He landed with a splash, and when he resurfaced, he could feel his muscles tensing up. Even his breathing was ragged and his teeth chattered with cold. "Y-you're g-g-going to b-be the death of m-me, you know th-that?" he said, glaring darkly at the mermaid.

But instead feeling apologetic, Elsa just laughed.

"It-t's n-not f-f-funny," Hans muttered through his chattering teeth.

"You're right, it's not funny," Elsa replied, swimming past him. She then turned to face him, a mischievous glint twinkling in her eyes. "It's hilarious!"

Hans snorted, despite himself. "W-well, I'm g-glad th-that someone's enter-t-tained b-by my s-suff-fering." The cold was almost more than he could bear. He could barely speak a single sentence without stuttering.

"Are you still cold?" Elsa asked, now concerned for her friend. When Hans nodded in response, she frowned. Were humans such fragile creatures that even a bit of cold affected them?

The moment Elsa swam over, Hans could feel the water growing colder by the second. He wanted to tell her to stay back, but his teeth were chattering so hard that he could not even utter a word by that point.

And then she had to kiss him.

Well, it was a kiss on the cheek, but even so, Elsa's kiss was even colder than ice; so much so that the sensation penetrated his skin and spread throughout his body. The chill had gotten so bad that Hans had begun to worry that his mermaid friend was actively trying to kill him. But just then, a sudden warmth replaced the bitter cold as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Hans!" Elsa gasped in amazement, "Your face is so red."

"No! No it's not!" Hans retorted as he rubbed at his face. "And how would you know anyway? It's pitch black out here!"

"Ahh… But you forget my friend," Elsa giggled, "We mermaids can see in the dark, and to me, your face is almost as red as your hair." She playfully splashed at him. "Why didn't you tell me humans could change color?"

"Th-that's… That's not important!" Hans sputtered. "Anyway," he asked, hoping to veer away from the embarrassing topic, why did you ask me to come down?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to blush. "I-it's nothing. It's just that since I was able to see a part of your world, I thought you would like to see a part of mine."

Hans looked pensively at the webbed hand that was extended towards him. "You're not going to drown me, are you?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Elsa asked. She rolled her eyes at the prince's anxious expression as he just continued to gape at her hand. "Don't worry," she assured him, "I promise nothing bad will happen."

"Alright, if you say so," said the redhead as he gingerly took her hand.

Elsa grinned. "Great! I guarantee you won't be disappointed. Oh, and if you need to breathe, just tug on my hand."

As they dove underwater, darkness was all that Hans could see. He could even feel the pressure building as Elsa pulled him deeper into the sea. ' _Why did I even bother coming down here_?' he asked himself as he tightened his grip on the mermaid's hand. ' _It's not as if I could see in the dark like Elsa does_.'

But just then, the darkness gave way to light as Hans found himself in a most mysterious yet wondrous place that could only exist in the wildest of imaginations. Bright baubles of light whizzed past him, illuminating the fine silver sand, the sea plants glimmered in various shades of blue, purple, green, and pink. Schools of fish swam past them, their scales shimmering like gold and silver coins. Never in his life had Hans seen so much beauty in one place.

' _I've got to be dreaming_ ,' he said to himself. ' _There is no way for such beauty to exist_.'

"That was amazing!" Hans declared as they resurfaced. "Thank you so much for showing me your part of the world, Elsa."

"Think nothing of it," said the mermaid, "So are you ready for part two of our undersea tour?"

"Part two?" Hans echoed.

"Yes," Elsa said as she tugged him along. "There's one more place I want to show you. Come on!"

She led him an undersea mountain covered with fields of seaweed and kelp, and on the mountain's far side, partially obscured by a tangled mass of sea grass was a crevice. Elsa motioned for Hans to follow her into the opening, and once he was inside, he was greeted with a most wonderful sight.

He found himself in the center of a magnificent cave lit up by the dim glow of a multitude of shimmering bluish-white orbs. It was almost as if they were floating among the stars. The scenery was so overwhelmingly beautiful that Hans nearly forgot to hold his breath. He swam this way and that, admiring the marvelous sight, and he just could not help but feel a pang of disappointment when it was finally time to head back.

"Elsa, I can't thank you enough for showing me a part of your world," Hans exclaimed. "I never knew such wonders existed under the sea."

"I'm glad you liked it," she replied, smiling sweetly. "Come on; let's take you back to the ship."

"Will take me there again some other time?" Hans asked.

"Of course," Elsa answered, grinning. "We have all the time in the world, haven't we?"

"Yes…" Hans mused, "Time… …the greatest gift ever given." Just as he was about reach for the rope ladder, he felt Elsa press something into his hand. He squinted, trying to make it out in the moonlight. Based on its texture, it seemed made of cloth.

He looked at the mermaid, puzzled. "What's this?"

"It's a gift…" Elsa replied, "A memento of our little adventure together. Come on, open it!"

Carefully, Hans undid the clasp and opened the pouch to find it filled with the same blue-white orbs he had seen in the undersea cave.

"Elsa…" he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "Thank you…"

She shook her head. "No… Thank _you_." And with that, she disappeared back into the depths.

A rueful smile graced Hans' lips as he stared at the spot that Elsa occupied. Part of him wished that he could just follow her under the sea; but sadly, that could never be the case. She was a mermaid, and he, a human. They were just from two very different worlds.

* * *

The king of the Southern Isles was used to a receiving a lot of attention, but for the last few weeks, things had been rather peculiar. The general populace had been oddly cheerful whenever they saw him; when in the past, they would tremble in awe and fear.

One day he was walking in the palace stables, when he heard someone snickering lightly. He looked about to see a washerwoman and a pair of stablehands standing nearby. Normally, that was nothing out of the ordinary, but what bothered him the most was that there was nothing particularly funny in sight.

"What's so funny?" the annoyed king all but snarled.

"Nothing, Your Majesty," they replied.

"Then what are you three loafing about for?" he shouted. "Get out of my sight and get back to work! There is still much to be done."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the chastised servants before leaving hurriedly. It had been a close call, but fortunately for them, the king had been in one of his better moods; and thus they were spared from his legendary cruelty.

Despite this, no one could ever look at the king the same way again. The damage to his reputation had already been done. Once all three servants were at a safe distance, they immediately burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! Could you imagine? Him? Hahaha! In a parade! Heeheehee! _Naked_?"

Somewhere out on the open sea, little did a certain cabin boy know that his little tale of a vain emperor could one day become a catalyst for change within the Southern Isles.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Uh ho...wonder what will the next kiss do...if Hans ever gets another...00...lol Seems that what Hans said was spread around and...embellished a bit lol**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. Again I thank my beta writer so much for all that had been done. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart._**

 ** _Any way, hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please review when done.:)_**

* * *

Spring had arrived, and just as how it was a time of plenty in the surface world, it was also the same in the undersea kingdoms. The waters were getting warmer, and sea flowers were blooming, nourished by the minerals from melting glaciers. All manners of sea creatures swam about in abundance, fattened by the surplus of food, but the most telling indication that it was spring was the merfolk's need to go out after spending the cold winter months inside their homes.

"Catch me, Mama!" called a strawberry blond mergirl, her light green scales glinting in the soft sunlight as she darted in and out the many gardens that surrounded the undersea castle. Her name was Anna, the second daughter of the Sea King and Mermaid Queen. She was a friendly, energetic child who loved to play outdoors.

The Mermaid Queen Iduna laughed as she chased after her precious daughter. The moment she caught up with Anna, the little girl was covered with kisses.

"Mama, stop!" she squealed as she tried to wriggle away, "It tickles!"

As they frolicked on, something suddenly caught Anna's attention. At the top window of the highest tower, she could see someone – a young blonde girl – staring wistfully at her.

"Mama," she called, pulling at Iduna's shawl, "Who's that girl?"

"What girl?"

"Her," Anna replied, pointing up. "The girl in the tower."

"Don't mind her, dear," said the Sea King Agnar, swimming up to his wife and daughter. "She's no one important."

The little princess stared up to her father. "Can't she play with us, then?"

"I'm sorry my darling, but no she cannot," Iduna explained. "And you must never play with her nor talk to her either. She's dangerous."

"Why?"

Agnar drew closer and took Anna by the hand, and when he spoke, his tone of worried her. He sounded _scared_ , which was so unlike him. "Anna, _promise me,_ just promise me you won't ever go near her."

"Yes Papa," she nodded, but unbeknownst to her parents, her eyes flitted back to the tower. Her curiosity had now been piqued. Who was that mysterious girl, and why would they lock her away in the castle if she was so dangerous?

Elsa sighed sadly as she watched her family from her tower window. She longed to join them in their merriment, to finally fit it; but every attempt she made to approach them only resulted in her being shooed away and punished.

' _Why do I even bother staying, when it's very clear that no one wants me around_?' Feeling angry and dejected, she swam out the window and made her way to the one person who could make feel like someone of worth.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere off the coast of Corona…_**

It had been five years since Amund Roaldsen had taken Hans under his wing, and the 13th prince proved to be a well-bred boy, contrary to his parents' complaints of him being a pigheaded, spoiled brat. Over the years, the admiral had become rather fond of the young prince, becoming the father figure Hans never had. He had taken charge of Hans' education- teaching, training, and disciplining him in hopes of molding the boy into a proper man of the sea.

"Ack!" Hans cried out as he landed on his back. He scrambled for his sword and quickly tried to get back to his feet, but found himself unable do so with Roaldsen's saber hovering so close to his chest.

Roaldsen clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Your swordsmanship could certainly use a lot of improvement," he remarked as he sheathed the dangerous-looking blade and helped the boy up.

"It's not as if I could ever win against you," Hans grumbled, "You're far more experienced than I am."

"Don't speak such nonsense," Roaldsen scolded, giving Hans a light tap on the head with his sheathed sword. "In the battlefield, you will always meet someone more skilled than you; so in order to survive, you'd best learned how to outwit, outplay, and outlast your opponent. Or else…" He ran a finger across his throat.

"How lovely," Hans muttered, eliciting a reproachful glare from the admiral. "Sorry."

"Just continue to practice," Roaldsen said rather tiredly. "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news."

Hans nodded, picking up his sword. Now that he was a bit older, he had been promoted to seaman, and combat training had been added into his busy regimen. For the next two hours, both he and the Admiral continued to train until it was time to stop for lunch.

Taking his ration of hardtack, potatoes, and stew, Hans made his way to the upper deck to eat. He grimaced as he took his first bite of stew. It wasn't a particularly delicious meal, but it did provide enough energy for a hard day's work at sea. As much as he liked his fellow sailors, he was not too keen on eating in the galley with them. It always was too loud and too crowded there during mealtimes. Not to mention that it was the only way he could speak to Elsa without being discovered.

"What took you so long?"

' _Well, speak of the devil_ …'

"Sorry, I had combat training," Hans apologized through a mouthful of potato.

"No excuses," Elsa scolded playfully, "You should never keep a lady waiting."

Hans chucked a piece of hardtack at her, which she nimbly dodged. "What about the time you made me wait for two hours before you finally showed up?"

Elsa stuck out her tongue. "That's different; I'm allowed to have the luxury of being late."

Hans chuckled at her response. "So anyway," he began, "How are things in your kingdom?"

"It's the same, but at the same time, different," Elsa replied.

"Really?" he asked, looking up from his stew. "Different like how?"

"You know, busier. More active. My parents are hosting a ball next week."

Green eyes glinted with fascination. "An underwater ball… How grand that must be…"

"It is," Elsa confirmed. "But I'm not invited," she added dejectedly.

"Why not?" asked Hans, "I still don't understand why your parents treat you the way they do."

"It's because I'm different."

He looked at her, confused. "Aside from the fish tail and the pale blue skin, you don't look that different to me."

"It's not about my appearance, Hans," she explained. "It's because…"

"Because what?" prompted the prince.

"It's because I have magic."

"Magic?" Hans echoed, confused. Then he burst out laughing. "You've got to be joking, right? Magic doesn't exist!"

"And yet, here you are, talking to a mermaid, which isn't supposed to exist," Elsa sniffed, rather offended.

Hans was about to retort when he realized she had a point. If mermaids could exist, who was he to say that magic could not? But even so, his pride refused to let him back down.

"Well, that's because you were able to prove it wrong!" he rebutted. "But as for magic, I won't believe it until I see it."

"Is that so, Mr, Know-it-all?" Elsa challenged. "Alright then, meet me here tonight. I'm so going to make you eat your words."

He shrugged dismissively. "Whatever you say, Elsa…."

"Oh, you'll see," said the mermaid, her eyes glowing with determination. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when I prove you wrong. _Again_."

"Okay then," Hans replied as he got up. "Sorry Elsa, but I have to go. Duty calls. See you soon?"

The mermaid princess rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Don't we always?"

* * *

Sometime into the night, a strange chill had settled over the ship. Hans tossed and turned as he tried to bury himself deeper into his blankets in an attempt to stay warm, but the cold itself seemed to cut into his bones.

He got up to put on his coat in a last-ditch attempt to fend off the cold, when he finally noticed it…

"Snow?" he wondered aloud, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "It can't be!"

But it was. His room was covered in a light dusting of snow. Tendrils of frost crept on the walls and furnishings. It was a miracle in itself that none of the crewmen had awoken, given how cold it was inside.

Hans quickly threw on his coat and boots as he rushed out to the upper deck. Much to his shock, to entirety of the ship was covered in snow and ice. Just as it was in his room, snow piled up on the floor, bits of hoarfrost crept up the mast, and icicles dangled from the frozen lines. To make things worse, the ship itself was surrounded by several ice floes.

If there was ever a time to be afraid, this was it. Sea ice was extremely dangerous; not even the most advanced of steamships could sail past them. If the _Queen Elizabeth_ were to be trapped in the ice, it could spell a slow and painful death for the entire crew.

"Hans! Over here!"

The redhead peered over the railing to see Elsa sitting on the edge of a particularly large ice floe, waving at him cheerfully. "Hi Hans!" she called up to him, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Wha-?" he sputtered weakly. "What's going on?"

"I told you. It's the magic- My magic." With a flick of her wrist, Elsa conjured up a flurry of snow. "Do you believe me now?"

Being at a total loss for words, Hans could only nod dumbly in response.

A slight frown graced Elsa's delicate features. This was not the response she wanted from her friend. Frustrated, she scooped up a wad of snow and lobbed it into Hans' face.

"H-hey!" he sputtered, wiping the snow off his face, "What was that for?"

"That was for not believing me earlier," she replied, smirking cheekily. "And also, because I was bored."

A playful grin graced the prince's lips . "Oh it is on." He nimbly clambered down the ladder and jumped onto the ice floe where Elsa was sitting, only to be hit by another snowball.

"No fair!" he cried, "I wasn't ready."

Elsa rolled her eyes at him. "This is a snowball battle, Hans. There is no fair play it battle." To prove her point, she threw yet another snowball at him, only to have him dodge and return fire.

But a snowball fight was never meant to be played with just two people, and soon enough, Hans found himself getting bored. "Can we please play another game?"

"Is it because you're losing?" Elsa teased.

"No!"

"Well, if it pleases His Highness, we could build a snowman," she suggested playfully. She waved her hand and summoned a batch of fresh snow.

"I don't know…" Hans replied as he observed his surroundings. While the ice floe was thick enough to support his weight, he figured that the rolling motion in snowman construction could potentially throw them off balance and tip them into the freezing sea. "Can't we build a snow dolphin instead?"

"Sounds fair."

The two children worked in silence as their built their snow dolphin. They packed the snow into an elongated shape; and with their hands, they sculpted a lopsided fluke on both sides of its tail. They shaved off a bit of snow from the top and sides to form the fins, and had molded a crooked little beak onto its face. All in all, it was a decent sculpture, but something was missing…

"Needs eyes," Hans remarked as he examined their handiwork.

Elsa eyed the brass buttons adorning his coat. "Those could work." Without warning, she reached out and tore off two of buttons and pressed them into the dolphin's face. "Isn't he handsome?"

"I guess…" Hans mumbled, shoving his hands into pockets. Part of him wanted to scold Elsa for ruining his coat, but upon seeing how happy she was with the snow dolphin they made, he decided to just let it go. "What should we name him?"

"Olaf," Elsa replied with much conviction. "He looks like an Olaf."

"Like the Viking king?" Hans asked, recognizing the name from his history lessons. "I suppose it makes sense," he added, "Dolphins are like Vikings."

Elsa looked at him curiously. "Really? How?"

"Like dolphins, Vikings are expert ocean voyagers," Hans explained. He sat down and ran his fingers through the fine, powder-like snow. "So this is your magic, huh? To create snow?"

"Snow, ice… things like that," Elsa yawned. She blew at a stray strand of hair. "Freaky, huh?"

"Actually, I think it's neat," Hans opined. "I wish I had magic like yours. If I did, I'd get back at my father by freezing him into his bathtub."

Elsa snickered at his comment. "Wouldn't that be a sight? So you don't think I'm a freak?"

Hans shook his head vehemently. "Of course not! If you're a freak, then I must be one too."

"Thank you…" Elsa whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"No," he replied, shaking his head, more gently this time. "Thank _you_."

Elsa stared up at him, confused. "Whatever for?"

He smiled. "For being my friend." He got up, "Well, I'd best get going."

Elsa's face fell. "You're leaving already?"

"The fleet will be making a stopover in Venice in two weeks' time," Hans explained. "You can follow us there, if you like. There are lots of canals, so you can actually take a tour of the city without ever getting on dry land."

Blue eyes sparkled with interest. "That sounds lovely; I'm already looking forward to it."

As soon as Hans returned to the _Queen Elizabeth_ , it was time for Elsa to melt the ice she had created. Taking a deep breath, she focused her energy. "Okay," she whispered, mustering every ounce of her confidence, "I can do this… I can do this…" She waved her hand, and much to her pleasant surprise, the ice begun to thaw away into nothingness.

"I did!" she cheered, "I finally did it!" Happy with this new development, she dove into water and headed home.

* * *

It was late morning when Elsa woke up the next day. She had been so excited with her discovery last night that she could barely sleep. After breakfast, she swam about the richly decorated halls of the palace, looking for her parents so she could tell them the good news. She had checked the kitchen, the parlor, and her father's study, but had no luck so far.

"Where could they be?" she wondered to herself.

Just then, she heard peals of laughter coming from the nursery. Peeking through the door, she saw Anna playing with Iduna and Agnar. Resentment bubbled within her. ' _I was gone for days, and not even once, did they bother to look for me_!' It wasn't fair that Anna had all the love and attention their parents could ever give, while she was cast aside without a second glance.

Jealousy gave way to anger, and before Elsa could stop herself, her magic flared, freezing the area around her. Her eyes widened in fear and disgust as she registered what had just occurred. She had lost control again.

Praying that her parents had not noticed her presence, Elsa quickly and quietly swam back to her tower room. She locked the door and slumped down, glaring poisonously at her hands. It wasn't fair! She already had her powers under control. Ever since she met Hans, she had managed to gain a sense of control over her powers. So why did it fail just now?

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later…_**

Compared to the pastoral landscape of the Southern Isles, Venice was a very cosmopolitan and vibrant city. Known as the Crown Jewel of the Adriatic, it was built on a network of several islands connected through a series of bridges and canals, lined with colorful shops and beautiful buildings.

Hans smiled to himself as he jostled past the bustling crowds as he made his way through the marketplace. He had just sold three of the orbs Elsa had given him, and he planned to make good use of the profit. So far, he had used the money to buy food items such as smoked meat, canned sauerkraut imported from one of the German states, and few packets of candied fruit.

Aside from food and basic necessities, one of Hans' more interesting purchases though was an old, leather-bound book. It was filled with sketches of the strangest contraptions, the most noteworthy of which was a peculiar flying machine. There were some notes in it as well, and though he had learned the Italian language, he was not particularly fluent; and therefore could not fully understand what had been written.

His wandering feet took him to several shops and merchants selling their wares. He was almost done with his shopping, but there was still one more thing to buy. Just then, in one curio shop, something caught his eye. He picked it up, and called for the shopkeeper.

"How much is it?" he asked.

"Ten ducats," the heavily-accented man replied.

"It's a bit expensive, isn't it?"

"Expensive, yes… But it's of excellent quality, crafted by the finest artisans in all of Venice!" boasted the shopkeeper. "There is no other quite like it."

Now Hans was at an impasse. Ten ducats was a fair amount of money, roughly a week's worth of wages; but this particular item was just far too exquisite to pass up. After a bit deliberation, he decided to purchase and made his way back to the _Queen Elizabeth_ with light pockets, but an even lighter heart.

That night, the _Queen Elizabeth_ was abuzz with activity as everyone on board made their final preparations before departure. Taking advantage of the hustle and bustle, Hans quietly snuck out the ship and made his way to the canals. As soon as he arrived, he saw Elsa rise from the water.

"So, how do you like Italy?" he asked.

"I like it, it's very lively," Elsa replied. "I would have enjoyed it better though, if I didn't have to hide all the time," she added, pouting.

Hans smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy it as much as I did," he apologized, before handing her a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Maybe this will cheer you up a bit."

Elsa was quite surprised. "You didn't have to get me a gift," she assured him, but she accepted it nonetheless. Slowly and carefully, she unwrapped it to find a comb carved out of white shell.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, enveloping her friend in a warm hug. "Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing, really," Hans replied, trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant. "I just thought that you might like a little souvenir."

"And I'll cherish it dearly," she promised. "By the way," she added, slender fingers tracing the pattern on the comb's shaft. What are these little land flowers over here?"

"Those are called snowdrops," Hans explained, "They may not look like much, but they're one of the hardiest flowers known since they bloom in winter. In a way, they kind of remind me of you."

Elsa smiled, her hands clasping around the comb. "Thanks again. It really is a lovely gift."

"You're welcome."

Just then, a ship's bell could be heard ringing. "Oh no, the ship!" Hans cried, jumping to his feet. "I have to go."

"Will I see you later?" asked the mermaid.

"As always," he promised.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 _ **Beta written by Nightrain and Brownstone.**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: There is a reason for Elsa's parents treatment, but I will not say as it will be a huge spoiler.**_

 _ **Any way, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Welcome to another chapter of The Mermaid story, the last time we left off at the ship. Would the rest of the days be peaceful and calm? We shall see.**_

 _ **Again I thank my beta writer for the wonderful work done. Thank you so much and please accept his cake (Holds out cake)**_

 _ **Any way, please enjoy the this chapter and review when done. :)**_

* * *

It was a balmy summer evening as Hans tossed and turned in his cot, unable to sleep. To make things worse, it had been eerily silent for a good part of the night, and it unnerved him quite a bit. As far as he knew, his fellow sailors were never quiet, even when fast asleep. Some snored, some whistled, and some even talked in their sleep – so loudly in fact, that he could hear them from his secluded little cabin; so for the ship to be this silent was a red flag that something was wrong, very wrong.

As he exited his room, Hans could hear hushed, unfamiliar voices speaking harshly. A wave of dread washed over him. Pirates! Pirates had infiltrated the ship. But where was the admiral? The crew? Fearing the worst, he stealthily tiptoed his way to the upper deck, barefoot; and what he saw chilled him to the very core.

Under the cover of darkness, pirates had indeed taken over the _Queen Elizabeth_ and captured the crew while their guard was down. The sailors along with the admiral had been lined up and shackled together as their captors, armed to the teeth, circled around them, reveling in their victory.

As frightened as he was, Hans knew that it up to him save Admiral Roaldsen and the crew. If he did not act soon, they could be killed, or worse, sold into slavery. However, he was sorely outnumbered, and in no position to engage them in a fight. For now, his only option was to escape into the sea, and hope that Elsa would be there to help him defeat the pirates and recapture the ship.

He slipped away to the railing as quietly as he could, hoping that the errant barrels, crates, and coils could provide ample cover to avoid detection. As he did so, he noticed that Roaldsen had spotted him.

"I'll be back," he mouthed as he hopped over the railing.

"Hey! You there!"

Unfortunately for Hans, the pirates were a lot more perceptive than he gave them credit for, and one of them had noticed him. Thinking quickly, he dove into the sea, swimming downwards to avoid the bullets that were being fired at him.

He kicked at the water, allowing the currents to pull him further away from the ship. But even then, Hans knew that he could not get very far; he could already feel himself getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen. Then, all of a sudden, he felt someone tug at his hand. Despite the sting of seawater, he opened his eyes to see Elsa pulling him to safety.

"Hans, what's going on?" she asked him once they resurfaced a good distance away. "Who were those people, and why were they after you?"

"Pirates…" he wheezed, "Pirates… They… …captured the Queen Elizabeth! The crew… …they're in grave danger… We have to go back!"

Elsa looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Are you crazy!?" she exclaimed. "They were shooting at you with those gun things that hurt people."

"And they'll hurt a lot more people if we don't do something," Hans implored, tears streaming down his face. "Please Elsa, if we don't act now, they'll– they'll–" He hiccupped, unable to finish his sentence.

Elsa felt her heart break upon seeing her friend's distress. It was clear that Admiral Roaldsen and the crew of the _Queen Elizabeth_ were very important people to the redheaded prince; so much so that he would even risk his own life to save them.

"Alright, I'll help," she relented, knowing that she could not dissuade him from undertaking this suicide mission. "What's your plan?"

* * *

The pirate captain grinned lewdly as he watched his growing pile of loot. His crew was in the process of divesting the _Queen Elizabeth_ of everything valuable- gold, provisions, weapons, ammunitions, and most importantly, new slaves to be sold to the black markets of the Barbary Coast. Should all go well, he would be sailing home with a king's ransom in fortune.

Just then, frightened screams could be heard from among his men.

"It's snowing!" they howled, frantically pointing at the sky. "It's snowing in summer!"

"A bad omen, indeed!" cried an older pirate, recalling the dire circumstances of The Year Without a Summer. A soon as he spoke, the mild snowfall had transformed into a freak blizzard with whiteout conditions.

Taking advantage of the mass hysteria that followed the blizzard, Hans quickly boarded the ship. Ever since he received that kiss from Elsa, the cold no longer bothered him, and thus he was able push through the snowstorm. With quick, decisive steps, he hurried towards the holding brig where he found Admiral Roaldsen and the crewmen of the _Queen Elizabeth_ shackled together as they huddled nervously, awaiting their impending doom.

"Hans!" they cried, happy and relieved to see him. "When did you–? How did you–?"

He motioned for them to be quiet. "It's a long story," he replied, "I'll tell you later." Reaching into his pocket, he took out an ice jar and emptied its contents onto the door lock and the prisoners' chains. Within seconds, the sturdy metal turned brittle and shattered under the extreme cold, freeing the prisoners.

The sailors gaped at him in shock. "What on earth was that?" they asked, "Wherever did you find such a substance?"

"No time to explain," Hans whispered urgently, "Now hurry, arm yourselves! Time is of the essence, we need to act while the enemy morale is low."

"You heard him, men, let's go!" said Roaldsen, looking at the prince with swelling pride, "For God and country, let's beat those ruffians and take back our ship!"

"AYE!"

* * *

Confusion reigned out on the upper deck as the pirates struggled against the raging snowstorm. They scrambled and slid on the slippery floor as they tried to take cover from the howling winds and frigid temperature. At the same time, the captain was barking orders, desperately trying to regain command of his men, but to no avail. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the mysterious blizzard stopped and the ice melted and vanished into nothingness.

The pirates poked out of their hiding places, stunned. Had it all been an illusion? A mirage? But then again, it couldn't have been. It had all been too real – in fact, there was still a slight chill lingering in the air.

Just then, there was a loud bang as the crew of the _Queen Elizabeth_ burst out of the lower deck, armed to the teeth. Chaos erupted as swords clashed and bullets were exchanged as the opposing sides engaged in a violent battle for control of the ship. Ultimately, under Roaldsen's brilliant leadership, the crew managed to make quick work of the pirates and neutralize the threat.

Hans felt dazed as the victorious sailors roared in applause and crowded beside him. They hoisted him up over their shoulders and paraded him around the deck, cheering wildly. He turned to see Roaldsen standing at the sidelines, a grinning proudly. In the admiral's eyes, Hans Westergaard had proven himself to be a true son of the Southern Isles.

Once the revelry ended, Roaldsen beckoned for Hans to follow him into his study. "I don't know how you did it, my boy..." he said, "…but I'm impressed. What you did back there was no small feat by any means."

Hans felt his ears heat up at the compliment. "Uh… Thanks. But I couldn't have done it alone. I believe part of the credit should go to a special snowflake that helped me along the way." From the corner of his eye, he saw Elsa wink at him before diving back into the sea.

"I'll say…" Roaldsen mumbled, oblivious to the mermaid's existence. "Nature can be a cruel mistress." He shuffled about behind his desk. "Kindly help me out with this chest over here, would you?"

Hans obeyed; and taking out a large, iron key, Roaldsen opened the chest and began rummaging through its contents. "Now where could it be?" the admiral muttered. "I know I put it somewhere around here."

Hans looked at him, unable to make heads or tails of Roaldsen's strange behavior. "Beg pardon, Sir?"

"Ah, here it is!" the admiral beamed, fishing out an item covered in a red cloth and offered it to Hans. "This was fished out by the _HDMS Leif Erikson_ four weeks ago, and I was going to present this to your father when we returned to the Southern Isles, but after witnessing today's events, I felt that you deserve it more than he does."

With trembling hands, the young prince undid the wrappings to reveal a magnificent double-edged sword with a hilt shaped like a stylized phoenix. Based on its design, it was quite old – an antique, even; and yet despite its age, it still seemed to be quite serviceable. But what made it really stand out were the runes inscribed on the blade.

"King Hans Westergaard III?" he gasped, recognizing the name.

King Hans III was Hans' paternal grandfather. He was said to be the greatest king to ever rule the Southern Isles. He ushered a golden age of enlightenment among his people and he was an expert navigator and a patron of the arts and sciences. He consorted with philosophers to establish good governance, but what he was most remembered for was that he put the needs of his people first and foremost. His exploits and deeds were said to be near-legendary and his legacy and eminence so powerful, that no other king had ever come close to emulating his greatness. Unfortunately, his reign was cut short when he tragically lost his life at sea.

Hans himself had been named after this most esteemed ancestor by Agatha and the castle staff who were convinced that if reincarnations did exist, the thirteenth prince would be the second coming of the great king.

He looked up to the admiral, hands shaking as they reverently held the sword. "Sir… I cannot accept this…"

Roaldsen raised a brow at this. "Why not?"

"I…" Hans worked his jaw trying to find an adequate reason. "I'm not worthy," he whispered, thrusting the sword back to Roaldsen. "Also, I can't let you get punished for my sake. Heaven knows what Father will do if he finds out."

"Let him rage, for all I care," Roaldsen scoffed, "He does not deserve to wield this sword. If your grandfather was alive, I'm sure he would've wanted you to keep it too."

"Th-thank you, Sir!"

Roaldsen put a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. "You're becoming a true man of the sea, Hans… My only regret is that fate did not appoint you to succeed the throne."

"I think it's better that way," Hans replied. "I fear that the pressures of the crown may be too heavy, and I would lose sight of myself."

"Wise words for such a young lad," Roaldsen quipped. "Now off to bed with you. Tomorrow, your advanced lessons will begin."

"Eh?" Hans blinked owlishly. "Whatever for?"

"To be _my_ successor, of course!" Roaldsen laughed, thumping Hans on the back. "I've been considering it time and time again, and after today, I've decided that you'd make a fine fleet admiral once I retire."

"Shouldn't the king decide that?" asked the prince.

"Don't worry, I'll convince him," Roaldsen promised, winking cheekily. "Now off to bed with you. We still have long day ahead."

* * *

The palace was quiet when Elsa returned home. Then again, most of its inhabitants would be asleep by then; nor was she expecting anyone to welcome her back. She swam up to her window and entered her room, only to find herself face to face with an angry Gerda.

"Where have you been, young lady?" she scolded, her tail swishing furiously.

"Nowhere…" Elsa replied, averting her gaze.

Gerda crossed her arms, not buying her fib. "Nowhere, huh? Then why haven't I seen you for the last few weeks?"

Elsa bit her lip. "I was well... …just here and there."

"More like here, there, and everywhere!" the older mermaid exclaimed, making Elsa flinch. "Do you know how worried I was? I thought you had been captured by humans again."

"I'm sorry!" the princess squeaked, "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Gerda sighed, taking a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves. She swam over to Elsa and wrapped her in a hug. "I understand, snowflake," she rebuked, but much more gently this time, "It's nice that you get to spend some time with your human friend, but if you're going to keep on taking off like this, please inform me at the very least, so I don't have to worry so much."

"I'm sorry," Elsa mumbled, her voice muffled by the hug. "I never meant for you to worry… I was just afraid that you might not allow me to go to the surface world and visit Hans."

The nanny smiled fondly at her royal charge. "Don't be silly, I would never forbid you to visit your friend. In fact, I think being with that boy has done you a whole lot of good. Why, look! You're hugging me."

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "I am, aren't I?" She hummed, deep in thought, "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Gerda inquired.

The princess stared at her hands and sighed. "Up on the surface world, whenever I'm with Hans, my magic is always under control; but down here…"

"Hmm… Very odd indeed…" mused the older mermaid as she rubbed her chin. "Is he a magic user too?"

Elsa shook her head, her braid swinging gently as she did. "I don't think so. He appears to be perfectly normal… …for a human."

Just then, Gerda's sharp eyes spotted the shell comb nestled In Elsa's hair. "Did Hans give you this?" she queried, pointing at the trinket.

Elsa blushed. "It's just a gift…" But unbeknownst to him, Hans had opened the proverbial Pandora's Box. Gifting a comb was an integral part of the merfolk courtship ritual. When a merman wanted to express his interest to a mermaid, he would fashion a comb out of shell or coral and present it to the mermaid of his choice. The more ornate it was, the higher his chances of a successful courtship.

"Are you sure?" Gerda asked as she studied the innocuous ornament. "I hope you didn't catch this 'love' that the humans often speak of."

"What's love?"

Gerda froze at the question. Love was an entirely foreign concept to the merfolk. While they were monogamous beings with elaborate courtship rituals, merfolk couples did not stay together out of love, but rather for procreation and companionship. While emotions similar to love did occur among some merfolk couples every now and then, it did not have the same impact as pure, unconditional, love.

She glanced at Elsa, who looked at her expectantly as she waited for an answer. ' _Oh, what have I gotten myself into_?'

"Well, it's a bit difficult to describe" she began, "But love, according to what I heard, is when a person is willing to put another before him or herself. It's the reason why humans stay together and get married."

"Married?" Elsa echoed, "What's that? And how do I know if they're meant to get married, whatever that means?"

"Goodness! You've become quite inquisitive, haven't you?" Gerda observed, "Being with that boy really has improved your disposition.

"As for getting married," she went on, "I'm not so sure about the details, but based on what I heard from my brother, it happens when two humans love each other very much, more than they love their parents; and when they do, they stand before a priest in a ceremony and they join hands to become husband and wife."

"Wow…" Elsa whispered, fascinated by all the strange human customs, "Tell me more, Gerda!"

"I'm afraid that's enough, Little Miss," Gerda chided as she herded Elsa to her sea sponge bed, "It's time for bed, and you need to sleep."

"But I'm not *yawn* sleepy!" Elsa protested, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake!"

"That may be so," said the nanny as she tucked Elsa in, "But a growing girl needs her rest."

"Wait… I just have one more question. Just how powerful is this 'love'?"

"According to the humans, it's said to be the most powerful thing in existence," Gerda replied. "They say it can heal and hurt, lighten people's hearts or darken them. To sum it short, it is something that can change people."

"Really?" Elsa gasped, enthralled by this strange, new force. "Is it really that powerful?"

Gerda nodded. "That's what they say…" She kissed the princess on the forehead before swimming out the door. "Sweet dreams, dear Elsa. I'll see you in the morning."

But Elsa could not sleep just yet; her mind was too full of unanswered questions regarding this new discovery. She simply lay on her back, staring at her hand. Love… Was that the mysterious force that was helping her control her powers? If so, what else could it do; and more importantly, was she even capable of feeling love?

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Beta written by Nightrain and Brownstone.**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Ohhh things just got more interesting, wonder where Elsa's curiosity will lead her. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I especially want to thank a fellow author and beta Nightrain and Brownstone. I thank you so much, no amount of words will be enough to show how grateful I am to you.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter as Hans and Elsa continue to explore the many places around the world and please review when done.**_

* * *

 ** _One week later…_**

The Arctic palace resounded with unrestrained merriment as all the merfolk from every corner of the kingdom attended yet another ball – all, except one.

Elsa was busy packing her satchel for another adventure. Hans had invited her to join him for a naval expedition to the port of Marseille in the south of France to which she had accepted. After all, taking a sabbatical to some foreign land was far better option than being cloistered away while everyone else had the time of their lives. After informing Gerda of her trip, she swam off to catch up with the _Queen Elizabeth_.

Anna laughed as she danced the night away. Her parents had thrown this ball in celebration of her eighth birthday, and the party was in full swing. No expense was spared in preparing for the royal gala- the guests were served nothing but the finest delicacies prepared by the castle chefs and the best musicians had been hired to provide quality entertainment. But best of all, there was plenty of company for the princess to mingle with.

Feeling a bit winded after that last waltz, Anna made her way to the castle gardens to rest a bit. Sitting on a bench, she sighed happily. ' _How lucky am I to have such wonderful parents_ ,' she thought to herself. Just then, she spotted someone swimming out from one of the castle windows and towards the surface. Moving closer, she realized that it was none other but the mysterious mergirl who lived in the tower.

Despite only catching a glimpse of the mergirl, Anna realized that they both shared some physical similarities such as the shapes of their faces, noses, and eyes. That only meant one thing- both she and the mysterious mergirl were related one way or another.

' _But how_?' she wondered silently, staring after the other mergirl. ' _Could it be that we are cousins? Or perhaps, even sisters_?'

* * *

 ** _Marseille, Southern France…_**

Sitting at the edge of the docks, Hans dipped his feet in the water, kicking at it lazily as he waited for Elsa to arrive. Every now and then, he would check time on his silver pocket watch which had been given to him by his friends back in the Southern Isles.

"Where is she?" he asked to no one in particular.

He shut the lid of the watch with an audible click and before placing it in the pocket of his new uniform coat. Because of his exceptional bravery in the battle against the Barbary pirates, he had been promoted to a higher rank. He was now Petty Officer, 3rd Class Hans Westergaard.

Suddenly, there was an audible splash. Startled, he looked down to see Elsa surfacing from the water.

"You're late," he commented in mock irritation.

"As if!" Elsa flipped her hair. "I arrived with style."

"What style?" Hans asked as he dried his feet and slipped on his boots, "The sea turtle? The sea snail? Or perhaps, the monkfish?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at him; it was so typical of Hans to tease her like that. Just then, she noticed his boots. "Why do you were those funny things?" she asked, eyeing the footwear with curiosity.

"I don't know," Hans replied jokingly, "Why do you have oysters attached to your tail?"

Elsa looked quite affronted. "If you invited me all the way here just to mock me, I might as well just go home."

"Elsa, wait! Don't go!" he called, "It was just a joke."

Upon seeing that the mermaid had not left, he sighed in relief and continued speaking. "These are shoes," he explained, wriggling his toes under the leather coverings. "They protect my feet from extreme temperatures and sharp objects like broken glass and what not."

She nodded in understanding. "I see…"

"So… What about the oysters?" Hans asked.

"Well, they indicate rank among the merfolk," Elsa replied, "The more oysters one has, the higher his rank."

"You have eight," Hans observed.

"Yes, I know."

"No, I mean… What rank are you?" he inquired.

"Pretty high," she replied vaguely.

"You mean like a countess or a duchess?" he wheedled, "Come on, help me out here."

But Elsa refused to divulge any further details. "I'd rather not say. To be honest, I don't know what I am in the eyes of the merfolk."

Hans' lips twisted into a rueful smile. "I know what you mean… I feel the same ever since I was exiled from court."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you make an excellent soldier."

Hans smiled again, much more brightly this time. "Thanks." He then stood up and motioned for Elsa to follow him.

"We'll be passing by the Canal de Marseille, so if you swim through it, you can see a good part of the landscape" he explained as he hopped onto a bicycle that he had recently bought. "So what do you say? Are you ready?"

Elsa grinned up at him, eager to see the world of the land dwellers. "Am I ever! Shall we go?"

So they travelled the countryside together, with Hans pedaling on his bicycle and Elsa swimming in the canal, while making sure that no one else saw her. They passed by groves of verdant trees, vineyards overflowing lush grapes, fields of colorful flowers, and many other interesting sights. They travelled as far as their bodies could take them before deciding to head back.

"That was fun!" Elsa exclaimed as they made their way back to the port. "I never thought that the surface world could be so amazing!"

"Of course!" Hans replied, "There are many different lands, each with their own distinct cultures all just waiting to be discovered."

Just then, there was a loud noise as their stomachs growled with hunger. Fortunately a small village could be seen just down the road. Where there was civilization, there was bound to be food.

Hans cycled into town only to find it oddly deserted, save for a few, strangely-dressed folk who had set up a camp of wagons and tents in the village square. Paying them no heed, he made his way to the patisserie, only to dodge a rolling pin wielded by the shopkeeper.

"Wait, wait!" cried the teenage shop assistant, "It's one of the soldiers from the Southern Isles."

Hans glared at the two men as he picked himself up from the floor. "What's the matter with you lot?" he shouted, rather irate, "Have you all gone mad?"

The shopkeeper had the decency to look abashed. "I'm terribly sorry about that," he apologized, setting down the rolling he had been brandishing. "We've been having a horrible infestation of rats, you see."

"Rats?" Hans parroted, his green eyes wandering in and about the shop. It looked far too clean and well-maintained to have a rat problem.

"Yes, rats– _gypsies_ ," said the man, spitting out the word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "Nothing but a pack of thieves and lowlifes, the lot of them." He shuffled behind the counter, jostling the various jars and cases of candies and sweetmeats. "Anyway, what can I help you with?"

Hans laid some money on the counter. "I'd like a box of chocolates and some traditional sweets, please."

"Very good, then," said the shopkeeper, his cantankerous countenance disappearing at the sight of a paying customer. " _Garcon_!" he barked at the assistant, "Wrap up a box of chocolates and a tin of calissons for the young master here, _tout de suite_!"

"Calissons?"

"A very traditional sweet here in the South of France," explained the shopkeeper. "Would you like to hear the story of its origins?"

"Yes!" Hans replied with an eager nod, "Please do tell."

"Our story takes place in Aix-en-Provence in the year 1454," the shopkeeper began. "The good King René of Anjou had just been wed to one Jeanne de Laval who was quite a sullen woman. In hopes of bringing a smile to her lips, the king ordered the royal confectioner to create a new sweetmeat in the shape of a smile.

"When Jeanne de Laval tasted it, her sullen disposition was replaced with the most heavenly of smiles. 'What do you call these delights?' she asked.

"'Di calins souns, (These are little hugs.)' the king replied in his native Provencal. And that is how the Calisson d'Aix came to be."

"That's quite a lovely story," Hans remarked as he picked up his purchase from the shop assistant.

"I'm glad you like it," said the shopkeeper, "I hope you and your comrades will enjoy those treats all the way back to your homeland."

After leaving the patisserie, Hans once again passed the gypsy camp in the village square. Despite the shopkeeper's misgivings about them and their motley, ragged appearance, the gypsies did not seem like a bad sort. They mostly left him to his own devices; save for a few itinerant peddlers who wanted to sell him their potions, charms, and spells, but even they were very much harmless.

All of a sudden, he was overcome by a strange sensation. It felt as if someone was watching him. He felt quite unnerved, but ultimately dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. He continued to make his way when he heard someone call his name. As he searched his surroundings, he noticed a gypsy woman sitting in front of a large tent, motioning for him to come closer.

The woman was quite elderly, around seventy years old or more. She was barefoot and wore a white robe which stood out in stark contrast to her swarthy complexion, and heavy gold jewelry adorned her ears, neck, and arms. But her most striking feature was a pair of milky blue eyes that seemed to be sightless and piercing at the same time.

"Come here, little prince…" she crooned in a light, cajoling voice, "Old Mama's got something for you."

Hans found himself rooted to the spot, conflicted. The logical, self-preserving side of him wanted to turn tail and run away screaming; but the adventurous risk-taker in him wanted to stay awhile and listen to whatever the old woman had to say. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, and slowly, he approached her.

"Now that's a good boy…" she coaxed, "You're quite the courageous one, aren't you?"

"Wh-who are you?" Hans stammered out, finally finding his voice. "How do you know my name, and what I am?"

The gypsy chuckled. "Goodness, where are my manners? My name is Zafira, gypsy wise woman extraordinaire. As for how I know your name and title, I'm afraid that's a trade secret, little prince." With surprising strength, she pulled him into the tent, and sat him down on a ramshackle ottoman.

Hans was sweating bullets now. "Okay, this is getting a little weird." He made to stand up only to have Zafira push him back down. "Can't someone tell me what is going on?"

The old woman chastised him with a stern look. "Hush child, Mama simply wants to read your palm. Won't you indulge this one teeny-tiny request?" When Hans did not move a muscle, she took his right hand and opened it, hemming and hawing as she studied his palm.

"Ahh… This is good, very good…" she murmured.

"What is?" Hans asked, peering at his hand.

Zafira traced the area below his thumb. "This line here… This means longevity– It looks like you will have a lot of years ahead of you. And this…" She traced another line just below his fingers. "Oh… This is interesting, quite an interesting development indeed…"

Hans tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You have a rare line, lad!" she crowed, "A very rare one… The line of kings… It means it is in your destiny to become king someday."

"That's a bit farfetched, don't you think?" he asked, knowing there was some basis in his doubts. As the 13th in line, he was so far down the line of succession that there was a higher chance of being struck by lightning than ever ascending the throne. "It's never going to happen."

"Never say never, little prince," Zafira chided, "Fate works in the most mysterious of ways. Sometimes, you just need to see the bigger picture." She fell silent as she continued to read his palm. Just then, she found something. "Ooh… Now this this is very nice."

"What is it now?" Hans asked, growing exasperated with her cryptic interpretations.

"Your heart line! I've never seen one so vibrant!" She peered at him with those pearlescent blue eyes. "It seems like you are already spoken for."

"I-I don't think so." By this point, Hans had had enough of the gypsy woman. He pulled his hand away and made for the exit. "Thanks for the reading," he called over his shoulder, "But I have to go."

"By all means, young Hans," said Zafira, waving him off. "It would be quite rude of me to keep your little mermaid waiting. Now go, go to your dearest Elsa."

Without another, the prince took his leave and pedaled away from the village and the gypsy camp as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

After his encounter with Zafira, Hans returned to the canal, looking quite pale and shaken – something that Elsa was quick to point out.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she swam up to him, "You look like you saw a ghost."

Hans sat on the grassy banks, shakily unwrapping the chocolate and calissons. "As much as I'd like to say it's nothing, I don't think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"On my way back here, I chanced upon some weird old lady who somehow seemed to know everything about me." He opened the chocolate box and passed it to Elsa, who gratefully accepted. "Would you believe me if I told you that she even knew about you?"

"Maybe she's a witch or a seer," Elsa suggested as she took a bite.

"I doubt it," Hans muttered as he popped the lid on the calisson tin open. "You should've heard some of the crazy things she said."

"What kind of things?"

"Something about me becoming king someday." He laughed. "Ridiculous, isn't it? A snowflake has a better chance in hell, if you ask me."

"But would you like to become king?" Elsa asked.

Her question caught Hans off-guard. "Well… I don't know… I mean, I used to daydream about it..." he admitted rather sheepishly, "Me, standing before everyone in the Great Cathedral of the Southern Isles... The people cheering as the archbishop places the crown on my head…" He chuckled. "It's silly, really…"

"But what would you do if you were crowned king?" Elsa pressed on.

"I'd make the kingdom better, that's for sure," Hans replied. He plucked out a blade of grass and lazily twirled it between his fingers. "My father has a considerable amount of wealth, but he only hoards it to himself and wastes his time with his feasts and parades, neglecting the lower classes in the process.

"If I were king, I would promote education, increase trade and commerce, improve our foreign relations, and mend the broken bridges caused by my father's cruelty. I would do all that I can to make the Isles better."

"Sounds like you'd make a fine king," Elsa remarked.

Hans shook his head. "It's never going to happen, and even if by some strange miracle I _did_ inherit the crown, I'm afraid it would change me."

"Change?"

Hans sighed. "It's said that power corrupts. I'm worried that I might turn into my father, cruel and despotic."

"I don't think you'd ever become your father," Elsa assured him, "You've seen both darkness and light. It is said that people who have are not only the best kind of people, but that their hearts are not so easily swayed."

He smiled at her warmly. "Thanks for believing in me."

She grinned back. "Don't mention it. Hey, do you want to hear a secret?"

"What secret?"

Elsa swam even closer still. "Once, I read a anecdote on what makes a good ruler. It said that an ideal ruler should the first in every courageous attack, and the last in every desperate retreat. In times of famine, he would be dressed in finery has he happily dined on the scantiest meal in the land."

"My father should read that story, then," Hans remarked, "If he did, his reign would most definitely improve. Even so, I've learned that I'm not too keen in becoming king anyway. I'm quite content with my life as a sailor, as long as you're nearby… ….that is, if you don't mind."

"I don't," Elsa replied earnestly, "In fact, I'm quite happy to hear that."

Once both Hans and Elsa had eaten their fill of chocolate and calisson, they once again were ready to set off for the port. Hans was readying his bicycle when Elsa noticed the sword hanging from his belt.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the weapon.

"Oh this?" Hans moved his hand over the hilt and unsheathed the blade. "This is a sword. It belonged to an ancestor of mine."

"Really?" asked the inquisitive mermaid, "Which one?"

"My grandfather," Hans replied, a hint of reverence in his voice, "His name was Hans Westergaard III; I was named after him."

"What's he like?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… He died long before I was even born in some freak accident while exploring the Arctic Ocean; but I _do_ know that he was a good man and the greatest monarch to ever rule the Southern Isles. Sometimes I wonder how someone as horrible as my father could even be related to someone so good and kind."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she whispered.

"Don't be," he replied, "I've learned that nothing good comes from moping in the past. We may not be able to choose our relatives, but we can choose our family– and to me, my family is Nana Agatha, Giselle, Kai, Admiral Roaldsen, and of course, you."

Elsa felt her breath hitch in surprise. "M-me?"

"Absolutely!" he affirmed, "You're my very best friend, after all."

"Th-thanks," she stammered, feeling oddly warm. "I'm really glad to have met you."

"Me too, Elsa," he said, green eyes twinkling kindly, Me too."

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: That was a very strange encounter, will the gypsies words come true? We shall see...**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I especially want to thank a fellow author and beta Nightrain and Brownstone. I thank you so much, no amount of words will be enough to show how grateful I am to you...and I will continue to repeat it over and over lol**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done.**_

* * *

 ** _Years later..._**

The Greek philosopher Heraclitus once stated that nothing was constant except change, and truer words have never been said, especially in the case of Hans and Elsa.

It began with Hans when suddenly he found that he had outgrown his uniform in just three weeks. Since then he had been growing like a weed, having gone through two other uniforms, each one bigger than the last. In addition, his voice had begun to crack, and hair had begun to sprout in areas that once had been smooth.

He had written to Kai, curious about this strange, new phenomenon, only to receive a very detailed letter about puberty. To make things more awkward, once the crew of the Queen Elizabeth found out, they wasted no time in giving him their input on the principles of being a man. Some of the advice, such that of Roaldsen's were helpful; but as for the others… …well, some things were better left unsaid.

As for Elsa, she too had been experiencing her own set of changes. Shortly after her fourteenth birthday, she began to notice some differences in her physical appearance. Her scales were taking on a darker shade of blue, whereas her skin color had lightened to an icy blue hue; and her hair had considerably grown much more lush. But more importantly, her body was growing, and not just in height – curves had started to appear and her chest had begun to fill out.

She was growing up, and it was during this time that the relationship between her and her parents had drifted to the point of estrangement. As the years passed, her parents went from visiting her every now and then to ignoring her, and to finally not even acknowledging her presence. It had escalated to the point that it was as if they had forgotten that she ever existed as they began to fully focus on Anna, whom they had designated as heiress apparent.

Though it was unfortunate that her parents had decided to sever their ties with her; at the same time she had come not to care as much as she often secluded herself away from them and most other merfolk. By that point, her constant companions only comprised of Hans and Gerda, and she found that she very much preferred it that way. In addition, having been relinquished of her position meant that she now had the freedom to do whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased.

So during those last few years, she had been exploring the watery depths, searching for final resting place of the lost king. Ever since Hans had told her the story of his esteemed ancestor, her interest in him had grown considerably. Though he constantly denied it, she was thoroughly convinced that the two Hanses were very much alike in personality and convictions. Given how the Southern Islanders regarded the late Hans III with such reverence, she figured it would be nice to find some of the king's relics to give Hans and his people a bit of closure.

Based on the scant information she was able to glean, King Hans had been on board the frigate _HDMS Dreki_ when it sunk into the icy waters of the Arctic Ocean. Though the Arctic Ocean was the smallest of the undersea kingdoms, its territory was still quite vast. The quest for the _Dreki_ would be definitely not be an easy one.

"Now was it left…? Er, right…?" Elsa muttered to herself as she studied an old map given to her by an ancient mermaid who claimed to know the exact location of the _Dreki_. It was quite a stroke of luck on her part that she even found someone who had witnessed the _Dreki_ 's final moments, but then again, merfolk longevity was quite different from that of humans as merfolk could live up to 500 years; whereas humans only had a lifespan of about forty to sixty years, perhaps seventy, if they were lucky.

Elsa groaned in frustration. Due to the age of the map, the seascape no longer coincided with the directions, and it was not long before she found herself hopelessly lost.

"Typical…" she grumbled as she sat on the edge of an undersea cliff. The map had led her on a wild goosefish chase, and now she could not even find her way home. But what made it even worse was that all her effort to search for the ship brought nothing to fruition.

"Now what do I do?" she lamented.

"Well, you could always just keep on swimming," someone supplied cheerfully, startling her. "Or you could stay here… It's not so bad, you know. A little drab, perhaps, but nothing a bit color can't fix."

Elsa frantically spun around, looking for the source of the voice, but ultimately found no one. Just then, a dolphin made of snow came swimming up to her.

"Oh, hello!" it greeted.

Elsa shrieked in surprise. It was strange enough that she had been approached a being that seemed to be purely made of snow, but the fact that it could speak was the proverbial icing on the cake.

"No, no don't be scared!" the dolphin cried, trying to assure her. "It's me, Olaf! I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" she echoed, looking at him in confusion. Peering closer, she noticed his eyes, or at least what he had for eyes. It was a pair of brass buttons that looked eerily familiar. Her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, you're _that_ Olaf!"

"Yes. You made me!" chirped the dolphin, spinning happily, "I'm so glad you remembered, and I'm really sorry if I frightened you earlier."

"No, you didn't frighten me," Elsa assured him, stroking his beak. "Alright, maybe a little, but it's all in the past now."

Olaf heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good. I'd really hate to scare you, Elsa. By the way, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well," she began, "I was looking for this shipwreck called the _Dreki_ , but I got lost and I can't find my way back."

"What a coincidence!" Olaf exclaimed, "I was just swimming around the neighborhood, when I happened to pass by a shipwreck. Is that the one that you're looking for?"

"It could be," Elsa replied, "But I also can't say for sure. Can you take me there?"

"Sure! That's what friends are for; they help each other out– Er…" Olaf stopped himself, looking at the mermaid sheepishly. "We _are_ friends, aren't we?"

Much to his surprise, Elsa swam up to him and hugged him tightly. "Of course you are," she whispered, "You're one of my dearest friends."

"Thanks," said the dolphin, "Now come on! Let's go find the _Dreki_!"

So together, both mermaid and dolphin swam off into the distance, never noticing the dark shadow that followed them.

* * *

It was another beautiful day out on the sea, and Hans was sitting in the crow's nest, enjoying the warm sun on his skin and the wind in his hair as the Queen Elizabeth sailed towards Corona to restock on supplies.

It had been eight long years since he had left the Isles that it seemed at times his family life had been nothing but a bad dream. He smiled, clutching the packet of letters from his friends back home and abroad. Even if his family would never acknowledge him, he knew that there were still others with whom he shared a special bond.

Opening one of the letters, he began to read:

 _Dear Master Hans,_

 _How are you? I hope you're having a better time than the rest of us; your brothers, Rudi and Runo have been nothing but a pair of unholy terrors! Last week, they tied my leg to a horse and gave the poor thing a fright. As expected, it ran away... ...with me attached to it! You won't believe how much it hurts! I must have been dragged halfway through town before some guards managed to catch me and make the crazy horse stop._

 _When I tried to report their misconduct to your parents, they threatened to fire me for making "false accusations" about their "perfect darlings"._

 _Well, enough of my complaints… When will you be returning? I long for that day to come so we can go fishing again. Maybe you can teach this old dog a new trick or two._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Kai Olsen_

 _P.S. I hope you will enjoy the care package I sent you._

 _'_ _I did, actually; thank you very much!_ _'_ thought Hans, reminiscing the joy he felt when he opened Kai's parcel of canned goods, clotted cream, and dried ham. _'_ _But poor old Kai, having to put up with such rotten people… He must have the patience of a saint!'_

After reading Kai's letter, he opened the next one. This one was from Agatha. It read:

 _Dear Hans,_

 _How I miss you my precious child. I hope everyone is treating you well as always. Life at the palace hasn't changed much. Everyone here is doing as well as we are able. But those poor suitors... I feel sorry for them for even thinking they ever had a chance of courting your nightmarish harpy of a twin sister._

 _Both Giselle and I are doing fine, and we both so hope for the day that we can be together again. Please stay safe and healthy._

 _Your loving Nana,_

 _Agatha Nilsen_

 _P.S. Don't forget to change your you-know-what everyday!_

 _"Typical Nana,"_ Hans murmured, wiping at his damp eyes. It had been years since he saw Agatha and Giselle and he missed them greatly. He folded up Agatha's letter and took a few calming breaths before moving on to the next one which was from Giselle. This one read:

 _Dear Hans,_

 _A friend of mine on the_ _Queen Elizabeth_ _told me all about your growth and progress, and I heard you had just recently been promoted to lieutenant, so congratulations! I have to say, all of us back home are very proud of you. We hope you continue to do well, and we wish you a safe journey._

 _Much love,_

 _Giselle Nilsen_

 _P.S. Kai's not the only one who can send you a parcel; we sent you one as well_ – _some book and clothes. We hope that you'll find it handy. May our thoughts always be with you._

Hans chuckled at that. The rivalry between Kai and Giselle was no secret among the castle staff, as they were always trying to one-up each other. Given that one was his personal tutor, and the other, his surrogate mother, it was inevitable that they would occasionally butt heads on how to raise the thirteenth prince.

The last letter was from his author friend, H.C. It read:

 _Dear Master Hans,_

 _I thank you for your concern. My travels have been quite educational and interesting. I met and befriended quite a lot of people, including Charles Dickens and Jenny Lind. What an experience it was! Their works have provided me with a lot of inspiration for some of my future stories._ _Hopefully, someday I will be able to share them with you dear friend._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _H. C. Andersen_

 _P.S. If you ever happen to be in Copenhagen, please do drop by for a visit._

 _P.P.S. I still can't believe that your father has yet to figure out that he is the foolish emperor in the story. I heard that tale has become quite popular in the Isles. I hope you don't mind if I include it in my next anthology._

"Lieutenant Westergaard, sir!"

The voice snapped Hans out of his reverie. Tucking the letters into his coat pocket, he peered down to see Albert, the new cabin boy, clambering up the rigging. "Yes?" he called, leaning over the side.

"The Admiral wants to see you, sir," Albert informed him. "He said it's very important."

"Alright then," Hans replied as he stepped out of the crow's nest, "Could you kindly take over my shift while I'm away?"

The younger teen shrugged. "Sure. Did you see anything exciting?"

"No, none so far," Hans replied.

"Not another boring day!" Albert whined, as he hoisted himself into the lookout platform, "If this keeps up, I could just die."

"Not me," the redhead quipped as he climbed down the ropes, "I'm perfectly content with peace."

Albert sighed. "I suppose it's less troublesome that way, sir..." He leaned listlessly on the platform railing. "Anyway, please do save a me a seat later at Shut the Box. I still have a score to settle with that cheater, Magnussen."

Hans laughed, amused by the hot-blooded cabin boy. "Alright, will do."

* * *

"We're here!" Olaf announced. He twirled excitedly. "So… What do think?"

"Whoa... It's beautiful…" Elsa gaped, awestruck by the near-pristine condition of the wreck before her. Despite having been under the ocean depths for nearly three decades, the _Dreki_ was surprisingly intact, aside from a large hole in its left hull, quite probably the cause of its sinking.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the entirety of the ship had been encased in an icy shell. Sea ice was not uncommon in the arctic waters, but they often formed at the surface, not at the sea floor. As she reached out to touch the frozen hull, she felt a familiar twinge. Her eyes widened. The ice was of magical origin and it was reacting to her touch.

' _My love for you knows no bounds_ ,' a male voice could be heard speaking, ' _It is deeper than ocean and wider than the sea_.'

Elsa shivered. That voice sounded quite familiar. It fact, it sounded quite a lot like…

"Hans?" she called, her voice trembling. She vehemently shook her head. No... It was impossible… Hans was a human, there was no way that he could survive this kind of depth, much less breathe and speak underwater.

"Are you okay?" Olaf asked, jolting her back to reality.

"Er, yes…" Elsa replied, "I thought I heard someone speak."

"Really?" Olaf squeaked., tilting his head. "I didn't hear anything. And us dolphins are supposed to have excellent hearing… I think."

Elsa rubbed her arms. "Probably just my imagination, then." She swam towards the opening in the hull, and beckoned for Olaf to follow.

The interior of the ship was just as well-preserved as the outside. Not a single sign of deterioration or decay could be seen from the heaviest cannon to the smallest table knife. But most noteworthy of all, were the frozen bodies of the sailors who had gone down with the _Dreki_ ; even in death, they stood at attention as they did in life, ready to serve their lord and master in perpetuity.

"Very majestic…" Olaf remarked, peering up at the frozen sentries, "Somewhat creepy, but majestic all the same. By the way Elsa, I've been meaning to ask, why did you want to come to this wreck in the first place?"

"I'm actually looking for the Great Crown of the Southern Isles," Elsa answered, swimming towards the lower decks, "I overheard some sailors saying that King Hans III was wearing it the night he drowned. I figured it would make a nice present for his grandson; after all, it is his family heirloom."

"How lovely!" The dolphin chirped as he tailed her, "I'm sure your beau will like that very much!"

Elsa felt her cheeks burn. "He's not my beau… …whatever that is… Hans and I are just friends!"

"Wait, so the dead king is your friend?" Olaf asked, confused. "How does that work?"

"No!" Elsa yelled, swinging her arms, "The grandson's name is also Hans."

"Oh... Now I understand," said the dolphin, bobbing his head, "So, you're not doing this because you like this Also Hans?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Elsa exhaled sharply, feeling rather flustered. ' _Do I even like him_?' she wondered, ' _More than like him_?' Somewhere along the line, Gerda's words came to mind. She had to admit, Hans was very attractive for a human and she truly did enjoy his company, but did that even count as love? Furthermore, what does love even feel like?

'Come on Elsa, focus!' she scolded herself, trying to get those thoughts out of her head. 'Remember, we're on a mission here!'

"…sa! Elsa!" she heard Olaf call from one of the cabins, "I think you may want to check this out!"

Taking a deep breath, Elsa swam over to where the dolphin was, and there, she was met with a strange yet eerily familiar sight. The entire room was encased in a thick layer of ice, and right in its center was an coffin resting on a pedestal, both entirely made of ice. A body lay inside the coffin, and like the sailors in the upper decks, it too was frozen solid, the subzero temperatures preserving it completely.

However, this body was not the only one in the room. Lying before the pedestal was the frozen remains of a mermaid. She had platinum blond hair, not unlike Elsa's, and she lay curled on her side, her face obscured by her arms as though she had been mourning the death of whoever lay in the coffin.

The body in the coffin was that of a man who looked to be around fifty when he died. Gray strands streaked through his red hair and the beginnings of some age lines could be seen around the corners of his mouth; but what shocked Elsa most of all was his uncanny resemblance to one Prince Hans Westergaard. The facial structure was near-identical – From the contours of the chin all the way to the shape of the nose, both men could have been dead-ringers for each other.

Curious hands traced over the runes inscribed into the pedestal. "Here lies King Hans Westergaard III," she read.

" _My love_ …" crooned a woman's voice, soft and full of grief, " _My love, how I wish I had been faster…. …to been able to help you sooner… Now here I am, forced to hold your cold, dead body, looking upon eyes devoid of life, never to feel your warmth again. But I swear to you, my dearest Hans, no matter what happens, we shall be together again_ …"

Startled, Elsa glanced around the room, wondering who had spoken. Aside from Olaf and herself, no one else was there. But as she looked at the dead mermaid, questions began to form – What was she doing here? How did she know the dead king, and what was their relationship to each other? And most importantly, why was the entire ship covered in ice, and where did it come from?

She clutched at her head, trying to keep focus despite the overwhelming number of unanswered questions. ' _You're here for the crown_ ,' she reminded herself, ' _You can have all the time in the world to solve those mysteries later_."

"Hey Elsa! Look–" Olaf cried, then stopped himself, looking at her with concern. "Are you _sure_ you're alright? You've been quite out of it since we got here."

Elsa held up a hand. "I-I'm fine," she replied, inhaling deeply. "Just a bit overcome. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Olaf grinned. "I think I found whatever you were looking for." He pointed his flipper to a glass casket. Inside, a golden crown inlaid with rubies rested on top of a velvet pillow. But that was not all. Next to the crown, on an identical pillow lay a small, round silver box adorned with snowflake patterns made of sapphires and pearls. The box must have been very special to have been kept next to the crown.

"Yes, this it!" Elsa cheered, hugging the dolphin. "Good job, Olaf!" After a bit of searching, she found a piece of debris and used it to smash the casket open, granting her access to both the crown and the box.

After both items were safely stowed in Elsa's satchel, both she and Olaf were ready to leave. But just then, she suddenly had a premonition of danger.

"Stay alert, Olaf," she warned, keeping her voice low.

He tilted his head innocently. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Something's watching us..." she answered, "…and whatever it is, it definitely isn't friendly."

"You mean like that?" Olaf asked, pointing at a large killer whale swimming towards them.

Elsa screamed and pulled Olaf downwards, narrowly evading the orca's sharp teeth as it began to take pursuit. "Swim!" she yelled.

They zipped past the various glaciers and rocks, trying to dodge the whale, but to no avail. The predator was just far too fast and far too intelligent shake off.

"Oh no!" Olaf exclaimed as he went through a hole in a glacier, only to find himself stuck. He wriggled, trying to get free, to no effect. He shut his eyes. "This is not cool!"

Acting quickly, Elsa managed to push him out before slipping through herself. This time, the pursuing orca was not so lucky. It slammed into the glacier wall, rendering itself unconscious as both Elsa and Olaf managed to make it to safety.

"Phew! That was a close one," the dolphin wheezed.

"Agreed," Elsa replied, her heart racing. "But at least we were able to retrieve the crown and something more," she added, patting her satchel.

Tired but happy, with Olaf in tow, she began long journey home, optimistic that the young prince would be happy with his gift.

* * *

Steeling his nerves, Hans knocked on the admiral's door and before opening it. "You called for me, sir?" he asked as he walked in.

Roaldsen smiled upon seeing him. "Ah yes, Hans. Please do come in and take a seat. There's something I want to discuss with you."

"What is it, sir?"

The admiral began to pace the room. "It has come to my attention that you have spent eight consecutive years of service on this ship," he began, "So as a reward, I was thinking of granting you some shore leave when we return to the Southern Isles."

Hans could not believe his ears. "Sh-shore leave, sir?"

"But of course!" Roaldsen boomed, "It's been years since you last set foot in the Isles; and as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, even for people like your family. I saw those letters, lad– it's a clear sign they want you back. After all, it'll be your 16th birthday next week– perhaps they will have prepared the arrangements for you by then to return to court."

"No, they're not," Hans whispered. He took the letters out of his pocket and passed them to Roaldsen.

Upon reading the senders' names, Roaldsen felt a mix of guilt, anger, embarrassment, and pity well up within him – guilt for having intruded into someone's personal thoughts through a private letter, anger at the cruelty of the Southern Isles' royal family, embarrassment for having been so presumptuous about Hans' home life, and pity for the young prince who had to endure his family's neglect and abuse.

He put a comforting hand on Hans' shoulder. "I'm so sorry, m'boy. But don't despair, it's their loss, not yours."

And that was the truth. If Hans had been his son, he would have been brimming with pride as he bragged about his accomplishments and gallantry, but fate had decided for Hans to be a member of _that_ awful family. It was an unfortunate circumstance, really.

Having nothing else to share, he dismissed Hans and sat down, thinking of a way to cheer the boy up. Just then, he smiled, having thought of an idea. Hans' family may not appreciate him, but he knew some people who would.

* * *

 ** _One week later…_**

That night, the _Queen Elizabeth_ was dark and silent, much to Elsa's unease. The last time the ship had been that dark was back when the pirates attacked and took everyone sans Hans captive. Silently praying for everyone's safety, she slowly approached the ship only to hear a loud whistle followed by thunderous boom.

Frightened out of her wits, Elsa dove back into water.

"Elsa, you _have_ to see this!" Olaf called, swimming to the surface. "Look at the sky! The sky's awake!" And as she turned to look upwards, Elsa could see that he was right. A starburst of colors could be seen flashing across the night sky followed by another and yet another. After the one last burst of color, the lights on the ship turned back on.

"Come on!" Elsa whispered, beckoning for Olaf to follow her to the ship. Once they were close enough, Elsa pulled herself up on the shadowed side of the boat so she could observe what was going on, unseen.

"I can't believe you did all this for me…" Hans was saying, "It really is a wonderful surprise."

"It should be," said the engineer, Pedersen, in mock exasperation, "You have no idea how hard it was to keep this party a secret– You always kept popping in whenever we were planning it."

Hans chuckled. "I apologize for that, and you all have my sincerest gratitude."

"Don't mention it," said Kaltoft, one of the gunners, "But if you could convince your father, the king, that we need better rations, we would be most grateful." While the other sailors laughed at the gunner's joke, Hans could only manage a watery smile. No one aside from Roaldsen knew how bad his relationship with his family truly was.

"Enough with the sentiments!" Roaldsen barked, changing the sensitive topic. He raised his tankard of beer. "Now let us eat, drink, and make merry!"

The sailors cheered, and the party began. Everyone was having a marvelous time as they ate and drank. The alcohol was flowing freely, and soon, a good number of the sailors were inebriated as they clumsily danced about, sang in an off-key manner, or acted silly in general. It was such a lighthearted and comical sight that Elsa had to bite her lip on several occasions to avoid laughing out loud.

"So Hans…" slurred one of his fellow lieutenants, "T-tell us and be *hic* honest… Do you have a special someone waiting for you?"

"I have my friends and family," he replied.

"Come now Hans… *hic*" cajoled the other lieutenant, "You know what we mean… A good-looking guy like you must have a girl that's worth fighting for somewhere back home."

Hans averted his eyes and blushed. "Well, no… Not really..."

Even Roaldsen, who was a bit tipsy, had began to join in the teasing. "Now, now… You're lying through your teeth… I can tell."

"Well, there is this one girl…" Hans admitted with great reluctance.

"Ha! I knew it!" crowed one of the sailors, jumping up. He held out his hand. "Pay up, boys!"

"Come off it, Magnussen," scolded Kaltoft as he yanked the other man by the coattails, making him fall on his rump.

"Yeah! Have a sense of decency, will you?" added Jelling, swatting him on the arm. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Honestly, betting on another man's love life like that…"

"So what's she like?" Albert piped up, "Does she know you like her?"

Hans shook his head. "I don't think so… I highly doubt she thinks of me that way."

Magnussen staggered over and slung a friendly arm around Hans' neck. "C'mon, you're a prince! You could pop the question tomorrow and I'm sure she'll say yes."

"He's right, you know" another gunner, Thorsten, piped up. "Even if she says no, I'm sure there's a long line of girls just waiting for you to ask them." He fluttered his eyelashes and spoke in a falsetto "Will you have me, Prince Hans?"

The rest of the crew laughed, but suddenly stopped when they noticed that the prince in question was not laughing along. Without another word, he got up and headed straight for his cabin, leaving behind a very awkward atmosphere.

* * *

Inside his cabin, Hans sat slumped against the door, sighing as he rubbed at his temples. Love was a complicated matter, even more so for royals – and as the thirteenth-in-line with extremely competitive brothers, a romantic relationship was practically impossible. Too many times as a child had Hans witnessed his brothers stealing each other's girlfriends and lovers just to prove that they could.

Being the youngest and deemed as "ugly", it was even worse for Hans himself. He recalled having a childhood crush on a couple of noble girls, only to have his heart stomped on by their cruel rejections.

"Hans the ugly… Hans the unloved… Hans the unlucky thirteenth…" they would sing and laugh and jeer, each word cutting him deep. To his credit, he never cried in front of them, but once he was alone, he would break down and weep.

His own twin sister, Princess Isabelle was even worse. "Look at your ugly face covered in those putrid freckles, " she would taunt, "Your skin is dark whilst mine is as white as milk. Your hair is red and garish while mine is pretty. I'm ashamed to have you for a brother."

"Indeed my darling," their mother, Queen Valhalla would say, "Sometimes I wonder if he was a mistake."

"He _is_ , Mother!" Isabelle would sneer, "He _is_ a mistake!"

Hans shut his eyes, allowing a few teardrops to stream down. No matter how far away he was, no matter how much time had passed, it seemed as if they were always there; their hurtful comments forever haunting him.

After a good cry, he stripped down to his linen shirt and drawers, wanting nothing more than to sleep and pray that sweet dreams could chase away those terrible memories.

"You know, I still don't understand why you humans cover yourselves so much."

' _Elsa_!' Hans nearly jumped of his skin. Immediately, he grabbed his coat, fumbling as he put in on in an attempt to make himself look presentable. All the while, Elsa simply floated below his window, laughing at his reaction.

"It's not funny, Elsa!" Hans called, his face beet red.

"It is to me," the mermaid giggled, "It looked like you were being chased by a shark."

"Don't pop in when I'm not decent!" Hans scolded, "It's not proper."

Elsa cocked her head innocently. "Why not? I watch you do this all the time. Is it really that wrong?"

Hans looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. "Yes! Yes it is!"

"Why?" she insisted.

"Because it isn't proper," he hissed, unsure on how to explain the protocols of proper Victorian social etiquette to a mermaid.

"How so?" she countered, "We merfolk are never as covered as you humans."

"And that is half the problem," Hans replied, trying to staunch a sudden nosebleed with his hand, "Just promise me you won't do it again."

Elsa sighed, splashing her tail in mild annoyance. "Fine…" Opening her satchel, she took something out pushed it through the porthole and into his hands. "Here, I got you a gift."

"Thanks," he murmured as he unwrapped it, only to stare in shock at the two objects that lay before him. "No way… Elsa… I-is that what I think it is?"

The mermaid merely grinned up at him, nodding.

With trembling hands, Hans opened his trunk and took out his history book. He scanned through pages before finding the passage that he was looking for. True enough, the object on his bed perfectly matched the description in his book.

Hans was at a loss for words. "H-how?" he sputtered, "The crown had been lost for ages."

Elsa laughed nervously. "It's a long story…"

"You got that. It was a pretty eerie place surrounded by ice and killer whales," a new voice piped up. "And another thing, you're apparently not the only human who's ever met a mermaid."

"Elsa…" Hans began, pointing a trembling finger at the snow dolphin, "Who, or better yet, what is that?"

She giggled. "Hans, this is Olaf. Olaf, Hans."

"Olaf?"

"Yes, it's me, Olaf the snow dolphin," he quipped cheerfully, waving his fins excitedly. "It's nice to meet you, Hans."

"But Olaf is right, you know, " Elsa spoke up, "Were you aware that your grandfather knew a mermaid?"

Hans leaned further out porthole. "No, I didn't. Could you tell me more?"

"Well, when Olaf and I went to the _Dreki_ , we found his frozen body lying in an ice coffin, and get this, there was a dead mermaid nearby who looked like she had been grieving there for quite a while, too."

Green eyes stared with keen interest. "Really? Wherever did she come from?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know myself. That wreck is full of mysteries just waiting to be solved. Speaking of mysteries, what's that silver box I found with the crown?"

"Oh, this?" Hans set down the crown and moved his attention to the box. He picked it up and examined it. "Hmm… It looks like a music box. It seems to be in good condition, too– nothing a bit of tuning and drying can't fix; in fact, I'm certain a friend of mine can fix it."

Elsa glanced at him hopefully. "Really?"

Hans nodded. "Yes, he's a genius, or so he claims, but he _does_ have some mechanical know-how. If anyone can repair this box, it's him."

"Alright… If and when it's fixed, please let me know," Elsa said. "I'm curious as to know what kind of music it plays."

"Of course," Hans promised, "And when that day comes, you and I can listen to it together."

Although she did not know why, Elsa felt her heart skip a beat when he said that. Still, she smiled at him sweetly before bidding him good night.

Hans set the crown and music box into his trunk for safekeeping. For some strange reason, they both seemed very familiar, but he could not quite put a finger to it. ' _Or maybe I'm just overthinking things_ ,' he said to himself. Shoving the questions to the back of his mind, he lay down and settled for a good night's sleep.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hummmm now this is very interesting...a new mystery to solve yet so little time lol...**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I especially want to thank a fellow author and beta Nightrain and Brownstone. I thank you so much, no amount of words will be enough to show how grateful I am to you...and I will continue to repeat it over and over and over till the end of time LMAO**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done.**_

* * *

Four years had passed since Elsa relinquished her birthright to her younger sister, and throughout that duration, she had never regretted a single moment. The kingdom was in good hands, Anna would make a far greater queen than she would ever be – the new crown princess was very personable and the people adored her.

Now that she was free from her royal duties, obligations, and expectations, Elsa could now make her life her own. She had begun to undertake new hobbies and interests, including gardening. Gardening, as she discovered was another good exercise to control her magic as she had to touch living plants and ensure that they did not freeze.

In time, she had adjusted to her new life, even constructing her own private garden decorated with ice sculptures of fish, dolphins, and even that of her little sister. It was her sacred haven, a place where she could be completely at peace.

One day, she was arranging some sea lilies into a wreath, when Gerda came swimming in, looking incredibly distressed.

"Oh Elsa…" she wailed, "My poor dear child…"

Elsa set down the pearl she was holding and swam up to her loyal nanny. "Gerda, what's wrong?"

"It's terrible!" the plump mermaid lamented. "The king… The queen... They're…" She hiccupped, unable to speak through her tears.

Elsa felt her blood run cold. Immediately, she dropped what she was doing and made a beeline for the palace. Something had happened to her parents, and judging by Gerda's reaction, it did not look like it was anything good.

* * *

After a long, hard day at sea, Hans was peacefully sleeping in his cabin when a plaintive whimper roused him from his slumber.

"Hans, Hans…" it called, "Where are you?"

He sat up groggily and looked about, searching for whoever had called, but saw no one. Just as he was about to go back to sleep, the voice called again.

"Please Hans, come here… It's me, Elsa… I need you."

"Elsa?" He sprung out of bed and ran to the deck where he found her sitting on an ice floe, weeping bitterly.

Upon seeing her look so miserable, a strange emotion welled up within him. He did not know what it exactly was, but he knew then that he never wanted to see her feel that way. Quickly but quietly, he made his way to one of the lifeboats and rowed out to her.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" he asked, jumping onto the ice floe to kneel next to the mournful mermaid. "Why are you weeping so?"

"It's– it's my parents!" she sobbed, as some slick, silvery liquid – mermaid tears – trickled from her eyes.

He grasped her by the shoulders in attempt to calm her down. "What happened to them?"

Elsa cried harder still. "They're dead!" she wailed, "There was an accident… A human ship– it crashed into an iceberg, and my parents, who were patrolling there, got caught in between. Their injuries were so severe they succumbed to them almost immediately."

Hans bit his lip, not knowing what to say. Had the same tragedy befallen his parents, he probably would have thrown a party to celebrate their death, given how cruel they were to him. Despite how her parents had treated her, Elsa was still attached enough to them to mourn their passing. It was clear that after all that had happened, she still held them in high regard. Such nobility of character really was admirable.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around her in a warm, comforting hug. Having been deprived of such contact for much of life, Elsa tensed a bit, but slowly returned the gesture, silently sobbing into his chest as she did.

"It's okay," Hans murmured, stroking her hair and back. "It's going to be fine."

He was not sure how long he held her in his arms, but he did not care. She was going through a difficult time and needed a pillar of support, and he was going to be that pillar, God willing. So there, on the ice floe, they sat in relative silence, seeking solace in each other's company. But sadly, all things must come to an end, and as the sun rose, it was time for Hans to return to ship.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked, her voice raw from crying.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but I have to; before the crew notices I'm missing," he replied. "Even then, you need to go home and get some rest."

"Please don't make me go back there," she pleaded, her body trembling with emotion. "The palace was my prison– never a home. I don't ever want to go back."

"Then where will you go?" Hans asked, worried. Was Elsa leaving for good? Would he never see her again?

"I was wondering if you would mind me following the ship," she replied resolutely, "That way we can travel together and keep each other company."

"That would be lovely," Hans agreed. But then he frowned. "But what about Gerda?" he asked, "She might not approve of this."

Elsa shook her head, smiling softly. "Gerda only has my best interests in mind, she would have wanted this for me."

"Alright, if you say so…" he replied as he hopped into the lifeboat. "Just promise me that you'll be careful out there. I wouldn't want you to get fished out again."

She threw a snowball at him, giggling softly. "I think once is enough. Honestly Hans, sometimes you can be such a worrywart!"

He dodged the projectile, winking at her mischievously, happy that she seemed to be feeling better. "I, too, only have your best interests in mind, milady."

She smiled coyly at him. "Fine…"

* * *

 ** _Later that day…_**

Elsa expected to feel a sense of overwhelming sadness when she arrived to the sea palace to prepare for her permanent leave, but much to her surprise, she only felt a sense of calm, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest.

She looked over the note she wrote before setting it down next to her sea lily wreath. Without looking back, she swam out the window and away from the palace grounds and the painful memories of a childhood lost.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, the Crown Princess Anna eased her face into what she felt was a friendly smile. "My sister, we meet at last–" She frowned. "No, no… Too… …stiff– Hey Elsa! How are you?" She slapped a palm on her forehead and threw her hands up in frustration. " _How are you_? Really?"

She groaned, feeling the stress build up. She had been rehearsing her salutatory speech for the better part of the day now. It was difficult enough that her beloved parents had died; and now, a hidden sibling, long cloistered from the greater public had just been revealed, leaving her little time to mourn.

If anything good had come out of this tragedy, it was that Anna could finally meet the mysterious girl in the tower – her sister. For the entirety of her life, she had been forbidden to make contact with this girl, but she _knew_ that there was just something about her that tied them together – a familial connection, the bond of blood. But now that what was once lost had been found, and Anna wanted nothing more than to spend time with her sister.

Slowly, she began to relax as she daydreamed about of all the activities they could do together as siblings – having slumber parties, doing each other's hair, going out for long walks, talking about all and sundry, and so much more.

' _I still can't believe Mama and Papa kept her a secret for so long_ ,' she said to herself as she climbed up the tower where her sister was confined, ' _But those dark days are over now. It's time for my sister to be brought to light, and as queen, I can have all the time I want to spend with her_.'

Upon arriving at Elsa's door, Anna adjusted her shell and pearl tiara before knocking. "Elsa, it's me!" she called in her cheeriest voice, "I know we've never been properly introduced or anything, but I was wondering if we could spend time together."

No one answered, so she knocked again. "I know we've never had the chance to bond," she reasoned, But it's not my fault– I honestly had never heard of you until today, and Mama and Papa had never mentioned you to me at all. Please don't hate me because of them."

Again, there was no answer. Feeling frustrated, Anna decided that it was time to take matters into her hands.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this, but you leave me with no choice." She pushed the door open and swam in; but much to her surprise and puzzlement, the room was devoid of its occupant.

"Elsa?" She swam about, checking every nook and cranny, wondering where the older mermaid could be, when a sea lily wreath lying on the desk caught her attention. Beside it was note.

Curious, she picked it up and began to read.

 _"Dear Gerda,_

 _Wish me luck... I will be joining Hans on his travels. Please take care over there, and may our paths cross again someday._

 _With much love,_

 _Elsa_

 _P.S. You were always like the mother I never had, I love you so much and I thank you for being there and supporting me through everything."_

Anna felt the note crumple in her grip as tears stung her eyes. First, her parents, and now her sister; never had she felt so abandoned. She knew that it was unfair that Elsa had to be concealed in the shadows; but as far as she was concerned, those days were over. How could her sister leave she was preparing for their reconciliation?

She summoned the guards and arranged for a search party to track down her sister and her mysterious companion. Whoever this Hans was, he was going to pay dearly for stealing her sister away.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Elsa finally has a chance to see the world and have some happiness. Uh ho...Anna is out for blood...**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I especially want to thank a fellow author and beta Nightrain and Brownstone. I thank you so much, no amount of words will be enough to show how grateful I am to you...and I will continue to repeat it over and over lol**_

 _ **I feel that I should warn you all that from this point on it will get a little dark. But sadly its part of the reality of the era which they lived in...which is not as great as people think it is...**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done.**_

* * *

Fifteen long years have passed since Hans had left the Southern Isles, and during this time, the palace by the sea had seen many changes. New rooms and suites had been built for pleasure and entertainment, and one by one, the princes were being married off to powerful noble women until only the Princess Isabelle and Hans, who was still out at sea, remained unwed.

A capricious yet ambitious woman, the sole princess of the Southern Isles only wanted the most elite of men to court her – namely, a king with much wealth, power, and beauty. Unfortunately, a territorial dispute with the Kingdom of Spain threw these plans to the wind.

While the Southern Isles had a powerful naval force, Spain was a major world power. Known as the Empire Where the Sun Never Sets, its army was innumerable, its sovereignty reaching from Europe to the New World, all the way to the East Indies. Should the two countries ever engage in conflict, the Southern Isles could be completely wiped out.

To avoid the risk of war, negotiations were made between the two nations until an agreement was settled – the Isles was to pay large sum of money as a fine, and in addition to that, the Princess Isabelle was to marry Prince Alfonso of Spain, much to her disconcertion.

"I am not marrying that dandy! He may be a prince by name, but he will never be worthy of my hand," she spat, angrily stomping her feet; it was a sight that was very unbecoming of a woman her age and status, but Isabelle just did not care.

"I'm not happy about it either, my dear," said her mother, Queen Valhalla as she paced back and forth, trying to think of a way to save her only daughter from an unwanted marriage, "But I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice."

"Can't someone else be married off?" the Southern princess whined, "I heard the Spanish queen is a widow, why don't we send one of my brothers to marry that witch?"

"We would, but all of your brothers are already married or betrothed," her father, King Stephen replied, "However – No…" He shook his head. "It's not a good idea…"

Valhalla looked up at him. "What's not a good idea?"

"Well," said the king, rubbing his chin, "I just remembered that we do have _one_ more son…"

"Oh, you mean my exiled brother, What's-His-Name?" Isabelle supplied with a disdainful huff, "I suppose _he_ could make himself useful and marry the queen."

"You know… I actually had forgotten about him," Valhalla remarked rather offhandedly. "But is he single?" she added, frowning slightly.

"I believe he is…" Stephen replied, "It's unlikely that he'll find a girl at sea unless she has gills and a fish tail."

"If he's single, then why doesn't _he_ marry her?" Isabelle screeched. "It's not like he's worth anything anyway. _Make him marry her_!"

Both the Southern king and queen shared a look, weighing all their options and possible outcome. On one hand, they would be saving their precious daughter, but on the other, they would be risking war.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stephen asked as the cogs in his brain slowly began to turn, formulating a plan to kill two birds with one stone.

"Yes…" Valhalla murmured rather apprehensively, "But that boy is so ugly, would the queen even agree?"

He patted her hand. "Easy there, my love. All we have to do is send her a letter, offering the boy's hand in marriage, and with a few embellishments here and there, she'll be more than happy to agree. Once the boy is wed, we'll have a fat dowry and he'll be out of our hair once and for all."

"What a devilishly wonderful idea!" chorused Valhalla and Isabelle, "It's perfect!"

Stephen laced his fingers into a steeple. "Then it's settled," he declared with a dark smile, "Now that we know what to do, it's time to act."

* * *

Out on the sea, a ferocious storm raged, generating massive waves that threatened to capsize a flotilla of ships. On board, the sailors struggled with the rigs and lines as they desperately tried to stay afloat. To make matters worse, they had encountered a pirate armada which had taken the opportunity to attack the battered fleet.

"Sir!" Thorsten shouted over the din, "We're dangerously low on ammunitions."

"We're being assaulted on both sides," added Pedersen, "I don't think we can handle that much more punishment."

"God help us!" Magnussen swore, "We're dead meat!"

"No."

The frightened sailors shifted their gaze to their commanding officer, a gallant, young man of twenty-three, looking at them reproachfully. His name was Hans Westergaard, the youngest man ever to take the mantel of fleet admiral of the Southern Isles Royal Navy.

When Admiral Roaldsen had taken upon himself to retire, he had appointed the young prince to succeed him. And while Hans had been rather awkward when he first assumed the position, he soon grew into it and proved himself to be a capable commander.

"No," he repeated, his voice strong and steady, "We won't lose a single ship to the storm nor the pirates; not now, not ever."

Kaltoft opened his mouth to voice his opinion. "But Admiral–" he began.

"No buts!" Hans growled. He peered through his telescope and cursed under his breath. The pirate fleet was relentless in their pursuit, and the sailors' morale had dropped considerably. If he did not do something soon, all would be lost.

Just when things were looking bleak, he noticed a flash of color in the churning waves. It was Elsa, and she was gesturing for him to follow her. He watched her through his telescope, tracking her every move as she swam towards a group of rocky islands. He smirked. It seemed like she had a plan.

"Captain Lund! Sail over to those rocks. Jelling, signal the other ships to follow suit."

"Admiral, you can't be serious!" exclaimed the horrified man, "We'll be dashed to pieces!"

"Not if you do as I say!" yelled Hans, "Man those winches and steady the sails! We'll make it through just yet."

Putting his full trust in Hans' leadership, the captain did as he was told and steered the _Queen Elizabeth_ to the patch of rocks where Elsa lay in wait, biding her time. Ship by ship, the rest of the fleet tailed after them with the pirates still giving chase. As soon as the pirate fleet sailed into the rocks, Elsa conjured up spikes of ice, piercing through the ships' hulls, sending their crews into panic.

In that very moment, Hans took the opportunity to turn the tables on the outlaws. Using all the firepower they had, all nine ships in the flotilla opened fire on their pursuers, blasting them into smithereens.

Olaf, who had been watching nearby, was particularly impressed. "Whoa, you guys really make a great team," he remarked, "How are you two always in sync?"

"That's because we're friends," Elsa replied as she swam up to him. "And that means we'll always have each other's backs."

Back on the _Queen Elizabeth_ , Hans smiled in relief, inwardly thanking Elsa for her part, as the sailors around him celebrated their victory over the pirates. But the danger was not over yet, the storm was just as violent as ever, and if they did not make to a safe harbor soon, the fleet would be lost.

"Captain!" he barked, "Set our course to Corona for restocking and repairs. The rest of you, keep those lines steady. We can celebrate once we're out of this storm."

"YES SIR!"

* * *

 _ **Couple of weeks later...**_

Situated in a crescent-shaped bay, the bustling port of Corona was a welcome respite for the battered flotilla. Based on the damages they had sustained in the battle and the storm, Hans estimated that would be staying in port for about three weeks or so. The sailors themselves were happy about the impromptu shore leave; already, they had flocked to the numerous taverns and brothels to while away the time.

Feeling bored, Hans decided to take a walk around the waterfront area, enjoying the sights and sounds Corona had to offer.

"Yoo-hoo! Up here!"

He turned to see a young woman leaning from the balcony of a relatively fine house waving her handkerchief at him. She was fairly pretty, around a year or two younger than him, and _rather_ provocatively dressed – her long, brown hair was loose and all she wore was an underdress which was covered by a ladies' overcoat.

"How's war, Soldier?" she asked coquettishly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Hans found himself blushing at her forwardness and lack of modesty. "Uh…"

"Oh, a shy guy, aren't you?" she cooed flirtatiously, "Why don't you come up here? We can have a bit of _fun._ "

At this point, Hans could feel the steam coming out of his ears. "Well, I – ah – uh…" he stammered, completely at a loss for words.

Just then, he winced as he felt something cold hit the back of his neck. He turned around to see Elsa glaring at him darkly with an expression that promised pain if he acquiesced to that ribald request. " _Don't you dare say yes_!" she mouthed before diving back underwater.

"N-no th-thank you!" Hans sputtered, hastily walking away. That had been a close one. This was not the first time Elsa had done something like that – Just last week at a party he had been invited to, she had conjured up a pile of snow to fall on top of a lady who had asked him to dance; and the week before that she shot a blast of icy wind at another girl who had been flirting with him.

Based on these observations, it was becoming clear to Hans that Elsa was being possessive, jealous even; though he could not be too sure as he was not familiar with how mermaids dealt with these most volatile of emotions. Nonetheless, he knew that she would be in a bad mood, so he went to the marketplace to buy a box of chocolates as a peace offering, before waiting for sunset to row out and rendezvous with the mermaid.

"Elsa… Elsa…" he called softly as he rowed out into the now quiet bay.

"Here I am," he heard her respond. Slowly, she emerged from the water and hoisted herself onto the gondola Hans had borrowed.

"Elsa…" He reached out to hold her hand, but she shrank back and turned away, looking rather miffed.

"You like her," she accused.

"Elsa, there's nothing between us," Hans reasoned, "I don't even know her!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Is that so? Then why was your face as red as fire when you saw her?"

"I'm telling you, it doesn't mean anything," Hans insisted, trying his best to placate the irate mermaid.

"It does to me!" Elsa cried, "Back then, you used to do that to me and me alone!"

"Elsa…"

"What?" she snapped.

He gulped. It was now or never, the question had to be asked. "Do you… … _like me_?"

For the first time since meeting Hans, it was Elsa's turn to blush. "L-like you?"

"That's what your actions say…" Hans replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Do you?"

Elsa suddenly found herself unable to look at him in the eye. "Well-l… I… Uh…"

"It's fine…" he said. For some strange reason, he felt an odd sense of dismay. "I guess I hoped– I mean, I'm almost always alone; even when I'm with others, I sometimes feel that I don't quite belong, but when I'm you... Everything just seems less lonely." He opened his satchel and handed her the box of chocolates. "I just hoped that maybe you felt the same way."

' _Yes, yes, a thousand times yes_!' Elsa wanted to say. She truly longed to voice her affirmation, to scream it out to the world; but ultimately, she found herself tongue-tied. Instead, she just sat there wordlessly, sneaking furtive glances at the youth before her.

The rest of the evening was passed in awkward silence, with both sides trying to strike up a conversation with each other, only to shy away and back out in the end. In the end, they decided to call it a night with Hans heading back to the ship, leaving Elsa to return to Olaf, who had been observing from afar.

"You could have told him," the dolphin remarked.

She wrapped her hands around her stomach, feeling extremely uneasy. "I can't…"

"Why not?" Olaf asked, "It's very clear he feels the same way."

But Elsa was not easily convinced. "And just what do _you_ know about these things?" she scoffed.

"Enough…" the dolphin replied, "Enough to know that there's something there."

* * *

Back inside the _Queen Elizabeth_ , Hans felt like kicking himself. He wanted to bare his soul to her, to confess his love for her, only to miss his opportunity to do so.

"A fine specimen you are, Westergaard," he muttered bitterly as he threw himself onto his bed. "You can fight pirates and all sorts of degenerates, but when it comes to saying 'I love you', you chicken out like the coward that you are."

He lay there for a good while, wallowing in his melancholy, when just then someone came knocking at his door. Getting up, he answered it to see the cabin boy standing nervously before him.

"A letter, sir," he mumbled, handing an envelope to Hans, before quickly dismissing himself.

As he studied it, he realized that this particular letter was not from any of his usual contacts. The envelope was pure white with a gold trim, unlike any of the plain envelopes that H.C., Kai, Giselle, Agatha, or even Admiral Roaldsen would use.

In one swift motion, he opened it, and as he began to read, his hands began to tremble. The letter truly was no ordinary letter because it was a letter from his parents.

" _To our dear son, Hans_ ," it began.

" _It has been fifteen years since you have left for the sea, and every single day, your mother and I regret that decision. It was something that had been decided in a fit of pique and once you were gone, we realized that we miss you terribly so. You have been a wonderful son to us, and we have repaid that kindness by treating you so horribly._

 _We feel immensely remorseful for how we have treated you, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive your foolish parents. As part of our amends, I am officially lifting your exile, and would like to have you home as soon as possible._

 _With all our love,_

 _Your parents, Stephen and Valhalla_

Wiping his damp eyes, he read and reread the letter as he felt a small smile grace his lips. Even though he, in a sense, had distanced away from his parents, at the back of his mind, he still longed for the day that they would love him and want him as much as they did his older brothers and twin sister.

' _But is it really true_?' warned his logical side, ' _What if all of this is nothing but a ruse_?'

' _And if it is true_?' said his inner optimist, ' _Now's your chance to finally belong! You can finally be a family with them_.'

Family… For many years that word had been the source of much anguish, but now it was all in the past. The door to acceptance was now open and for the first time in forever, he finally felt wanted, needed, loved…

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: NOOOOOOOOOO! ITS A TRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPP! LOL**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I especially want to thank a fellow author and beta Nightrain and Brownstone. I thank you so much, no amount of words will be enough to show how grateful I am to you...and I will continue to repeat it over and over lol**_

 _ **Any way I must warn you all...this is a very dark chapter... but other than that I**_ _ **hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done.**_

* * *

 _ **Some weeks later…**_

After a fifteen-year journey, the Queen Elizabeth finally returned home to the Southern Isles. From his study window, Hans could see a great number of people gathered at the port, cheering and waving, eager to reunite with their loved ones again.

He frowned, unable to find his parents among the crowd. Then again, there were a lot of people. Shrugging off his apprehension, he quickly sketched something on a piece of paper before sealing it into a bottle and dropping it into the sea. He then picked his bags and trunk and disembarked the ship.

He walked through the crowd, scanning through the sea of faces, but try as he might, he could find neither hide nor hair of his parents or siblings.

Just then, he heard someone calling him. He turned to see Kai and Amund (now that they were equals, Admiral Roaldsen insisted that Hans called him by his first name) standing next to a simple horse-drawn carriage, waving at him vigorously. Though he was rather disappointed that his parents were not to there to greet him, he was still happy to see a couple of friendly faces.

Grinning broadly, he ran up to them. "It's really good to see you again," he said, his voice slightly muffled by the bear hugs they were giving him.

"Likewise," Kai replied with an easy grin of his own as he and Amund took Hans' trunk and loaded it onto the carriage. "Maybe with you around, my work will be more bearable."

"You could always retire," Hans suggested as they climbed into the carriage.

"True," Kai replied, closing the door. He knocked on the carriage wall to signal the driver that they were seated and ready to go. "But…" he added, his voice dropping to conspiratorial hush, "I want to be there on the day your father gets dethroned."

Hans coughed, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. "That might be a bit too farfetched, don't you think?"

"So you say…" Kai put in with a cautious whisper. "Your father had never been popular with the citizens and the recent political situation in the Isles has been rather _volatile_ , so to speak. I'm afraid that he's losing control. Small-scale uprisings have been occurring with increasing frequency and I fear that a civil war may be imminent."

Hans felt his mouth run dry. That did not sound good at all. He was aware of his father's character as a monarch, but he had no idea that the country was on the verge of political upheaval. The revolution in France some fifty-odd years ago had proven that while the monarchy could be replaced, more lives could be lost the ensuing power vacuum.

Sensing the prince's discomfort, Amund decided to change the subject. "Why are we even talking about such dreary things?" he asked, giving Hans a hearty thump on the back."We should be celebrating the fact that our favorite Westergaard is here!" So tell me, m'boy, how's life at sea?"

"Not too bad," Hans replied, "Pirate activity has decreased considerably, but that doesn't mean that we should let our guard down. The crew is doing well, and we miss having you around. But enough about me, how about you? How's the retired life?"

"So-so," answered the older man, "It can get incredibly boring sometimes. I tell you, m'boy, once you become a man of the sea, there's no going back."

Hans had to laugh at that. Bless old Amund and his adventurous soul; if anyone could ease his mind, it would definitely be the faithful old admiral.

The rest of the ride was pleasant, what with all three men catching up and exchanging anecdotes; but even so, Hans could not help but notice the signs of economic decline. Several shops and establishments sat deserted and he could see a good number of townsfolk dressed in shabby, tattered clothing loitering in the streets.

However, as they neared their destination, the scenery began to change – grand boulevards lined with beautiful mansions began to appear, fancy shops could be seen displaying the rarest and most expensive trinkets, and the wealthy residents could be seen strutting in all their finery with their noses in the air, showing off their opulent carriages.

Hans could not believe his eyes. ' _How could that be_?' he asked himself, trying to make sense of what was going on. ' _How could one side prosper, while the other languishes in poverty_?'

Suddenly, the carriage stopped moving, and a burly, mean-looking gate guard peered through the carriage window. "Who goes there?" he barked, his beady eyes studying each one of the carriage's occupants. Upon seeing Hans, his stern expression broke into a friendly smile.

"Master Hans, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me, Bjarke" affirmed the prince with a gentle smile, "Long time no see."

"You got that right!" Bjarke exclaimed, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Same here," Hans quipped, nodding. "Still working as a guard, I see."

Bjarke shrugged. "Eh… It puts food on the table."

"Did Father ever give you that raise?"

"Unfortunately, no," Bjarke replied, "But a man can hope." He leaned back and gestured to the other guards to allow the carriage into the palace grounds. "By the way," he added, eyeing the medals that adorned Hans' uniform, "I hope you could stop by the guard barracks later, the boys and I would love hear about all your adventures at sea."

As the carriage moved deeper into the palace grounds, Hans stared in awe as they passed the well-trimmed gardens, orchards, and vegetable fields that surrounded the palace. As they neared their destination, he could see that the castle had been greatly expanded in size and opulence. Gleaming towers of polished marble reached for the sky, beautiful sculpted ornaments adorned the graceful exterior, and the rooftops were ablaze with vivid vermilion shingles. All in all, it was a magnificent edifice that reminded him of the castles he had seen in his childhood fairytale books, but it seemed to as if all that superfluous beauty was simply there to mask the ugly secrets that lurked behind those walls.

Upon entering the palace, Hans nearly vomited on the spot. The foul smell which had kept him away from the palace as a child seemed to have gotten worse over the years. Using a handkerchief, he covered his mouth and nose, hoping that it would block out the odor and alleviate his gag reflex, but to no success.

Kai was the first to notice the youngest prince wincing in disgust. "Are you alright?" he asked, his kind face etched with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hans lied.

"Are you sure?" Amund asked, looking just as worried, "You look rather pale."

"I can manage," Hans insisted.

Inside the great hall, they were greeted by the palace majordomo, Klaus, who was still as sour-faced as ever.

"I take that His Highness has had a smooth journey," he drawled, "Let's not keep Their Majesties waiting." He turned on his heel and motioned for the three men to follow him to the drawing room, which was covered in bright green, paisley-patterned wallpaper.

The moment the door was opened, Hans could no longer contain himself. The stench had gotten so bad that he ran to the windows and threw them open before proceeding to empty the contents of his stomach. He just hoped that no one had been unfortunate enough to be standing under the window at the time.

Kai, Amund, and even Klaus stared in disbelief. Hans was never one to get sick, not even seasick; so seeing him so profoundly ill greatly confounded them.

"Er– Maybe we should meet the king and queen somewhere else, preferably outside," suggested Kai, "Some fresh air might do him some good."

"Quite," Klaus agreed, his lip curling in disgust. Not wanting the prince to add more work by soiling the carpets, he led the group out to a balcony overlooking the gardens and had a great view of the sea. Breathing in the fresh air, Hans could already feel his constitution improving.

The majordomo seated them at a small table out on the balcony, and with a bow and a flourish, he left, leaving the three men to amiably chat amongst themselves while they waited for Hans' parents.

Eventually, the king and queen did arrive, and Hans could not help but stare in shock. This was the first time he had ever seen either one of his parents up close. Ever since he was young, any attempt to approach them, even for a hug, only resulted in him being kept at a certain distance, or worse, shooed away like a pest.

King Stephen was a heavyset man, with the countenance like a granite statue. His face was square-shaped and had a certain hardness to it. His beard and hair, once a vibrant brown, were streaked with gray. He wore an expensive, green brocade coat over a pair of black trousers, all of which was draped by a flowing ermine cape. Nested on his brow was the royal crown of the Southern Isles.

Queen Valhalla, in contrast, was a beautiful woman of willowy stature. She was dressed in a regal gown of green chintz, her blond hair was coiffed into an elegant bun, and she was adorned in ornate jewelry; but instead of awe and comfort, her beauty invoked a sense of fear, given how pale and mask-like her features were.

Despite his anxiety, Hans stood up and bowed. As intimidating as his parents were, he still had to follow royal protocol. Even so, the idealistic side of him still clung to the hope that his parents would finally stop ostracizing him and welcome him with open arms.

"Boy…" Stephen growled, the harsh sound making Hans wince.

In an act that could only be best described as pure guts, Kai spoke up to correct the king. "His name is Hans, Your Majesty."

"Yes, yes… Of course," Stephen muttered dismissively. He gestured for Hans to approach them. "Come here," he said rather imperiously, "Let us take a good look at you."

Hesitantly, Hans walked over to his parents, stopping when he was about four feet away. Somehow, this displeased Stephen, and in one swift move, he grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him closer.

Immediately, they began poking and prodding at him, much to his embarrassment. The twisted his head, this way and that, and pried his mouth open, their piercing gaze scrutinizing every single detail of his face. Never in his life had he felt so violated, they were probing him as if he was nothing more that a breeding stud; and to make things worse, they were doing it in front of Kai and Amund who were powerless to help him.

"His skin is much too dark," Valhalla complained, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the light tan Hans had acquired.

"A peroxide bath should fix that up," Stephen supplied.

"And his freckles?" the queen inquired, "They're just as revolting as ever."

"Just wash them down with arsenic soap," Stephen said, "That ought to do the job." He forcefully tugged at Hans' hair, which had grown out over the years. " And I think a haircut and a shave might be in order as well."

"Peroxide? Arsenic?" Hans began to protest, but before he could get another word out, Valhalla summoned for Kruse, the royal stylist. Quick as a flash, a tall, thin man entered the balcony. He was quite well-dressed and meticulously groomed, and he was peering down at Hans with sheer distaste.

"Groom him, prepare him!" ordered the queen, "I cannot have any one of my children appear in court looking like some wild beast."

"Leave it to me, Your Majesty," he said with a haughty sniff, "This will be an easy fix."

Despite his thin frame, Kruse was monstrously strong. He dragged the struggling prince into a bathroom where a pair of servants were waiting. Working quickly, they held Hans down, stripped of his clothes and pushed him into the tub.

Hans gagged, his eyes watering from the acrid fumes. It was bad enough that the water smelled awful, but it also felt like it was burning through his skin.

The servants immediately got to work, scrubbing at Hans' skin until it was raw. Rough fingers worked at his scalp, to the point that he was convinced that they were trying to tear off his hair; and just when things could not get any worse, he was doused with more of that foul-smelling solution, making him cough and sputter.

After he had been properly washed and dried, the servants dressed him into a set of white drawers, before leaving the bathroom with Kruse to pick up some clothes.

Left alone with his thoughts, Hans rubbed at his burning eyes, only to exacerbate the pain. But that pain was nothing compared to his emotional anguish. He should have known better… It really had been nothing but a ruse. They had only called him back just to torment and belittle him for their sick entertainment. In a sense, the were trying to make who he was, what he was, the admiral he had become, vanish.

When Kruse and the servants returned, they dressed him up in a formal suit consisting of a white jacket and black trousers, both with red trims, a yellow shirt, and an ochre waistcoat. They accessorized the outfit with an orange cravat, a dark red sash, and a pair of white kid gloves. The only remnant of his previous outfit were his boots, which had been polished to perfection.

They then set to work on his hair, but Hans drew the line at having them cut it. Eventually, they came to a compromise by having Kruse shave him down; the end result were a pair of sideburns that nicely framed his face.

As he looked into the mirror, Hans could barely recognize the person staring back. Not a trace of the gallant fleet admiral could be seen, all he saw was some browbeaten stranger wearing expensive clothes.

Kruse leaned back, pleased with his handiwork. "There… Now you look presentable," he quipped, "Let's just hope your parents will approve." Taking Hans by the elbow, he led the young prince into the throne room where Valhalla and Stephen were waiting.

When they entered the throne room, Hans realized that his parents were not alone. Sitting beside them was a woman about fourteen years his senior. She was modestly attired in comparison to the other royals – a black gown adorned with a white lace train, and her dark hair was hidden under a lace veil topped by a jeweled comb. But despite the simplicity of her dress, she carried herself with poise, the dignified grace of a queen.

Hans recognized her immediately. After all, who could not, given that she was the most powerful woman in the world – the Queen of Spain herself, Joanna Rosario Trinidad de Bourbon.

"Excellent timing!" boomed the king. "Now that everyone is here, let us begin… Queen Joanna, I'd like for you to meet our son."

The Spanish queen smiled and offered her hand. Like the gentleman that he was raised to be, Hans took it and kissed it gently.

"How charming," she murmured, giggling behind her fan, "Your letter does him no justice."

Hans paled considerably upon hearing her words. Letter? What letter?

"That's wonderful to know," Valhalla remarked rather offhandedly, "He's not quite the pinnacle of male beauty like his brothers are, you see…"

"Yes," Stephen added, "He's rather plain and dowdy."

Joanna laughed a light, twittering laugh. "Oh, I would beg to disagree… I find his appearance rather exotic."

"So is it a deal?" Stephen asked, a hopeful twinge in this tone.

"Normally, I would not agree to such terms," Joanna replied, "But your son seems to be quite handsome and charming, it would be a shame to refuse."

Valhalla clasped her hands in delight. "Then it's settled! You can marry him next week."

 _Marry_!? So that was what it was all about. Everything made sense now – They did not want him back, he was nothing to them. He was but a mere pawn to be sacrificed for their personal ambitions; but enough was enough, it was time for him stand up for his own beliefs…

" _No_."

All this time, they had been talking about him as if he was not even in the room; but at that very moment, that single word, spoken so clearly and firmly, directed everyone's attention towards Hans.

Stephen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What was that, boy?"

"I said no," Hans repeated, "I do not agree to this union!"

Valhalla tittered nervously. "Excuse us, we need to speak with our son…" Along with Stephen, she rose from her throne and dragged Hans to a private room far away from prying ears. "What do you mean by 'no'?" she hissed once they were alone.

"It is exactly as I said," Hans replied, his voice as firm as ever, "I cannot and will not marry her. Why, I don't even know her."

"Don't you have any aspirations, boy?" Stephen thundered, "You'll be marrying a queen, and not just any queen, but the Queen of Spain– a woman of incredible wealth and power!"

But Hans was adamant. "So what? None of that matters to me. I neither know her nor love her."

"Love has nothing to do with it!" Valhalla snarled, "As a prince of the Southern Isles, it is your obligation to marry Queen Joanna!"

"Surely there must be someone else who's a better match," Hans argued. "Like my older brothers, for one."

"They're already married, you stupid, selfish boy!" his mother screeched, "The only reason why we brought you back was for this betrothal. Not only will this union prevent a potential war, but you will also cement a powerful alliance and secure for this family incalculable wealth. _And you're throwing all these opportunities away for some insipid, childish fantasy_?!"

"But I thought…"

"You thought what?" she sneered. "That we wanted you back? That we love you?" She cackled. "Don't make me laugh!"

"We only brought back your useless hide because of this and nothing more," Stephen added. "You will marry the queen, and that is final!"

It was in that moment that Hans felt his heart shatter. Nothing had changed at all… He had been far too optimistic, far too naïve. In the eyes of his parents, he would always be the unloved, throwaway, thirteenth son – nothing but a tool to achieve their sick whims. He would be married off, and they would simply move on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well?" the king snarled, "Have you changed your mind?"

And that was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Fueled by anger, sadness, and disappointment, Hans pushed past his parents and ran, ignoring their demands for him to return. He just kept running, not knowing nor caring where he went as long as he could distance himself from the horrible, loveless environment that was his birth family.

And just so it happened, he somehow chanced upon Amund and Kai, who had been waiting for him. Upon seeing, his distraught expression, they immediately went up to him.

"Hans, what is it? What's wrong?" they asked, grasping him by the shoulders, trying to steady him.

But in his current state of mind, he could not answer. Instead, he pulled himself free from their grip and kept on running, only for them to call after him and give chase.

In this haze, he had somehow wound up on one of the turrets. He leaned over the railing and let out all his pain and anguish. He must have been quite a sight – a prince, dressed to the nines, bawling his eyes out, but at that point, he no longer cared. As he wept, the haze in his mind slowly cleared, and that was when he realized that he was fairly high up. Should he ever slip and fall, his death would be swift and inevitable.

' _Death_ …' he mused. ' _The only calm in this turbulent life_ …' Slowly but surely, he began to climb onto the window sill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa was swimming up the canal the fed river water into the palace gardens. Based on the map that Hans had given her, her point of entry was in the tidal estuaries, where the river met the sea. She then swam upriver before taking a turn that would lead her into the palace canal.

Just then, she came across a large grate, quite possibly constructed to prevent intruders from entering the palace grounds through the canal. For most people, it would prove to be a great obstacle, but Elsa was not most people. Using her cryokinesis, she froze the metal until it was brittle and shattered it with little effort, allowing her to proceed towards the gardens.

Though she did not exactly have the fondest memories of the place, she was still awed by its splendor. The palace gardens were a lot more impressive than she remembered with their meticulously maintained hedge mazes, beautifully landscaped lawns, and the verdant trees laden with fragrant fruits and flowers.

She swam underneath the stone bridge that connected the two halves of the gardens and waited as per Hans' instructions. To pass the time, she decided to practice a few magic exercises. She wished she could have brought Olaf along for company, but she also worried that the talkative snow dolphin could potentially reveal her, and she was not eager on being captured and displayed again.

All of a sudden, someone screamed, startling her. Curious, she peered out from beneath the bridge to see what was the commotion, only to see a chilling sight – someone was attempting to jump out of a tower window, and it was none other than Hans.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: uhhhh...(Ducks behind a protective wall)**_

 _ **Fun fact: As crazy as it sounds back then Arsenic, peroxide and ammonia despite being poisonous, were used in many things like wallpaper, beauty products, soap, ect back then during the 1800...lets just say its a wonder how anybody survived that time period.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I especially want to thank a fellow author and beta Nightrain and Brownstone. I thank you so much, no amount of words will be enough to show how grateful I am to you...and I will continue to repeat it over and over lol**_

 _ **Any way I must warn you all...this is a very dark chapter... but other than that I**_ _ **hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done.**_

* * *

Despair… He could feel it swallowing him… Choking him… Suffocating him… God, he just wanted it to end. But just as Hans was about to take that fateful leap, Kai and Amund came bursting in and pulled him away from the window. Naturally, a scuffle broke out, but eventually, the two older men managed to overpower Hans and pin down him on the floor.

"Let go of me!" he shouted, writhing against the combined weight of the two men. "I demand that you let go!"

"No…" Amund hissed. "Until you calm down, we will not."

"Speaking of which, what has gotten into you?" Kai asked, grunting with effort as he did what he could to restrain the prince. "You know all too well that killing yourself won't solve anything."

"Yes it will!" Hans growled. "It's the only way!"

Without a second thought, Amund struck the prince across the face. "Do you even hear what you're saying!?" he thundered, "If you died right there and then, what will become of the people who love you?"

"Love me?" Hans spat, " _Love me_?" He threw his head back and laughed, the sound harsh and guttural. "They don't love me! They are even worse than the lowest beasts. Beasts, at the very least, care for their young."

"Hans! We're not talking about them!" shouted Kai, "We're talking about Agatha and Giselle! How do you think they will react when we tell them that you committed suicide? What about your friend H.C.? How do you think he'll feel when he finds out that his friend is dead? And what about Amund and I? What makes you think we could ever take this well?"

"Hans, you have to remember that you're not worthless or unloved," Amund added, "They love you… We love you. If you die, then we will die with you."

Hearing those words seemed to have jolted Hans back to clarity. Kai, Giselle, Amund, Agatha, H.C. and Elsa… How could he have been so selfish to have forgotten all his precious people. Little by little, he stopped struggling. Seeing that the prince had finally come to his senses, Kai and Amund decided to release him, only to have him envelope them both into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered, repeating the phrase over and over like a mantra.

"It's okay… Just don't do this again," Amund shushed as he and Kai returned the hug. Inwardly, he heaved a sigh of relief, having almost lost the one person he viewed as a son; it really had been far too close a call.

Later that evening, Hans was taking a stroll in the palace gardens. He had gone to the stone bridge to look for Elsa, but she was nowhere to be found. He could not exactly blame her either; after that suicide attempt, Amund and Kai had instructed every member of the castle staff to keep a sharp eye on the youngest prince. Nonetheless, he had an inkling of where she could be…

He walked down an overgrown path that took him to a set of crumbling stone steps leading to a secluded beach. In the days of his grandfather, it had been a part of the summer retreat that had evolved into the sprawling palace complex, but after his death, it was soon abandoned and forgotten. Just as he stepped onto the sand, something cold hit him in the face.

"How dare you!"

He wiped it off to see Elsa sitting on a nearby rock, her blue eyes blazing with fury as she made another snowball and hurled it at him.

"Elsa, I –"

"Don't you 'Elsa' me!" she shouted as silvery rivulets trickled from her eyes. "I saw everything! How dare you! How could you even think of doing such a thing?" She heaved a sob. "Do you know how I felt when I saw that you were about to jump? I though you were going to die... …that you were going to leave me… … that I was going to loose you."

Without a moment's hesitation, Hans walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I wasn't thinking… Could you please forgive me?"

"The promise me…" Elsa whispered, burying her head into his chest, soothed by the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. "Promise me you won't ever do that again."

"I promise…" He cradled her closer. "Never again…"

"Then why? Why would you…?"

Taking a deep breath, he relayed to her all that had happened since his arrival at the Southern Isles – the cold reception, his parents' callousness and cruelty, and of course, his forced betrothal to Queen Joanna. By the time he finished his tale, Elsa was thoroughly horrified.

"Even if they're your parents, they can't do that!" she cried, "They have no right!"

Hans sadly shook his head. "As my sovereigns, I'm afraid they do…"

But Elsa was not about to back down from this argument. "No, they don't! You can't marry someone you just met, and you can't marry someone you don't love!"

"I know…" Hans replied, his voice quivering, "…and I don't want to…"

"Then don't!"

"Can't you see, Elsa… I have no choice!" he snapped, "If I don't agree to this union, there could be a war."

"And why should you suffer for their sake?" Elsa retorted, "It's their own fault they got into this mess. They don't deserve an ounce of your loyalty."

"True… My parents and family do not," Hans told her, "But the people– I cannot let them suffer from something that can be prevented. If marrying that woman is the only way to save them, then so be it."

"Hans, don't marry her," she pleaded, "Don't sacrifice your happiness."

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but I have no choice," he said, pulling away. "As a prince, it is my duty to protect my people."

"Then marry me!" As soon as those words left her lips, she wished that the earth would just open up and swallow her whole. She meant every single word of that phrase, but that was not how she wanted to confess.

Having heard her, Hans felt his heart leap. He was ecstatic to know that her feelings were mutual after all; however, given his position, he just could not abandon his people.

"I want to…" he replied, his voice soft and plaintive, "More than anything else in the world… But I just can't. Goodbye, my love. I'll never forget you…" With those parting words, he disappeared into the night, leaving Elsa mired in her sorrow.

It was late when Hans returned, yet he found himself unable to sleep; the day's events still fresh in his mind. Instead of heading to the castle, he made his way to his secret haven – a small shack that sometimes served as his home whenever he could not stay with Agatha and Giselle.

Built of wood and stone, the shack was quite old – a remnant from the bygone days of his grandfather's reign when the palace complex was less ostentatious. But despite its age, it was still inhabitable. Using a rusty key that had been hidden under a rock, he opened the door and went in.

Although he had not set foot there in ages, not much had changed. From the heaviest furniture to the smallest accessories, everything was just how he left it. In addition, the whole place was spic and span, which meant either Agatha, Giselle, or Kai had been keeping house.

Suddenly, his eye fell across a letter opener lying on the bureau, most probably Kai's as he often used the shack to read his private mail. He picked it up, testing its sharpness before walking into the bathroom.

As Hans stared into the mirror, he did not know whether to laugh at or pity the person standing before him. Kruse had really done his job. Gone was the courageous, quick-witted fleet admiral, and in his place was a downtrodden, heartbroken prince.

'And yet, I still do not belong...'

With his free hand, he took his ponytail, and in one decisive motion, he sliced it off with the letter opener and tossed it onto the floor.

Whether he be a fleet admiral or a royal prince, in the cutthroat world of the royal court, there was simply no place for Hans Westergaard.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: uhhhh...(Ducks behind a protective wall)**_

 _ **Fun fact: Elsa and Hans play a huge role in who they became in the story, their presence in each others lives changed them. Hans taught Elsa to become more braver and daring, while Elsa taught Hans to become humble and selfless.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments.**_

 _ **I am terribly sorry, but there was a misunderstanding, the review of my beta it was not done out of malice or anything, what happened was that we were having trouble sending each other messages as there was a malfunction.**_

 _ **Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter as soon something very important will happen...Please remember to**_ _ **review when done.**_

* * *

The palace was tomb-still when Hans awoke the next morning, the corridors devoid of people, his footfalls the only sound in those silent halls. Already, he missed the cramped but lively cabins of the _Queen Elizabeth_.

By the time he entered the dining room, breakfast had already begun. The spread itself looked scrumptious – juicy cuts of ham, succulent mounds of sausage, plates of bacon accompanied with eggs cooked in various ways, shallow baskets of freshly baked bread, and so much more. But no matter how good the food looked, Hans just could not stomach the company he would be dining with.

His family were seated at the table, eating, talking, and even laughing amongst themselves. It looked very much like an idyllic scene, but deep down he knew that it was all a sham. The moment he entered the room, everyone stopped eating and stared.

It was the first time in fifteen years since he and his siblings met, and Hans did not know whether to mock or pity them. The years had not been kind to them at all; most of the brothers appeared to be in poor health, what with their hunched postures, pallid complexions, and thinning hair. To draw attention away from these physical flaws, they were dressed in extravagant suits bedecked with jewels.

However, none of them had it as bad as his sister who looked more like a walking corpse than a living being. Constant use of lead-based cosmetics had permanently damaged her skin, which she covered up with more of said cosmetics and her mouth was twisted into a permanent pout. Like her twelve older brothers, ornate clothing and accessories were employed to hide her flaws. Her rail-thin body was hidden underneath a flouncy, pink dress trimmed with lace and ribbons, and her stringy strawberry-blond hair was styled in an elaborate up-do held together by jeweled pins.

As Hans made his way to the table, he could feel their judgmental glares burning into him. ' _And how could they not_?' he mentally scoffed. Compared to the other Westergaards, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone else in the family were either blue-eyed blonds or brunets, but he was a green-eyed redhead. While they were decked in sumptuous outfits, he was more modestly dressed in his military uniform. The more he dwelt on it, the more out of place he felt. Family was supposed to inspire a sense of belonging, but he felt more like a puzzle piece that did not fit.

Steeling himself, he matched his siblings' glares with a piercing gaze of his own. "Please leave us," he said in a polite, but commanding tone.

"And who do you think you are to lord over us?" Erik growled, cracking his knuckles. Around him, the other brothers were following suit, eager to deliver a beatdown on their upstart of a younger brother.

"ENOUGH!" Stephen roared, slamming his fist on the hardwood table. "EVERYONE! ALL OF YOU! OUT! NOW!"

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of the king's wrath, the princess and older princes did as they were told, but not before deliberately bumping into Hans' shoulder as they left.

Once the three of them were alone, the royal couple directed their imperious gaze at their youngest son. "Well?" Stephen asked, drumming his fingers impatiently. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Hans replied, "As it stands, my answer is still no. I implore to you as my parents, please don't do this. I don't want to marry–"

"Selfish brat!" Stephen bellowed, "You forget that as a prince, your duty is to the crown and your loyalty to your king. Would you risk war over something as paltry as your own happiness?"

Hans was shaking with righteous anger. " _I'm_ selfish?" He laughed bitterly. "The nation is wracked in poverty and suffering, and _you're_ calling _me_ selfish? Well, let me just start by saying you two are one of the most heartless creatures I've ever seen."

"How dare you speak us that way!" his father shouted, "It is clear that life at sea has not hardened you one bit; you are still the same daydreaming fool."

"Besides," Valhalla added snidely, "A heart is not needed when you rule for it only clouds your judgment."

"You are not even fit to rule!" Hans shouted. His anger had now reached its boiling point. He pointed at his father. "You're not a king!" Then he pointed at his mother. "Nor are you a queen! You're not even human nor animal; at least animals care for their young! In your eyes, I am nothing to you."

"We never wanted you on the first place," Valhalla spat.

"Then why didn't you spare me the suffering and strangle me in my crib?" he snapped.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" the king boomed as he rose from his seat, his face purple with rage. "Now listen here," he hissed, "Whatever I say is the law, and no one has the right to question me, least of all you, the thirteenth-in-line!"

Hans felt his jaw clench and unclench, as his father's words settled in. It was as clear as day that his parents cared for nobody but themselves.

"If Grandfather were still here, he would have died of a broken heart seeing how you two are destroying everything he had worked so hard to achieve," he said, shaking his head in dismay.

"It's as if he never died anyway," Stephen scoffed, "You're just like him– idealistic and naïve, you even look and sound like him; It makes me sick!"

"That may be so," Hans retorted coldly, "But fear not, I will obey your command, but know this… I am not doing this for you, but for the people of the Southern Isles. If marrying Queen Joanna is the only way to save them from the cruelty of war, then so be it."

Having lost his appetite, he turned and left the room.

* * *

Back in his room, Hans sighed as he leaned against the wall. Since his audience with his parents, the last week had just been emotionally exhausting, what with the common folk thanking him profusely for all that he had done, and his siblings relentlessly taunting him about his impending wedding to woman who was not only fourteen years his senior, but also a mother of three young daughters.

' _It's not as if I had a choice_ ,' he thought glumly. He did not have anything against Queen Joanna herself, but what bothered him the most was the fact the she was like a blank slate to him.

Just then, Hans was jolted out of his melancholy by the sound of someone knocking at his door. He answered it to see a lanky, dark-haired man standing before him. The newcomer bowed politely and introduced himself as Francisco, Queen Joanna's personal valet.

"A gift from Her Majesty," he said, thrusting the box he was carrying into Hans' hands.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I cannot accept this," Hans replied as cordially as he could, handing the box back. The entire courtship had been extremely awkward as Joanna had been lavishing him with all sorts of gifts.

"But Your Highness," Francisco stammered, "The queen insists."

"I sincerely appreciate the gesture," Hans replied, "But _I_ insist. I cannot accept all these gifts."

"I see… I shall inform Her Majesty, then," said the valet, "However, she does request for you to meet her at the guest wing for dinner tonight."

"Alright," Hans relented, "Just give me a moment to make myself presentable."

As soon as he was ready, Hans followed Francisco to the suite where the Spanish queen was staying. He found her sitting at the balcony, watching the sun set. Despite being on the cusp of her middle years, Joanna still retained a youthful sense of beauty. If Hans did not know any better, he would have sworn she was only around thirty.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he greeted, bowing low before her, "I hope you're enjoying your stay in the Isles."

"It has been pleasant so far," the Spanish queen replied, "Thank you for your concern, and please call me Joanna; after all, we are to be wed."

He blushed at that. "Alright, but only if you call me Hans."

After that, an awkward silence settled between them, so the two royals simply went back to watching the sunset. Just the last ray of light disappeared into the horizon, Francisco returned to announce that their dinner was ready.

So far, the meal had been uneventful, until Joanna decided to strike a conversation. "So, Hans…" she began, "My servants have been reporting to me that you declined to accept my gifts… Do they displease you?"

The prince nearly choked on his glass of wine. "N-no! Of course not! You have been most gracious, so please don't take it the wrong way, for I don't mean to insult you. Had we met under different circumstances, I would have been more than happy to receive them; but as it stands, I have no desire for gifts."

"It's tradition for a bride to present a betrothal gift to her groom," Joanna went on, "I'm pleased with the gift you sent me, but what delights me the most is the fact that you sent gifts to my daughters as well. They are absolutely enthralled with their nightingale music boxes."

"I'm glad they like it," Hans replied, pleased that at least he was able to make someone happy. In one of his visits to Corona, he had met the acquaintance of an enterprising young alchemist-cum-inventor named Varian, and from there, they had struck a sort of friendship. In a stroke of luck, Varian happened to be in the Southern Isles to attend a symposium, and from there, Hans was able commission him to create a snuff box featuring Spanish architectural designs for the queen, and for the princesses, three music boxes with mechanical nightingales, each one playing a different song.

"So how about you? What is it that you desire?" the queen asked, leaning into her hand, "I heard you like horses… I own many fine horses of the purest bred stock, pick one and it's yours."

"You are most kind, but no thank you, my queen– er, Joanna," he said politely.

"I see… Or perhaps, it is a ship that you want," Joanna offered, "Everyone in Europe has heard of your exploits as a naval officer; and the ships of the Spanish Armada are second to none. Pick one and it's yours to command."

Hans shook his head. "I thank you for your generosity, but I do not desire any of ships of any kind."

The queen's brow furrowed in thought. "I understand…" she murmured, "Then it must be a place to call your own. I own many castles throughout Spain, pick one and it's all yours."

"Joanna, you have been most gracious and your generosity knows no bounds, but I desire neither horses nor ships nor castles nor wealth."

"I understand…" said the queen, nodding. "Call it a woman's intuition, but perhaps there's someone else…" Hans froze at the statement, but at the same time, Joanna did not seem jealous or upset. If anything, she looked quite serene.

"I'm sorry, but no there isn't..."

"That's too bad," Joanna replied, though she did not seem so convinced. "I was almost quite certain of it." Nonetheless, she respected the prince's privacy and asked no further questions.

It was then Hans decided to address the elephant in the room. "Joanna, no offense, but of all the eligible bachelors, why me? I have nothing to offer– no money, no land, no power, so why agree to marry me?"

She sighed before she began her tale. "I had a husband once. I love him very much and even in death, I still do… But right now, what my daughters and I need is a good man in our lives, and from what I have heard, you seem to be a good man." She paused, taking a sip of her wine before continuing. "I ascended to the throne at a young age," she went on, "Because of my position as a maiden queen, I was courted only because of my power and wealth, that is, until I met Amadeo… He was the light of my life, and that will never change; but I know that this is what he would have wanted for me and my daughters."

She clasped her hands over his, her smile kind but watery. "I know I am not exactly your ideal woman… Too old, previously married, and a mother of three… But I like you and I hope that in time, perhaps we can grow to love one another."

"I am deeply sorry, but I have to be honest… I don't think I can ever love you that way," Hans replied, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. It was obvious that Joanna cared a great deal about him and his happiness. "Had things been different, I might have as I can see that you truly are a good person; but as it stands I just can't."

She patted his hand consolingly. "I understand. But I want you to know that despite the circumstances, I will try my best to make you happy."

Hans smiled. "I thank you, Joanna. And I will do my part to be the man you and your daughters need."

Now that they were able to understand each other better, the heavy atmosphere lifted, and they moved on to lighter topics. Despite the rough meeting, Hans was glad to have made a new friend. Perhaps his married life would not be too bad after all…

* * *

The Southern Isles were known for its brilliant sunsets, and there was no better place to view them than the tower balconies, so when Kai found the thirteenth prince sitting there by his lonesome, he was beside himself with worry.

"Hans!" he scolded. "I told you not to come up here without any supervision." After that near-disaster two weeks ago, Kai still fretted greatly every time the young man was on his own, now even more so as he would be departing to marry Queen Joanna in two weeks.

Speaking of which...

"So it's off to Spain with you…" he began, seating himself next to Hans. "I've heard a lot of good things about the place."

"Mmhmm…" the redhead grunted, deep in thought. He had been pondering over an idea for some time now, a crazy one, but any idea was better than none. If there was a way for him to turn into a merman, he could fake his death after the wedding, the Isles would be safe, and he would be free to stay together with Elsa. But soon he realized such a feat was impossible. Even if there was a way, would he be able to go through with it? So much was at stake and he did not want to hurt anybody by running away from his problems.

"Oh, come now! Don't be like that!" Kai chided, slapping him on the arm, "Think of it as a new adventure, a cultural experience, if you will. And the best part is, the palace we'll be living in is by the sea."

Hans raised a brow at that. " _We_?"

Kai shot him a cheeky grin. "Yes, _we_. You didn't really think you'd be on your own, did you? Agatha, Giselle, Amund, and I spoke to King Stephen and he agreed to let us go with you as your personal entourage."

"And how did you manage that?" Hans asked.

"That's easy! We just accepted the payment he gave us."

Hans was shocked beyond belief. "You all can't leave! You belong here in the Isles with all your friends and families."

"As do you," Kai replied, "But given the circumstances, we won't let you go alone. The only reason we have stayed so long is because of you. If you leave, then we leave with you."

Hans was greatly touched. Never did anyone have such steadfast friends. Nothing he could say now would ever change their minds. Trembling with joy and gratitude, he enveloped Kai in a warm embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Think nothing of it," Kai replied, "But I do suggest that you use whatever time you have left in the Isles to enjoy yourself, see old friends, and live a little. Once you're married, you'll have little time for anything else."

"Can you arrange a boat, then?" Hans asked.

"Sure," Kai replied, bobbing his head. "But whatever for?"

"I would like to have a party at sea before I leave," the prince told him.

"Alright, for how many?" he inquired.

"For all my friends and naval comrades," Hans replied. "I'll send you a list so you'll know who to invite… Oh, and please arrange for some gifts to be given to the guests."

"As you wish." With a bow and a flourish, Kai went off to fulfill his charge's request.

* * *

Three days later, Hans was packing in his room when Kai came bearing good news. "They all said yes!" the tutor crowed.

Hans could barely contain his joy. "They did?" he asked, "Even H.C. and Charles Dickens?"

Kai nodded as he reached into his satchel and took out a sheaf of letters. "As requested, they wrote the number of family members who will be attending with them. Pedersen will be bringing his wife and their two children, Dahl will be bringing his elderly mother, and… Oh! We mustn't forget Jessen and his fiancée. All in all, we're looking at a party of two hundred people."

Hans beamed. "Perfect! Now that we have our guests, we just need a ship that's big enough to accommodate everybody."

"I already took care of that," Kai said rather proudly, "I sent word to the docks to prepare the _HDMS Somerled_. I believe a cruiser of that size should be more than enough."

"And the food and decorations?"

"Done and done," Kai replied, "Everything should ready by the end of the week."

"That's good to hear," Hans said, "Kai, I can't thank you enough for helping me set this up."

"Don't mention it," said the tutor with a lazy wave of his hand, "Just be sure to give credit to the cooks, especially since they're complaining about the amount of sandwiches that need to be made."

Hans laughed sheepishly at that. "But who doesn't love sandwiches?" he joked. "Anyway, sorry for taking up most of your time. You probably still have a lot to do."

"Likewise," Kai replied, adjusting his satchel strap. "See you later, Master Hans."

As Kai set off to finish his errands, one of the guest correspondences came loose and fell out of his bag. However, in his haste, Kai had failed to notice.

Shortly after, a pale, slim hand picked up the missive. It belonged to none other than the Princess Isabelle herself. Not caring that it was private, she opened the letter, her face twisting into a frown as she began to read before hurrying off to inform her parents of her discovery. They would not like this, not at all.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hans and Kai, who had insisted on accompanying him, were on their way to give Varian his invitation, when they heard a loud crash, followed by a frustrated yell.

Warily, they stepped into the barn in which the self-proclaimed alchemist had set up his makeshift workshop. Despite his vast intellect, Varian was quite accident-prone and his experiments were often riddled with crashes and explosions.

"Is everything alright back there?" Hans called.

"No!" exclaimed the alchemist, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He glared at the silvery-blue music box sitting innocently on the table. "You really gave me a doozy to work with this time, Hans. Try as I might, I just can't get this confounded contraption to work."

Hans set down the basket of food he was carrying. "Is it broken?"

"No, nothing like that," Varian replied as he examined the box with a magnifying glass. "Considering where it was found, the whole thing should've corroded away by now, and yet it's looking as new as the day it was crafted. Maybe, there's a switch somewhere…"

"Or a key…" Kai muttered dryly, pointing at a small hole on the middle of the box.

"D'oh!" Varian slapped a hand onto his brow. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid? Music boxes work with keys!" Then frowned. "But this one didn't come with a key, so how can we get it to play?"

"Perhaps this could help?" Hans asked, showing them a decorative key he had been using as an ornament on his watch nob. It had been given to him by Agatha after she had found it in the belly of the fish she had been preparing.

Varian rubbed his chin in thought. "You know… That might just be crazy enough to work!"

"Well then, you're in luck!" Hans quipped, "It just so happens that I love crazy."

As he soon as he held the music box, a wave of déjà vu washed over him. For some odd reason, it felt comfortingly familiar in his hands. Slowly, he began to fall into a trance-like state, humming softly, he turned the key.

To everyone's great surprise, the melody of the music box was a perfect match to the tune Hans was humming, before long he began to sing the lyrics as well.

 _I en favn_ _Jeg hviler trygt (In an embrace I rest safe)_

 _Alt er godt h_ _er er ingen frygt (Everything is well here is no fear)_

 _Danse lystig,_ _Sværmeri (Dancing merrily, Infatuation)_

 _Til mindets melodi (To the melody of the memory)  
_

Once the song finished, Hans snapped out of his trance to see Kai and Varian gaping at him. He blinked, only to realize he had been crying.

Among the three, Kai was the first to find his voice. "I've never heard that song before. How did you know those lyrics?"

"I'm not sure," Hans answered, wiping his eyes dry. "I just did…"

Varian grinned. "At least that solves our music box problem."

"Yes, but you did most of the work," Hans told him, "Thank you so much, your help was most appreciated."

"No problem," said the alchemist, "Despite the challenges that came with repairing that box, it was a real treat to examine it. Never my life have I seen such an exquisite mechanism."

"Neither have I," Hans agreed. "Oh! Before I forget, I'm having a party at sea this weekend, and I'd like you to come." Opening his satchel, took an invitation and handed it to Varian.

"Of course, I will!" the younger man chirped, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Just then, the clock tower chimed, indicating it was already five-o'-clock. Upon seeing how late it was, Hans decided it would be a good time to leave. "Varian, I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but I have to go," he apologized.

Varian's face fell. "You're leaving already? But I have yet to show you my latest invention."

"Maybe some other time," the prince promised as he hurried towards the door, "This is rather urgent. See you at the party!"

Puzzled by Hans' strange behavior, Varian turned to Kai. "What's eating him?" he asked, only to receive a shrug in reply.

* * *

Hans ran to the beach as fast as his legs could take him, calling for Elsa as he did; but much to his dismay, there was no reply.

After their last meeting, every time he visited Elsa, she would insist that he marry her, only to have him turn her down each time. Eventually, she began to give him the cold shoulder and refused to acknowledge him. Hans knew she was somewhere within the vicinity, but she never made her presence known.

' _She must still be angry at me for refusing her hand in marriage_ ,' he thought glumly.

Anger bubbled within him. This was all his parents' fault. If it was not for them, he would not even be in this predicament in the first place. Had they not interfered, he would have been able to accept Elsa as his bride even if he had to spend to rest of his life in a boat at sea. But as it was, it seemed that even the stars themselves were against that very relationship.

"Elsa!" he called as he approached the water's edge, "I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry! I swear to you, I want to say yes, more than anything in the world– but I can't. I have to do this or else many innocent people will die!"

His assurance rang loud and clear across the distance, but still there was no answer.

Sighing, he set the music box down on a flat rock by the shore. "I really am sorry," he said, "Though I must marry the queen, it will always be you that I love… from then, to now, until forever…" He paused to choke back a sob. "Anyway, I hope to see you at sea this weekend… It may be the last time we'll ever see each other again. Goodbye… …my beloved Elsa…"

Once Hans had left, Elsa rose from depths where she had been hiding. She had heard the entirety of his confession, and it took a great deal of self-control to avoid approaching him. She knew he was simply doing his duty to crown and country, and yet she could not help but wish for things to be different.

She took the music box and dove back to the underwater grotto which she and Olaf had been using as a home. She settled herself next to the sleeping snow dolphin, looking curiously at the box. Upon closer inspection, she recognized it as that self-same music box she salvaged from the _Dreki_ all those years ago.

Absent-mindedly, she turned the key, and much to her wonderment, it began to play its tune. ' _So I guess Hans was able to fix it after all_.'

As she listened on, a she could feel her heart breaking. For some reason, she as if she was losing someone she loved.

' _Love_ …' Could it be that such a thing did exist? Never had she felt so strongly about someone before. Whenever she was with Hans she felt nothing but pure bliss and contentment, but now that he was drifting away, the pain was just unbearable.

 _"Drømme min kærlighed (Dream my love)_

 _Lyt til mig (Listen to me)_

 _Sangen vil du erindre (The song you will recall)_

 _På din vej (On your way)_

 _Du og jeg (You and I)_

 _For længe siden en vinter ( A winter long time ago)"_

With tears falling like rain, Elsa curled up on the sea floor and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Back in the undersea castle, Anna paced about the Great Hall, anxiously waiting for tidings on her missing sister.

' _Why would you leave? I was hoping we could have a fresh start and perhaps become friends_.'

Just then, one of the palace guards came bursting in, accompanied by a weaselly-looking merman – the Duke of Weselton.

"Your Highness," he cried, "We got some new information regarding your sister's whereabouts!"

"What is it?" she asked, wringing her hands in worry, "Is she alright? Tell me, Weaseltown!"

"It's Weselton!" snapped the weasel-like man who was a longtime friend of the royal family. But just as quickly as he lost his temper, he regained his composure. "Unfortunately for your sister, the situation seems dire… I fear she is being held captive."

"What!? Why would you say that?"

"Our initial directive was to search for every merman named Hans who was seen with your sister, but so far, after a most extensive search, we have turned up no leads," explained the duke. "However, we did find a human of the same name being followed by a mermaid whose resemblance matches that of your sister."

Anna's eyes widened in fear and panic. "We have to do something!" she cried, "We must stop the human from using and exploiting her at all costs."

"Quite so," said the duke, nodding in agreement. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll handle it."

"Do what you must," Anna said, her voice quivering in desperation. "All I ask is that you bring Elsa back safe and sound."

He bowed, acknowledging her request. "As you wish, my queen."

As there was nothing left to report, he then made his leave to plan the retrieval mission. As he did, his lips twisted into a sly, wicked smile. The new queen was far too impulsive with her decisions, and that could just be the opening he needed to put his plan to motion. He cackled softly. Soon both the riches of the land and sea would be his and his alone…

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Oh uh...Anna is so desperate to get Elsa back that she had developed tunnel vision...and that will not end well...**_

 _ **Fun fact: I originally had placed the English version of the song, but decided to change it to the Danish version as I feel that it would suit more the environment.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments.**_

 _ **Now in this chapter things will get interesting...**_

 _ **Before I forget yes Elsa can cry tears and there is a reason, but I am not going to say as it will be a huge spoiler.**_

 _ **Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter as soon something very important will happen...Please remember to**_ _ **review when done.**_

* * *

As the lifeblood of a seafaring nation, the Southern Isles' main port was always a hub of activity; but today it was even busier than usual. A large group of people dressed in their best clothes were gathered in front of a mighty ship, the _HDMS Somerled_ , as it made its final preparations before sailing off.

Hans wove his way among the crowd, greeting each and every one of his guests, all of which came from practically every strata of society. As a royal, it was strongly taboo for him to mingle with the common folk, but he could care less. Despite his high social standing Hans seemed to relate better with them than he did with his fellow nobles and family members.

"I'm so glad you came," he said as he shook hands with one of his old naval comrades.

"And I'm happy to be here," the other man replied, "Thanks for inviting us."

"Hans!"

The prince looked up to see H.C. smiling and waving at him as he approached. Grinning brightly, he ran up to the author and clasped his hand.

"I'm so happy you could make it," he said, "I was worried that you couldn't because of your new book."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," H.C. replied, tipping his hat, "Besides, it could probably do me some good as I've been having a particularly bad case of writer's block."

"Writer's block?" Hans echoed.

The author nodded. "Yes, I'm currently working on a couple of stories, but I've been stuck as of late– I can't seem to think of a good ending for either one."

"Maybe if you'll allow it, I could read it and help you brainstorm," Hans offered.

H.C. waved his hands in quick succession. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather keep it a secret until it's published."

"It's fine," Hans assured him, "I understand."

Just then, a loud commotion made both men look up in surprise. A large contingent of royal guards had suddenly appeared and begun shoving and herding the guests to the side as they forced their way into the ship.

Hans marched up to his former tutor. "Kai, what is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know myself, sir," Kai replied, looking on in confusion, "I definitely did not organize this."

"Make way for the Royal Family!" announced the royal footman.

Everyone turned to see King Stephen and Queen Valhalla walking up the pier, followed by Hans' siblings, their families, and a retinue of the highest-ranking courtiers and nobles.

"What's going on here?" Hans demanded, outraged by the intrusion. All he wanted was a simple party, some time alone with his friends and then his family had to appear just to ruin everything he had worked hard to achieve.

"It's your sister's birthday, you stupid boy," Valhalla replied. But upon seeing the decorated ship, her haughty disposition melted into a smugly pleased one. "Ah... How lovely… It was extremely gracious of you to arrange this all for her."

Hans could feel his anger building up, but for the sake of nicety, he decided to rein it in. "I'm sorry, but there's been a huge misunderstanding," he told her as politely as he could "I arranged this party for my friends and myself."

"You have friends?" Isabelle scoffed.

"Yes, I do," Hans replied, gesturing to the crowd.

"You must be joking!" she exclaimed huffily, "They're commoners!"

"And what of it?" Hans retorted, "Now if you will excuse us, we'll be boarding the ship now."

"Over our dead bodies will you let these filthy commoners enter our ships!" Stephen barked.

"But–"

"No buts!" shouted the king, "Tell these unwashed masses to go home, then get on the boat. You are a prince and I forbid you to associate yourself with such riffraff."

"Please Your Majesty," Hans pleaded, his face burning with humiliation, "They're my friends."

"Not anymore," his father snarled, "Continue to disobey me and I will make sure to whip you until your back bleeds."

Upon seeing how the king treated his own son, Hans' friends wanted nothing more than to fight and protest on his behalf; but to do so would be suicide as the rest of the royal family was protected by heavily armed guards. One by one, with great reluctance, they left the vicinity until only H.C., Kai, and Amund remained.

"Well?" Stephen demanded, glaring at the three men. "What are you waiting for?"

H.C. was the first to approach the king, wringing his hat in his hands. "Your Majesty, if you could please be so generous… I came a long way. If you would kindly allow me to serve as Hans' companion, I promise I won't be a bother."

"Yes, and I have served you well as a loyal soldier of the Southern Isles," Amund put in, "I would be honored if you would allow me to act as Hans' bodyguard."

"And as Hans' personal valet, wherever my master goes, I will follow," declared Kai.

After mulling it over, Stephen decided to relent to their request. "Alright, you three can come," he said, "But don't think for a second that you're invited."

They bowed deeply. "As Your Majesty wishes."

As upset as Hans was over his ruined evening, he was still thankful that his three closest friends would be accompanying him on this trip. ' _At least it would make this hell a bit more bearable_ ,' he thought.

Once everybody was on board, the ship sailed off into the sunset and the royal party commenced; but unbeknownst to them, beneath the waves, a little mermaid was following close behind.

* * *

The party was proceeding smoothly as a band played the soft but rather dull melodies favored by higher nobility. Extravagantly dressed people sat about, engaged in idle chatter as the royal servants strove to keep the tables laden and the wine cups filled, doing their best to keep everyone entertained.

However, down in the lower decks, three men were having a miserable evening as Hans, Amund, and Kai hid themselves in the map room, preferring to stay as far away as possible from the Westergaards and their intolerable company.

Just then, the door flew open as H.C., who had been summoned by the king to entertain the guests with some of his stories, came storming into the room, looking particularly furious.

"I have never been so insulted!" he exclaimed, slamming the door behind him.

"Why? What happened?" Hans asked. Like his companions, he was quite surprised to see H.C. so incensed as the man was normally cheerful and had the patience of a saint. He usually shrugged off insults like water down a duck's back, so whatever comment he heard must have been quite serious to set him off like that.

"Your sister who thinks she is the belle of the ball had the audacity to disrespect my father because he was a shoemaker," the author replied, his nostrils flaring angrily.

"I'm sorry–" Hans began.

"Don't be," H.C. replied, holding up his hand, "It's not your fault… I did volunteer to accompany you after all."

"Do you think it's too late to swim to shore?" Kai asked.

"Unfortunately, yes..." Hans replied, "The closest island is easily more than a three-day swim."

"Maybe we should risk it," Amund suggested, "I don't think I could tolerate their snooty behavior for a moment longer."

"I'm afraid I'd have to disagree, as I can't swim," H.C. piped up.

Amund snorted in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me… You grew up on an island for Christ's sake!"

"Yes," H.C. replied, "But I spent most of my life away from the sea."

"And yet a new problem begins," Hans muttered, "Wonderful…"

"Perhaps we could steal one of the lifeboats?" Kai suggested.

"Not with hundreds of guests watching," Hans put in, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

All of a sudden, someone could be heard banging at the door. "Hey Stupid, It's time for you to come up and see our sister open her presents." It was Hans' eldest brother, Caleb.

"Maybe if we're really quiet he'll go away," whispered Kai.

"I heard that!" Caleb shouted, "Now come out of that room before I make you!" With that, he stomped back up to the main deck.

"And the torture begins…" Hans groaned as he got up to follow his brother. Behind him, Amund, H.C., and Kai shared pitying looks before tagging along in hopes that their presence would bring some kind of comfort.

* * *

At the surface, the sea seemed calm, but underneath the gentle waves, turmoil was brewing. Not too far from the _Somerled_ , an army of mermen, led by the Duke of Weselton, had gathered, armed and ready to kill. All they needed now was to confirm that they were tailing the right boat, and if the right person was inside.

"Your Grace!"

The duke turned to see a young merman scout swimming towards him at a frantic speed. "Yes?"

"The queen's sister…!" he panted, trying to catch his breath, "I saw her...! Over there, by that huge ship over there!"

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good," said the duke rather impatiently, "But what about this Hans? Is he on the ship?"

"I can't say for sure, as there are a lot of humans on the boat," the scout replied, "However, if the Princess Elsa is nearby, then this Hans must be there too."

"Excellent work," said the duke, nodding in approval, "As a reward, for every item we pilfer from this ship, you will get a ten percent share."

"Th-thank you, Your Excellency!" the scout sputtered, prostrating himself before the old merman.

"You heard him, men," said the duke, "The humans have entranced the Princess Elsa, so now it is up to us to rescue her. I don't care how you do it, but make sure that none of the humans come out of this, alive." Placing a hand over his bracer, he channeled his emotions into a magic pearl, and gradually, the sea currents began to pick up strength and dark clouds gathered in the skies above to form a powerful storm.

* * *

Back on the _Somerled_ , Hans struggled to keep his rising temper in check as he watched his sister open her gifts.

"This is really nice," Isabelle purred as she held up a large, ornate brooch studded with diamonds, rubies, and pearls.

"Ten kroners that she'd fall face first if she wears that," Kai muttered in a hushed aside. Upon hearing that, Hans had to fake a sneeze to stifle the laugh that was threatening to erupt.

Setting aside the brooch, Isabelle moved on to the next present and tore it open. "What grandeur," she gasped, admiring the elegant gown inside. It was of a vibrant emerald green shade with studded with pearls and flowers embroidered in pink thread decorating the hem and bodice. Not only that, it also came with a matching fan and hat.

Caleb, who had been the one to commission the gift, puffed out his chest in pride. "It's an original," he bragged.

"She's an original alright," Hans whispered to his friends, "And nobody wants to see a sequel."

Unfortunately for him, Isabelle partially heard his comment. "What did you say?" she screeched.

"Nothing…" Hans lied, "I was just mumbling to myself."

"If you want to mumble do it away from here," Isabelle snapped, as the rest of the other Westergaards roared with laughter. "Or better yet, don't speak at all; nobody is interested in whatever comes out of your mouth."

Unable to bear the humiliation any longer, Hans quickly got up and made his way to the far side of the boat. He could feel his anger boiling over at the notion that his family just wanted his presence so that they could belittle him further. His hands twitched, a darker part of him wanting nothing more than to drive his sword into each and every member of his family. Before he could even stop himself, he had drawn his sword and began hacking at the railing, repeatedly.

His fury spent, he slowly began to calm down, only to be horrified by the damage wrought by his anger. Here and there, scratches and hack marks could be seen on the bannisters, and one piece of railing was clearly sliced clean off.

"Anger clouds our minds and destroys everything, even the people that you love," said a familiar voice.

Hans felt his heart leap into his throat. ' _Could it be_ …?' He raced to the edge of the ship, and much to his joy, he was able to see the one person he wanted to talk to.

"Elsa?"

"Hans!"

"Elsa! You're here!" he called, "Oh how I've missed you…"

"I missed you too," the mermaid replied, "And thank you for fixing the music box. It's quite lovely."

For the first time that night, Hans felt his lips ease into a grin. "Thank Varian. He was the one who did most of the work. It almost drove him into a frenzy too." Elsa had to giggle at that, and soon after Hans followed suit.

"By the way," he added as an afterthought, "Can I say something crazy?"

"I'm not too fond of crazy, but I'm listening," Elsa confessed.

"What if–" Hans paused, licking his dry lips. "What if there was a way to… …I don't know… …change me into a merman? That way, I could avoid the marriage and, um, be with you."

"I don't know, I don't think such magic exists…" she murmured. "But is it true?" she asked, "Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes, more than anything," Hans affirmed, making Elsa smile. But before she could continue their conversation, the sky suddenly turned dark, followed by a flash of lightning.

"A storm?" he mumbled, confused. And indeed, the sudden change of weather was odd as the night clear just a second ago.

"It seems like it," Elsa replied. "You'd best go inside… Let's meet up later when it subsides."

"Alright…" Hans promised, waving at her. "See you soon…"

"I'll be waiting!" she called after him before diving back into the inky depths.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: That is not good...lets hope that Hans and the others get out...alive...**_

 _ **Fun fact: The story H.C told the king and guest was the story of the red shoes, which lead to them asking where he got the inspiration from it and when he said that it was from his father the shoemaker its when the insults happened...**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors note: Sorry for the delay...Had something to do...any way, hope you all enjoy this chapter as we will see what will happen...I would say more...but it would be a huge spoiler of this chapter.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy it and please review when done.**_

 _ **The snow queen: "One kiss takes away the cold...the second takes away memories"**_

* * *

 _The sea had always been a dual-natured environment – calm and soothing one moment, turbulent and treacherous the next. Having spent the last decade-and-a-half sailing through the world's oceans, Hans had learned to adapt to its tempestuous nature. So when he opened his eyes to find himself underwater, surrounded by broken crates, barrels, ropes and splinters, he knew all he had to do was to swim to the surface._

 _However, try as he might, he could not seem to reach the surface. If anything, he appeared to be sinking further towards the abyss. He kicked and thrashed, but it was all in vain. All in vain..._

* * *

The sound of scrambling footsteps and panicked screams roused Hans from him slumber He looked about the room, dazed and groggy when he heard someone urgently pounding at his door waking completely.

"Hans, wake up!" Amund yelled, "The ship is sinking!"

Leaping to his feet, the first thing Hans noticed was how wet and cold the floor was. He hurriedly slipped on his boots and donned his coat and threw his door open, only to have a torrent of water push him down.

"Hurry!" Amund cried, helping the prince up. "The lower decks have been breached!"

With utmost urgency, they waded through the rapidly flooding halls and up into the main deck. There, chaos reigned supreme as the violent winds and crashing waves battered the servants and the Somerled's crew as they struggled to save the ship.

"Tie the sail!" the captain barked, "Keep the boat steady!"

"Where's my family?" Hans shouted over the din as he took control of the rudder.

"Abandoned ship, that's what they did!" Kai yelled back, his face mottling at the effort it took to hold the sails. "They left us to fend for our– Aah!" Suddenly, the rope he was holding snapped and slipped out of his grip, resulting in some nasty rope burns.

"Kai!" Without a second thought, Hans ran over to the injured man and tore off a large piece of his shirt to bandage his bleeding hands.

"Hans, help!"

Craning his neck, he saw Amund holding a thrashing H.C. in a full Nelson. "What's going on here?" he demanded as he ran over to them.

"H.C. wants to go into the cabins!" grunted the admiral as he struggled to restrain the Dane.

Hans brows shot into his hairline. "Have you gone mad? It's practically swamped in there!"

"I have to!" H.C. insisted, "My life's work is down there!"

"H.C.," he tried to reason, "There's no way your work could have survived."

"Yes, it did!" screamed the author with an uncharacteristically wild look in his eyes, "Before coming here, I took the precaution to seal it in a waterproof case. I have to get it!"

"Alright then," Hans relented, "You stay here and I'll go down to retrieve it for you."

"But Hans–" Amund gasped out.

"No buts!" the prince cut in as he made his way to the flooded cabin decks, "You stay here and try to salvage the ship. That's an order!"

"The case has been stowed inside a leather satchel with my initials on it," H.C. called after him. "You can't miss it!"

By the time Hans reached the cabin decks, the water was already chest-deep. All around him, men were trying to bail it out with whatever containers they could find, but to no avail. As he waded forward towards the cabin that H.C. shared with Kai, he could sense the water level was gradually increasing until it had reached his chin.

With great difficulty, he pushed the door open and entered the room. Spotting the satchel bobbing among some other items, he snatched it only to knocked down by more water bursting through the porthole. He felt himself being tossed about by the violent movements, but fortunately, he managed to regain his bearings and swim back to the safety of the main deck.

"Oh, praise the Lord, you're alright," H.C. murmured, taking his satchel from Hans. "I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"Anything for a friend," Hans replied. He staggered as the waves beat on the boat with increasing viciousness.

"What is it with this weather!?" Amund yelled as he strove to regain control of the ship. Just then, a particularly bright flash of lightning lit up the sky, and much to his horror, it revealed that the ship was veering towards an outcrop of sharp rocks.

"Hold on!" he screamed , turning the wheel with all his might, but it was too little, too late. Propelled by the waves, the Somerled crashed into the rocks, smashing the once proud vessel into a million fragments.

* * *

"Argh!" yelped a hapless merguard as Elsa trapped him in a pillar of ice.

'And that makes five,' she thought to herself, glaring at the armed mermen who had accosted her. They most likely thought she was a defenseless little mermaid, but soon, they learned the hard way that she was anything but.

"Fall back, men!" shouted the squadron leader, only to get encased himself. Seeing that they were no match for a magic user, the rest of the merguards decided that the best choice was to make a tactical retreat.

"Oh… Oh… I'm really out of shape," Olaf wheezed.

"Don't worry about it," Elsa assured him, "They're gone now."

"True…" said the dolphin, "But why would they want to attack the ship?"

"I don't know, but I have to–" But before Elsa could speak any further, there was a loud crack as the raging torrents hurled the Somerled into a rocky outcrop, dashing it into shattered fragments.

"NO!" she screamed. With utmost alacrity, she swam for the wreck, dodging the falling debris.

"Elsa, wait up!" Olaf called, swimming after her.

Her mind frantic with fear, Elsa pushed past the debris, praying that Hans had survived the collision. The sea itself had calmed down, as if a storm had never happened. To make things more difficult, a heavy fog had settled into the area, obscuring her vision.

Spotting a vaguely human figure clinging to a barrel, she swam over thinking it was Hans, only to find H.C. and Kai. Both men were breathing harshly and barely conscious, but thankfully alive. Unfortunately, they were about to lose their grip and slip into the ocean, so Elsa quickly grabbed them and hauled them on a mast which was floating nearby before tying them down by the waist to keep them from drowning.

Towing the mast behind her, she continued her search and found yet another survivor; but much to her disappointment, it was not Hans, but Amund. He was lying on some wooden planks, bleeding heavily from a gash to the head and hovering in and out of consciousness.

"Hans–" he muttered, his eyes glazed with pain, "Just hold on…"

"Don't worry, sir," Elsa said consolingly, hoisting his arm over her shoulder, "I'll find him."

"Wha–?" he asked, facing his rescuer. Just then, he noticed her fish tail poking from beneath the water's surface. "No… No… It can't be… I must be dreaming… I must be…" But before he could speak any further, the pain became too much for him to endure and he passed out.

Amund was a big man, much bigger and heavier than H.C. or Kai, so it took every ounce of Elsa's strength to drag him over to the mast and secure him next to Kai. Just then, she heard someone call her name. Her ears pricked up, that voice sounded familiar; it sounded a lot like…

"Hans!"

She hurried towards the direction of his voice, only to see a bloodcurdling sight...

* * *

Gasping for air, Hans broke the surface as he desperately clung to the remains of a wooden door. One moment he was on the Somerled, and the next thing he knew, there was a crash violent enough to throw him into the water. Looking around, he noticed that the storm had subsided, and a thick fog had wafted over the vicinity.

"Kai? Amund? H.C.?" he called, scanning the area for any sign of his companions. He could feel his anxiety building up as minutes ticked by with no response.

A sudden splash caught his attention, and from the distance, he could see someone swimming towards him, female, based on its figure; but in the fog, he could barely make out who it was.

"Elsa?" he hollered, "Elsa, is that you?"

However, instead of replying, the figure suddenly vanished.

"Elsa?"

Just then, he felt himself being pulled under. Something, or rather, someone was trying to drown him! "Elsa!" he yelped, kicking at the appendage tugging at his foot as he struggled to stay afloat, "What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Hans!" someone called. He looked up to see yet another figure swimming towards him.

"Elsa!?" he said when he saw it was Elsa then a terrifying though entered his mind

 _'If Elsa is over there, then who is…?'_

But before Hans could even get an inkling of what was happening, he suddenly found himself in a chokehold as someone covered his mouth and pulled him underwater.

* * *

Swimming towards Hans, Elsa could hear him yelling as he splashed about, struggling to stay afloat. She strained with effort as she swam ever faster; but then out of nowhere, Anna rose from the deep, grabbed him by the neck and covered his mouth before diving back down.

"Hans!" she screamed, horrified.

She dove down and hurried after her sister and Hans, hoping to catch up to them. Already, she could see him flailing against Anna's grip as she pulled him deeper still. It was a race against time; should Hans ever run out of air, her efforts would be all for naught.

"Anna, stop! Let him go!"

Much to her relief, the younger mermaid did stop; but she showed no intention of releasing her human captive. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but this has to be done…" she replied, her voice trembling with emotion, and something else…

'Insecurity, perhaps?'

"No it does not!" the blonde implored, "Let him go! You're killing him!"

"I'm saving you, Elsa!" her sister cried, "Can't you see that?"

"I don't need saving, Anna!" she shot back.

"Yes you do!" Anna's voice had risen to a half-scream. "Can't you see what he did! He used love to control you! He needs to die in order for you to be free."

"That's not true!"

It all made sense now… Looking back into her memories, she could see how she and Hans first met, the origins of their friendship, and how, over time, it gradually developed into something more… It was real… Love was real. Anna might not understand and probably never will, but what she felt for Hans was real, and it was very clear that he loved her back – that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, there was a yelp of pain, followed by a cloud of ink-like substance. While Anna was distracted, Hans had bitten her hard enough to let him go, giving him the opportunity to escape towards the surface. She cast a venomous glare at his retreating form as she nursed her bleeding arm. He was going to get it now. Unsheathing a coral dagger, she lunged towards him; but before she could even close in on him, a bolt of ice magic grazed her hand, making her drop the weapon.

"Don't–" Elsa hissed, "Don't ever touch him!" With a swish of her tail, she went after Hans to take him to safety.

However, Anna was not willing to concede. Despite the pain, she grabbed onto her sister's arm, refusing to let go. "You can't go to him!" she pleaded, desperation laced in her voice, "Please come home, come back and stay with me!"

Though Elsa truly felt sorry for Anna, she knew she could not simply acquiesce to her wishes. For all her life, she had been isolated, kept away from ever interacting with her sister, and Anna herself had not known of Elsa's existence until recently. Since there was no bond, as far as Elsa was concerned, Anna was a complete and utter stranger.

"I'm sorry…" she replied, turning away, "But I love Hans."

Anna felt her heart shatter at the older mermaid's response. "How could you chose a human over your own sister?"

"And how could I abandon the person I know and love for somebody I don't know?" Elsa replied. With one final tug, she managed to pull herself out of Anna's grasp and swam away.

The Mermaid Queen could only gape in shock and heartbreak as her sister disappeared into the distance. But Elsa's words rang with truth; How could she consider someone as family when they had never had a familial bond in the first place?

* * *

Hans could feel his air supply running low. His limbs were starting to feel like jelly, and yet he pushed himself ever harder to reach the surface. The mysterious mermaid had dragged him quite deep into the sea, and his waterlogged clothes and the undersea pressure were making it difficult for him to swim upwards. Bit by bit, he could feel his strength leaving him, until he eventually blacked out.

* * *

Elsa could feel her muscles straining as she hurried to Hans' aid. Blue eyes widened in horror as she noticed he plummeting into the deep, emitting a trail of bubbles as he did. With speed she never new she had, she shot towards him and towed him towards the surface; however, it proved to be a daunting task as his clothes were weighing him down. Thinking quickly, she tore off his coat and capelet, making it easier for them to reach the surface.

Once they resurfaced, she immediately brought Hans to where Kai, Amund, and H.C. were and tied him down next to the other three. She began checking him for any signs of life, but could not find any as he remained limp.

Elsa could feel the fear gnawing at the pit of her stomach; her worst nightmare had come true! "No, no, no!" she howled, shaking him by the lapels of his shirt, "Hans, wake up! Please, wake up!" In her desperation, she slapped him several times in a last-ditch attempt to rouse him. Somehow that did the trick as Hans began to cough, expunging the seawater that tormented his lungs.

"Ngh… El… …sa?" he gasped weakly.

"You're alive… You're alright…" she wheezed, crying tears of relief as she stroked his hair and face.

"What ha–"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh… Just rest… You've been through a lot today."

"Hey Elsa!"

Her worry-etched face broke into a smile. "Olaf!"

"Glad I caught you," the dolphin told her, panting. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that the merguards finally left."

Elsa heaved a relieved sigh. "That's good to hear, but we're not out of the whirlpool yet. We'd best get out of here before they come back with reinforcements." She picked up a length of rope and began towing the mast.

"Lemme help you out with that," Olaf offered, taking another length of rope.

Working in unison, both dolphin and mermaid tugged and toiled as they made the arduous journey to the nearest human village.

* * *

It was daybreak when Elsa spotted the first sign of human habitation – a small fishing village nestled under the foot of a hill.

"My fins are killing me," Olaf complained.

"Please endure for just a little bit longer," Elsa urged, "And then we can rest."

As soon as they were close enough, they hauled the mast carrying the four men to shore, all the while taking care not to get beached. With Hans, H.C., Amund, and Kai now safely on land, she quickly checked their condition. Much to her relief, all four men were alive, but still unconscious.

Elsa sighed, running a hand down Hans' face. He looked so tranquil right then and there, as if he had never spent a lifetime of suffering. _'If only…'_ she whispered to herself, _'If only he could have the life he deserves…'_ Suddenly, she found herself leaning over to kiss him on the lips, marveling at how soft they felt. She had no idea what on earth had possessed her to do such a daring thing, but for some strange reason, it just felt so right.

Just then, the sound of church bells ringing startled her out of her reverie. The morning service had just ended as churchgoers could be seen making their way back home, however they had not yet spotted Elsa, Olaf, or any of the unconscious men. It was now or never…

"Help! Help! Over here!" Olaf and Elsa called, diving out of sight before any of the humans spotted them.

Fortunately, their pleas were heard as one of the churchgoers stopped short in his tracks. "Did you hear that, Nils?" he asked his son.

"Yes I did, Papa," Nils replied, "It seemed to have come from below the cliff."

"What is it, Dearest?" the mother of family asked as she followed them to peer down the cliff. She screamed upon seeing the unconscious men sprawled on the beach, alerting the rest of the other villagers.

"Good God, what happened?" asked the pastor.

"I don't know," said Nils' father, "They were already like that when we found them."

"Well, don't just stand there!" barked the village mayor as all the able-bodied men present scrambled down to the beach, "Someone get a doctor!"

"That's Hans Christian Andersen!" gasped the schoolmaster, recognizing the Danish author.

"And Admirals Roaldsen and Westergaard!" yelped a Navy veteran as he helped the others free Kai, H.C., Amund, and Hans from the mast. He stiffened the moment he touched Hans' shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked a fisherman.

"Great Caesar's ghost! Admiral Westergaard is as cold as ice!" the veteran shouted, never noticing the lock of white hair hidden among the sea of red strands.

"Then let's not dally any longer," said the mayor. "Let's get them to the doctor immediately!"

* * *

Hidden from view, Elsa watched the men hoist Hans, Amund, Kai, and H.C. into makeshift hammocks to carry them to the village. She smiled, happy and grateful that they were able to get help; and perhaps when Hans recovered, they could… She blushed, realizing what had just transpired between them.

"I kissed him," she whispered, touching her lips.

"And was it good?" her companion asked with a cheeky grin.

"Olaf!" she chastised, flushing even harder. "What a question!"

* * *

With a heavy heart, Anna swam back to the palace, her mind replaying the day's events. It took all of her self-control to avoid breaking down as she arrived at the dining room where the palace staff were busy preparing a small feast and decorating the area with shells and sea flowers, all in honor of her sister who she had hoped to return with her once she had been freed from the grasp of that human.

"Yes, they're all perfect," she murmured absent-mindedly as some servants showed her some items to be given to Elsa, along with a new room which would be situated next to hers – all of which would sadly remain unused as Elsa refused to return.

Her fists clenched with barely suppressed rage. It was not fair! She had exhausted all her efforts to reconcile with her sister only to be coldly rejected in favor of that… …that weakling. While she could admit he was rather handsome, there was nothing particularly special about him – he couldn't breathe underwater, and he didn't seem very confident, so what exactly did Elsa see in him?

Suddenly, the doors swung open and Anna looked up to see a squad of merguards enter the chamber, a good number of them injured and frostbitten.

"Where's my sister? Where's Princess Elsa?" she asked, pretending she had not snuck after them to retrieve her sister.

"We tried to convince her to return, but she attacked us," one of the guards told her.

"I hate to say this, but it seems that the situation is much worse than we thought," said the duke.

"How so?" Anna pressed on, "What happened to my sister?"

"The worst possible thing–" the duke replied, "She has fallen in love with a human."

"Love?" she asked, playing dumb. Hearing the word made infuriated her even if she did not understand or know what it was.

"Yes, love," explained the duke. "It's more powerful than any spell or enchantment– Humans use it to gain control of others, much like what this Hans is doing to your sister; she is so in love with him that she attacked us to save him rather than let us kill him and free her from his control."

"There must be something that we can do!" Anna cried, wringing her hands in despair.

"Like what exactly?" asked the duke. "As I said, love is a most powerful force."

"There has to be something, anything!" Anna insisted, "I don't care what you do, just free my sister and bring her back."

"Are you suggesting that we kill the human?" prompted the duke.

"If that's what needs to be done, then yes, by all means kill him," she replied, turning away to retire in her quarters.

The duke's lips twisted into wicked smile of triumph. This was going to be a lot easier than he thought.

never noticing the evil smile of triumph which etched across the dukes face.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Oh no... well...its a yes and a no...lol...yes because of the kiss...and oh no because of the duke...and the extra which comes with the kiss...**_

 _ **Please stay tuned for the next chapter and please remember to review...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. The last time we left off Hans and the others survived the shipwreck...lets see what happens after that.**_

 _ **Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter as soon something very important will happen...Please remember to**_ _ **review when done.**_

* * *

In the private beach, not too far from Hans' family home, Elsa sat on a rock, listlessly watching the sun set. It had been two weeks since the shipwreck, and since then, she had seen neither hair nor hide of Hans. It was very strange as the redhead made it a point to visit her every night.

' _Was he hurt that badly_?' she pondered, stroking Hans' silver pocket watch. It was the only thing she managed to salvage from the shipwreck and she longed for the day when she could return it to its rightful owner.

"Don't fret, Elsa," Olaf assured her, "I'm sure Hans is fine. He's probably still recovering, what with all that had happened."

But despite the snow dolphin's comforting words, Elsa could not help but feel a sense of unease regarding what happened all those weeks ago. She had inquired the fishes and other merfolk who lived in the vicinity about the incident, but they themselves did not know. As far as everyone knew, there was a law that forbade merfolk from harming humans implemented by Elsa's parents themselves, so why did the merguards attack?

Then, there was the enigma surrounding her sister's actions. As far as Elsa knew, Anna did not seem like the type of person who would want bring to harm another, so why did she personally try to kill Hans herself? What was her motivation for doing such a thing?

Tired of waiting and pondering, she decided to head back to the grotto that she and Olaf called home. Lying in her sea sponge bed, she took the music box Hans had given her and turned its key a few times before setting it next to her. As it played its tune, it gradually soothed her troubled mind, as slowly, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Southern Isles was a nation in mourning. Black banners could be seen hanging in every city, town, and village and the all flags were being flown at half-mast as the subjects, noble and common alike, walked about clad in mourning black. Word of the shipwreck had quickly spread, and a rescue team had been dispatched to search for more survivors, only to find none. Out of the three hundred people who had been on the _HDMS Somerled_ , only four men had survived, most notably, the young Prince Hans, who was now expected to take the throne as the storm had wiped out most of the Royal House of Westergaard.

Kai heaved a sigh as he carried a plate of food to the shack where Hans lay comatose. Ever since they had been rescued and brought back to the capital, verbal clashes between the High Council and Hans' inner circle had been increasing in frequency. Topics ranging from the state of the nation to the wellbeing of the last Westergaard often resulted in heated debates.

He knocked on the door to have Giselle answer it. Both they, Amund, Agatha, and even H.C., who had decided to extend his visit, had been taking shifts to nurse Hans back to health. So far, none of the doctors could identify the mystery malady that afflicted the young prince. The only common ground among their diagnoses was the fact that he was as cold as ice.

"How is he?" Kai asked, setting the plate on the side table as he sidled next to Giselle.

"No change whatsoever," she murmured, stroking the prince's hair. "Kai, I'm worried… What if he never wakes up?"

"Don't say that!" he yelled, eyes flashing with indignation, "Don't _ever_ say that! How could you even _think_ of giving up on him, Giselle?"

"I'm just being realistic!" she shot back, "It's been two weeks, Kai, and Hans has yet to wake up. Worse still, he's ice-cold and as pale as death. Hadn't he been breathing, I would've thought he had already died."

But Kai was adamant. "He will recover, I'm sure–" He broke off, staring at the lock of white hair that was partially hidden among bright auburn strands.

"Dear God…" he whispered, holding it between trembling fingers, "I know what's wrong– Giselle, pardon my haste, but I have to go."

"Where to?"

"No time to explain," he said, throwing on his coat, "But it is of the utmost urgency." That being said, he rushed out the door, leaving behind a befuddled Giselle.

* * *

 _A hand, stocky and stone-like hovered over Hans' frigid forehead. "Yes, we know what is wrong."_

 _"Can you save him then?" a man, who vaguely resembled Kai, pleaded._

 _"Of course!" another voice, female this time, piped up. "But it comes with a small fee."_

 _"Name it."_

 _"I want an advancement for my adopted son," the woman told him, "A position in the lower nobility, a baron perhaps, with nice tract of land and some coin."_

 _"Fair enough," the Kai doppelganger said, "But I must ensure the prince's survival. H _is entire family is dead..._ They can rot in Hell for all I care, but he must live. _As the last surviving scion of his bloodline, it is birthright to inherit the throne of the Southern Isles._ "_

 _"But can I be sure that he can uphold his end of the bargain regarding my son?"_

 _"Of course, the prince is an honorable man who never goes back on his word."_

 _"Very well then," said the first voice, "Let the ritual begin…"_

* * *

Hans woke up with a start to find himself lying in a brightly-lit room, more specifically, the one in the palace shack. ' _And how did I get here_?' he thought, shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight, ' _Last I remembered, I was on a ship and then_ …' He then clutched at his pounding head, a result from sitting up too quickly and thinking too hard. Suddenly, a series of light snores alerted him that he was not alone; he turned to see Kai, Giselle, and H.C., all sprawled in different positions, sleeping by his bed.

' _They stayed to make sure I was okay_...'

Just then, an angry outburst from Amund caught his attention. "Can we please deal with this later!?" he growled, exasperated.

"No we cannot," another man pressed on, just as impatiently. Hans recognized him as one of the courtiers in the High Council, though his name escaped him at the moment. "With them gone, he is the only eligible heir left!"

Hans' brows furrowed in confusion. ' _Eligible heir? Did something happen_?' He carefully slipped out of bed, taking care not to wake others and discretely crept closer to where Amund was.

"And I'm telling you, Prince Hans is still recovering," Amund retorted, "What part of that did you not understand?"

"Speaking of which," said a second Council member, "It's not right for the new king to stay in such lowly accommodations. We demand that he be moved to the palace immediately!"

' _New king? When did Father die_?'

"So now you care," Amund thundered, "Well, you can take that and leave!" With that he slammed the door in their faces and locked it with an audible click. " _Damn parasites_ …"

"Hey, hey… Easy there, Amund," yawned Giselle, who had woken up because of the hullabaloo, "If you're not careful, you'll disturb–

"Hans!"

Before the prince could register what was happening, he found himself bundled in a group hug consisting of Amund, Giselle, and Kai and H.C., who had woken up as well.

"We're so glad you're awake!" Giselle fussed, crying tears of joy, "You had us so worried, what with your two-week coma and all."

Hans blinked. "Really?" It did not feel like he had been asleep for that long.

"Yes!" Kai added, "We were assuming the worst, but now everything is fine."

"What happened?"

"It depends," Amund replied, "What do you remember?"

Hans rubbed his chin, clearly deep in thought. "Well-l… We were on a ship, then there was a storm, and then there was an accident… …a collision, maybe?"

"Anything else?" the ex-admiral prompted.

"Not really… Everything went dark after that–" Hans murmured. Then his eyes widened in a moment of clarity, "Wait– I do vaguely recall a halo of light and a woman…"

"A woman?" Amund parroted.

"Yes," Hans nodded. "I didn't get a very good look at her, but I know she wore blue, had platinum blond hair, and her eyes– they were like the bluest skies… I think she may be the reason why we're still alive… I don't know how, but I'm sure she had something to with it."

The others cast a puzzled look at one another, not knowing what to make of the information that Hans provided. Did he really see a woman, an angel of mercy, perhaps? Or was he simply hallucinating from all the salt water he had swallowed?

"By the way…" he continued, "What happened to the crew? My family? Did they make it out okay?" Despite the cruel treatment he had endured under his family, for some strange reason, Hans could not keep himself from worrying about them.

He could feel his breath hitch and a chill run down his back as everyone looked at him with a mixture of sadness and pity. "Everyone…?"

"I'm sorry m'boy," Amund whispered, "But we're the only survivors of that terrible wreck. The crew, the Royal Family… None of them made it out alive; their bodies were found floating in the ocean or washed up on the beach."

"And good riddance, if I do say so myself," Kai scoffed, "A world without them is a better one."

"Kai!" Giselle admonished.

The plump man crossed his arms petulantly. "What? It's true, and deep down, I know you agree with me too."

Hans turned his gaze to the floor, unsure of what to think of the situation. While he did not consider the Westergaards as his true family, he could not find any pleasure in the news of their demise.

"I know you might need a moment to grieve," H.C. said softly, "But…"

"You're the last living Westergaard, so I think you know what this means," Kai finished.

Upon hearing those words, Hans staggered to his knees, his memories winding back to what a certain Gypsy wise woman told him all those years ago...

* * *

 _Zafira traced the area below his thumb. "This line here… This means longevity– It looks like you will have a lot of years ahead of you. And this…" She traced another line just below his fingers. "Oh… This is interesting, quite an interesting development indeed…"_

 _Hans tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"_

 _"You have a rare line, lad!" she crowed, "A very rare one… The line of kings… It means it is in your destiny to become king someday."_

* * *

"Dear God…" He did not know if was the revelation or the culmination of all that had happened, but he found himself feeling rather nauseous.

H.C. patted his back. "Easy there… I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to take charge."

"If you don't, I fear that everyone will suffer," Amund put in. "Since the death of the Royal Family, the political atmosphere of the Southern Isles is now in a precarious position. The High Council, once an institution of law and justice, had been twisted into a corrupt, self-serving parody of its former self. Should they ever take over, it would definitely spell doom for the Isles and its citizens."

"But I… I just… I don't think I can," stammered the king-to-be.

"Yes you can," Kai said encouragingly, "And we'll be here to help; you won't be alone, we promise. Please Hans, the people need a leader… The future is uncertain, and they are scared. Only you can allay their fears, and maybe, even bring forth a new golden age."

Hans mulled it over. With the death of his entire family, it was now his responsibility to rule; however, he was afraid. What if he was an ineffective monarch, or worse, a tyrant like his father? It was a high-risk mission as so many things could go wrong throughout his reign. But then again, he had Amund, Kai, Giselle, and Agatha to help him; perhaps, with their support, he just might be able to do it.

"Alright…" he acquiesced, "I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Amund declared, "This will make everybody's day."

Hans smiled wanly at that. Despite being absolutely terrified of what was to come, he had to step up. The fate of his country and people now rested on his hands.

* * *

A month had passed since the accident, and by now Elsa was overwrought with worry. ' _It's so unlike him to not visit_ ,' she thought, ' _Well, if he can't visit me, then_ I'll _visit him_.' Having made up her mind, she swam her way upstream and into the palace canals in hope of finding Hans so she could talk to him. ' _He'd better have a good reason for not showing up_ ,' she fumed.

"Did you hear?" said one palace gardener to his colleague, "The coronation is to be held in a month."

Elsa's ears pricked up at this piece of news. Taking care to remain concealed, she swam a bit closer to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So I heard," the other man replied as he pushed a cart full of gardening tools, "But frankly, I don't really care much for it. I'm more worried if our new king is anything like King Stephen."

' _New king_?'

"You needn't worry about that," said the first man, hefting his sack of seeds, "My brother, Konrad– he was a subordinate of our king back in his navy days – he told me that our new King Hans is a good man, and my brother is usually an excellent judge of character."

Azure eyes widened in surprise. Hans was to be crowned king? Elsa felt part of her ire melt away. ' _So that's why he hadn't been to visit_ ,' she said to herself, ' _But busy or not, he had always made time for me. So why is it different this time_?' She pushed her way further into the gardens in the off-chance that Hans was nearby.

After a fruitless search, she decided a quick repose under one of the stone bridges, when suddenly she heard someone talking.

"Hans," a voice, deep and rumbling, called, "It's rather late, don't you think? Shall we head back?"

' _Hans_?' She carefully peeked out from under the bridge, and sure enough, the man in question was resting against the railing of the bridge, a pensive expression on his face. However, he was not alone; with him was the former fleet admiral of the Southern Isles, Amund Roaldsen.

The prince blinked and righted himself. "Huh? Oh sure…"

Amund frowned. "It's not like you to be so out of it… Is something wrong?"

Hans shook his head. "No, no… I'm fine, all things considered. It's just that…" He sighed. "Have you ever felt like you're missing someone… …someone you know, but you can't remember who?"

"Can't say that I have," Amund replied, "Is it about that woman you once mentioned?"

"Probably…" Hans murmured, rubbing at his temples in frustration. "I vaguely recall I knew someone – someone special – but for the life of me, I just can't remember who it is… It's like all my memories of that person were completely wiped clean."

"Maybe you're still in shock," Amund suggested, "I would recommend that you take it easy, Hans. I'm sure you'll remember in time."

"Time… …the greatest gift ever given," he recited as he made his way back with Amund following behind. But just then, the older man suddenly locked eyes with Elsa. He peered into the canal, but ultimately saw no one.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked. The water was still. ' _That was odd… I could've sworn I saw_ –' He shook his head. ' _No, no… It can't be. I must be seeing things… Yes, that's it… Just a hallucination_.' Shrugging it off, he hurried after Hans.

Underneath the bridge, Elsa stifled a sob as her eyes blurred with tears. So that was why he had not visited – She did not know how or why, but he had completely forgotten about her! And God, did it _hurt_ , as if someone was driving a shard of ice into her heart. Unable to bear it any longer, she swam back home and curled into bed, hoping some sleep would ease her anguish; but sadly, not even the world of dreams could bring her any comfort that night. The pain was just too much.

* * *

 ** _Five days later…_**

Hans grinned to himself, relishing the wind ruffling his hair as he piloted a small cutter across a peaceful bay. With him were Kai, Giselle, and Amund, as well as two prominent members of the High Council – Lord Ingmar Kolderupp-Rosenvinge and Lord Malthe von Fønss-Haas. They meant to talk shop with the king-to-be, and to their surprise, he agreed on the condition that they joined him on this excursion. It was such a lovely day that Hans could not pass up on the opportunity to go sailing.

Unfortunately for Hans, the two lords proved to be insufferable company, as all they talked about were proposals that clearly enriched their own coffers. And to make matters worse, their constitutions did not quite agree with the rocking waves.

"Blargh!" His head sticking out of the boat, Lord Kolderupp-Rosenvinge heaved yet again as he emptied the contents of his stomach out into the sea.

"You know Your Highness…" Fønss-Haas prattled on despite his own queasiness, "I have noticed that you are of age and have yet to marry; I happen to know a lovely demoiselle who would be a good match for you."

Hans snorted as he tuned out the councilman. Ever since word had spread that he was to be crowned king, the Council, who had spent years ignoring him as a child, now lavished their attention towards him, in hope of gaining his favor. Girls who had rejected him in the past now fawned over him as their parents and relativessent him marriage proposals by the sackload.

' _Gold diggers_ …' he hissed.

Noticing Hans' change in temperament, Amund sighed, feeling sorry for the prince. Sailing was one of his favorite pastimes, but clearly, he was not enjoying it as much as he normally did. All of a sudden, his eyes caught a dark shape in the water that seemed to be tailing them.

' _A mermaid_?'

Rubbing his eyes furiously, he turned to look again only to find that it had vanished.

He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, only to feel pain. ' _Well, that ruled that theory out_ ,' he said to himself. ' _Either my mind is be playing tricks on me or I'm slowly losing it, because I'm sure I just saw a mermaid following us. I wonder why, though_?'

He cleared his throat before addressing Hans. "Your Highness, I suggest it would be for the best if we head back to shore, I think Their Lordships have had enough of the sea."

Hans, on his part, seemed reluctant to head back just yet, but upon seeing how miserable the two lords were, he decided to spare them the suffering and return to port.

After yet another failed attempt to speak to Hans, Elsa swam back to her grotto home feeling exceptionally gloomy.

"Any luck?" Olaf asked in greeting, only to have Elsa wordlessly pass him by and lie in her bed. "I guess that's a no." He patted her back. "Don't despair Elsa," he said encouragingly, "He'll eventually come around."

"But what if he doesn't?" she asked, reaching for the music box, her greatest source of comfort other than Olaf. She had tried, she really did; but it seemed to be impossible to speak to Hans alone as he was now always constantly accompanied by someone – most notably, that admiral. He had discovered her existence and had taken upon himself to never leave Hans alone. She wanted to talk to him more than anything, but she knew she could not without the risk of being exposed and fished out again.

"What can I do?" she whispered as she stared into the wall, listening to the music box play its melancholy tune.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Okay...things have gotten complicated for Elsa...but hopefully everything will be alright in the end...right?**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. The last time we left off it was revealed that Hans has no memory of Elsa and Elsa had been trying to speak to him with no success...Will she succeed in this chapter? Let us read and find out.**_

 _ **Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...Please remember to**_ _ **review when done.**_

* * *

Can a person go mad overnight? Some say yes, whereas others insist that there are always telltale signs of incoming madness; but regardless of the veracity of either theory, Hans began to question Amund's sanity as he was moved to another castle inland on the grounds of "maximum security".

A part of Hans was not pleased with being moved to this other castle as he would be far from the sea; but on the upside, he would not have to deal with the putrid smells that made palace life so unbearable. In addition, with him out of the seaside castle, he could now strip the gilding to finance the treasury as well as convert some of the surplus lawns and gardens into farmland.

Just then, the carriage he was in came to a halt. "We're here, Your Majesty," announced the coachman.

Kai gave a low whistle as he and Hans stepped out. "Will you look at that?" he gasped, nudging the prince with his elbow. "Isn't she majestic?"

In a way, Hans had to agree. Vand Slot, as the castle was known, was what one would call an aged beauty. A masterpiece of stone architecture built around three hundred years ago, it was a Renaissance water castle surrounded by picturesque gardens; and prior to his grandfather's death, it was the Westergaard's ancestral home.

After the old king's death, Stephen had moved everyone out of Vand Slot and moved them to the new palace. Why he did it, Hans would never know, but the most common reason was the rumor that the ancestral castle was haunted by the ghost of his grandfather who was said appear if he was angered or if his wishes were denied. Stuff and nonsense really, in Hans' opinion, but given what Stephen was like during his reign, it would be no surprise if the rumor proved to be true.

' _Grandfather wouldn't hurt me because of what Father did, would he_?' He shook his head. ' _Don't be silly, Hans! Grandfather was not that kind of man. Besides, I intend to restore the Isles back to their former glory_.'

He walked over to the main entrance where the castle staff were hard at work unloading cargo from the other coaches and carts. "Let me help you with that," he offered.

"Thank you Hans, but there's no need," said Giselle, smiling at him kindly, "Why don't you go explore a bit while we get things ready?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I may be of assistance."

"Nonsense, we can handle it," Agatha replied, waving him off. "You, on the other hand should take the time to get accustomed to your new home." She handed him a brass key which had a stylized phoenix engraved into its bow. "Here's the master key, take care not to lose it."

After thanking the old cook, Hans unlocked the large double doors and made his way into the castle. He entered the grand foyer and went up its double staircase that led to the mezzanine. From there, several other staircases took him to the various wings, halls, and chambers that made up Vand Slot.

Though it had not been the family seat for decades, the castle was relatively well-maintained by the skeleton staff that chose to remain. The wood-paneled walls were decorated with brightly-colored tapestries and paintings, as were the carpets which were of exquisite artistry and craftsmanship. Combined, all of these elements gave a pleasing aesthetic and a warm, homey atmosphere.

' _I don't understand why Father would ever want to leave this place_ ,' he thought as his wandering feet guided him to the various rooms, which included a cavernous library with an extensive collection of books, an observatory for stargazing and astronomy, and several workshops for pottery, woodwork, and metallurgy.

Eventually, Hans found his way into the throne room, a large chamber decorated with intricate phoenix motifs. On the ceiling, the wall tapestries, the banners, and on the Great Throne itself, the phoenix could be seen with its wings spread, soaring high, as it proclaimed itself the sovereign protector of the Southern Isles.

Suddenly he felt very small. This was the room where all the great kings ruled, and now he, who not so long ago was the overlooked, unloved, throwaway, thirteenth son, was expected to take the crown and follow his ancestors' footsteps. He ran his hand over the marble throne. In a few weeks' time, he would be sitting on it as the ruler of a nation, a thought that both excited and terrified him. Tentatively, he took a seat and closed his eyes as he imagined how that day would come to be.

 _He opened his eyes to find the throne room was packed with people, much to his great shock. But what baffled him the most was how they were dressed – men in powdered wigs, redingotes, and knickerbockers, and women clad in gowns and hairstyles that had been out of style for the last seventy years._

 _"Long live King Hans," they chorused as they bowed and curtsied before him._

 _He felt his body move on its own accord. "I thank you all for coming," he said, his voice strangely calm. "Now, please follow me to the Amber Room where we shall commence with the Traders' Ball." The succeeding minutes were a whirlwind of merriment as everyone wined, dined, and danced. '_ So that's what a party feels like _,' he thought to himself as he took part in the revelry. But just then, the room began to spin and he fell into a dead faint, his retainers frantically rushing to his aid._

Hans sat up with jolt, panting heavily, only to discover that he was still sitting in the throne room. Without a second thought, he stood up and made a beeline for the door, going through it he slammed it shot and rested his back against the door. 'What was that?' he asked himself once he regained his bearings before deciding to ignore it and walk away. For some odd reason, he felt a sense of deja-vu despite having never set foot in Vand Slot before...and how did he know that the hallway he was walking on was the fastest way to the gardens?

 _"…Ting jeg svagt kan erindre... (Things I vaguely remember)"_ he hummed, plaintively, wistfully.

 _"Og en sang sunget blidt (And a song sung gently)_

 _For længe siden en vinter (One winter a long time ago)..._

 _I en favn jeg hviler trygt (I rest full of comfort in an embrace),_

 _Alt er godt her er ingen frygt (Everything is good, there's no fear here),_

 _Danse lystig sværmeri (Dancing merrily, infatuation),_

 _Til mindets melodi (Alongside the melody of the memory)…"_

It was brief, but as each note and word came, so did the memories and voices, taking him back to a time when people in court seemed to know and respect him, a time when balls looked like something out of a fairytale and a time when there was a love so pure, so enduring that it transcended space and time… " _Be it sea or land, my home is with you,"_ said a woman's voice. She sounded familiar and he could almost see her in his head, but her visage was so blurry he could not put a name to her face.

 _"Langt herfra, langt at nå (Far from here, far to go) ,_

 _Smiler øjne der tindrer (Sparkling eyes smile),_

 _Alt mit hjerte husker på (Everything my heart remember),_

 _Alt det vil jeg erindre (I want to recall all of that),_

 _Og en sang sunget blidt (And a song sung gently),_

 _For længe siden en vinter (One winter a long time ago) …"_

Suddenly, a loud crashed startled Hans from his reverie. He turned to see Kai standing over a crate of now-broken chinaware, looking quite pale and shaken, almost as if he had seen a ghost.

He immediately rushed over to his former tutor. "Kai! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," the older man stammered, "Just– just where did you hear that song?"

"What song?"

"The one that you sang just now," Kai clarified, " _Once Upon a December_ …"

"Oh, that…" Hans scrunched his brows, thinking deeply. "I don't know," he replied after a while. "It's just a song that's recently got stuck in my head."

"You've never heard it before?" Kai prodded. For some strange reason, he sounded anxious, frightened even.

"No, I don't even know how I know it," Hans replied, thoroughly confused. First Amund, now Kai… Why was they suddenly acting so strange? Could they have been afflicted by some traumatic after-effect as a result of the shipwreck? Concerned, he took Kai by the arm and herded him towards a couch."Maybe you should sit down for a bit," he suggested.

"No, no, it's fine…" the plump man replied, pulling himself free. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He picked up the crate and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Later that evening, Kai slipped through the courtyard and out the castle gates, all the while dodging the sentries stationed within the premises. He hated sneaking around like a common thief, but he had to protect his secret. That, and the fact that he only had his charge's best interest at heart.

Moving with uncharacteristic stealth and speed, he made his way to a river not too far from Vand Slot. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a message in a bottle. His hands tightened as his mouth moved in a silent prayer. "Please answer, Gerda my dear sister," he whispered. Not wasting any more time, he hurled the bottle into the river, and watched the currents take his missive away.

* * *

With each new day that passed, Hans could feel his apprehension growing as the day of his coronation drew nearer. Given the reputation of his family, it was understandable that the subjects, the nobility, and even foreign rulers would question his character as a monarch. Stephen's tyrannical regime had practically made his family an anathema to all who had heard of them. As it stood, a lot needed to be done if he wanted to redeem the Westergaard name.

"You look wonderful, Your Highness!"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts to see the tailor whom Kai had hired, beaming at him as he stitched in the last button on Hans' coronation outfit.

A mirror was brought before him, and looking at his reflection, he had to admit he looked rather dashing. His coat was a deep black with a red collar and gold trims and his pants were a nice shade of dark blue with red trims running down the side. The whole ensemble was finished off with a red sash a new pair of boots, and of course, the traditional white kid gloves. All in all, he was quite pleased with the result, and was more than happy to thank the tailor for a job well done.

After his appointment with the tailor, the last item on his agenda before calling it a day was to meet with a certain Kristoff Bjorgman regarding his induction as a Baron of the Realm. He had never heard of anyone by that name before, but since his encounter with Queen Joanna, he had learned that there were always advantages when it came to meeting new people.

Arriving at his office, he was surprised to see a large, blond, ruddy-cheeked man standing awkwardly by the door. He was dressed in formal wear, though his clothes were of a more simple make, and judging by the look on his face, he seemed rather uncomfortable, as if he was unaccustomed to wearing such finery .

"Er… Can I help you?" Hans asked politely.

"Yeah," said the blond, "I'm here for an appointment with the king regarding some personal business. Is he in?"

"Yes, he is," Hans replied. "In fact, you're talking to him right now," he added with a sheepish, lopsided grin. "Are you Kristoff Bjorgman, perchance?"

"Yes, that's me," the blond man – Kristoff replied, a bit taken aback by the young king-to-be's approachable demeanor. When he received word that he would be inducted into the nobility, a part of him worried that the new king would be just as terrible as his father and the other nobles, so to receive such a cordial welcome from the sovereign himself was a bit of a shock. "I'd bow," he continued, "But I don't think my pants would let me…"

"That's alright. A simple handshake is fine by me." Hans told him. To prove his point, he held out his hand. "I take it you're going to be the new baron."

"So it seems," Kristoff grunted, shaking the proffered hand. "But I'm not really interested in the title. What I really want is a house with a large tract of land."

"To raise horses?" Hans inquired.

"Reindeer," Kristoff corrected him, "I plan to start a reindeer ranch. Reindeer are the best."

Upon hearing the new baron's reply, Hans choked on a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kristoff asked.

"That was a joke, right?" Hans chortled as if Kristoff's statement was the funniest thing he had heard in a while. "Hahaha, you're such a card! There's no way that reindeer are better than horses! Hahaha–" He froze when he realized Kristoff was not laughing along. "Oh my God, don't tell me you're serious!"

Kristoff snorted. "Of course I am." If looks could kill, Hans would have been dead a thousand times over with glare the blond was giving him. "I mean, how could a horse be better than a reindeer?" he went on, "Reindeer are strong and smart, unlike your dumb, skittish horses!"

"I would beg to differ!" Hans declared, feeling quite affronted, "Horses are much better than reindeer, horses are much more intelligent, and they're also loyal, obedient, and not to mention, much cleaner."

"You take that back!" Kristoff demanded.

Hans crossed his arms. "Make me."

"Oh, you bet I will," said the blond, cracking his knuckles. "I challenge you to a race, me and my reindeer Sven versus you and any one of your dumb horses. And even then, it's pretty clear who the winner will be."

"Well, it's definitely not you," Hans scoffed.

Kristoff sneered. "You're pretty confident, aren't ya? Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy wiping that smug look off your face."

"I'd like to see you try," Hans challenged with an arrogant tilt of his chin.

"Oh, I don't need to," Kristoff countered, "Because I'm gonna do it. Prepare to lose, Pretty Boy."

"Alright then, Mr. Tough Guy, meet me at the stables in fifteen minutes, and we'll settle it right then and there!"

Kristoff's glinted at the prospect of the challenge. "You're on!"

As Hans made his way to his steed Sitron's stall, he could not help but think back to that strange encounter. With all the yes men, two faces and liars that inhabited the court, Kristoff Bjorgman and his blunt honesty was definitely a breath of fresh air; but whether he would be a friend or foe, that was something yet to be seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the sea, Elsa and Olaf were spending the day in an underwater meadow of sea flowers. Olaf was happily swimming about, while Elsa was playing a game that she seen human girls play.

"He loves me… He loves me not…" Elsa sang as she gently plucked the petals off a sea lily. Just as she was about the pull off the last petal, she heard a woman calling her name. Her eyes widened upon hearing the voice, as it belonged to someone near and dear to her.

"Gerda?" She swam a few paces, craning her neck for any sign of her stalwart nanny. "Gerda, I'm over here! Where are you?"

Following the sound of Elsa's voice, Gerda was soon reunited with her former charge. "Elsa, my child, you're okay!" she cried, hugging the younger mermaid close. "I missed you so!"

"Oh Gerda, I missed you too!" Elsa replied, returning the embrace.

"And– Oh my goodness, look at you!" Gerda gushed, "You look so grown-up now."

"And among friends," Olaf cheerily added, giving the old nanny quite a start.

"Relax Gerda," Elsa assured her, "Olaf is a total sweetheart, he won't hurt you."

"That's right," the friendly snow dolphin quipped, "I like warm hugs."

"Nice to meet you, Olaf," Gerda greeted, petting the dolphin on the nose.

She then turned her attention back to Elsa, her expression grave. "Dear child, as nice as it is to see you again, I'm afraid I'm not here for mere pleasantries. You see, there's something you should know… …something important regarding you and Hans."

Elsa gazed at her confusedly. "Whatever do you mean?"

Gerda chewed on her lip. "It's… …complicated… It's best if you come with me and let me show you."

A very muddy Hans returned to the castle later that evening, much to the disconcertion of the other nobles who scowled at the sight of the dirty king-to-be.

He had to admit that he and Kristoff _may_ have gotten a bit carried away in their race. In the heat of the moment, both of them wound up losing control of their mounts, with Kristoff landing in a briar patch, and Hans himself being thrown headfirst into a mud puddle- or at least, what he hoped was a mud puddle. As a result of the accident, the race concluded in a tie with the two men begrudgingly accepting that there were no particular differences in the characters of horses or reindeer.

Hans felt his lips quirk into a smile. Despite everything, it had been an enjoyable day; and eccentricities aside, Kristoff made for excellent company.

After taking a bath, he tended to his scratches, and changed into a fresh set of clothes before to read a pile of letters that had been left on his desk.

As he read, them Hans could feel the weight of the crown pressing down of him once more. Because of his lineage and relative inexperience, the other royals of Corona, Denmark, Sweden, and Russia were wary of his ascension. It did not help that the once-sterling reputation of the Southern Isles had among its neighbors been tarnished by his father.

Fortunately, there was a silver lining. Because of his deeds and exploits as an admiral, he had somewhat broken out of his father's shadow, and the other monarchs were willing to give him a chance. Already, they had sent their ambassadors to attend the coronation.

' _If all goes well, the Isles will be halfway there on the road to recovery._ ' He folded up letters and opened his truck to store them, when a glint of gold caught the corner of his eye.

' _I can't believe I almost forgot about this_ ,' he said himself as he reverently held the Great Crown of the Southern Isles. ' _I could use it for the coronation, but_ –' He frowned, thinking back to its last bearer. ' _Am I even worthy_?' His grip on the crown tightened. ' _No. I shouldn't put myself down… I am not my father, and I will never be my father. Even if I am not worthy, wearing it will still make a nice tribute to the great kings that came before_.'

Having made up his mind, he set the crown on the nightstand and turned in for the night.

* * *

"This way," Gerda beckoned as she led Elsa and Olaf to the mouth of an unfamiliar river.

"Well, isn't this fun?" Olaf nervously tittered as he followed the two mermaids upstream. "I'll bet there's adventure… …excitement… Ooh! Or maybe danger lurking around every corner…"

Eventually, the river led them to a mountain lake where a group of peculiar stone creatures were gathered. Elsa did not recognize them at first, but as she drew closer, she realized what they were…

' _Rock trolls_ …'

Like the merfolk, rock trolls were one of the few magical creatures that inhabited the mortal plane. They were a hardy race that thrived in mountainous areas and troll elders were said to possess oracular powers, although their visions were somewhat vague.

"Welcome to the Valley of the Living Rock, I have been expecting you," greeted the elder with a kind smile. "My name is Grand Pabbie, and I must say, it's so nice to see you again, Elsa."

Elsa's blinked in surprise. "Huh? We've never met before, so how do you know my name?"

"You're right," Grand Pabbie replied, nodding sagely. "We haven't met before in _this_ lifetime… …but in the past, we have…"

"I-I don't understand…" Elsa stammered, growing more confused by the second.

"Don't worry, you will in due time." Without warning, Grand Pabbie pressed his staff on Elsa's forehead, and as he did, visions – no, memories of Elsa's past life poured into her mind's eye, opening the doors to answers long since forgotten.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Ohhhhhh seems we will finally get a lot of answers from the past. Hummm wonder what those answers will lead to?**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. Finally answers from the past will be shown, what will we learn?**_

 _ **Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...Please remember to**_ _ **review when done.**_

* * *

 _ **"The deeds and decisions of the past are a powerful force. They can influence the outcome of the present and the future – but most especially, your future, dear Princess…"**_

* * *

 _The undersea palace echoed with laughter and giggles as a little mergirl frolicked to and fro with her merchildren playmates. Sitting nearby was her older sister, a quiet young thing who kept her head buried in a book._

 _"Margrethe, darling, I really wish you would join them in their games," said the sisters' mother as she combed her eldest daughter's hair. "It would do you some good to make some friends."_

 _The mergirl, Margrethe closed her book with a sad sigh. "I just don't feel like it, Mother…" she replied, staring wistfully at the other children. "Besides… It's not like they would let me play anyway."_

 _Her mother frowned before placing a kiss on her pinky finger and pressing it onto Margrethe's forehead as she, like any other merchild, was quite small. It was a comforting gesture, but unfortunately, not enough to ease her loneliness. Another sad sigh escaped Margrethe's lips. It was very hard being so different from others._

* * *

 _ **"Have you not noticed how history repeats itself...?"**_

* * *

 _Margrethe shielded her eyes from the bright lights that illuminated the tank. She cowered at the sight of the humans who had come to gawk and ogle at her. She tried to conceal herself, but the tank she was placed in had no place to hide. The audience pointed and laughed, their jeers and taunts eating at her, tormenting her as she covered her ears, trying to block it all out, but to no avail._

 _Tears streamed would gone down her cheeks if she would have been able to cry. She wanted nothing more than to return home to her family, but she had learned that in this cruel place, no one was willing to answer her plea. Or so she thought…_

* * *

 _The still of the night was a great source of comfort for the young mermaid as she slept curled up in the bottom the tank. Entering the realm of dreams was the only way she could escape and take a repose from the bright lights and the riotous cacophony of the circus._

 _However, in one of those nights, she was awoken by the faint glow of candlelight and sound of someone talking. Curious, she tried to peer through the tank to see who it was, but ultimately could not._

 _"You want to what?" she heard the circus ringmaster say. She did not know his real name, but his subordinates often called him Boss._

 _"I want to buy the mermaid from you," said the other speaker. Based on the pitch of his voice, this person was very young, quite possibly no more than a child._

 _The ringmaster scoffed. "She brings me a lot of money. I doubt you'd be able to give me something equal or greater than her value." He and his lackeys then guffawed as if they had just said the funniest joke in the world, but then their laughter died into silence._

 _When he spoke again, his voice was quite shaky, reverent even. "Alright... Alright, you got yourself a deal…" The curtains moved and a young redheaded boy entered the area. He looked to be a bit older than her, though not by much, and he seemed to be quite well-dressed. in his hand he carried a bucket of water._

 _Realizing what the bucket was for, Margrethe shrank back._

 _"Don't worry," said the boy with a friendly, reassuring smile, "I'm here to help." He held the bucket up higher. "I'm going to get you out of here."_

 _Margrethe mulled it over, it could be another trap, but she was so desperate to leave that she decided to take that leap of faith. Taking a deep breath, she jumped from the tank into the waiting bucket._

 _The ensuing splash soaked the boy's clothes and hair, and for a moment, Margrethe worried that he would be angry, but much to her surprise, the boy simply giggled and gave her another friendly smile. Without another word, he hefted the bucket and climbed aboard a carriage._

 _"To the beach by the North Sea," he instructed the coachman._

 _Margrethe's eyes widened in shock, and for the first time in many days, she felt a ray of hope. The North Sea? Could it be that he was taking her home? The clip-clop of hooves and the creaking wheels indicated that the carriage was moving, but even then, from her position in the bucket, she could not see where they were going._

 _After what seemed like hours, the carriage finally came to a halt, and the boy disembarked with Margrethe. Peering out the bucket, she could smell the salty brine, hear the cawing seagulls, and see the rolling waves. Tears of joy pooled in her eyes. She was home! He actually brought her home! Walking down the beach, the boy gently tipped the bucket and released Margrethe back into the sea._

 _As eager as she was to return to her watery abode, something compelled Margrethe to look back. As she did, she saw her rescuer waving at her. "Goodbye little mermaid," he called, "Good luck and Godspeed." Feeling grateful, she decided to take a moment to wave back before vanishing beneath the waves._

* * *

 _ **"And much like you two, it was not the end, but the beginning of something beautiful…"**_

* * *

 _Little did Margrethe know that that would not be the last time she would see her rescuer. Since that pivotal meeting, they would cross paths several more times, and gradually an odd but beautiful friendship had blossomed between Margrethe and the boy, who she learned was named Hans._

 _It was strange how they were so different, and yet so alike. Like her, he was of royal descent, and like her, he too was shunned for something that was beyond his control – which was the fact that he was the bastard son of the king. Because of this, they were able to build a common ground and find solace in their friendship; and together, they shared their joys and sorrows as they explored the world and experienced many new and wonderful things._

 _As time passed, their friendship soon changed into something else…_

 _Hans was out rowing at sea, with Margrethe accompanying him, when he decided to break the news. "Mother wants me to marry," he said, looking none too happy._

 _His friend gasped at the announcement "What? Why?"_

 _"Obligation," he replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Her name is Mathilde, the youngest princess of the Danish royal family."_

 _"Do you love her?" Margrethe asked._

 _"No," Hans replied with a shake of his head, "And I don't think I will." He took her hand. "But you, however…"_

 _Margrethe could feel her heartbeat accelerating. "Yes…?"_

 _"My love for you knows no bounds," he declared, "It is deeper than the ocean and wider than the sea." And with that proclamation of love, he bent over and kissed her._

* * *

 _ **"Yes, he would always say that… I, myself have witnessed it… He loved his little mermaid and took every opportunity to let her know that he did."**_

* * *

 _A younger Pabbie cast a quizzical gaze at the human and mermaid before him. "You two want to what?" he asked, trying to process the couple's request._

 _"I said we want to get married," said the young man who introduced himself as King Hans of the Southern Isles._

 _"Neither one of our races would ever accept our relationship, much less let us marry," added the mermaid Margrethe, the eldest daughter of the Sea King, "So we figured a troll wedding would be the best way to go about it."_

 _Pabbie clenched his jaw. If he were to have his say, he would have refused as well. Based on his future sight, this whole affair could only end in tragedy, and there was no escaping it; their fates had already been sealed the very moment they met._

 _'Just like Romeo and Juliet,' he thought to himself. But just as he was about to voice his opposition, another pair of trolls, one male, one female, joined in on the discussion._

 _"A wedding! How grand!" squealed the female troll who had introduced herself as Bulda. "When do you two want to get married?"_

 _"As soon as possible," Margrethe replied determinedly. "Can you do it?"_

 _"Your highnesses," Pabbie began, "I don't think–"_

 _"But of course!" chirped the male troll – Cliff, as he was called, "We'll have you two wed in no time!" As soon as he uttered those words, the rest of the trolls began scurrying about as they made preparations for the wedding._

 _Throughout this whole affair, Pabbie looked on helplessly, unable to stop his fellow trolls. He wanted to tell them to cease and desist, that nothing good could come from this particular union, but everyone just looked so happy and excited that he just could not find it in his heart to deny their wish. At this point, all he could do was hope that his future sight could turn out to be wrong._

* * *

 ** _"If you knew what the outcome would be, why didn't you do anything?"_**

 ** _"And who am I to oppose to their union? Even if I had spoken up then, they would not have listened, for they were very much in love."_**

* * *

 _It had been over four decades since they first met, and throughout the years, the bond shared between Hans and Margrethe had not wavered, not even for a bit. Both of them were very much older now, although the signs of aging were a lot more evident on Hans due to him being human._

 _That day, the two of them were at the beach, watching the sun set when Hans took something out of his coat pocket and handed it to Margrethe._

 _The mermaid's blue eyes widened with wonderment as she curiously examined the small, round, silver box decorated with pearls, sapphires and snowflakes. "What is it?" she asked._

 _"A surprise," he replied with a cheeky wink as he took out a silver key and stuck it into a keyhole in the center of the box. He gave it a few turns, and before long, the box began to play a pretty tune to which he sang along._

 _"Og en sang sunget blidt (And a song sung gently)_

 _For længe siden en vinter (One winter a long time ago)..._

 _I en favn jeg hviler trygt (I rest full of comfort in an embrace),_

 _Alt er godt her er ingen frygt (Everything is good, there's no fear here)"_

 _"…_ _For længe siden en vinter (One winter a long time ago)..._ _…" Margrethe finished, her eyes sparkling with recognition. "This is… It's our song!"_

 _"Yes, only the most special for you," he said, kissing her hand._

 _Margrethe smiled sweetly at him, only to frown when she heard the sound of a horn echoing into the distance. "Do you have to go?" she whimpered rather plaintively, "I always hate it when you leave."_

 _"I am sorry, but I have to…" He kissed her on the temple. "Don't worry," he promised. "I'll come back to you."_

 _"Like you always do," Margrethe murmured as he placed the key around her neck in a necklace of sorts. Her hands clasped the music box ever tighter as she watched him leave. As much as she hated it when he left, she knew he would never go back on his word. His heart was hers, just as hers was his._

* * *

 _ **"But little did they know that this decision would eventually lead to some terrible consequences, for you see, the Princess Margrethe had a very special power… Your power… which they unwittingly to unleashed it…"**_

 _ **"They? Who's they?**_

 _ **"They… They were your people… ...and your sister…"**_

* * *

 _Sitting on her opulent coral throne, the Mermaid Queen Dagmar cast an imperious glare at her older sister. "Just where have you been, Margrethe?" she asked, her tail swishing angrily with each spoken word._

 _"It's none of your business," Margrethe spat, returning the glare with a defiant one of her own. It was no secret that Dagmar disliked her relationship, their parents did, but resolved to accept it with the condition that Margrethe relinquished her throne to her sister. She did and never once she regretted it._

 _"Do you really think I'm that ignorant?" Dagmar growled, "I know you went to see that human again!"_

 _"And what's that to you?" Margrethe retorted, "He has done nothing wrong and I don't see why it should bother you."_

 _"How many times must I tell you this? You are not allowed to see him, Margrethe!"_

 _"Why?" the older mermaid half-screamed, "What has he ever done to you or any of our people?"_

 _"He's a human, you're a mermaid!" The queen's lips curled into an animalistic snarl. "Are you so dense that you've forgotten what happened to you all those years ago? Humans kill us, exploit us, and destroy our homes! Why can't you see that!?"_

 _"You're wrong!" Margrethe pressed on. "Not all of them are like that. There are good humans, too!"_

 _Dagmar practically leapt from her throne, her eyes flashing with unbridled fury. "Do you dare question your queen?"_

 _"Only if her judgement is clouded!" Margrethe shot back._

 _"I see… So it has come to this…" Dagmar confirmed with an air of spine-chilling calmness. "Seeing how you refuse to obey, I'm afraid it's time to take matters into my own hands."_

 _"Wh-what do you mean?" Margrethe asked, worried and afraid of her sister's sudden change in demeanor._

 _"Guards!"_

 _Almost instantly, a retinue of merguards emerged from behind the pillars. "Yes, Your Majesty?" asked the squadron leader._

 _"Take my sister to the highest tower!" barked the queen, "Make sure she stays there!"_

 _"Yes, Your Majesty!" Before Margrethe could even escape, rough hands took a hold of her as the merguards whisked her away._

 _"What are you? No! No! Let me go!" she cried as she struggled to break free. But despite all her pleading, her words fell on deaf ears and hard hearts._

 _Dagmar then turned to the remaining merguards gathered before her. "As for the rest of you, rally the troops. We shall take care of that wretched human once and for all."_

 _"No! NO! Don't you dare to hurt him!" Margrethe begged, "Please don't! I love him!"_

 _"Stop being so naïve and grow up," her sister hissed with increasing frigidness, "Love does not exist, so stop living in your insipid little dreams and let it go."_

* * *

 _ **And what came next was a tragedy of epic proportions…**_

* * *

 _"The princess has escaped! Quick, after her!"_

 _"You! Alert the others!"_

 _Her heart racing with fear and worry, Margrethe pushed her endurance to its maximum limit as she tried to evade her pursuers. Somehow, she had managed to break free before they could confine her, and now, she was speeding towards the Dreki, where Hans was leading an expedition to Russia, in search of the Northeast Passage to the Far East._

 _But by the time she caught up, it was too late. The Dreki could be seen bobbing a few more times in a last-ditch attempt to stay afloat before completely sinking beneath the waves. Pieces of debris could be seen drifting in around the water, but what was most terrible were the casualties – the bodies of dead sailors dotted the area, and merguards could be seen drowning the survivors of the initial wreck._

 _It might have been tunnel vision or something similar, but instead of helping the drowning men, Margrethe ignored their desperate cries as she frantically searched for Hans. She could feel her anxiety building as minutes ticked by without a flash of red hair, and then she saw him… Immediately, she raced towards him, only to come across a horrific scene – Dagmar was busy holding Hans down as the seawater gradually suffocated him. No longer was the Mermaid Queen satisfied with simply ordering the death of her sister's lover, but she was personally going to do the deed herself._

 _"No! Let him go!" Margrethe screamed as she made a beeline towards them, only to be caught by the queen's personal guards. "Let him go! Please!" But her words went unheeded._

 _Margrethe looked on in horror as Dagmar continued to hold her beloved down until he grew still. Once she was sure the king would no longer be a threat, it was only then that Dagmar released her grip, smirking in cold satisfaction as she watched him sink into the sea._

 _Upon seeing what had befallen upon her beloved, Margrethe screamed an anguished, heart-wrenching scream, and as she did, something peculiar began to happen – The temperature suddenly dropped and the wind started picking up. And then, spikes of ice shot out from around her, injuring the merguards and her sister, who all fled, terrified the power that had just been unleashed._

 _Now that she was alone, Margrethe swam down and grabbed Hans towards the surface. She laid him down on a section of an ice float as she desperately tried to rouse him back to consciousness. "Wake up! Please wake up! You're alright! Please open your eyes," she begged, shaking him._

 _But there was no response. Hans body lay still, his eyes closed, and as Margrethe pressed her head on his chest, she whimpered as she neither detect his heartbeat nor his breath._

 _"My love…" she lamented, "My love, how I wish I had been faster…. …to been able to help you sooner… Now here I am, forced to hold your cold, dead body, looking upon eyes devoid of life, never to feel your warmth again. But I swear to you, my dearest Hans, no matter what happens, we shall be together again…"_

 _Weeping bitterly, eyes spilling silver color tears for the first time, she cradled his body close before disappearing into the waves, never to be seen again._

* * *

Once the vision ended, Elsa opened her eyes, breathing harshly. She blinked a few times, only to realize that she had been crying.

"Now, now…" Pabbie spoke, patting her hand comfortingly, "Weep not, dear princess, there's no need to worry or be upset."

"How can I not be upset?" Elsa rebutted, "The vision speaks for itself… Hans and I are doomed to live through the same tragic cycle."

"That may be so..." said the troll elder, "But there is one major difference – you're both alive, and with a bit of research and a stroke of luck, we found a loophole that could allow the two of you to finally be together."

Blue eyes shimmered with hope. "Really? What is it?"

"Well, my dear Elsa, how do you feel about being human?"

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Human! Human! Will Elsa go to the human world? Stay tune and find out. :)**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. In this chapter we shall see if Elsa decides to become human or not.**_

 _ **Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...Please remember to**_ _ **review when done.**_

* * *

 _Once the vision ended, Elsa opened her eyes, breathing harshly. She blinked a few times, only to realize that she had been crying._

 _"Now, now…" Pabbie spoke, patting her hand comfortingly, "Weep not, dear princess, there's no need to worry or be upset."_

 _"How can I not be upset?" Elsa rebutted, "The vision speaks for itself… Hans and I are doomed to live through the same tragic cycle."_

 _"That may be so..." said the troll elder, "But there is one major difference – you're both alive, and with a bit of research and a stroke of luck, we found a loophole that could allow the two of you to finally be together."_

 _Blue eyes shimmered with hope. "Really? What is it?",_

 _"Well, my dear Elsa, how do you feel about being human?"_

* * *

Elsa stared at the troll standing before her, trying to make heads or tails of this new revelation. "You can turn merfolk human?" she asked.

"It is possible, albeit a recent discovery," Grand Pabbie replied. "When your previous incarnations first came to us, we had no knowledge of this spell, so we could not use it to change their fate; but now that we can, the tragic fate of your past lives can be avoided."

"It does sound like a wonderful idea," said Elsa after giving it some thought, "But it seems like it's quite the risk to go on land. And what about Gerda and Olaf? I just can't leave them behind."

Gerda patted her hand. "Don't worry about me, dear child. I'll be accompanying you."

"Oh, but Gerda!" Elsa exclaimed, "You like your life at sea."

"Yes, but I like you even more," the plump mermaid said kindly, "You won't be alone anymore, I'll be by your side this whole time."

"And wherever you go, I'll follow too!" Olaf cheerfully declared, "That's what friends are for."

Elsa smiled, grateful at the thought of having such supportive companions. "Thank you, everyone. But…" Her smile faded. "He doesn't remember me… If Hans doesn't recognize me as a mermaid, what chance do I have as a human?"

Grand Pabbie lowered his eyes in contrition. "I'm sorry, Princess… We are blame for that, but we had no choice. Your magic was freezing him from the inside, and the only way to save him was to eliminate all his memories of magic."

Upon seeing Elsa's downcast expression, he touched her shoulder in a comforting manner. "But worry not," he continued, "Some of the memories were too vivid to completely wipe out, so we could only obscure them a little. If all goes well, he will remember you in time, but he won't know that you were a mermaid."

"I see…" Elsa replied, "Well, it's settled then, I've made my decision… Grand Pabbie, I'd like you to please turn us human."

"Very well," said the troll elder. He drew some runes on the ground and beckoned for Gerda and Elsa to come closer. He then began to chant in Old Norse, and as he invoked the spell, a light mist emerged to envelope itself around the two mermaids.

Inside the mist, Elsa felt warm, tingling sensation course through her body, and slowly but surely, she could see the metamorphosis take place. By the time the mist dissipated, she looked down to see that her tail split in a pair of shapely legs, scales gave way to milky-white skin, and the membrane between her fingers disappeared. Her hair, for the most part, remained the same, albeit a bit softer in texture.

"Why, look at you!" Bulda crowed admiringly, "Elsa, darling, you definitely made the right choice. However, you'd best get some clothes. Humans are not as lenient as merfolk when it comes to modesty."

"But there's no one for miles around," Elsa replied, "Where can I find clothes?"

Bulda rubbed her chin, clearly deep in thought. "Perhaps, you can use your ice powers to make them. I vaguely recall the Princess Margrethe being able to create a shawl of snowflakes and ice crystals."

"I suppose I can try."

"Wait!" Grand Pabbie called. "Before you do anything, I recommend that you wear an icy blue dress. Young Hans believes he was saved by a woman who wore an icy blue dress, so if you look the part, he will trust you more and hopefully it may jog his memories."

Nodding, Elsa focused as she summoned her ice magic to create a pair of stunning ice dresses – a deep blue day gown for Gerda, and an icy blue one for herself. The two women then got out of the water to clothe themselves.

"Hey!" Olaf called, "Don't forget about me!"

Elsa petted him on the nose. "Don't worry, Olaf, I didn't." With a wave of her hand, she levitated the dolphin onto land and reshaped him into a snowman, complete with a flurry to keep him from melting."

"So, are we all set?" Gerda asked, fidgeting as she tried to adjust the fit of her dress.

"Not quite," Bulda answered as she waddled over. "Before you go, I'd like you to take these." She handed the now-human Elsa a pair of gloves.

"These gloves are enchanted," she explained. "Humans are rather wary of anything related to magic, so a power limiter can be quite handy, forgive the pun. Unless you take these off, you won't be able to generate snow or ice.

As Elsa put on the gloves, she was happy to find that they were a perfect fit. And true to Bulda's word, the gloves did a fine job of concealing her powers. "Thank you so much for helping me!" she gushed, bowing down in gratitude. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to do anything," Grand Pabbie replied. "Your happiness is thanks enough."

"Yes, you deserve it," Bulda added as she herded the trio towards the road. "Now run along and have fun while you're at it." She smiled kindly as they said their farewell and disappeared into the distance. _'Besides, you already repaid us by having your sister marry my adopted son… But that's another story for another time.'_

* * *

In the last few days, life at Vand Slot had become increasingly hectic as the castle staff worked double time to complete their chores. Hans' coronation was only three days away, and there was still a lot to do to accommodate the guests, be they common or noble. Booths and pavilions had to be erected and streamers needed to be hung. Inside the castle, rooms for the ambassadors, delegates, and foreign royalty were being aired out and refurbished.

A richly-attired dark-haired man curled his lip in disgust at the hustle and bustle before him. The very idea that commoners would be rubbing shoulders with the nobles irked him to no end, and he meant to speak to the king-to-be regarding that matter, only to be informed that Hans was not in his office.

He could feel his mood growing fouler by the second. "You there!" he barked at a passing servant, "Have you seen His Majesty?"

"N-n-no, Y-your G-grace," stammered the servant, intimidated by the other man's belligerence. "I h-have not."

"Bah! Then away with you, you useless–"

"Is there a problem here, Lord Sperling?"

The two men turned to see Kai walking towards them. With a simple gesture, he dismissed the other servant, who was more than happy to leave, before turning his attention back to the angry nobleman.

"Yes!" Sperling seethed, "I took some time off from my exceedingly busy schedule to request an audience with Prince Hans, and now he's nowhere to be seen! If he thinks the High Council would tolerate this kind of irresponsible behavior–"

"His Majesty is visiting the family mausoleum," Kai deadpanned, silencing the lord mid-tirade.

"I see…" Sperling coughed a couple of times and cleared his throat. "Very well, then. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Walking at a brisk pace, he stalked his way through the hedge maze and past the gardens towards the Westergaard family mausoleum. There, he found Hans standing somberly before the many gravestones of his relatives.

Given how poorly Hans' family treated him, most of the Southern Islanders expected that he would avenge himself by denying them a proper burial; not that that they would disapprove, as it was no secret that the latest generation of Westergaards were a horrible lot. Therefore, it was to their great surprise when Hans conducted a funeral for them with full honors befitting royalty. This act of familial piety endeared him all the more to the general public, and along with his social and financial reforms, he earned himself a new epithet – the Folks Konge – the People's King.

However, there were dissenters too. The nobles and the High Council, who had benefited greatly from the caste system of the previous regime, were very much opposed to Hans' reforms, as they were quite firmly set in the old traditions of the Three Estates; and chief among them was none other than Lord Soren Sperling himself.

"Your Highness…" he began.

"Ah yes, Lord Sperling," Hans greeted, turning to face the older nobleman, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm not here for pleasantries, Prince Hans," he drawled, each word dripping in disdain, "I need to have a word with you regarding your tax policies."

"What about it?" the younger man asked, " Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Sperling replied, "I noticed that you had lowered the taxes imposed upon the common subjects, but you also revised the tax code, so that nobles are now required to pay land and property taxes. For all your talk on social equality, how is this system fair to the aristocracy?"

"Fair?!" Hans snorted, "You must be joking! Beyond the capital city, much of the country is mired in poverty. Crime is rampant, the common folk struggle to survive each day, and the infrastructure is in dire straits. In the last thirty years, the Southern Isles has transformed from a thriving merchant society to a crumbling shell of its former self."

"But these taxes–"

"Are to be used for the betterment of this country," Hans cut in. "Our economy is lagging behind that of our neighbors, and if we don't modernize our society, we will be presenting ourselves as a backwards nation."

"But free education for the masses?" Sperling pressed on. "Are all these changes even that necessary?

Everything was perfect in the old system."

"For you, maybe," Hans replied, "But for the common folk, it is not." He could feel his annoyance growing as the councilman's reasoning ate at his patience.

"Excuse me?"

"Only the aristocracy, which is less than one percent of the population, benefitted from the old tax code," Hans explained. "I find it incredibly unjust and I will not stand for it. The people have suffered long enough; and as king, it is my duty to answer their plight and lessen their burden."

"Your Majesty, you can't be serious!"

"I am, and as king my word is law," His gaze became dangerously sharp. "Do you dare go against your king's wishes?"

"Forgive my presumption, Your Highness," Sperling said, bowing low. "It will never happen again."

Hans nodded, accepting the apology before turning leave, never noticing the poisonous glare that was being directed towards him.

* * *

Anna slumped on her desk as she tugged at her hair in anger and frustration. It had been a few weeks since that fateful encounter in the storm, and yet, she had not been able to forget what had transpired between her and her sister.

 _"I don't need saving!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but I love Hans."_

 _"How could I abandon the person I know and love for someone I don't know?"_

Tears pricked at her eyes as her mind replayed those words. All she wanted was to acquaint herself with her sister and befriend her, but it would never come to be as she would always be second fiddle to that horrid human.

"Elsa, why?" she lamented.

Unable to bear it any longer, she stood up, only to bang her tailfin on the desk. As she did, she inadvertently revealed a hidden compartment. She pursed her lips in agitation. First her sister, now this… What other secrets had her parents been harboring?

 _"Gee, I wonder what's inside…"_ she mentally scoffed, _"A severed head, perhaps?'_ She forced it open, only to find it empty, save for a letter addressed to Elsa.

 _'What's this?'_ she asked herself. Opening it, she began to read:

 _"To Our Dearest Elsa,_

 _It has been long… …far too long since we last spoke. We understand if you are angry with us, you have every right to be; but for your sake, please do not throw this letter away as it will answer the questions you've always had._

 _The reason why we ignored you was not because of your powers, but because of what fate had in store for you… You were but a young babe, but even then, your future was already set in stone. We first noticed when something came out of your eyes...it was liquid silver...never had we seen such a thing, it worried us so we went to seek answers. Answers which the royal seer provided. You had a soul...or part of a soul...the silver liquid...the tears as he called it... was proof of it and the prophecy. He foretold of your marriage to a human, the one who possessed the other half of it...but the very same night of your marriage to him would end in blood, tragedy and death. Because of that...because we love you and wanted to save you... We decided to hide you away in hopes that you would never meet him and that in turn the prophecy would never come true._

 _But alas, fate works in mysterious ways, and it came to pass that you had encountered your predestined human. As the two of you grew closer, we decided to ignore you to save ourselves from the grief of losing you. It was a selfish move, a terrible mistake which we both regret to this very day._

 _We do not expect you to forgive us for our foolish actions, and what happens after this is all up to you. All we wanted was your happiness even at the cost of you hating us. Even so, we want you to know that we care for you and we are sorry for not showing it. We just hope that you are happy wherever you may be._

 _Best wishes from your parents,_

 _King Agnaar and Queen Iduna._

Anna could sense that hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach grow. "Oh my God," she hiccupped, "I need to find my sister...I need to warn her..." Quickly, she swam out of the study with the hope that she could locate Elsa and apologize to her.

However, when she opened the door, she was surprised to see the Duke of Weselton standing outside with a group of merguards. "And where might you be going?" he asked.

"I need to find my sister," she replied in an urgent tone, "I need to–"

"No you will not," said the Duke rather sternly. "You, Queen Anna, are under arrest."

"What for?!"

"Didn't you know?" The elder merman smirked evilly, making Anna break out into a cold sweat. "The killing of humans is a capital crime in the Merfolk Penal Code. And you, my dear, are guilty of 296 counts of murder. The penalty for a crime of such magnitude is… …death. Get her!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Uh ho...things got more and more complicated...and what was that prophecy all about? What did it meant by the night of their marriage would end in blood, tragedy and death? Will Anna escape?**_

 _ **Sorry cannot say...either way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. In the last chapter things were not looking too good...maybe in this one things will get better...maybe?**_

 _ **Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...Please remember to**_ _ **review when done.**_

* * *

Sunrise was Hans' favorite time of the day. To him, it was a wonderful sight and one of the greatest things God and nature could offer. It gave him a sense of hope as he started a brand new day, so it was no surprise that the staff would find him in his study, watching the sun peek out from behind the hills.

However, that day, he could not exactly enjoy this hobby as his was mind quite preoccupied. He was scheduled to meet with Queen Joanna that morning to discuss the bilateral relations between Spain and the Southern Isles amongst other things.

 _'I just hope she takes this well,'_ he prayed as he mentally rehearsed his proposal.

He could not bear to upset her. She did not deserve it. Joanna was a good woman, a capable queen, and a loving mother, and based on what he had heard, her daughters seemed like darling children; but he just could not see a future with her. He had come to like Joanna as a friend, but that was the extent of his sentiments. It was just against his personal convictions to marry someone he did not love.

Just then, someone rapped on the door, and Kai poked his head in to announce the Spanish Queen's arrival. Hans took a calming breath as he readied himself for the meeting. _'Well, this is it…'_ he said to himself. 'Hopefully, we'll be able to come to an agreement without the risk of war.' The door opened with a creak, and the queen entered the room.

As always, she was impeccably dressed – this time in a dress of orange calico and yellow muslin decorated with traditional Spanish needlework embroidered in gold thread. Her hair was set in a low bun and covered with a lace veil topped by a jeweled coronet.

"Queen Joanna," he nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Prince Hans– Or should I say, King Hans," she greeted, curtsying.

He raised his hand in declination. "I'm not king yet."

Dark eyes trained upon the man before them, glittering with interest. "But will you be."

"Yes." He gestured for her to take a seat before taking his place at his desk. "Of course as king, I have a lot of responsibilities, one of which are the political ties between our respective countries. Now as you know, because of diplomatic mismanagement in the last thirty years, relations between Spain and the Southern Isles have been tenuous at best. Even so, I believe this bad blood has gone for far too long, so I would like to start the reconciliatory process by apologizing for all the wrongs my father and family have inflicted upon you and your people."

"You need not apologize," Joanna said kindly, "It was not your fault."

"Oh no, I insist," Hans replied. "As king, I am responsible for the indignities that led to the rift, and not only that, I must apologize for this last offense, of which I am entirely at fault."

The queen arched a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 _'God give me strength.'_ Heaving a resigned sigh, he replied, "With all due respect, I do not want to marry you. I don't mean it as an insult, so please don't take it the wrong way. I think you're a good woman and a wonderful person, but I just don't love you that way. I truly am sorry, and I hope that this does not anger you, as I hoped to prevent war by rekindling the goodwill that our respective countries once shared."

"It is rather unfortunate," Joanna said, looking more sad than angry, much to Hans' relief. "I had hoped that we would marry, as I do like you."

"I like you too," Hans confessed, "But I can't change what I feel. While I cannot bring myself to love you, I still would like to consider you a dear friend, if it's fine with you."

"I suppose a simple friendship might be for the best. Perhaps a marriage between us was just not written in the stars," Joanna replied, conceding to the reality of the situation. "However, in exchange I would like to resume the trade partnership between our two countries and use the Southern Isles as a merchant port and shipping terminal for Northern Europe.

"In addition, I am also requesting that you would provide protection for my daughters… Should anything happen to me, promise me that you will take care of my daughters and provide them a safe haven in your country."

"Like an uncle or godfather?" he asked.

Joanna nodded.

As he thought it over, Hans had to admit the proposal was fair, quite lenient even, especially if one was to put the misdeeds of his family into consideration. Regardless, the Isles would definitely benefit from the Spanish merchants as not only would they be trading with one of wealthiest empires in the world, but they would also now have access to the previously unattainable goods of the New World and East Indies.

"All right, it's a deal," he said, after some deliberation. "Let's draw up the contract, shall we?"

And so a trade alliance was drafted and signed by the two monarchs, leaving both parties reasonably pleased. However, before Joanna made her leave, she had yet one final request.

"I want you to meet my daughters," she said.

"Your daughters?" Hans echoed. Although he had heard many stories about the princesses, he had never met a single one as their mother was very protective of them.

Together, the queen and the prince left the study and made their way down the hall towards the guest wing where the Spanish delegation was staying. As they approached the parlor, Hans could hear peals of laughter emanating from the room. Peeking in, he could not help but smile at the scene before him.

Three young girls could be seen playing inside, the first being a spry, merry child of ten dancing around the room. Like her mother, she wore a dress of summery colors, which billowed and shimmered whenever she twirled around, and she wore a tiara that indicated that she was the Princess of Asturias, the heiress to the Spanish crown. The second little girl had dark, curly hair that was fastened back with some pearl hairpins and was sitting on the couch, conducting an imaginary tea party with a set of porcelain dolls. And finally, an older woman, most likely the girls' nanny or governess, was holding a small toddler who was contentedly playing with a necklace.

"Mis cariñosa hijas," Joanna cajoled, "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Upon seeing her, the three princesses immediately dropped whatever they were doing and ran towards her, their faces glowing with happiness and good cheer as they shyly peered up at Hans from behind their mother's skirts.

"Prince Hans, I want you to meet my daughters," the queen said, beaming kindly. "Katarina…" she gestured towards the eldest girl, who curtsied politely. "Maria…" The middle princess curtsied as well. "…and last but not least, my youngest, Luciana."

Unlike her older sisters, Luciana's reception was significantly warmer. Giggling, she wriggled out of her nanny's arms, ran over to Hans and latched onto him. "I got your leg, I got your leg!" she chanted, and despite his reservations, the prince found himself chuckling at the little girl's antics. He had to admit, the Princess Luciana was very adorable.

"I apologize," said Joanna, looking rather flustered as well, "Luciana can be a bit too affectionate."

His smiled benevolently. "It's alright, I think it's cute." He bent down and gently pried her little fingers off his leg before picking her up and handing her back to her mother.

"It probably means she likes you," Maria quipped with a giggle of her own, before an abashed Katarina shushed her with a nudge.

"I hope so," Hans replied. "I like her, and the both of you too. Your mother has told me so much about you three."

"Really?" Katarina asked, looking up at him.

"I hope it's only the good," Maria whispered in a cheeky aside, at which Katarina rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry," he said amicably, patting them each on the head, "No bad impressions of you here. I think you're all wonderful children, and it's a privilege to finally have met you."

"I must say, I'm impressed," Joanna remarked as she observed their interactions, "I didn't expect you would be this good with children. Your future wife will be a lucky woman indeed."

Upon hearing this, the girls giggled and Hans blushed.

* * *

All eyes were on Elsa as she, Gerda, and Olaf made their way into town. Wherever they went, people would stop and stare. With her fair skin, silvery blond hair, and bright, blue eyes, they considered Elsa as one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen, so much so, that they wondered if she was a foreign princess, given how she was dressed. She had even put on a hooded cloak, hoping to appear more nondescript, but to no avail. And then there was Olaf, who, being a walking, talking snowman, was going garner attention no matter what.

Like a lost lamb, she followed Gerda as they tried to navigate their way around town. All the while, she looked about, enthralled with the sights, sounds and smells of the human world; and in her daze, she failed to pay attention to her surroundings.

"Watch out!"

Before she could even register what was happening, she collided into a solid mass. In the process, she lost her balance and tumbled into an empty rowboat. To make matters worse, with her added weight, the boat begun to tip backwards.

"Whoa!"

Just as the boat was about to hit the water, it stopped. Elsa blinked to see a horse's leg weighing the other side down. She was about to thank the rider, but upon seeing who it was, she was struck speechless.

Her rescuer was none other than him.

* * *

Coronation Day had arrived, and as the event was to be held at the Great Cathedral, the royal party had to move back to the capital, but since the palace there was closed for renovations, the only other acceptable accommodation was a manor house built by Hans' great-great grandfather, most likely the official royal residence outside of Vand Slot.

Throughout the day, Hans had been quite on the fence on whether he was more excited or anxious. On one hand, as a child, he used to daydream of such a day; but now, after seeing the reality of the situation, he wondered if he was even capable enough of easing his people's suffering. He paced about his room, hoping to calm his nerves, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Unable to bear the tension, he went outside hoping the fresh air might do him some good.

He made his way to the stables and saddled Sitron. He maneuvered the steed through the capital, enjoying the sights and sounds of the bustling waterfront. He smiled, now feeling more at ease. Perhaps the fresh air and a view of the sea might have been just what he needed to calm his jitters.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a small, slim figure came into his periphery. "Watch out!" Hans cried, pulling at the reins, but it was too late. The figure bumped into Sitron, making the horse neigh and rear. "Whoa Sitron, whoa!" he called, trying to calm the animal down. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the figure had been knocked into an empty rowboat which was about to tip into the sea.

In a display of expert horsemanship, Hans maneuvered Sitron in to quickly weigh the boat down from the other side before it could fall in and quite possibly capsize. He then gave the horse a quick command to stay put before carefully approaching to assist whoever had fallen.

He held out his hand. "I'm so sorry–" he began to say, but upon seeing the person before him, the rest of his apology died is his throat.

Sprawled on the floor was a woman clad in a shimmering dress of light blue. Her hood which had been knocked askew by the impact revealed a waifish face delicately framed with platinum blond locks carefully arranged into a French braid. But what captivated him the most were a pair of diamond like blue eyes that stared back at his spring green ones. There was just something very familiar about those eyes, but he couldn't quite put a finger to it.

"I-it's okay," the woman stammered, her cheeks flushing. In her attempt to right herself, the boat wobbled, making Hans stumble on top of her.

Mortified to be in such a compromising position, he quickly pushed himself off the woman and carefully helped her stand up and step off the boat, both of them apologizing profusely all the while.

"Ahem," he coughed and averted his gaze, hoping to calm his racing heart. "Uhh… So… Are you here for the coronation?"

"Yes!" she squeaked, "I mean, no– er, I mean..." She pulled her hands to her cheeks, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I– I'm looking for someone, a friend."

Imploring green eyes peered up at her. "Really? Who is it? Maybe I can help you find him."

"It's…" She paused, chewing on her lip. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

He smiled gently, making her heart flutter. "Don't worry, I won't judge. Plus, I'm sure your friend will be very happy to see you."

The woman sighed. "It's you."

"Me?" Hans asked, puzzled. Now that he thought about it, the more he looked at her, the more familiar she seemed, as if he had met her sometime in the past, but when or where, he could not quite recall. But before he could say anything more, the cathedral bells chimed, startling Sitron, who whinnied and reared, catapulting the prince straight into the water.

"Goodness! Are you alright?" the woman cried, concerned. She raced to the steps and pulled Hans out of the water.

He nodded, but now he had other matters to worry about. He was late, and to his own coronation no less. He whistled for Sitron and quickly hopped on. "I'm really sorry," he called over his shoulder as he galloped away, "But I have to go. See you around!"

* * *

Elsa watched in dismay as Hans disappeared into the distance. When had talking to him become a herculean task? Back then, even when he was busy with his work as a sailor, they both had the time to talk about all and sundry, but now…

"Oh, thank goodness! There you are!"

The blonde looked up to see Gerda and Olaf running up to her. "I saw what happened," Olaf piped up as Gerda fussed over her charge. "lf anything, I'd say it's a good start."

Gerda nodded in agreement. "Olaf is right. Now that we know where he's going, so all you have to do is get his attention and speak to him about what you know. Hopefully, it will jog his memory."

Spurned by her companions' encouragement, Elsa could feel a sliver of hope. Despite the awkwardness, their chance encounter had been amicable so far. She clenched her hand with determination. It was not over yet.

* * *

Outside the manor, Giselle tapped her foot in agitation. "Where is he?" she fumed. "He's going to be late!"

"Relax," Agatha replied with a wave of her hand, "I'm sure he's just nearby." No sooner than she said that, Hans came riding up the path, drenched to the bone with bits and pieces of seaweed sticking to his hair and clothes.

Giselle immediately ran up to him. "What happened to you?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Sea horse," Hans replied, stumbling over his explanation as the two women angrily glared at his bedraggled state. "I mean, not a seahorse… …but the sea and a horse… …and a boat too."

"Well, either way, you're late!" Giselle chided as she and Agatha dragged him inside. "Come on, we need to get you ready." Once inside, he was bathed and groomed, and finally dressed in his coronation outfit. However, there was something still missing…

Kai hurried over and clasped an red cape with the southern isles phoenix crest embroidered with black thread over Hans' shoulders. "There… Perfect!"

Hans stared at the mirror, his anxiety from earlier building up once more. Despite everything, he still felt vastly unprepared. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he quickly took his place at the Royal Procession.

It was the ultimate irony, really – Not too long ago he was the throwaway prince whom no one would even look twice, but now… Now all eyes were on him – mostly proud, friendly ones such as those of his friends, comrades, and the common folk; but there were also cold, mask-like expressions such as those of the High Council and upper nobility.

Passing through the throng, Hans could feel each step grow heavier as the procession drew closer to the cathedral. His stomach roiled and churned as he stepped through the vestibule and walked down the apse towards the altar where the priest was. Already, the choir was singing:

 _"You are the fairest of all;_

 _Your words are filled with grace;_

 _God himself is blessing you forever._

 _Arm yourself, O Mighty One,_

 _So glorious, so majestic!_

 _And in your majesty_

 _Go on to victory,_

 _Defending truth, humility, and justice."_

As he marched down the aisle, his vision began to shift – instead of the slacks and short jackets, people in old-fashioned coats, breeches, and powdered wigs were gazing at him expectantly. The archbishop, looking exceptionally dignified, was clad in vestments cut in a style that had long since gone out fashion. It was almost as if he had stepped back in time. But just as suddenly it had appeared, everything suddenly shifted back to the way it was, and he found himself standing before the altar.

 _"Justice is your royal scepter._

 _You love what is good_

 _And hate what is wrong._

 _Therefore God, your God,_

 _Has given you more gladness_

 _Than anyone else."_

Once the psalm was finished, the ceremony finally began. And as he stood there, Hans could now clearly see the gravity of his situation. Long ago, back when he was a child, he used to dream of becoming king so that people would acknowledge and respect him; but as he got older, he had learned two things: One, respect had to be earned; and two, being king was more than ordering people around. As the Good Book said, "Those who exalt themselves shall be humbled, and those who humble themselves shall be exalted."

 _"Once, I read a anecdote on what makes a good ruler. It said that an ideal ruler should be the first in every courageous attack, and the last in every desperate retreat. In times of famine, he would be dressed in finery has he happily dined on the scantiest meal in the land."_

He nearly jumped with a start. It was a quote he remembered well, but for the life of him, he could not recall who told him that. However, he did hear it as clear as day, as if the speaker had been right beside him; but the strange part was that only other person with earshot was the priest, and whoever had said that quote had a childlike and feminine voice, much like that of a young girl.

Regardless of who had said that, there was a certain wisdom behind those words, and Hans planned on following that advice. With newfound determination, he shifted his focus back to the present, promising himself to rule the land with the best of his ability.

Once the archbishop had finished his sermon, he instructed Hans to kneel, and gestured for the sacristan to bring forth the crown, the scepter, and the globus cruciger of the Southern Isles. As the regalia were being presented, reverent whispers could be heard from the crowd, especially among the older folk, who recognized the crown as the very same one worn by King Hans III and all the other kings of the past.

"Brothers and sisters," the archbishop began, "Today is a joyous day as a new ruler takes the Phoenix Throne." He then picked up the Great Crown and placed it over Hans' brow, and gestured for him to take the scepter and the globus cruciger. After doing so, Hans turned to face the crowd bearing the royal regalia. "And thus, with the blessing of God, Our Father," the archbishop proclaimed, "I hereby present unto you King Hans Westergaard IV, the undisputed sovereign of the Southern Isles. May your reign be as that of Solomon of old.

"Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?"

Frenzied cheers erupted from among those gathered. "GOD SAVE THE KING! GOD SAVE THE KING!" they chanted.

Upon seeing the people look so happy, so hopeful, a spark of determination was ignited within Hans' heart. Whether he would succeed or not, the future was uncertain, but he would give it his all to serve the people, to repair what his father's tyranny had destroyed, and to restore the Southern Isles back to its former glory.

As he exited the cathedral amidst the adulation, he noticed a platinum blond woman, standing amongst the crowd waving at him as if she knew him. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was the same woman he had met earlier at the waterfront, and against his better judgment, he found himself waving back. Despite all this, the nagging feeling at the back of his mind remained – _'Why do I have this inkling that I've met her before?'_

* * *

Elsa arrived at Vand Slot to find the coronation ball in already in full swing. The castle complex was jam-packed with revelers as Hans had taken it to himself to open the grounds to the general public for the first time in years.

Years of isolation had left her quite unprepared for functions such as these and she could feel her social anxiety creeping up. She found herself wishing that Gerda had accompanied her, but unfortunately, the older woman had other responsibilities, namely staying behind with Olaf to avoid freaking people out with a living snowman.

She smoothed down the skirt of her gown, a blue and white number ornamented with rosemåling patterns, and took a calming breath. She had to do this, she knew Hans was somewhere in the party, and if she did not talk to him now, she might never again have the chance to do so.

It did not take her that long to find him, but once again, he was in a position where it was difficult to approach. He was talking to a group of people, local nobles by the looks of it, and he did not look very happy.

Just then, two little girls came running up to Hans. "Let's play hide and seek!" declared the older of the two, tugging him by the arm.

"Yes, let's do that," he said, smiling kindly at them. "We can play in the hedge maze." He nodded curtly at the nobles before him as he herded the two children towards the gardens. "Gentleman, if you'll excuse me."

Elsa's eyes glimmered with hope. That was just the opening she needed. Quickly and discretely, she followed after Hans and the girls, none of them ever noticing a third little girl who giggled and ran after them, hoping to join in on the fun.

* * *

Hans heaved a sigh of relief as he finally managed to have some time to himself. 'Katarina, you are truly a godsend.' Throughout the party, the High Council had really been quite a thorn on his side, from questioning and opposing him on his reforms, to hounding him about his marital status. He did his best to be cordial with them, but their overbearing attitude was beginning to wear his patience thin.

'If worse comes to worse, I may have to handle them with an iron fist,' he muttered to himself. If he had a choice, he would much rather not go down that route, but the Council seemed to be set on opposing everything the new regime stood for.

Suddenly, he felt something yank at his neck and he stumbled, landing on his rump. Nursing his sore spots, he turned to see that his cape had gotten caught in some shrubs. He tried to pull it loose, but it seemed to be stuck fast.

He frowned. 'Note to self, ban capes… These things are practically deathtraps.' Since he was unable to free himself, he had no choice but to undo the clasp and leave the cape behind. It was a shame to see such a majestic piece of clothing go to waste, but if Hans had to be honest, capes were really never his thing.

After clearing his head a bit, he was on his way back to the party when he heard someone wailing in the distance.

"Mamá, Mamá!" it called.

Panic gripped him. _'Luciana! How did she…?'_ Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed off to the direction of the sound. He had a little girl to save.

* * *

Elsa clicked her tongue in frustration as she found herself hopelessly lost. Perhaps she had been too hasty in her decision to follow Hans, not to mention that she had not seen him since the party. Would things have played out differently had she been more patient?

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone crying. Turning around, she saw a little toddler wandering in the maze, bawling like there was no tomorrow.

As much as she wanted to comfort the little girl, Elsa was not used to dealing with children or much of anybody for that matter. She had no idea if she would make things better or even worse.

With great apprehension, she reached for the child and carefully wrapped her arms around the girl, who immediately reacted by latching unto her neck, still crying heavily.

"Shh… There, there… It's okay," Elsa hushed, patting the girl's back in an attempt to calm her down, but it seemed to have little to no effect.

'Now what?' She racked her brain, thinking of another way to soothe the child, when she remembered a technique Gerda often used to calm her down when she was little – singing. If it could work on her, surely it would work on this girl.

Gently rocking the toddler, Elsa began to sing:

 _"…Ting jeg svagt kan erindre... (Things I vaguely remember)_

 _Og en sang sunget blidt (And a song sung gently)_

 _For længe siden en vinter (One winter a long time ago)..._

 _I en favn jeg hviler trygt (I rest full of comfort in an embrace),_

 _Alt er godt her er ingen frygt (Everything is good, there's no fear here),_

 _Danse lystig sværmeri (Dancing merrily, infatuation),_

 _Til mindets melodi (Alongside the melody of the memory)…"_

Peering down, she was glad to see that It seemed to be doing the trick as the child had begun to calm down. Feeling more confident now, she continued:

 _"Langt herfra, langt at nå (Far from here, far to go) ,_

 _Smiler øjne der tindrer (Sparkling eyes smile),_

 _Alt mit hjerte husker på (Everything my heart remember),_

 _Alt det vil jeg erindre (I want to recall all of that),_

 _Og en sang sunget blidt (And a song sung gently)"_

 _"For længe siden en vinter (One winter a long time ago) …"_

Elsa froze upon hearing the last line being sung by a male voice. She looked over her shoulder to see Hans approaching her. By some odd twist of fate, it seems that he had found her instead.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Together again...how romantic...:) But will Hans remember? Will Elsa be able to make him remember? We shall see in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. In the last chapter Hans and Elsa meet again, will Hans start to remember with Elsa's help? We shall see.**_

 _ **Oh also to that guest review, the reason Anna is queen even though she is the youngest it is because Elsa advocated the throne in her favor, even if she had not done that her parents would have forced her to give up her right as heir to Anna at some point, so seeing no reason to be heir Elsa surrendered her right as heir to the throne.**_

 _ **Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter...Please remember to**_ _ **review when done.**_

* * *

Hans stood rooted at the spot, staring at the woman standing before him. No doubt about it, it was the same woman whom he met at the waterfront and at the cathedral earlier that day. She had also claimed to be a friend of his, but try as he might, he just could not recall meeting prior to that day, and yet something about her was oddly familiar.

Mustering up his courage, he walked up to her and asked, "Who are you and where did you hear that song?" For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a hint of sadness in the woman's eyes, but when she spoke, her tone was very much composed.

"My name is Elsa," she said, "You probably don't remember, but we were childhood friends. As for the song, I learned it from the music box that you gave me."

Now that Hans thought about it, he did vaguely recall commissioning Varian to work on a music box to be given as a gift, but beyond that, the rest of the details surrounding the event were quite obscured.

"Wh-when did this happen?" he asked suddenly feeling quite lightheaded.

"Several weeks ago," the woman – Elsa – replied, carefully cradling Luciana, who had fallen asleep. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"I terribly sorry, but I don't," Hans apologized, "I had an accident a short while back and some of my memories got a little scrambled."

"An accident?" Blue eyes widened in recognition. "You mean the shipwreck?"

Hans nodded. "Yes. But how did you know?"

"I'm sorry," Elsa replied, "But it's my fault…"

"What do you mean? Hans asked, peering at her curiously.

She sighed. "I know that this is going to sound crazy, but please bear with me. I was the one who saved you and your friends that night. If you don't believe me, the proof is right here." She reached into the folds of her skirt and took out a pocket watch, but not just any pocket watch – Though it had been tarnished and was no longer ticking after being immersed in saltwater, it was definitely the same silver pocket watch Hans received as a birthday gift all those years ago.

"I'm sorry it's not as good as it used to be," she apologized as she passed it to him, "But I suppose it could've been in worse shape."

With trembling hands, Hans received the trinket. "How do you have it?" he asked, clutching it close, "I was sure I lost it at sea!"

"I told you," Elsa replied, "I managed to salvage it from the shipwreck."

"But how?" Hans prodded. "I may not remember much, but the storm that night was a very powerful one. The only way for you to have managed to do all these is if you were a mermaid or something."

"Well, about that…" Elsa said, coughing nervously, "I think there's something you should know…"

* * *

"Get her!"

"She broke the law!"

Fear coursed through Anna as the merguards darted forward to apprehend her. With adrenaline-fueled agility, she dodged the tackle aimed for her and made a beeline for the balcony, evading the hands that grabbed at her.

"Sound the alarm! The fugitive is escaping!"

She choked back on a sob as she desperately tried to shake off her pursuers. How had it all come down to this? Overnight her charmed life as a pampered queen had been turned upside-down, and now she was being hunted down like some common criminal.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, ducking past the rocks and grottoes as she fled for her life, but still they gave chase. She thrashed, swimming ever faster, her vision blurred by tears.

Suddenly, her head came into contact with something hard, hard enough for her to see stars and slip into unconsciousness before sinking towards the sea floor.

Fortunately for her, she had been swimming over a giant kelp field when it happened, and as she fell, her form was obscured the tall seagrass. The merguards eventually combed the kelp fields, but the vegation was far too thick, and in the end, they called off the search and returned to the palace, empty-handed.

Not long after the guards had gone, a whale carefully approached Anna and gently laid her on its back. Making sure that the coast was clear, it rose up from the depths and began its journey to safer waters.

* * *

Hans cast an incredulous gaze at his female companion as she explained the series of events that had led up to their impromptu rendezvous. "Okay, okay… Let me get this straight: You're a mermaid who has ice powers and we're childhood friends; we've gone through all sorts of wild adventures, explored the world, and even fought pirates together. Did I miss anything else?"

"No… That's about the gist of it," Elsa replied. Her brows knitted in worry. "You still don't believe me?"

Hans was torn. Part of him wanted to dismiss her story as the delusional ramblings of a madwoman, but she had also spoken of events such as how he received the silver pocket watch, the shell comb he had bought in Venice, and she even recounted his meeting with Zafira, all of which were very personal memories. There was no denying it, she had to be telling the truth, the pocket watch and the shell comb she presented to him were more than enough evidence.

"This is just crazy," he muttered, feeling rather weak in the knees.

"But I thought you love crazy," Elsa teased, smirking at him.

Hans blinked. _'Okay… There's no way a random stranger could have known that._ ' "Alright, alright, you've convinced me, but there's something else I want to know…"

"What is it?"

"If–" Hans took a deep breath before proceeding with his query. "If you're a mermaid, how are you – well..." He paused yet again, finding it difficult to address the elephant in the room.

"You mean, how am I a human?" Elsa finished for him.

"Yes."

"Magic," she told him. "I had some friends who knew a transformation spell, and with their help, I was able to turn into a human. I hoped that maybe as a human, I would have more luck and maybe…" She trailed off, unable to look at him in the eye.

"Maybe what?" Hans asked

"Andmaybehaveachancewithyou," she finished, blushing heavily.

Hans nervously scratched his cheek. "Well, I'm very flattered that you did all this for my sake, but I'm afraid that I don't remember much to feel the same about you." Elsa's face fell at that. "However," he added, "I want to remember. I want to remember everything about you, about us, no matter how long it takes; so I'm asking you, how would you like to stay in the castle as my guest?"

"I would be delighted!" Elsa replied, with a smile so bright it could have rivaled the sun in its radiance. "Thank you so much."

"Luciana! Luciana! Dónde estás, Luciana?" they heard someone call.

"Guess we better head back" said Hans.

* * *

"I haven't seen her," said a child. It was Katarina.

Maria sniffled, on the verge of tears. "You don't suppose she followed us and got lost in the maze, do you?"

"Dios mio!" gasped the frantic nanny. "She could be anywhere at this point! Someone arrange a search party quick!"

"There is no need," Hans declared as he and Elsa emerged from the hedges with the child in question. "Fortunately, this esteemed lady managed to find Luciana before she could get too far." After handing the youngest princess back to her caretaker, he took Elsa by the hand and went back to the party.

Everyone present was taken by surprise the moment they entered the ballroom. All activities came to a halt as the guests' attention were directed to the young king's female companion.

Unaccustomed to such treatment Elsa tightened her grip on Hans' arm. "They're looking at you," she whispered.

"Believe me, they're looking at you" he whispered back, and in a way, he was right. Although Elsa's physical appearance was alluring, to say so the least, one could also see her inner beauty shine through with the way she carried herself. The woman was practically the picture book definition of sophisticated grace.

From her place in the crowd, Queen Joanna smiled knowingly as she calmly sipped on her champagne flute. _'I can now see why you rejected my suit.'_ Although she had never seen or spoken to Hans' companion before, it was clear that there was a mutual spark between them, something even her purest sentiments could never hold a candle to. _'Just like Amadeo and I,'_ she reminisced with a nostalgic sigh. Even so, she was glad to see her friend in his moment of triumph. After all that he had been through, he only deserved that much.

* * *

Elsa and Gerda's eyes lit up in wonderment as Klaus ushered them to their designated suite. The room itself was very elegant with its light blue walls and gilded molding, and it was tastefully furnished with a huge canopy bed sat in the center of the room, surrounded by a variety of Chippendale-styled furniture. Large bay windows allowed ample lighting and ventilation, and a set of double doors led to a balcony overlooking the castle gardens.

"I hope you are pleased with the accommodations," the butler said rather curtly.

"I am, thank you very much," Elsa replied with an elegant nod of her head.

"Good, good." Klaus walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, revealing a wide array of fine dresses and shoes. "You are free to use these however you wish, just remember that His Majesty would like for you to join him for breakfast tomorrow. Now, if you will excuse me…"

"I wonder what's his problem," Gerda huffed once Klaus was out of earshot.

"Don't take it to heart," Elsa told her. "Hans says that's just how Klaus is, that it's part of personal charm." She sighed happily as she ran a hand over one of the dresses. Ever since she became human, life had become one big learning experience. Everything was just so new, so different to what she was accustomed to.

She could still remember the disapproving looks and hushed comments about her loose hair and bare feet when she entered the first town as a human. Some old biddy actually had the audacity to call her a harlot and a scarlet woman, only to get an earful from Gerda in return. After a bit of observation, Gerda and Elsa wound up having their hair pinned into a proper bun and Elsa conjured up some ice slippers for the pair of them to use. By the time they reached the next town, whatever looks they received were considerably more positive.

 _'Who knew humans had so many rules?'_ Elsa mused. Now that she thought about it, human society was quite rigid. There were rules for clothing, speaking, and basic human interactions, could it be that were rules for eating as well? She turned to Gerda to ask her about it, only to see her former nanny making her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked her.

"To my brother's house," Gerda told her, "We haven't seen each other in ages, so I thought it would be nice to pay him a visit and catch up."

Blue eyes glanced up worriedly. "Will you be back?"

"Of course!" Gerda promised. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. Now off to bed, we have a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

"Good God Hans, what were you thinking, letting a stranger stay in the castle?" Amund thundered, worry and concern etched into his features.

"I agree," Agatha piped up, "That was a terrible lapse of judgment!"

"After all that we taught you, you could be endangering us all!" Giselle wailed, "What if she's a lunatic? An assassin?" Her breath hitched. "Or worse… …a gold-digging seductress!"

Hans rolled his eyes. Giselle could be so overdramatic at times. "Trust me, Elsa is none of these things. And another thing, if she was an assassin why didn't she kill me in the maze when she had the chance?"

"She could be buying her time," Amund theorized, "And when we least expect it, like a thief in the night…" He ran a finger across his throat.

"No she is not," Hans insisted. "My memories may be foggy, but my intuition is telling me that I know her, and perhaps at one point in time, I did. Not to mention she knows me just as well as you three, dare I say even better."

"She could have researched," Amund pointed out.

"With what reference?" Hans countered, "You of all people should know that as the black sheep of the family, my name is practically in damnatio memoriam till just recently. Aside from a single passage in the family record, there is no information about me. Any spy or assassin would be gleaning from a barren field."

To be honest, this whole discussion was getting rather out of hand. As much as he wanted to tell then who Elsa really was, he could not, as he had promised to honor her request to keep her origins as a mermaid and the nature of her cryokinesis a secret.

Giselle placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hans, please understand…" she pleaded, "We only want what's best for you. Your safety and wellbeing is of utmost importance to us."

"I know that," he told her, "But I know in my heart of hearts that Elsa isn't a bad person. She would never hurt us, and I hope that you all can see that."

"Alright, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Giselle said, relenting. "But if she even steps one toe out of line, I'll personally throw her out."

"Elsa's nothing like that at all," Hans replied, "That, I assure you."

Agatha snorted. "While I'm all for Christian brotherhood and all that, I don't know why you're so adamant about letting this girl stay. If I didn't know better I'd say you're in love with her or something."

"What are you talking about?" he stuttered, laughing nervously, "There's no such thing as love at first sight."

"Then why are you beet red, hmm?" Agatha asked, a knowing look on her wizened face. "Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

"Mo-ther!" Giselle chastised, slapping the older woman on the arm, "Don't encourage him!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hope Anna is okay, lol seems that overprotective Giselle will not be so easy to win over. Maybe in time Elsa will be able to change her mind...eventually...**_ _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Fun fact: Klaus personality is lightly inspired by Carl Fredricksen from the movie Up.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, I had many thing to do and not enough time. lol**_

 _ **Any way...Hopefully you this chapter was worth the wait. :)**_

 _ **SO sit back, relax and enjoy the story and please remember to**_ _ **review when done and tell me what you all think.**_

* * *

The next day, Elsa woke to some chirping noises coming from her window. Groggily, she padded over and peered out to see some feathered creatures darting to and fro – songbirds, she recalled Hans telling her – as they merrily flitted about the rays of first light. Despite having been human for several days now, living in the surface world still felt so surreal. Unlike the cold depths of the Undersea Realms, everything here was just so warm, so bright.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door. "Elsa…" It was Gerda. The nanny knocked again. "Elsa darling, it's time to wake up, we've got a lot to do."

Once Elsa let her in, Gerda quickly set to work in grooming her charge. By the time she was done, Elsa was looking like every bit the princess she was supposed to be. The blue-and-white gown with the sweetheart neckline Gerda picked out for her fit perfectly, and the pearl studs that dotted the bodice accentuated her beauty even further. To complete the look, her hair was arranged into a regal chignon pinned in place by the white shell comb.

"There, picture perfect!" Gerda beamed, clasping her hands in delight. "Now that you look like a human princess, it's time to act like a human princess."

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"As you have seen, humans have certain rules when conducting themselves," Gerda explained, "And if we are to live in the human world, we must blend in as much as possible." She gestured to the service tray containing some dining utensils. "Now, when humans eat they tend to use crockery and silverware; so what you do is…"

Agatha had definitely outdone herself, especially with the delicious spread of bacon, eggs, bread, and porridge that had been laid out for the morning meal, but Hans just could not find the appetite to eat. Today, he would be meeting with the ambassador from Corona to set up a new trade agreement, and a very crucial one at that. He had spent the greater part of breakfast time pacing back and forth, deep in thought, much to the consternation of his friends.

"Hans, sit down before you wear a hole in the ground," Giselle chided.

"I can't help it," he replied. "I want this meeting to proceed smoothly."

"And it will," the housekeeper told him, "If you're firm, honest, and courteous, everything will go as planned. But most importantly, you must eat your breakfast. You can't just go anywhere with an empty stomach."

Hans had to chuckle at that. Giselle was quite the mother hen, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Just as he was about to take his place at the table, Elsa entered the room accompanied by Kai and Gerda, looking positively radiant in her day gown. Upon seeing her, Hans felt his jaw drop; blue definitely suited her.

But before he could compliment her on her appearance, Giselle had already strode over to Elsa and had taken it upon herself to voice her opinions about the younger woman. "Hmm…" she murmured, giving Elsa the onceover, "Clear eyes, a pretty face, nice hips, and shapely limbs…"

"Oh my God… Giselle, no…" Hans groaned, hiding his face in embarrassment.

But his surrogate mother was unperturbed as she continued with her examination. "Yes, yes, I approve," she went on, humming in approval. "If she's really sincere and not one of those gold-digging seductresses, I would say she is perfect for you."

By now, Hans had had enough. "Giselle, leave her alone." He turned to Elsa, and smiled apologetically. "I so sorry about that," he said. "Giselle means well, but she can be a tad bit overbearing."

The housekeeper's face dropped into a comical expression of mock hurt. "Overbearing? Me?" She walked over to Hans and poked him on the chest. "May I remind you that thanks to me–"

" _A-hem_ …" Kai coughed, looking at her pointedly.

"–I mean, _us_ , you're the person you are today."

Thoroughly chastised, Hans averted his gaze. "Giselle, please…"

But Giselle had just yet begun. "It's obvious, you're embarrassed of us! Of me!" She swept her arm in an exaggerated fashion. "I, who fed you, clothed you, rocked you to sleep, and nursed you when you were sick!"

By now Hans' face was about as red as his hair, and Elsa had to cover her mouth in to stifle a giggle. "No, no, I'm not embarrassed of you," he said, trying his hardest to placate his former nursemaid, "But please, she doesn't need to know all the details."

"Come on, Giselle, enough with the melodrama," Amund put in, rising to Hans' defense, "Aren't you being too harsh on the boy?"

"And how could I not?" she shot back, "He's ashamed of me, can you believe it?"

"I promise you, I'm not," Hans assured her, wrapping her in a hug. "Please, I'm sorry!"

It seemed that the hug finally did the trick, as Giselle did calm down. "Alright," she said, "I forgive you."

Just then, there was a mischievous glint in her eye. She gestured for Hans to bend down a bit and whispered something into his ear. Whatever she said seemed to have affected him greatly because he was quite florid and tongue-tied afterwards.

After pulling a seat for both Elsa and Giselle, he was ready to partake in the morning meal himself, when he noticed that there was someone else missing. "Where's Joanna?" he asked.

"She won't be joining us today," Amund replied, taking a couple of drags from his pipe. "The Princess Katarina is feeling a bit under the weather – something about her catching a cold after getting her feet wet."

Agatha clicked her tongue in dismay. "The poor dear… Maybe I'll pop in later and offer her some of my remedies."

Hans winced at the mention of the old cook's home cures. Try as he might, he could not recall a time when said remedies actually tasted good, but they were as effective as they were foul-tasting. The sea-sickness remedy, in particular, was so efficient that his naval comrades had dubbed it "the ship's doctor".

Elsa could only smile as she took in her new surroundings. Everything was so alien to her, especially since she was used to eating alone in complete silence; but this… It felt like eating with a family where everyone talked, laughed, and engaged in witty banter. It was vibrant, lively, and even at times, comical, but most importantly, it made her feel quite at home.

Just before Hans left for his meeting, he slipped a small piece of paper into Elsa's hand. Curious, she unfolded it to find a note.

 _Elsa,_

 _Meet me at the stables tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!_

 _Yours,_

 _Hans_

A soft smile graced her lips as she reread the note. It looks like she had just earned herself a date.

* * *

Kristoff picked up his pace as he tried to keep up with Hans, who seemed to be more harried than usual. "If this meeting is so important, why didn't the king and queen of Corona come themselves?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Ever since Kristoff had been admitted into the ranks of nobility, life had become a lot more hectic for the erstwhile commoner. Lately, it had been one royal function after another, leaving him little time to focus on his reindeer ranch. Despite having accepted the position for less altruistic reasons, Kristoff could not help but voice his support for Hans, as the redhead did not belittle him for his humble background unlike the other nobles.

While the two men did have their disagreements from time to time, Kristoff had come to like the young king. He was very dedicated to his people's plight and he was also quite sincere with his promises. And to Hans' credit, he had come to consider Kristoff as a friend and confidant as he found the blond baron to be quite honest and sensible despite his quirks.

"Can you blame them?" Hans replied, "My father's personality made him quite unpopular among the other monarchs, and as his son, people tend to think that the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree."

"That's just messed up," Kristoff commented with a disgusted snort. "Just because you're his son doesn't mean that you're like him. If that was true, then your father would've been more like your grandfather."

Hans sighed tiredly. "If only that were the case… …but sadly, fate doesn't work that way."

The two men finally arrived at the study where the Coronan ambassador was waiting. Upon entering the room, Hans was yet again in for another shock.

" _You_!?" he snarled, pointing a disbelieving finger at the man sitting inside.

Upon seeing Hans, the ambassador paled considerably. "Hey Freckles…" he greeted with a weak smile, "Long time no see…"

"You two know each other?" Kristoff asked, his gaze shifting from one man, then to the other.

Hans hissed, glaring daggers at the hapless ambassador. "Unfortunately…"

* * *

 ** _Genoa, Italy – Some years ago:_**

 _"Stop, thief!" Hans yelled as he chased after the man known as Flynn Rider, a world-famous jewel thief and pickpocket of the highest caliber._

 _His lungs burning, Flynn mentally cursed his luck. He had definitely picked the wrong person to steal from, given that the Southern Islander could keep up with him and was quite relentless in his pursuit. He clambered up the balconies and onto the rooftops, hoping it would slow Hans down and give him the leeway to shake him off; but as luck would have had it, he was eventually cornered into a dead end. He could no longer flee; it was time to fight._

 _"You're going to regret stealing from me," Hans growled as he took a menacing step towards the thief._

 _Flynn snorted haughtily. "I'm sorry, but I just can't take you seriously, what with those freckles of yours. You really–" He was quickly silenced by a quick punch to the face as Hans made a grab for the satchel the thief stole._

 _Unfortunately, Flynn had recovered from the hit, and soon a scuffle broke out between the two men as they both tried to regain ownership of the satchel. A well-placed kick from Hans knocked Flynn off the roof, sending him into a pile of hay. Fueled by adrenaline, the redhead jumped after him to settle things once and for all._

 _Just then, a thunderous bellow cut their altercation short. Both men looked up and paled considerably. Standing before them was a large, furious-looking bull with sharp, sweeping horns. It glared down at them as it snorted angrily, clearly unhappy with the intruders in his pen.._

 _An audible gulp could be heard from Flynn. "Soldier Boy, please tell me you have a sword, a weapon, anything?"_

 _"No…" Hans replied. '_ Of all the days to leave my sword behind, it had to be today _…'_

 _Flynn kept his eyes trained on the irate animal. "Looks like we'll have to go with Plan B, then."_

 _Hans shifted his gaze from the thief to the bull and then back again. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but what's the plan?"_

 _"Alright," Flynn began, pulling his erstwhile enemy close, "You pet it…"_

 _"Okay…" Hans replied; puzzled as to how petting the beast would help in their situation._

 _"And I'll RUUUUUNNNNN!" Without warning, Flynn shoved Hans into the ground and fled as if the devil himself were after him._

 _Hans painfully picked himself up, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. "Thanks a lot, you lousy good-for-nothing!" he yelled after the thief. Just then, there was another angry bellow. '_ Jesus Christ in Heaven _...' Without hesitation, he vaulted over the pen and scrambled after Flynn just before the bull could gore him._

 _Unfortunately, the enclosure proved to be a lot flimsier than expected, and the animal was able to break out. Immediately, it went on a frenzy of destruction, charging at anyone or anything that moved. In the blink of an eye, the bustling yet orderly streets of Genoa was turned into a portrait of absolute bedlam, with people laughing at the sight of the two foreigners running like lunatics, only for them to panic themselves upon seeing the rampaging bull._

 _In a stroke of good fortune, Hans managed to spot a haven of safety. Several crates were stacked below an overhanging balcony. Using the crates as a boost, he managed to hoist himself into the balcony before cutting into the building and jumping out of the second floor window into a back alley._

 _He pulled himself up, only to clutch at his side and hiss in pain. Somewhere along the road, he had wound up breaking a couple of ribs. But if there was a silver lining in this whole mess, it was that he was able to retrieve his satchel, as it contained, not silver and gold, as Flynn Rider had assumed, but the silver pocket watch, H.C.'s personally autographed fairytale anthology, and the latest batch of letters from his friends back home – all of which were Hans' most prized possessions. He grinned to himself. Despite everything that happened, things still turned put okay in the end._

 _On the other hand, Flynn had not been as lucky. In his attempt to evade the bull, he leapt into the first empty barrel he could find and hid there until the animal had been subdued and the commotion died down. He slowly poked his head out to take a peek, only to dive back down when he felt the barrel jostle. Unbeknownst to him, he was now being shipped off to Corona, where a whole new set of adventures would be waiting for him._

* * *

"Well, who would've thought that we'd actually meet again?" said the Coronan ambassador. "I guess it goes to show it's a small world after all." Despite his flippant attitude regarding this new development, he was screaming internally upon seeing who the new king was. If the Southern Isles decided to void this trade agreement because of his checkered past, then King Frederick would really have a reason to annul Flynn's marriage to his daughter.

"Rider," Hans bit out, acknowledging the other man's presence with a curt nod.

"It's actually Fitzherbert now… Eugene Fitzherbert," said the ex-thief. He glared at Kristoff who was trying (and failing) to suppress a chuckle. "And who might this hulking behemoth be?"

The king pursed his lips. "This _hulking behemoth_ , as you so crudely put it is Baron Kristoff Bjorgman. He will be the mediator for today's meeting, and I suggest that you address him properly. Neither he nor I will tolerate such inappropriate behavior."

"Fine, fine…" Eugene replied, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Listen, if this is about what happened before, I'm not here to make trouble; I'm a changed man now."

Hans crossed his arms. "We'll see about that." Before Flynn – Eugene – could get another word in, he quickly changed the topic. "Did King Frederick and Queen Arianna receive the shipment of goods?"

"Oh yes!" Eugene replied with an enthusiastic nod. "They appreciate the gesture very much and they send their thanks all the way from Corona."

"No need to thank me," Hans told him, "It's the least I can do to make amends for all the trouble my predecessor has caused."

And that was the truth. Several years ago, Stephen's regime had coerced the Coronan government into a very unfair trade deal. To make things worse, King Frederick had no way of declining the offer without the risk of war and bloodshed. Despite its relatively small size, the Southern Isles military was far superior compared to their Coronan counterparts, and the ensuing conflict would have reflected badly on the Coronan economy.

Despite a rough start, the rest of the meeting proceeded smoothly, and was adjourned in two hours' time. During that time, Hans, Kristoff, and Eugene were able to map out an agreement that would benefit the two countries. The agreement stated that the Southern Isles would serve as the North Sea terminal for the Coronan merchant fleets, and in exchange, the Isles would be receiving a twenty percent cut of the profit from the fleet.

In addition, as economic allies, Corona would receive a ten percent discount on all Southern Islander products, not to mention naval assistance in times of war. All in all, it was a win-win situation for the two nations.

"Forgive my presumption, but why do you insist on having me around?" Kristoff asked once Eugene had left to retire for the day. "I mean, we're talking about re-establishing goodwill between two countries here, and I'm not exactly the paragon of diplomacy."

"A diplomat you're definitely not, but you are an honest man," Hans told him, "If anything, I trust you more that anyone from the established noble houses, that is why I chose you above all the other nobles to be my right-hand man."

Kristoff said nothing more after that, but he was glad to know that Hans held him in such high regard. But at the same time, he could not help but worry for his liege's safety. Hans' endless campaigns for reform had earned him a lot of enemies at court, and it was only a matter of time before someone would hatch an assassination plot. If the last surviving Westergaard were to die, things would definitely not bode well for the Southern Isles.

In the viper pit that was the royal court, it was survival of the fittest, and the only way to do that was to keep an open eye and a guarded heart.

* * *

In a cozy chair by the warm glow of the fireplace, Elsa sat reading. The book in question, a fairy tale anthology written by a pair of German brothers, while no breakthrough in contemporary literature, was still an entertaining read, especially after an exhausting day of touring Vand Slot and a whole slew of lessons on human customs and etiquette.

Even so, Elsa was quite content with her current life. As a human, there was no need for her to be cloistered away, and she could speak to whoever she pleased without being pushed away or ignored. In a way, she actually managed to forge a life of relative normalcy, provided that her cryokinetic abilities remained concealed.

Just then, a childish giggle brought her out of her reverie. Curious, she padded outside to find Olaf playing hopscotch in the hallways with Maria and Luciana. It was an idyllic scene that brought her a sense of peace. She smiled warmly, reminiscing of those childhood days shared between her and Hans. ' _True friendship knows no boundaries_ …'

Though Hans' memories of her had not quite fully recovered, she hoped that one day it would. And even if it did not, it would not stop her from creating new memories with him. She wanted this new life to last forever, and would do what she could to keep it that way.

* * *

When Anna came to, the first thing she noticed was that she was moving rather swiftly despite being unconscious. She blinked a few times, adjusting her bleary eyes to the bright, sunny waters of the surface zone. She sat up, only to immediately put a steadying hand to her throbbing skull. "Ugh… Where am I?"

A slight rumble followed by a high-pitched timbre alerted her attention, and looking down, she realized that she had been lying on top of a large humpback whale. Checking her surroundings, she was quite surprised to see that she was surrounded by a whole pod of whales, all of them migrating towards warmer waters.

Anna could not believe her luck, considering she was a fugitive on the lam. Not only had she been able to escape with her life, but she also managed to do so relatively unscathed, save for the bump on her head.

' _But now what_ …?' In a single stroke, she had lost everything – her family, her kingdom, her home, how would she ever survive now?

"Don't think that! Be positive!" she berated herself, "If Elsa was able to survive on her own, then so can you."

' _Elsa_ …' Of course! How could she forget her own sister? Maybe… Maybe if she could locate and rescue her sister, the two of them could forge a new life, a better life as the sisters they were supposed to be.

She took off her shell and pearl crown and placed it on the whale she was on. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered, patting it on the back. Spurned by this new resolve, she sped off determined to find and reunite with her sister. With her status as a fugitive, it would be bitter work, but the payoff would be well worth it.

' _Don't worry Elsa, sister is coming_ …'

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Uh ho...Anna thinks Hans is the one who is going to hurt Elsa in the prophecy...but is he really? And if he is not then who is?**_ _ **Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review, stay tuned for the next chapter and have a very merry Christmas and holidays. :)**_

 _ **Fun fact: Amund Roaldsen is known as Admiral Amund "Goliath" Roaldsen, why Goliath? Because he is easily a bit over 7 feet tall. How he was able to get into the navy was easy, back then being too tall was not considered a disadvantage.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to you all! Even if its a little too early. Here is a little chapter as a gift from me to all of you my lovely readers and reviewers. :)**_

 _ **SO sit back, relax and enjoy the story and please remember to**_ _ **review when done and tell me what you all think.**_

 _ **Note: I want to apologize for the chapter, I had done that scene originally to illustrate a reality of the situation Hans was in. As sole remaining of the Westergaar Hans is in a dangerous position which is made worse by the fact that the nobles do not like the changes and reforms he is trying to implement as it takes away their power and wealth. So whether friend or not Hans friends are in a mind set where they suspect anybody and everything, even each other as like they say...money can buy many things...so in their mind they suspect that maybe Elsa might have been pay to get close to Hans to use him in a way. Its over protection, but they have the right to suspect at that point even Johanna as she has had similar experiences before. But any way I have changed the scene so hopefully it will be better. Again I apologize and hope that you all continue to read my stories and review as your opinions matter to me as an author and are a way I can use to improve my stories or fix mistakes.**_

* * *

Elsa adjusted her hat as she made her way to the stables to rendezvous with Hans as promised. Out of all of the human clothing she had to wear, the riding habit was probably the most comfortable. ' _Humans are so fussy with their attire_ ,' she thought to herself. And that was the truth. Depending on occasion, there was clothing for just about every activity – including sleeping!

As she drew closer, horses could be heard neighing from behind their stalls, eager to be taken out for a jaunt or two. She gulped nervously, thinking back to her run-in with Hans' horse.

Fortunately for Elsa, Hans was nowhere near the horses as he was standing some distance away from the stalls; talking to a woman she had never seen before. Whatever they were talking about must have been quite entertaining as they both seemed to be having a good time. She could feel a little bubble of jealousy building up within her, but to maintain a good impression, she decided to swallow it down.

' _Conceal, don't feel_.'

"Oh Elsa, good morning!"

She looked up to see Hans walking towards her with the dark-haired woman in tow. Her smile tightened slightly upon seeing how close they were. "Good morning to you too," she greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Er... …yes," Hans lied, and it was quite transparent too, she could tell. He was looking rather pallid and dark circles ringed his eyes. But despite the evident fatigue, she could see he was doing what he could to make her feel as welcome as possible.

"By the way," he went on, "There's someone I'd you to meet…" He beckoned for the dark-haired lady to come closer. "Elsa, allow me to introduce you to Queen Joanna de Bourbon of Spain. Queen Joanna, this is Elsa, my childhood friend." The blonde curtsied politely as Gerda taught her, and the older woman returned the gesture in kind.

"Ah, Lady Elsa…" the Spanish Queen greeted with an enigmatic smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. When His Majesty mentioned that his childhood friend was joining us, I never expected to be in the company of such a lovely young demoiselle."

Hans flushed. "Oh… It, uh, must've slipped my mind." He coughed. "Er… Shall we go have our excursion?"

"Oh yes, by all means," Joanna replied with a perky nod.

As Elsa followed Joanna and Hans into the stables, she began to have second thoughts about accepting Hans' invitation. The near-accident at the waterfront had shaken her quite a bit, and she could not go near a horse without feeling intimidated. Up close, the horses seemed to be even bigger and fiercer.

Hans was saddling Sitron when he noticed Elsa dawdling outside the stalls. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh! Uh… Yes!" the blonde replied, nodding. "It's just that I've never rode on a horse before… I'm a bit worried that this may put a damper to our outing."

"It's no trouble at all!" Hans told her with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I tell what, how about you ride Sitron? He's quite docile and quite good with first-time riders."

"Oh no, but I couldn't impose!" Elsa gasped, taking a step back. "And he's _your_ horse."

"But _I_ insist," Hans said. He gently took Elsa by the hand and led her towards Sitron. "Don't worry, he's a good horse." Holding the animal by the reins, he helped Elsa climb onto the saddle, and carefully guided Sitron and out of his stall. Behind them, Joanna followed silently.

The Spanish Queen's lips quirked into a knowing smile. Watching Hans and Elsa brought back a lot of memories of her own relationship with her late husband, and it was as clear as day that the two of them were very much in love; so much so, that they had forgotten about their own surroundings.

She sighed, wishing she could she return to those halcyon days when he was still alive. But even so, they too had their own hardships as Amadeo had been a common soldier, while she, a royal princess – and the union between them had raised quite the opposition from the conservative Spanish court.

Of course, it did not start out that way as she was initially not even expected to inherit the throne; but with the sudden death of her older brother, and her younger brother being unfit to rule, she was the only eligible choice for the House of Bourbon. And as princesses always married into nobility, marrying a simple soldier, and a commoner at that, did not sit well with the nobility.

Despite the vehement opposition, she and Amadeo stuck close and fought for their love, eventually earning themselves a blissful, fruitful marriage. It was a short one, far too short in her opinion, but even in that short time, she was happy and regretted nothing.

' _After all, there are those who have never experienced love_ …'

Quietly, she decided to leave the two lovebirdss alone and went off on her own path.

* * *

Amund heaved a sigh as he sat on a hillock, staring into distant horizon. It was times like these that he missed the sea and its vastness. He missed the smell of salt and brine, the action, adventure, and thrill of sailing the open waters. But as much as he wanted to return to active service, he knew he could not. His loyalty was to the crown and the one who bore it, even more so when the bearer was someone near and dear to him.

It would have been easier had the shipwreck not happened… Everything had already been meticulously planned. Even before the accident, the flames of revolution had already been ignited. Stephen's despotic nature only served to alienate the common folk further from the ruling class, and even the military themselves only paid lip service to the tyrant king. Already, a good number of discontented soldiers had joined the rebel army, increasing their ever swelling ranks. Despite this, they knew that they could not completely rid themselves of the monarchy. The ensuing power vacuum after the French Revolution was proof of that.

With that reasoning, the only viable solution at that point was to overthrow the oppressive monarch and supplant him with a more capable successor; and no other person from the House of Westergaard fit that bill more than Hans himself. Practically raised by the common folk, no other royal understood the people's plight more than he did. Everything he did was for the people, and his loyalty to his homeland was unparalleled. The fact that he resembled his grandfather in name, appearance, and character probably also helped.

Another possible candidate had been Lars, the third son. He was a decent man, but he was mentally weak and a complete flight risk. Ever since he married, he rarely ever returned to his home country except for the occasional visit, and therefore not exactly the paragon of patriotism. Because of sheer scarcity of capable successors, it was clear that Hans would be the people's choice.

The plan had been quite simple, really. On the night before Hans would depart for Spain, the rebel army would storm the castle and arrest the royal family. Stephen would be forced to abdicate and he and the deposed royals to acknowledge Hans as the rightful king of the Southern Isles. Should they refuse to do so, they would be executed.

And while the accident had done most of the dirty work by wiping out the royal family, thus securing Hans the throne, there were still other stumbling blocks – namely, the High Council, which was proving to be quite a thorn in the side.

Having been corrupted by the previous regime, the council lords had been doing what they could to oppose and undermine Hans' authority, and there was always that constant fear that any one of them might try to assassinate him. If this situation was left to fester, a full-scale civil war could break out in the Southern Isles.

Worry etched through Amund's weathered features. ' _This is proving to be a tough nut to crack_ ,' he said to himself. He lit up his pipe, hoping a hit of tobacco would calm his nerves.

"That tobacco… …it's from New Spain, isn't it?"

Startled, Amund whipped around to see Queen Joanna standing a short distance away. His mouth tightened over his pipe. He was often on guard in these turbulent times, how did he not hear her coming?

Still, he was courteous enough to respond to her query. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Several Spanish colonies export tobacco, and my husband used to smoke," the queen replied. Slowly, she approached him. "May I sit next to you?"

Ever the gentleman, Amund shifted to give her some room. "You do not need to ask, Your Grace; just say the word and I shall obey."

She giggled girlishly as she settled herself beside him. "Oh hush… Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I enjoy ordering people around." She smiled serenely as the light autumn breeze played with her hair. "What a lovely view… Do you come here often?"

"Only when I want some time to think," he replied, taking care not to let his guard down. "And you?" he asked, "I thought Your Grace would be spending the day with His Majesty today."

"Yes, but I decided to leave him to enjoy his time with the Lady Elsa," Joanna told him. "They do make a good couple, don't you agree?"

Amund nibbled on his pipe. "I wouldn't know… I've never spoken to the girl."

"You don't need to speak to her in order to know," Joanna said, a dreamy expression on her face. "The sentiments shared between King Hans and Lady Elsa are as clear as day. They are very much in love, just like how Amadeo and I once were."

"This Amadeo…" he began, vaguely recalling the dashing young soldier that had valiantly fought for the Spanish queen, "He was your husband?"

A melancholic aura washed over the queen. "Yes…"

"My condolences," he apologized, "He was a good man…"

"It's alright." But contrary to her words, Joanna's eyes were downcast. Clearly, the memories of her husband's premature demise were still quite fresh.

Amund was silent for a moment, but when he spoke again, his tone was soft. "If it's any consolation, I know how you feel for I, too, had lost a spouse."

"What happened?"

"She died in childbirth."

"A-and your child?" Joanna asked, dreading the answer.

Amund's jaw tightened. "He joined his mother shortly after."

The queen took Amund's massive hand in her delicate one and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I-I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine…" he told her, returning the gesture. "As painful as it was, it's been years since they passed, and while I remember them fondly, I try not to think of the what-ifs and what-should-have-beens."

"So in a sense, is that why you dote on His Majesty so much?" she asked.

The former admiral shrugged. "He is my king, but before that, he was my comrade."

Joanna slowly shook her head. "I would beg to disagree…" She stared up at him, her brown eyes locking with his gray. "Call me presumptuous, but I know he is more than that to you and vice versa. He clearly holds you in such high regard, and looks up to you as a son would to his father."

If Amund was touched by the Spanish queen's observation, he did not show it, nor did he comment on it; and for a good while, the two of them simply sat there in companionable silence.

After some time, Joanna decided that it would now was a good time as ever to leave. She stood up, brushing the dirt and grass from her skirts. "Thank you for being such good company, Admiral. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. My girls must be looking for me by now."

"Would you like me to at least walk you back to the palace?" Amund offered.

She nodded graciously. "It would be very much appreciated, thank you." And on that autumn day, yet another friendship had blossomed between two very unlikely people.

* * *

It was already late afternoon when Hans and Elsa returned to Vand Slot after a rigorous day of horseback riding. Although she had been initially apprehensive, Elsa, with the aid of Hans, had eventually warmed up to Sitron, and by the end of the day, she could now at the very least approach the horse without much fear.

"I must say, you did pretty well for someone who's never ridden before," Hans remarked as he led Sitron down the worn path towards the castle stables.

"It helps that I have an excellent teacher," Elsa told him.

"Then maybe tomorrow, if you're comfortable, you can try riding on your own," he suggested. "It's a wonderful way to pass the time when I'm busy, and I'm sure Sitron would appreciate you taking him out whenever I can't, won't you, Boy?"

The yellow horse merely whinnied as if to say "Yes".

"Oh no, I couldn't impose," Elsa said, "You've done so much for me already; and while it is rather fun, horseback riding isn't really my thing."

The king quirked a brow. "Oh? Then what do you like to do?"

Elsa fidgeted beneath that jade gaze. "Well-l… Back when I was a… …erm… a mermaid, I did enjoy a bit of gardening. But I can't do that here, land flowers are quite different from sea flowers, and–"

"There you are!"

Both Hans and Elsa looked up to see Giselle running up to them, looking rather harried. She ran over to the lanky redhead and dragged him by the ear. "Do you know what time it is?" she scolded, "You couldn't imagine how worried everyone was when Queen Joanna returned alone and told us you went riding on your own! And another thing…"

The chastised king could only cast apologetic look at his guest as he was herded away. "Sorry to leave you like this," he mouthed. "See you at dinner?"

Elsa simply giggled as the busybody maid dragged her former charge inside. She alighted from Sitron and handed him to the royal groom before heading off to her quarters to freshen up. What she did not expect though was to find the Spanish queen standing outside her door.

"Queen Joanna?" She curtsied out of respect, but at the same time, she wondered what the dark-haired woman was doing, waiting at her door.

"Ah, Lady Elsa..." greeted the older woman, "Just the person I wanted to see. How was your day?"

"It was good," she replied cordially, "And yours?"

Dark eyes glimmered in the lamplight. "You could say I made some new friends today, so it was… ... _interesting_ , so to say the least; and I would presume it was the same for you and Hans?"

The blonde flushed and swallowed thickly. "What do you mean?"

Joanna smiled that same knowing smile. "You know exactly what I mean. Dear Elsa, there us no use hiding it– If the matters of the heart wishes to come to light, it will reveal itself no matter how much we conceal it. But as it stands, I do not object to your relationship– in fact, I support it, even."

"But why?" Elsa asked, staring at the Spanish sovereign in disbelief.

"It is because I truly believe that you love him just as much as he loves you," said the queen. "All I ask is that you provide him with the happiness that he deserves." Having said her piece, she excused herself and took her leave.

Elsa stood speechless as she watched Joanna disappear down the hall. By the looks of things, she had just gained another ally among Hans' other friends.

* * *

Anna could not believe her luck. Not only was she able to escape the capital with her life, but she was actually able to evade capture and make it to the merfolk town of Utøya, which was only a half-day's swim from the Southern Isles. She pulled down the hood of her seaweed cloak, obscuring her features as she navigated her way through the settlement.

It was already quite late when she arrived, so the streets were quite devoid of people; but just as Anna was traversing through the main street, she spotted some merguards, quite possibly the local garrison, making their daily rounds. Thinking quickly, she ducked into a dark alley.

She sucked in a breath as they passed the alley, silently praying that they would not find her as they were close – far too close for her liking, and she could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Hey, hey… Did you guys hear the rumors?" asked a merguard.

His colleagues turned at him, their curiosity piqued. "What rumors?"

The first merguard's lips quirked into a shifty smirk. "You know Viggo? The one who works in the Royal Palace?"

The other guards nodded.

"Well…" The first man's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "Apparently, he claims he had seen the Duke of Weselton acting rather oddly as he skulks in and about the palace basements."

"Odd like how?" piped up one of the other guards.

"He's said to have been heard threatening– you'll never believe this, the late king and queen themselves!"

"Now that's just crazy talk!" barked a third merguard, "Everyone knows that Their Majesties both perished in that freak accident. Why, Sigurdsen witnessed it himself!"

"And how can we know for sure?" said the first merguard, his pitch rising with excitement, "Nobody has ever found their bodies, and we only have the Duke's words to go by. Besides, according to the rumor, the king and queen are both alive and the Duke is keeping them captive."

"Even so, no one possibly survive a collision like that," piped up yet another merguard. "You really shouldn't let hearsay cloud your judgement, y'know."

Anna's eyes widened at this new discovery. Her parents, _alive_? If there was any truth to that merguard's words, then it was imperative that she had to find Elsa. Once the coast was clear, she slipped out of her hiding place ever more determined to reach the Southern Isles. It would be her chance to have her family reconcile and become whole once more.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: What a lovely date, the first of many to come. :) Oh no...Anna is on her way...will she get to Elsa? We shall see...**_

 _ **So please review and stay tuned for the next one, but most of all Have a very Merry Christmas, Happy holidays and Happy New Year. :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments as they not only mean a lot but also help me see where I can improve and such. I also want to thank you all for helping me achieve over 100 reviews. To celebrate I posted a chapter of some stories I am working on for all of your reading delights.**_

 _ **I apologize for the lengthy wait you all had to do for this chapter, hopefully it will be worth it. :)**_

 _ **So please enjoy and review when done.**_

* * *

Anna had never felt more exhausted in her entire life. After all that swimming, every muscle in her body hurt, but she did it. She had finally made it to the Southern Isles.

Her chest heaving, she hauled herself onto the deserted beach, the warm sand a soothing relief to her aching muscles. As she lay on her side, she could see the sunlight sparkling over the tranquil waters, and even the occasional passing ship.

"I wonder if Elsa is alright," she thought out loud.

"She's more than alright, she doing quite peachy keen," said a cheerful, sunny voice.

Startled out of her wits, Anna jolted up and turned to see a small yet heavyset being standing behind her – a rock troll – a female rock troll by the looks of it; but what was she doing so close to sea? If she recalled her lessons, isolated mountain valleys were the rock trolls' preferred habitat.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked dazedly.

"You're Anna, Elsa's sister, aren't you?" the she-troll prattled on, beaming at her brightly. "I've been expecting you."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Anna gasped, overwhelmed by the odd welcome, "How do you know me? No… More importantly, how do you know Elsa?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" said the troll. "My name is Bulda, an elder rock troll from the Living Rock Clan. As for how I know your sister… …well, you could say she's one of my many happy customers."

"Customer?" Anna echoed.

"Yes, a customer," Bulda chirped, "And a very happy one indeed!"

"Where is she?" Anna demanded.

"I'm sorry," Bulda told her, "But you can't go to her as you are. She's now a human and has joined her beloved to live on land."

Anna's lip curled with barely contained rage. How could Elsa continue to be so blind? Nothing good could ever come out from sticking so close to that insufferable human. "I won't stand for it, she doesn't belong there… Please tell me where she is," she pleaded, her tone laced with increasing despair, "She needs to return home with me!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Bulda rebuked her, "Did you think you were the first one to keep them apart? Ha! Not even death could do it. And if death could not tear them apart, what makes you think you can?

"He's using her," the ex-queen growled lowly.

Bulda raised a quizzical brow. "Are you sure? If he was, then why is he still with her now that she's human?"

Anna opened her mouth to retort, only to close it again.

"Why don't you go and talk to Elsa?" advised the troll, "Only she can prove or disprove what you believe."

Anna looked like she just drank a jug of vinegar. "Are you suggesting that I turn myself human too?"

"For a small fee, I can turn you into one, if you like," Bulda offered. "At least then, you can try and talk to your sister."

Anna narrowed her eyes at the peppy troll. "What kind of fee?"

"Oh it's no big deal," Bulda replied with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "Just a small, tiny thing – Your hand in marriage to my adopted son."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, oh yes, he'll be so happy!" Bulda exclaimed, ignoring the Mermaid Queen's outrage as she clapped her hands in glee. "And so will you, my dear!" she added. "He's a human, by the way, a wealthy baron with a large tract of land."

Anna thought about rejecting the offer and telling the troll what she really thought of it; but then again, this could be her only chance to find her sister and reach out to her.

"Fine…" she sighed, "We have a deal."

"Wonderful!" Bulda grinned, flexing her stubby fingers as mist began to surround Anna's form. "You're in for a treat now!"

* * *

Anna hated her legs. In fact, hate was not even a strong enough word. She absolutely _loathed_ them. They were ungainly, cumbersome, and she kept tripping over her own two feet as she followed Bulda towards her son's residence.

To make the journey even more aggravating, Bulda kept on prattling on and on about how great and wonderful her son was, and Anna could feel herself losing her patience at the troll's incessant chatter. At some point she questioned her hasty decision to turn human, only to remind herself that she was doing all of this for her sister.

Soon enough, they came across a large cabin. But what made this particular cabin very strange were the herds of reindeer that grazed on the vast tracts of fields and forests surrounding it.

"We're here!" Bulda chirped as she marched over to the front door and knocked. Moments later, a large, stocky man with shaggy blond hair answered it.

He raised a brow in surprise. "Mom?"

"Oh Kristoff, honey, it's so good to see you doing so well!" she cried, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. Just then, she noticed his unkempt appearance and frowned. "Now what did say?" she scolded, putting her arms akimbo, "Didn't I tell get cleaned up so you'd look presentable for your future wife?"

"Mom, please!" Kristoff exclaimed, "What did I say about marrying people I just met?" He looked up to the ginger-haired girl who was hovering somewhere between embarrassed and confused. "No offense…"

"None taken," she replied, shrugging.

"Come on Kristoff, she's perfect for you," Bulda wheedled, "At least give her a chance. The two of you will be very happy together, that I guarantee."

The blond man turned to Anna. "Look, I'm very sorry about this," he apologized, "My mother can be rather…" He trailed off upon seeing Bulda's peppy countenance wilt. He sighed, not liking her downtrodden expression. "… _persuasive_. Will you marry me?"

Anna's teal eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "Excuse me–!"

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Bulda squealed, cutting off any protest from the former mermaid. "I know you two will be very happy together, and have many children too! She rubbed her hands in glee as she waddled off. "Oh, I can't wait."

"Sorry about that," Kristoff said, once he was certain that both he and Anna were alone, "I had to say it, otherwise Mom would just keep on pushing. I'm Kristoff, by the way." He held out his hand, which she gingerly shook. "So… What brings you here to this neck of the woods?"

"My name is Anna, and I'm looking for my runaway sister," the ginger-haired girl told him, "I need to speak to her and convince her to return home."

"I suppose I could take some time off to help you find her," the blond offered. "But…" he averted his gaze and gestured to Anna's makeshift dress of leaves and rushes, "First things first, let's get you some proper clothes. Please come in."

Anna was confused about Kristoff's comment, but followed him into the cabin nonetheless. Once inside, Kristoff immediately disappeared into the back rooms, most likely to look for some spare clothes, leaving Anna alone in the parlor. Her wandering gaze flitted up and about her new surroundings. The interior was warm and modestly furnished, giving it a warm, homey feel; although, it also looked like it could use a woman's touch.

After a short while, Kristoff returned with a small bundle and unceremoniously tossed it to Anna. "It's the cook's clothes," he explained, "You can borrow them for the meantime, until we can get you some clothing of your own."

"Uhh… Thanks…" she said as she fumbled with the foreign garments.

"Don't mention it." He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around to spare her (and him) the embarrassment. "So… About your sister, do you know where could possibly be?"

"Well, no… Not exactly…" Anna admitted. "However, I do know that she ran off to be with some hu– er– man named Hans."

"Well, you'd have to be a lot more specific here," Kristoff advised, "In case you didn't notice, Hans is a pretty common name around these parts. I personally know _four_ different men named Hans."

"Erm… I do recall him having red hair," she said after thinking for a bit.

"Anything else?"

"Look, that's all I know, okay?" Anna snapped.

"Alright, alright… No need to get testy." He massaged the bridge of his nose as he thought of an alternate solution. "What about your sister? What's her name and what does she look like?"

"Her name's Elsa and she has blonde hair and blue eyes… I think…" She scrunched her face as she tried to think of more defining features, only to draw a blank.

Kristoff looked like he was about to have a conniption. "Oh dear Lord… So we're looking for a possibly blue-eyed blonde named Elsa hanging around some redhead named Hans. Do you know how many people in this town alone match that description? Talk about looking for a needle in a haystack…"

* * *

As the days passed, Elsa gradually became accustomed to life on land, and she had never been happier. Already, she had made several new friends such as Joanna and her daughters; and her elegant and kindhearted nature had even managed to get Giselle and Agatha to warm up to her. Every day had a new discovery, a new friend, and she eagerly enjoyed all these things without fear.

Although she had gained more friends and hobbies from her time on land, Elsa still preferred Hans' company above all others. Because of his busy schedule, they could not spend as much time together as they wanted; but whenever he was free, the two of them were practically inseparable.

One day, sometime later in the fall, long after the coronation festivities had passed, she and Hans were taking a stroll in the now-quiet palace gardens. Most of the delegates and dignitaries had since returned home, so life at the castle was now a lot less hectic.

"I'm going miss having so many people around," Elsa remarked, "Everything just seems lonelier without them."

"Me too," Hans agreed, sighing. "Sometimes it's funny how the people I want to stay leave, and the people I want to leave stay."

"Let me guess, the council again?"

"Yes!" he replied, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Never in my life have I met such a rebellious, pigheaded bunch. I tell you, I am a hair's breadth away from dissolving the High Council once and for all!"

"Then perhaps you should," Elsa told him. "That establishment has become far too corrupt, and what they've been doing hasn't helped the Isles one bit. Worse still, they don't seem to be interested in the improving the situation any time soon, and if you simply leave them be, the future of the Isles would be in great jeopardy."

"You have a point," the king said. "Very well. I'll take your advice into consideration. After all, sacrifices must be made for the sake of the nation."

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

"What do you mean you oppose?" Hans glared angrily at the council lords standing before him. Truth be told, he had never liked them as they often ignored him as a child; but now, he absolutely detested them as they were a corrupt and self-serving lot. To make matters worse, they were vehemently opposed to his reform programs. An entire nation was on the verge of economical and societal collapse, and all these lords could think of was how to increase the size of their personal wealth. It was clear that these men were completely mired in the past and did not want things to change, no matter how necessary said changes were.

"It is as we said," said Lord Fønss-Haas. "These reforms are superficial and unnecessary. It will just complicate the system and create more paperwork."

"These reforms are for the betterment of our nation and its citizens!" Hans all but shouted. "The tax rates are much too high, and yet poverty is rampant. It is proof enough that the current system needs a complete overhaul."

"And these so-called 'reforms' indicate that you are unable to think outside the box," Lord Sperling retorted. "This, coupled with your inexperience and irresponsible attitude all indicate that you are unfit to rule. If we allow you to continue, the entire country will be driven to ruin!"

"Here, here!" the other lords chorused.

Hans pounded his fist on the podium. "That's where you're wrong! The Southern Isles has been in dire straits even before I had ascended. As king, it is my duty to serve my country and protect my people, and as my council, it is _your_ duty to support the monarchy and its citizens."

"You're treading into dangerous waters," warned Sperling.

"Perhaps I am," growled the king. "But even so, I stand by my decision, and if any of you dare to oppose me any further, I will have him arrested and tried on the grounds of high treason. You have been warned." With little ceremony, he adjourned the meeting and exited the room.

Once Hans had left, Ingmar Kolderupp-Rosenvinge rounded on his fellow council lords, his expression frantic. "We have to do something about that thrice-damned brat of an upstart!" he fumed, throwing his hands up in disgust. "He'll be the death of us all."

"I agree," said Lord Dresselburg, "I was willing to tolerate the idea of education for all, the tax reforms and legal revisions are just too much."

"And there's that woman whom he seems to fancy…" muttered Fønss-Haas, his lip curling with disgust. "Highborn women are throwing themselves at his feet, and he rejects them all for this filthy commoner. A man with such little regard to societal norms is not fit to be king."

"But what can we do?" grumbled one of the older courtiers, "As the last surviving Westergaard, it is his birthright to rule."

"Who says we need a king?" said Sperling, "I say we get rid of him and rule the land ourselves."

A collective gasp rose up from among those gathered.

"But how do we force him to abdicate?" Dresselburg piped up, "I hate to admit it, but the king is no weak-willed dotard, he won't relinquish his authority so easily."

"Then we kill him. All in favor?"

One by one, each of the council lords raised his hand.

"All opposed?"

Absolute silence.

"Then it's settled." A sinister smile crept its way across Sperling's face. "Should we play our cards right, Hans Westergaard will be dead at our feet, and the Southern Isles ripe for the taking."

Suddenly, the door opened, and the lords looked up to see several men walk in, their faces masked with woolen scarves, each one carrying an oil lantern.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sperling demanded, furious at the intrusion.

But instead of replying, the masked men simply locked the doors and smashed the oil lanterns, igniting everything inside. Almost immediately, all hell broke loose as panic reigned supreme, but it was too late. The whole room was practically engulfed in flames, consuming everything and everyone inside.

* * *

The council meeting had left Hans in quite a black mood, but all that melted away upon seeing Elsa and Olaf playing in the gardens. As he began to feel more uplifted, he slowly approached them. "I still can't believe people have yet to realize that you have ice magic," he quipped, startling the two friends.

"I guess they believe that Olaf is yet another one of Varian's automatons," Elsa replied.

"In fairness, he does have a lot of skill in that field," the snowman chipped in, "And you're so nice and kind, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did give you such a gift. What do you think, Hans?"

The young king's face was almost as red as his hair. "Um… I… Er… Could you please give us a moment?"

"Oh… Oh! Okay!" With little resistance, Olaf waddled off, giggling childishly.

Once they were alone, the redhead walked over to Elsa and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine," she reassured him. "Olaf is great company. So… How did the meeting go?"

"Aggravating," Hans replied. "Given the situation, I've decided to begin my selection for new candidates for the council before stripping the current members of their positions and privileges."

Elsa put a comforting hand over his. "I wish you the best of luck on your endeavor then."

He smiled. "Thanks. By the way, there's something I've been meaning to tell you… Something important…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Next week, I will be embarking on a trip to the Russian Empire to discuss our economic relations," he said. "It will be a long visit, but hopefully it will be able to secure us a market on the eastern front."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked. Already, she could feel that gnawing sensation at the core of her being. With Hans out at sea, there was no telling if her sister would attack again, and with Elsa being human now, he was practically at the Mermaid Queen's mercy.

"For about a month or so…" he replied, "Which is why I wanted to ask if you wanted to come."

The blonde blinked owlishly. "Wait, what?"

Hans blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well-l… Given the duration of the trip, I couldn't bear the thought of being away from you for so long and vice versa, so I figured it would be nice if you would accompany me. Not to mention, that you could see more of the world above."

"Oh, thank you," Elsa replied with a curtsy. "Yes, I accept. I would most certainly be glad to join you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" In sheer elation, Hans leaned to kiss her, but to his surprise and dismay, she shrank back.

He brows furrowed in puzzlement. "What's wrong?"

"I…" She paused, her azure gaze locking into his viridian one. "I'm sorry… But I don't want to hurt you. Because of my kiss, you list your memories. What if the next kiss kills you?"

"It won't, I promise." Before the blonde could argue any further, Hans leaned in and pressed his lips unto hers.

Expecting the worst, Elsa screwed her eyes shut; but as seconds ticked by, his warmth was still as steady as ever. Little by little she felt herself relax and slowly opened her eyes to a most welcoming sight. Not only was Hans standing before her alive and well, but his face belied an expression that showed pure, genuine love. Throwing all caution to the wind, she kissed him back

They lingered that way for what seemed like an eternity until the need for air became too great, and then and only then did they break the kiss.

The redhead threw a playful smirk towards Elsa's direction. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Yes, but still… …something could've happened," she countered.

His smirk grew wider. "But it didn't."

She slapped him on the arm. "You're impossible!"

He laughed and winked at her cheekily. "But you love me anyway." And at that, Elsa wound up laughing too.

But just then, their moment of levity was cut short by the sound of someone screaming. Both Hans and Elsa turned to see dark smoke billowing out of the castle's east wing, and immediately, they rushed over to the scene. It was pure bedlam when they arrived as the castle staff scrambled back and forth, lugging buckets of water to extinguish the flames.

"It's not working!" Elsa cried, as she and Hans pitched in to put out the blaze. Despite everyone's best efforts, the fire continued to rage on, and the heat was becoming quite unbearable.

"Never fear, I'm here to help!" Varian piped up from the crowd. Pushing past the throng, he dug into his pockets and took out a pair of pellets – one blue, one green – and threw each one into the fire in quick succession. The result was a large puff of smoke, and almost instantly, the flames died down.

"What was that?" Giselle asked, awestruck by the pellets' effectiveness.

"It's just a little something I discovered," Varian explained, "You see, these chemical compounds, when combined, has the strange ability to snuff out flames. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm definitely impressed," Hans remarked, "Your inventions have improved a lot."

"Pshaw! I couldn't take all the credit!" said the alchemist, "Especially since you've been more than generous in letting me study in your library."

Now that the fire was out, the castle staff were carefully picking their way through the rubble to inspect the damage and stabilize the area. The acrid smell of smoke still hung in the air as they made their way deeper inside, and soon enough, they were greeted with a sight most horrible – scattered on the ground were several charred remains of people, most, if not all, burnt beyond recognition. The only clue to their identity was the location of the room. It had been the exact same meeting room where Hans met with the High Council earlier that day.

"My God…" he whispered, feeling rather ill as he picked his way through the corpses lying sprawled on the floor. Based on their positions, it was clear that they were trying to escape, but there were other corpses too that did the exact opposite.

Agatha wrinkled her nose in revulsion. "You know, I never liked them, but nobody deserved to die like this."

As the investigation continued, Hans suddenly noticed something – not too far from the corpses were shards of broken glass and what appeared to be the twisted remains of an oil lantern. Clearly, this was no accident. Someone wanted the High Council dead: so much so, that they were willing to commit arson and murder just to be rid of them.

"Who is responsible for this?" he demanded, lifting up the twisted metal to all eyes present.

Silence.

"Regardless of their wrongdoings, it was still wrong to murder them. Confess now and I will see to it that a lighter sentence is given."

Again, nobody dared to utter a word.

Hans frowned. He knew for a fact that the nobles of the High Council had been murdered, but proving who had orchestrated the attack was going to be close to impossible as everybody had a motive and a reason to want them dead. "Very well," he declared "An investigation will be held and whoever did this or was involved will be punished to the fullest extent of the law."

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: The council is out of the way...things will get easier...right? But that leaves the question...if their not the ones to complete the horrible prophecy then...will it happen? or somebody else will complete it?**_

 _ **So please review and stay tuned for the next one. Its the one we have all been waiting for...not the end but its a good chapter. :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, comments and for reading the story, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Welcome to yet another chapter of the mermaid where something huge! will happen in this chapter, what is it you ask? lol you have to read and find out.**_

 _ **So please enjoy and review when done.**_

* * *

Sitting in his study, illuminated only by the flickering glow of a single candle, H.C. was hard at work writing down his latest story. " _As the days passed, she loved the prince more fondly, and he loved her_ –" He paused to dip his quill when he heard a voice, a female voice speak, startling him. "The life of an author is rather lonely , isn't it?" it said.

The Dane whipped his head. "Who said that?" As far as he knew, he was alone and he was certain he had taken the precautions to lock his doors and windows. Frightened, he reached for his walking stick and clutched it close to him. "Show yourself!"

"Here I am! Behind you!"

He whipped around once more only to stare in shock at the being – no, creature standing before him. It was short and squat with a bulbous face and stone gray skin, matching the descriptions of the rock trolls of lore. Shakily, he reached for his wineglass and dumped its contents. 'This can't be real…" he mumbled, "Yes, it's only a hallucination. I must be hitting the bottle too hard these days that I'm starting to see things…"

The stone creature huffed. "I'll have you know I'm just as real as you." To prove her point, she waddled over to H.C. and pinched him. Hard.

That simple proof of tangibility was more than enough to send H.C. into terrible fright. "Wha-what do what from me?" he asked, scrambling away from the troll. Like most folks, he was fairly superstitious and he had heard of the trolls and their legendary wickedness. He brandished his makeshift weapon. "D-don't come any closer, I have a walking stick, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The troll rolled her eyes and plucked the walking stick out of H.C.'s grasp. "Honestly, you humans are far too overdramatic… Look, I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. My name is Bulda and I'm here because Hans needs our help."

"Help?" H.C. asked, calming down a bit. "I didn't ask for any help, I think..."

"Not you!" said the troll – Bulda as she called herself, "I'm here to help _King_ Hans, and you're going to help me help him."

"What kind of help?"

"Long story short, I can see things before they happen," she explained, "And I would like you to act as an insurance, if you know what I mean."

H.C. tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Bulda sighed. "Look… It has been written in the stars that Hans will propose to Elsa, and I know that they will marry. However, a dark cloud has recently been threatening their happiness. I have been receiving visions that their wedding night will be struck by disaster."

"What kind of disaster?" H.C. asked, worried for his friends' wellbeing.

"Trust me, some things are better left unsaid," she warned. "All you need to know is that there will be blood, death, and tears as a tragedy lost to time would repeat itself. So will you please help me?"

"I'm sorry, but what can I do?" he asked. "I'm just a lowly author." And in a way, he had a point as he felt that Amund or Kai, both of whom had known Hans for years, would be better suited for this task.

"Trust me when I say you're the perfect man for the job," said the troll. "If you do this, I will grant you your heart's desire."

H.C. gasped. "You don't mean..."

"That right…" she nodded. "If you take this job, I promise you will find your bride."

* * *

In the succeeding days after the fire, the inhabitants of Vand Slot were still on edge. Ever since arson had been discovered as the cause of the conflagration, the atmosphere was tense with suspicion. Whispered rumors of the whos and whys surrounding the incident could be heard among the staff, and Kai had now taken it upon himself to keep an even closer eye on Hans, despite the young king's objections.

Nonetheless, life goes on. As the date of Hans' expedition to Russia drew ever closer, activity around the castle and capital city began to pick up once more as the king and his entourage began to prepare for their journey. And as he would be gone for some time, Hans had decided to appoint Amund as the kingdom's regent in his absence. Given the older man's patriotism and experience in leadership, there was no better candidate than the former admiral himself.

So now, as she boarded the _HDMS Queen Elizabeth_ , Elsa could not help but feel a sense of excitement and nostalgia. She had been to foreign countries before, but this would be the first time she would be doing so from the surface world.

"Ahh… The sea…" Hans sighed, happy to see the deep blue waters once more. "How I missed it."

"Yes… Those were days…" Elsa agreed, smiling softly.

"It's just a shame that I don't remember those times too well," he said as he leaned over the railing, the ocean breeze ruffling his auburn locks.

"Then we'll just have to make new memories," Elsa replied. "That is, if you don't mind."

He smiled. "Not all. Especially if it involves you."

And with those hopeful thoughts, the two of them set sail for Russia ready for yet another grand adventure, all the while unaware of the domestic mishaps that would occur while they were away.

* * *

Anna could feel her frustration building as she yet again found no clues on her sister's whereabouts. It didn't help that both her sister and that wretched human had very common names, so it was near impossible to narrow down her search for these two individuals. Yes, she had no idea what Elsa looked like as a human, but she knew what Hans looked like, so if she found him, then her sister shouldn't be too far away.

' _But where can I find him_?' She stood on her tiptoes, scanning the crowd around her; but so far, no luck.

Just as she was about to give up, she spotted a certain man walking through the throng. He was tall and had red hair tied into a low ponytail. "Found you…" she hissed. Discreetly, she followed the man who had arrived at the neighborhood tavern where some men were drinking and having a good time. He said something indiscernible and soon joined them in their merrymaking.

Anna growled. ' _That bastard! He's probably celebrating the fact that he managed to seduce my sister_!' In a fit of pique, she entered the tavern and snatched a pitcher of cheap ale from a passing barmaid. She then stomped over to the men and promptly dumped the pitcher's contents onto the hapless redhead.

"Waugh!" he yelped. Furious and dripping, he whirled to face Anna, staring daggers at her. "What's your problem, lady?"

"My problem? What's yours, you lech!" she shrieked. "How dare you use my sister?"

The man snorted derisively. "Excuse me? I have never seen you nor your sister in my entire life!"

"Don't play dumb, Hans!" Without warning, she threw her fist back and punched him square in the face, knocking him out.

The redhead's companions gasped, shocked at the young woman's brazen behavior. "What did you do to Matthew?" they demanded.

Anna felt the blood drain from her face. "Matthew?" Peering over at the unconscious man, she realized she made a grave error. While the subject in question was indeed a redhead, there were some features that set him apart from Hans. Most notably, this man was more muscled and had a scar running across the bridge of his nose. He also had some stubble as opposed to Hans' clean-shaven face.

Just then, Kristoff came running in, huffing and puffing. "Anna! I told you to–" He trailed off upon seeing a man lying on the floor and several others getting up from their seats, looking none to pleased.

"Is she your girl?" one of the men asked menacingly.

Anna's fearful gaze ricocheted from the men to Kristoff and back again in a silent appeal for help.

"Look, guys..." the blond began, "This is all just a huge misunderstanding." As he spoke, he took Anna by the arm and slowly inched away from the angry patrons. Once there was a relative distance between the two groups, he whispered to her, "Run."

He did not need to tell her twice. With great alacrity, they shot off towards the exit as Matthew's friends chased after them, yelling about how they should face them instead of running away like cowards.

Anna and Kristoff bolted down the streets, dodging passersby, carts, and carriages as they tried their hardest to shake off their pursuers. "Nice going, Anna!" Kristoff told her, "You really did it now!"

"How was I to know that guy's name was Matthew?" the pigtailed girl retorted. She vaulted over a barrel to land on another lying on its side. But Anna's misfortune did not end there. Her weight had caused to barrel to move, and before long, it was rolling away with her struggling to stay on top of it.

"Anna!"

"Help!" she squealed. "Someone stop this crazy thing!"

It was a comical sight really, as everyone stopped what they were doing to see a young woman on a barrel careening down the street, while a young man, identified as Baron Bjorgman, desperately chased after her. He, in turn, was being pursued by a mob of twelve angry men with the intent to beat him up.

The debacle finally came to an end when the barrel landed into a pothole somewhere by the waterfront and catapulted Anna headfirst into the sea. Kristoff, who witnessed everything, jumped in as well and tugged her underwater, taking care to cover her mouth to keep her quiet.

Luckily, none of their pursuers had seen them fall in, soon passed them by. Once the coast was clear, both Anna and Kristoff resurfaced, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Anna… …never… …do that… …again…" Kristoff wheezed as they paddled back to the stone steps. But instead of her usual rebuttal, the ginger-haired girl remained oddly silent, and sense of dread washed over the blond. He had a bad feeling that their troubles were just beginning.

* * *

The night, despite the cloudless skies, the waves were rough and turbulent as they battered against the mighty frigate.

* * *

 _Sitting from VIP box, the boy prince Hans had an excellent view of the circus below. Performance after performance featuring graceful acrobats, skilled jugglers, amazing animals, and buffoonish clowns elicited raucous cheers from all those who came to see them._

 _As the show came to a close, the ringmaster then made his onstage. Behind him, several stagehands could be seen wheeling in a large box-like structure covered in tarp. "Now last but not least, For your viewing pleasure, I give to you the mystery of the deep, the angel of the sea, the myth, the legend… I give you… ...THE MERMAID!"_

 _In one swift move, he yanked off the tarp to reveal a tiny girl, no bigger than a koi fish. But that was not the only thing unusual about her – she also had bluish skin and a fish's tail; in fact, her only features that could even be considered normal were her platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes._

 _Hans stared in awe at the creature below. He had heard many legends about the mermaids and sirens, she-devils who used their bewitching songs to lure hapless sailors to their deaths. Of course, he personally found it to be all stuff and nonsense as modern science had proven that mermaid were nothing more than an optical illusion, simply sea foam that appeared to look like a human with a fish tail. But given what was being presented to him at the moment, it was safe to conclude that not even science was always right._

 _As he looked on, he could not help but pity the poor thing. She was quite small – small enough to fit in his hand, and she was absolutely terrified. Her eyes were wide with fright and her back was pressed against the glass walls of the tank as she tried to shrink away from the rowdy crowd. He frowned. Something had to be done._

 _Several days had passed since he rescued the mermaid, and since then Hans' life had slipped back to its old routine. His schedule was crammed with lessons on general academia, horsemanship, fencing, court etiquette, and government and politics; and eventually all memories of her faded into nothing but a passing thought._

 _Now, sailing and fishing were some of Hans' favorite pastimes, so whenever he had free time he would sail out to sea to fish. But lately, there had been some strange occurrences on his recent fishing trips. Every time he would cast a line, he would feel a tug only to pull up seashells instead of fish._

 _At first, he did not think much of it and simply discarded them until he noticed that the shells were always tied to his lines, which meant something, or rather, someone was doing this._

 _Finally, it all came to a head when instead of a shell, he hauled in an ancient, Viking-era pot filled with coinage from that period._

 _By that point, Hans had had enough. "Who's there?" he called. "Show yourself! I know you're out there."_

 _For a moment, all was silent; but then, there was an audible splash, indicating that whoever was out there had heard him. "If there's anyone out there, show yourself," he said as bravely as he could, "I come in peace."_

 _Again, he was greeted by the sound of silence, but just then, he heard a light thud. As he turned to see who it was, his face broke into a bright smile. Sitting in his boat was the mermaid he rescued._

 _"Hello," he greeted._

 _"Hello…" was the shy reply._

 _"Are you the one who has been messing with my fishing lines?" he asked, though not unkindly._

 _"Y-yes," admitted the mermaid, "I never got to properly thank you for getting me out of that place, so thanks."_

 _"No problem," he said, "It was the right thing to do."_

 _"I see…" said the mermaid. After mulling over his answer for a while, she asked, "So do you always do the right thing?"_

 _"I try," he answered, shrugging. "I'm Hans, by the way."_

 _"I'm Margrethe," the mermaid told him._

 _"Nice to meet you, Margrethe," he said. Then an idea crossed him. "Say, do you want to be friends?"_

 _Big blue eyes stared up at him. "Friends?"_

 _"Yes, friends," he confirmed._

 _"I've never had a friend before…" she whispered._

 _He smiled warmly at her. "Well now you do."_

* * *

Suddenly, the ship lurched violently, waking Hans from his slumber. 'What was that?' he asked to no one in particular. Ever since he had come back from the shipwreck, he had been having these strange dreams from time to time, and the one he just had was the fifth one for that month. In each of this dreams he would find himself reliving certain points of his life, albeit with a completely different setting.

"What's wrong with me?" he muttered, running a hand through his auburn locks.

Just then, someone could be heard knocking at his door. Answering it, Hans was surprised to see Elsa standing outside.

"Elsa, what are you doing up so late?" he asked as he ushered her in.

"I can't sleep," she whimpered, taking a seat at the edge of his bed, "I'm scared."

Quietly, he took his place next to her. "About what?"

"What if the ship sinks again?" she asked. "This time, I won't be able to do anything, being human and all, and–"

Hans pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," he assured her, "This time, we're better prepared, and the captain has been directed to sail to the nearest port in case of a freak storm." Just then, he noticed where his finger was lingering and immediately he pulled it back as if he got burned.

"What's wrong?" Even though Elsa had spoken in barely a whisper, with her forlorn expression, she might as well have been screaming at him

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Why do you hesitate?" she clarified. "For the past few days I have noticed that there are times when you hesitate to touch me… Is it because of my magic?"

"No… It's not that. It's…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's not proper for a man to have any contact with a woman is not his wife."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"It's just not proper," he replied, "Protocol dictates–"

"Well I think it's improper to have such silly rules to dictate on how to love someone," she countered with great earnest. "I think everyone should have the freedom to profess their feelings however they want."

"It's just how things are…" Hans told her. "If you were my wife, then no one would have any qualms about it."

"Then make me your wife."

The moment she uttered those words, a blanket of silence wafted over them. It was as if time stood still as the sat they sat there wordlessly staring at each other. Hans himself could not believe what he had just heard. If he had to be honest with himself he longed to propose to her, yet he backed out each time in fear that she would reject him; so hearing Elsa willingly offer herself to be his bride brought him much joy.

"I asked you many times before," she continued, "Yet each time you refused because of your duty to your people. However, now you have no reason to refuse. So I ask you once more – Will you marry me?"

"You do know, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to pop the question, right?" Hans quipped, smirking playfully.

In response, Elsa pinched him.

"Ow! Alright, alright… Yes, I will," he exclaimed, rubbing at the sore spot. He sighed. "I guess this ruins the proposal I had planned to give you at St. Petersburg."

Elsa shook her head. "Not necessarily. You can still do that. I'll just act surprised."

He chuckled. "Deal." And without warning, he swept her into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Anna glumly made her way into the flower field near Kristoff's house; it had been a fortnight since she had turned human, and so far, Anna had not found a single clue that could lead her to the whereabouts of her sister. She plopped onto the soft grass, gazing absently at the blossoms around her.

'Humans are an enigma,' she decided. And that was the truth. Like the flowers blooming all around her, no two humans were exactly alike. Each one had different attitudes, principles, and philosophies; but most importantly there was a certain quality about them, a quality that made them special…

For a moment, it made her wonder if that was another reason why Elsa chose to turn herself human.

"Anna!" she heard Kristoff call, cutting off her train of thought. With a heavy sigh, she picked herself up and walked back to the lodge where the blond was waiting by the front door.

"Yes?" she asked. "What is it?"

"You should come inside," he advised, "It's getting late."

Anna huffed and crossed her arms. "You're not the boss of me."

Kristoff sighed tiredly. "I'm not bossing you around. It's late and cold, and I'm worried you'll catch your death out here. Also, my house, my rules."

"This is getting tedious," she complained, "You all have rules for just about everything!"

"Rules exist for a reason, Anna," he said, "They're what keep us safe and everything in order."

"Well, I think they're stupid," she grumbled.

"If you have a problem with it, then you ought to take it up to the king when he returns from his trip." He did not mean to sound so harsh, but Kristoff could feel his patience starting to wear thin, but at the same time he could understand that she was very frustrated. Anna could be a nice girl when she was in a fair mood; she was sweet, funny, and rather quirky – a quality he could accept as he too, had his own eccentricities. But still, he could not help but worry over her, especially since she had upset a lot of people in her quest to find her sister.

"Given the details, you told me, you didn't even know you had a sister until recently," he went on, "So why are you so insistent on finding her and bringing her home?"

"I already told you," she said with an exasperated huff, "She's the only family I have left, and as family we need to stick together."

"And what if she refuses to return?" Kristoff prodded. "Have you ever stopped to consider what your sister thinks of all this? In case you haven't noticed, you're practically strangers to each other."

"Yes I do!" Anna cried, her cheeks flushing with vexation.

"Alright then," Kristoff challenged, "So name her favorite color."

"I'm sure it's blue," Anna replied with a tilt her chin.

"Her favorite food?"

"Coral, definitely."

He raised a blond brow. "Alright... Then answer me this, why did she transform into a human?"

"How many times to I have to say it? A human is controlling her!"

But Kristoff remained as impassive as ever. "If that's the case, why would he want her as a human if he wanted to capture a mermaid?"

Anna opened her mouth to retort only to snap it shut as she realized that Kristoff had a point. Had that Hans fellow wanted a mermaid, he would have rejected Elsa's human form from the get-go; and yet, Bulda had told her that the two of them were meant to be. Could it be that Elsa truly loved Hans, and he, her?

' _No. That's impossible. Love doesn't exist_.' With a derisive snort, she picked up her skirts and flounced back into the house.

Kristoff watched with a heavy heart as Anna walked away. He knew his words had affected her, even if the girl was too stubborn to admit it. But still, he clung to the hope that she would soon see the light before she hurt the sister that she loved so much.

* * *

The steady rhythm of hoofbeats and creaking wheels could be heard as a modestly-decorated carriage trundled its way down Nevsky Prospekt towards the world-renowned Winter Palace. Peering through the window, Elsa grinned to herself as she took in the sights and listened to the cacophony of the busy St. Petersburg street.

"We're here, Your Majesty," the coachman announced.

Stepping down from the carriage, both Hans and Elsa were greeted by the sight of a magnificent edifice built in the Rococo style that was so popular a century ago. Everything about it suggested elegance, power, and wealth; and its design was meant to inspire awe to all those who came upon it.

Hand-in-hand, the couple made their way into the Grand Ballroom where they were greeted by the very definition of opulence. Everywhere they looked, they could see nobles and dignitaries dressed in their best as they ate, drank, and danced the night away.

Elsa smiled, nervous and excited all at once. "So… This is what a gala looks like."

"It's brighter than I imagined," Hans quipped. No sooner than he said that, they both burst into a fit of giggles. Years of isolation had given them little opportunity to take part in such festivities, so neither he nor she had any experience in such matters.

"And what's that smell?" she asked, lifting her nose to take a whiff of that heavenly yet familiar scent. Hans followed suit, and they turned to face each other, grinning madly.

"Chocolate!" they exclaimed in unison, and burst into yet another fit of laughter.

"It seems that Your Highness and his companion are enjoying the party."

They stopped mid-laugh and turned to see Nikolai I, the Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias looking at them quizzically.

Quickly, Hans and Elsa composed themselves and greeted the Tsar according to proper protocol. "Your Imperial Majesty…"

"Well met, King Hans," Nikolai replied, acknowledging their salutations with a curt nod. "It seems my ambassadors were not exaggerating when they said it was like watching the biblical Lazarus rise from his tomb."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" Hans asked, perplexed by the odd description.

"You are indeed the spitting image of your grandfather," said the Tsar, "I know, for I have personally met him once, a long time ago. You are so much like him, I could've sworn you and he are the same person."

"I wouldn't know," Hans told him, "He died several years before I was born."

An awkward silence passed over the three of them. "I see… I'm sorry to hear that. It's a shame, really…" Nikolai said slowly, carefully. "Anyway, do enjoy the party," he added, tactfully shifting away from the somber topic. "We'll talk shop in the morrow."

"He seemed rather stiff," Elsa remarked, once the Tsar was out of earshot. "Cordial, but stiff."

Hans shrugged. "I've seen stiffer." He offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She smoothed down her skirt. "You know very well that I don't dance."

He smirked, clearly unwilling to back down. "And if _you_ must know, dear Elsa, there's always a first time for everything."

"Since you insist," she sighed, taking the proffered hand. "But don't blame me if I end up stepping on your toes." Fortunately for them, a simple waltz had been playing when they entered the dance floor, so it did not take long for them to pick up the rhythm.

After a few rounds of dancing, they separated from the rest of the revelers and made their way towards the balcony for some fresh air. They took a seat at a stone bench, basking in the romantic atmosphere of the late autumn evening. The skies were quite clear, the moon was shining brightly above, and the stars shimmered as if someone had spilled diamonds onto a sheet of black velvet.

Suddenly, Elsa gasped in delight as colored lights flashed over the horizon like an ethereal tapestry. "The aurora…" she whispered, awestruck.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Hans supplied. "It's said to be a rare occurrence in these parts, so being able to see it makes me want to…" He trailed off, unable to continue.

The blonde raised a curious brow. "Want to what?"

He dropped down to a knee and took her hand, kissing it softly, slowly. "I love you, Elsa," he confessed, his voice husky with longing. "My love for you knows no bounds, it is deeper than the ocean and wider than the sea." He dug into his pocket and took out a small box. Nestled inside was a dainty white gold ring with diamonds arranged in a snowflake pattern surrounded on both sides by filigree crocuses.

"I love you, my snowflake," he continued as he held up the ring. " Even though I may not fully recall our past together, I know full well that a life without you by my side is a life unfulfilled." With utmost care, he slid the ring onto her finger. "So I ask you… …not as a king, but as a man who loves you… …will you be my wife?"

"Yes!" she cried, enveloping him in a warm hug. "Yes, since then until tomorrow, yes!" Giddy with joy, she kissed him hungrily, passionately; a gesture he returned with equal fervor. There, they lingered under the starry night, reunited after a lifetime, and nothing could ruin their moment, their moment of triumph where love prevailed over all, even death.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Awwwww! SO cuuuuuuuteeee! The feeeeeellllllllsssssss! Ahem but one point though, things will either get better after this or become the calm before the storm. We shall see in the next few chapter as we are nearing the end sadly.**_

 _ **So please review and stay tuned for the next one. :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, comments and for reading the story. As sad as it is the end of the story is getting closer and closer. With them being engage means that the wedding will come soon and what will happen next will be seen. Will the prophecy be fulfilled? Will it change? Who will be the one to cause the tragedy? We shall see in the coming chapters.**_

 _ **For now please enjoy this new chapter and review when done.**_

* * *

Sitting on one of the many stone benches in Vand Slot's gardens, Anna sighed, feeling bored and lonely as she waited for Kristoff to finish whatever errand he had at the castle. Back at sea, she had been quite the social butterfly, always surrounded by her friends and family; but ever since that whole debacle regarding Elsa and that human of hers, she had transformed from a beloved monarch to a social pariah in one fell swoop.

True, she had been quite fortunate to meet someone like Kristoff Bjorgman, but she doubted that they could truly ever be friends. She knew he was only keeping her around to please his mother, and as she had nowhere else to go, she relied on him for food and shelter. As soon she would be reunited with her sister, she would be on her merry way and most likely never see him again.

And yet, why did the thought of it hurt so much?

"Hello!"

As she was deep in thought, the sudden greeting startled her greatly. But as she looked around, she found that the garden was deserted, much to her confusion.

"Hello!" the voice said again, and she squealed as she felt something tap her arm. She turned to see, much to her shock, a small rotund being composed entirely out of snow smiling up at her. She rubbed her eyes and stared again. He was still there.

"Wh-who– wh-what are you?" she stammered, frightened.

"I'm Olaf," the snow being replied cheerfully, "And I like warm hugs!"

"Hi Olaf…" she responded hesitantly, "My name's Anna."

The snow… …man, if she could call it that, beamed at her. "Nice to meet you, Anna!" He waddled over and peered up at her inquisitively. "Say, are you a friend of Hans'? Or maybe Elsa's? They have a lot of friends, so I'm sorry if I don't recall which one of them you are."

Anna's ears pricked up at the mention of Hans and Elsa. Was it possible? Could it be that her sister was somewhere nearby? Based on Olaf's words, there was a strong probability as this particular Elsa knew a Hans.

"So…" Olaf continued, "Whose friend are you?"

"Huh?"

"Whose friend are you?" he repeated. "Elsa's? Or Hans'?"

"Neither," Anna replied, inwardly bristling at the thought of being Hans' friend, "I'm Elsa's sister."

"Sister?" Olaf wondered aloud. "Oh yes! Elsa did mention having a sister before, you must be– You!" His cheerful expression morphed into a fearful one as realization hit him. "Y-you're that mermaid!" he gasped, taking a step back.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, okay?" she said, putting her hands up in a placating gesture, "I just want to rescue my sister and bring her home."

"Elsa doesn't need rescuing," the snowman replied, "For once, she's truly happy and very much in love."

At those words, Anna felt something within her snap. "What is this love everybody keeps talking about?" she shouted. "There's nothing good about it! It hurts and all it does is tear things apart, just like how it tore my sister away from me." She sobbed as her voice dropped down to a wispy rasp. "What could she possibly gain from choosing that– that monster! I hate it, and I especially hate him!"

"That's not true!" Olaf protested, his eyes blazing with righteous anger, "You take that back!"

"Oh, and what do _you_ know?" Anna snapped, "You're not even really alive!"

"That may be so, I do know more than you!" the snowman retorted.

Anna scoffed and crossed her arms. "Alright, I'll bite. Since you're _soooo_ smart, do tell me what love is."

"Well, love is…" He paused for a bit as he carefully thought out his answer. "Love is something special, something selfless. When we love we give and never expect anything in return. I see it all the time, everywhere– like whenever Queen Joanna puts her daughters happiness before her own… When Elsa was willing to marry Hans, just so he would not suffer from a loveless marriage… Or when Hans would provide emotional support for Elsa despite having emotional baggage of his own. If you think it still doesn't exist, then you must be really blind."

She snorted, unconvinced. "He's controlling her, he has to be."

Olaf frowned at the girl's stubbornness. "No, he isn't! Elsa chose to be with him out of her own free will because she loves him and he loves her back. Are you not happy for her?

"I can see that you mean well," he went on, "But if you really want to help your sister, please let her be happy." With that, he walked away, leaving Anna to mull over his words.

* * *

Elsa smiled contentedly, happy to be home as the _Queen Elizabeth_ slowly but surely maneuvered its way into its home port. As much as she and Hans had enjoyed their stay in Russia, the Southern Isles was where home was. ' _Home_ …' she mused. After years of never fitting it, she had finally found it, she had finally found a place where she could be accepted and loved.

After they had disembarked, they got on the carriage and headed back to Vand Slot where they were greeted by Giselle, Amund, Gerda, Agatha, and Olaf, all of whom were eagerly waiting for their master's return. And their joy and elation only increased when Hans announced his engagement to Elsa.

"Where is it?" Giselle gushed as she, Gerda, and Agatha flocked over to Elsa and grabbed her gloved hands. Upon spotting the ring, they squealed excitedly.

"Finally! He proposed!" Agatha crowed. Behind her, Amund smirked and held out his hand as a grumbling Kai begrudgingly handed him some kroners.

"So when's the wedding?" Gerda asked, practically bouncing on her feet. Among the staff, she was the most eager as she had never seen a human wedding before.

"Elsa and I think the end of next summer might be a good date," Hans replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Giselle exclaimed, "Alert the townsfolk, inform the bakers and tailors! We need to prepare posthaste! This royal wedding will be the grandest just yet!"

Both Hans and Elsa laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Sorry about that," the redhead said, "She's always wanted to see me marry, so you have no idea how long she's been waiting for this day."

"It's fine," Elsa assured him, "To be honest, I can relate for I too can't wait for that day to come."

"We can always elope," he suggested, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh no you don't!" Agatha declared, "You two will have a proper wedding whether you like it or not! So help me God, I'll nail the doors and windows shut just to ensure you do."

"Are you sure you want to marry me after this?" Hans asked teasingly, "This is what you'll be dealing with on a daily basis once you become my wife."

"Hans, I'm marrying you because I want to, for better or for worse," Elsa told him, "Besides, I like Agatha and Giselle."

"And we like you too," said the head housekeeper, "Just make sure to give us plenty of children to spoil."

"Giselle!" Hans gasped, mortified.

"What?" she squawked, "You know it's bound to happen one day."

* * *

A few nights later, everyone gathered in the parlor after dinner to listen to H.C. read his latest story from his upcoming fairytale anthology. Once he had finished, he looked at his audience expectantly, eager to hear their feedback. "So… What do you think?"

Agatha was the first to speak. "I must say, it was rather… …uh, unusual."

"Yes, quite!" Giselle added with a tight smile.

But unlike the Nielsens, Kai was not as tactful. "Couldn't you have come up with a better ending?" he asked. He winced as Gerda kicked him on the shin for his inconsiderate comment.

"Why? What's wrong with the ending?" H.C. asked.

"I wouldn't say it's wrong," Hans chimed in, "But perhaps, maybe you should make it less… ...tragic? I mean, the tale itself is already quite dark, what with the mermaid cutting out her own tongue in exchange for legs only to feel excruciating pain whenever she takes a step."

"So, what would be considered a good ending, then?" the author asked.

"The mermaid marrying the prince," Elsa told him.

H.C. frowned. "But it's so… …cliché!" he exclaimed. "If I use a happy ending, it'd be just like every other story." But all the same, he could see that the story's conclusion was not sitting well with his audience. "Very well…" he said, "I suppose I could tweak it a little."

Agatha nodded sagely. "That might be for the best. As it is, your story could send children crying to their mothers."

"Good ending or bad, I honestly don't find the appeal in this story," Varian admitted. "The characters are rather generic, so to say the least; and as a man of science, I can tell you that mermaids don't exist."

At his statement, Hans and Elsa shared a look, but said nothing. It was at this point that Hans felt that it was a good time to divert the topic elsewhere. "You know Varian," he began, " You've been here for weeks – not that I want you to leave, but shouldn't you be heading back home after the wedding? I'm sure your father must be lonely without you, not to mention that the Coronans could benefit from your latest inventions."

"Oh… Well-l, I… …uh…" the teenager scratched the back of his head, "I decided to stick around… …and enroll in the university, if you'd let me…"

"Have you consulted with your father about this?" Hans prodded.

Varian's blue eyes shifted guiltily. "Yeah, about that… The truth is, I sort of lied when I told you I was here for a symposium. What happened was that I kinda maybe… …er, almost blew up Corona Castle, and I may or may not have been banished for it."

Everyone gaped at him in alarm. "You did _what_?"

"It was an honest mistake!" he averred, "I though that I had calibrated my hot water machine, but apparently the metals that I used were incompatible and it resulted in a minor explosion."

Kai paled considerably. "Wait a minute… Is that the same machine you installed in Vand Slot's water system?"

"Yes, but don't worry," Varian promised, "I made sure to fix all the kinks and thoroughly test it out prior to installation." However, despite this assurance, Kai and Agatha did not seem so convinced, and quickly excused themselves to make sure that the machine was indeed properly installed.

"But it's been quite some time, surely they would've forgiven you by now," Elsa put in. "If you'd like, Hans could write an appeal to King Frederick and–"

"I don't think so…" he replied with a rueful shake of his head. "I mean, my dad never approved of me becoming an alchemist, and you should've seen how he looked at me on that fateful day– It was as if I was a stranger to him."

"I'm sure he didn't mean that," Giselle said comfortingly.

"Oh trust me when I say he does…" he muttered dejectedly. "My dad knows where I am, but not once have I received even a single letter from him."

Everyone fell silent after that, feeling sorry for the boy. It was true that Varian was accident-prone, but had always been such a good-natured lad, so to have his own family disown him for something beyond his control was quite heartbreaking; and no one could relate more to his situation than Hans and Elsa, both of whom had gone through similar experiences.

After a while, Hans had made his decision. "Very well, I'll write to the dean to have you enrolled by the next semester," he promised, making a mental note to send progress reports to Varian's father in hopes of mending their relationship.

Blue eyes lit up in delight as Varian ran over to the king, grasping his hands in gratitude.. "Really? Thank you so much!"

Hans grinned. "No problem. Besides, I owe you one, remember?"

"You won't be sorry," the younger man declared, brimming with resolve, "I'll do my best to make you and the school proud! Just wait and see!"

* * *

"Your Majesty, you have to do something!"

"I agree, that woman is a menace to society!"

"Woman?! More like she-devil!"

Hans could feel a headache coming up as he faced the crowd of angry townsfolk. In the succeeding weeks after his return, he had been swamped with reports of a young woman who had been going around attacking people, all the while screaming at them to return her sister.

At first glance, the attacks seemed random, as the victims came from all walks of life; but upon further investigation, it was discovered that the attacks had several common factors. One, with the exception of one Matthew Koppel, all of the victims were redheaded men named Hans, and two, from a certain distance, each victim bore a slight resemblance to the king himself.

"Alright, alright," he called, gesturing for them to settle down, "Please state your grievances, one at a time, please."

The town baker was the first to speak up. "Your Majesty, this can't go on any longer," he implored, "I mean, just look what she did to my poor apprentice!" he added, pointing to a young, red-haired man bundled up in a thick scarf.

"That she-devil will be the death of us all!" howled the apprentice whose name was Hans Heldig. He tore off his scarf to reveal a bruised eye and a broken nose. "Look what she did to my face!"

"Oh please, at least you lucked out!" scoffed Hans Modhager, the merchant's son, who sported a broken arm and leg, "That harpy flat out assaulted me! She came out of nowhere and body slammed me into my delivery cart _and_ pelted me with cans. Because of her, I'm practically a cripple!"

One by one, the people voiced their complaints, and as Hans listened on, he could see the similarities in their stories and how they coincided with the reports. Based on those accounts, he concluded that the attacks were indeed being conducted by a single person – a woman apparently named Anna, no known surname. It would have been a cold case had there not been one crucial clue – Kristoff Bjorgman was also linked to the incidents.

After the audience, Hans summoned his secretary. "Send word to Baron Kristoff Bjorgman to meet me in my office tomorrow afternoon," he instructed. "Tell him to bring his female companion as well. There is much we need to discuss."

* * *

Kristoff shot his companion a reproachful look as they made their sojourn towards Vand Slot to respond to a summons from the king. "I can't believe it escalated to this… You really did it now, Anna!" He rubbed at his temples before continuing in a gentler tone, "I know you're frustrated that you can't find your sister, but you can't go about attacking people at just because they look like the guy she ran off with."

Anna simply grunted in response. Truth be told, she wasn't happy with the situation either. Because of her reputation of attacking people unprovoked, she had become very unpopular, and the townsfolk soon began avoiding her like the plague. Then again, she could not exactly hold it against them as it was her impulsive nature that got her in this mess in the first place.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by the grumpy butler Klaus, who escorted them to study where they would meet the king. Upon entering the room, Anna noticed several portraits lining the walls, but one in particular, stood out. It was that of the current king, a young, redheaded man dressed in royal raiment.

"King Hans will meet with you in a moment," said the butler, "In the meantime, please make yourself comfortable."

Anna froze at the mention of the name. ' _Hans? No way… It couldn't be_ …' she whispered to herself, shocked at this sudden stroke of fortune. The man in the portrait was essentially identical to the one that Elsa ran off with, and he had the same name too; but was he the right one? With all the incidents that had culminated into this mess, Anna could no longer be too sure. ' _But then again, this is my chance to take a good look and see if this is the same Hans my sister fell in love with_.'

After a while, the door opened again and the king made his entrance. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted, "I trust you haven't been waiting long?"

' _That's him_!' she mentally screamed, recognizing his voice. ' _That's the bastard who stole Elsa away_!' But this time, she wisely restrained herself. Not listening to Kristoff had gotten her into hot water, and it was not fair that she had gotten him tangled in this mess as well; especially when he had treated her with much hospitality.

"No we haven't, Your Majesty," Kristoff replied, bowing. "And a good morning to you too."

"And you must be Anna," Hans went on, smiling benevolently at the girl.

"Yes…" Her words barely came out as a hiss.

"Now, I've been hearing some complaints about you attacking some innocent civilians," he continued, cutting quickly to the chase, "But I'm willing to hear your side of the story, so we can resolve this peacefully."

"My sister ran away from home," Anna began. ' _Because of you_ ,' she wanted to add, but she prudently held her tongue. "And I've been looking for her since."

Hans nodded. "I see… If it's not too intrusive, could you please tell me her story?"

"We grew up separately– Our parents had kept us hidden away from each other, so I didn't know of her existence until recently." Her voice was shaky with emotion, but she willed herself to continue. "But just when I was about to reconnect with her, she ran off with a man." ' _You, specifically_ ,' her inner voice spat.

"Maybe if you can tell me who she is and what she looks like, I can arrange for a search party to look for her and have you two reconciled," Hans offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Anna declined, rising from her seat. "I think you've done enough." With that she exited the room, leaving behind two very confused men.

* * *

Anna listlessly made her way to the carriage. Her feet felt like lead and her heart was just as heavy. ' _Who was Hans trying to fool? He had caused this problem by coming between Elsa and I, and now he wants to help_?' Angry tears leaked out of her eyes. ' _He really has some nerve_!'

But even as she stewed in her vexation, she could hear Olaf's words echoing at the back of her mind. " _Love is something special, something selfless. When we love we give and never expect anything in return… Elsa chose to be with him out of her own free will because she loves him and he loves her back_."

Could it be? Was it possible to feel something that was said to be inexistent? She could feel her mind grasping at straws as it tried to make sense of such a foreign concept.

' _Don't be ridiculous… He's just using her… Isn't he_?'

"... _if you really want to help your sister, please let her be happy_."

What a preposterous statement! Of course she wanted Elsa to be happy, to see her smile. Part of her wanted to believe that Elsa was happy wherever she was, that she and Hans did indeed love each other…

" _Are you not happy for her_?"

…so why did she not share their joy?

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Not good not good at all. Anna found Hans, she did not punch him but that does not mean that nothing will happen as she is not thinking straight.**_

 _ **About Varian, the events take place years after the events in tangled series.**_

 _ **Any way the prophecy day is coming close and closer...what will happen? We shall see...for now please review and stay tuned for the next one. :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, comments and for reading the story.**_

 _ **Finally after so many days of waiting the chapter has arrived...the wedding day... Will the prophecy be fulfilled? Will it change? Will Hans and Elsa be doomed to repeat their past fate or will true love conquer all? We shall see in the coming chapters.**_

 _ **For now please enjoy this new chapter and review when done.**_

* * *

 _Two months later_ …

A wedding. A _royal_ wedding. That was the talk of the town after its public announcement, and the entire country was abuzz with this excitement. Even as early as now, people were already sending the happy couple their congratulations.

However, Anna could not agree to the public's sentiments as the female half of the couple turned out to be none other than her runaway sister Elsa, whom she had been searching for the last four months. ' _I knew he really was that shameless_ ,' she thought, angrily clenching her fists. ' _I can help, he said. Yeah, right… Help himself to my sister, more like_!'

"That bastard…" she hissed.

Just then, a poisonous idea came to her. ' _Law of equivalent exchange_...' Since he had stolen something of hers, it was only fair that she would steal something of his – namely, his life. The king of the Southern Isles was going to die by her hand, even if she had to do it in front of everybody on his own wedding day…

* * *

Hans smiled to himself as he read the RSVPs from the foreign monarchs. He had been somewhat skeptical about their attendance, so knowing that they would be present at his wedding was a positive sign that there was some improvement in the bilateral relations between the Southern Isles and her fellow countries.

Even the Coronan royalty had agreed to attend, although he had an inkling that Eugene, whom he had eventually struck up a friendship with, was responsible for their warmer reception. Even so, it was a sign that the Southern Isles was heading towards the right direction, and for the first time in many months, Hans felt optimistic.

* * *

Three weeks before the wedding, the hustle and bustle of the capital city had picked up as everyone put in his best effort in preparation for the big day. Tables and chairs were being brought in and the public square had been converted into an outdoor ballroom. Streamers and ribbons and lanterns and flowers had been strung up in every major thoroughfare in town, and the bakers, cooks, tailors, and craftsmen were working overtime to make sure everything went without a hitch.

"Anna… Keep up, please," Kristoff chided lightly as he led her down the alley towards the seamstress' studio. Like many other clothing stores, it too was packed with people picking up their outfits for the upcoming royal wedding.

The seamstress, a lean, friendly woman by the name of Mrs. Møller, beamed upon seeing Kristoff and Anna. "Ah, good to see you, Baron Bjorgman! Here to pick up the suit for you and your lady friend?"

Kristoff flushed and averted his gaze. "She's not my lady friend… …just a friend."

' _Friend_?' That statement caught Anna unawares. Given all the trouble she had caused him, she had not expected Kristoff to regard her as such, so in a way, she felt oddly touched. Back when she was a mermaid, she would have laughed if someone told her that one day she would befriend a human; but now, such an idea did not bother her as much as it would have back then.

"You're going love this…" the seamstress preened as she led them to a pair of tarp-covered dummies. "Ta-da!" she crowed as she pulled off the coverings, revealing her opus.

"How lovely…" Anna whispered, amazed.

And it was true, Mrs. Møller had done an excellent job. The outfit she had tailored for Kristoff definitely suited him – at least more than the current court dress did. He had never seemed comfortable wearing the form-fitting tailcoats, tight breeches, and cravats that were so popular the nobility, so she could imagine that the moss-green coat cut in the traditional Scandinavian style with a hint of Lapplander influence in its embroidery would be more to his preference. The whole ensemble was to be paired off with a pair of gray-white pants and embellished with a dark blue sash and the customary white kid gloves.

And the dress she made for Anna was just as impressive. It had a bodice and outer skirt made of dark green velveteen and a Bertha neckline that was currently all the rage throughout Europe, and a lace-trimmed petticoat made of light yellow taffeta. The whole ensemble was then embroidered with gold scrollwork and pink floral patterns, giving it a bright, summery look.

"It really is a work of art," Anna murmured, admiring the two outfits. She turned to Kristoff. "You didn't have to buy me a ballgown."

He flushed and averted his gaze. "I didn't do this because I have to; I did this because I _want_ to."

"Oh…" she mumbled, oddly touched by his admission. "Well… Thank you."

Kristoff then took some money and paid the seamstress for her services. "I must say, Mrs. Møller," he said, "You really outdid yourself this time."

"But of course!" she told him, "It's been decades since the gates were opened for a royal wedding, so one must look their best."

At the mention of the wedding, Anna thought back to her dark plan, her resolve faltering. Everyone looked so happy, so excited; and even she had to admit that Hans had been doing a wonderful job as a monarch.

' _Focus_!' she scolded herself. ' _Don't detract from the mission! He stole Elsa away! He's the enemy, remember_?' And as quickly as it thawed, her heart froze again. In her eyes, blood was thicker than water, and Hans was, in effect, an interloper. He to had to die.

* * *

The day of the wedding had finally arrived, and all throughout the Southern Isles, its inhabitants were overcome with joy; but none were happier than the residents and staff of Vand Slot themselves.

"Oh Elsa, you look divine!" Olaf gushed.

And it was not empty flattery either; the queen-to-be did indeed look like an angel from heaven. Her wedding gown was a pristine, white, long-sleeved number with a sweetheart neckline and embroidered crocuses, ornately done in silver and icy blue thread, adorning her bodice and skirt. And her bridal train, woven out of snowflakes, easily trailed sixteen feet, one foot for each year she and Hans had known each other.

"I agree," Gerda piped up as she pinned a tiara onto Elsa's hair. "You do look beautiful." Unable rein in her emotions any longer, she burst into tears which would never come for she did not have a soul. "Oh Elsa! Words can't even describe how happy I am for you!"

"If you are, then why are you crying?" Elsa asked, somewhat taken aback by the sudden burst of emotion.

Gerda smiled and gently caressed the younger woman's face. "That's because I _am_ happy. I had always hoped and prayed that this would come for you, and look at you now! It's what every mother wants – to see you marry the one you love, it truly brings me joy to no end. And yes, I may not be your mother, but I love you like one."

Touched by her nursemaid's words, Elsa wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug. "I love you too, Gerda. And hearing that from you makes me all the more happier."

* * *

Kai beamed with pride as he starched Hans' coat. "Your Majesty, you have no idea how happy the people are for you."

"Kai, you've known me since I was a little boy. There's no need for such formalities," said the redhead as he tied on his cravat. Though a multitude of tailors had offered their services in sewing his wedding attire, he opted to marry in his naval uniform as a homage to his and Elsa's seafaring roots.

"But I couldn't!" protested the ever-loyal retainer, "It's just not right!"

"Well I insist," Hans told him, "But to be honest, I'm surprised how open-minded everyone is

regarding the marriage, since kings are expected to marry someone within the nobility."

"Given how much of your own happiness you've sacrificed for the people, it's only fair that you deserve to marry the one you love," said Kai. He sighed. "After all, you've done so much for them – the tax cuts, the economic revival, the welfare programs; it's like the coming of a new Golden Age! Why, some even think you're a reincarnation of your grandfather!"

Hans chuckled. "Come now… Don't you think you're over-exaggerating? I'm just doing what I think is right."

"Well, that's what the people think," Kai replied, shrugging. ' _Oh, if they only knew how right they are_ …'

But before Hans could respond, someone came knocking at the door. "Come in," he called.

The door creaked open and Amund poked his head in. "Are you all ready?" he asked. "Everything's set for the wedding."

"Yes, just about…" Hans replied, shrugging on his coat.

"That's good…" the admiral said rather awkwardly, but one could see that his behind his usually strict and serious demeanor, the man was bursting with happiness and fatherly pride.

"You know…" he went on, "Ever since I took you under my wing, it's a been a dream of mine for you to live, to grow, to be happy… And to see you fall in love… To achieve it all –" He sniffled, unable to restraint his emotions any longer.

Kai patted Amund's back. "There, there…" Turning to Hans, he said, " You really have done us proud, dear boy; not just for your achievements, but also for the person you have become."

Touched by their heartfelt sentiments, Hans himself was on the verge of tears. "Thank you, both of you… But I really couldn't have done it without everyone's help… Agatha, Giselle, H.C., you… It is because of you that I'm where I am today."

"Alright, alright… Enough of the mushy talk!" Amund said, composing himself. "We'd best hurry, lest you be late to your own wedding!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Honestly Amund, don't be such a moment-killer! Or are you just that eager to go so you can spend more time with a certain Spanish beauty, hmm?"

The admiral staggered and blushed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kai snorted. "Oh please, the two of you have been so unsubtle it's no secret. All and sundry knows there's something going on between Queen Joanna and you. There's even a betting pool on when you'll tie the knot."

"I'm telling you there's nothing between us," Amund insisted. "Tell him, Hans."

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Hans opined, "I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Agreed," said Kai, nodding. "You two make a handsome couple."

"I'm telling you it's nothing like that!"

* * *

The crowd was awash with jubilation as they cheered and flowers and confetti around them. Already, the streets leading up to the cathedral were packed with people, great and small, who came from all across the Southern Isles to witness the wedding of their sovereign king.

Walking arm in arm, Kristoff and Anna pushed passed the crowd to enter the cathedral and take their seat at the front pews. If the streets outside were packed, the cathedral was overflowing. Here, too, people from all walks of life gathered – from the most esteemed nobles, down to most base-born of commoners, it was a microcosm of Southern Islander society. In addition, foreign dignitaries such as King Frederick, his wife, his daughter, and son-in-law were also in attendance to show their goodwill and send their best wishes to the happy couple.

And there, standing at the altar was the man of the hour; he who would soon be her future brother-in-law – the king himself, Hans Westergaard IV.

Not long after Kristoff and Anna arrived, the ceremony soon commenced. "Brothers and sisters," the archbishop began, "We are gathered here today for yet another joyous occasion, to witness man and woman become one under God, to celebrate the union of our King Hans to his beloved. For it was written in the Book of Proverbs:

"Who can find a virtuous and capable wife?

She is more precious than rubies.

Her husband can trust her,

and she will greatly enrich his life.

She brings him good, not harm,

all the days of her life.

"She finds wool and flax

and busily spins it.  
She is like a merchant's ship,

bringing her food from afar.

She gets up before dawn to prepare breakfast for her household

and plan the day's work for her servant girls.

"She goes to inspect a field and buys it;

with her earnings she plants a vineyard.

She is energetic and strong,a hard worker.

She makes sure her dealings are profitable;

her lamp burns late into the night.

"Her hands are busy spinning thread,

her fingers twisting fiber.

She extends a helping hand to the poor and opens her arms to the needy.

She has no fear of winter for her household, for everyone has warm clothes.

"She makes her own bedspreads.

She dresses in fine linen and purple gowns.

Her husband is well-known at the city gates,

where he sits with the other civic leaders.

She makes belted linen garments

and sashes to sell to the merchants.

"She is clothed with strength and dignity,

and she laughs without fear of the future.

When she speaks, her words are wise,

and she gives instructions with kindness.

She carefully watches everything in her household

and suffers nothing from laziness.

"Her children stand and bless her.

Her husband praises her:

'There are many virtuous and capable women in the world,

but you surpass them all!'

"Charm is deceptive, and beauty does not last;

but a woman who fears the Lord will be greatly praised.

Reward her for all she has done.

Let her deeds publicly declare her praise."

After the passage had been read, the bells began to chime as the wedding march began to play. All eyes were trained at the nave, as the bride made her entrance. A platinum-haired woman of ethereal beauty gracefully glided into the church, her flowing veil and train giving her the appearance of an angel of heaven. Anna felt her breath hitch upon seeing who it was. It was, without a doubt, her missing sister Elsa. Upon reaching the altar, Elsa then took the bridegroom's hand and passed her bouquet to Gerda, who served as her maid of honor.

And as she watched the archbishop recite the marital blessings and the happy couple exchange their vows, Anna felt her stomach churn. Love… It had somehow become the most reviled and intriguing word in her vocabulary. Try as she might, she just could not get a concrete view of the concept. But despite all this, she could not help but listen to the betrothal vows.

Taking the blonde by the hand, Hans spoke first. "My beloved Elsa, we have been friends since childhood, and together we have experienced the trials and tribulations of life. Long have I dreamt about the day when you would become my wife, and that day has finally arrived. I swear to love you and only you. Even if death were to separate us, I will never love another, not unless it's you."

Elsa was lightheaded with sheer elation at this declaration of love and fidelity. Like what Hans said, it was truly a dream come true. "Dearest Hans…" she began, "My heart and hand are yours, and my love for you is like an overflowing cup. To see your face, to hear your voice, and to feel your warm caresses, I live for them… I live for you. I love you and shall remain by your side, for nothing, not even death will keep us apart."

They then exchanged their rings and kissed as the archbishop pronounced them man and wife, much to the jubilation of the throng. They cheered even harder as Elsa was declared as Consort Queen of the Southern Isles.

Tears pricked at Anna's eyes. Hans and Elsa looked so happy together, and she could see that the emotion behind those vows were indeed genuine. There was definitely something between them, something powerful, something pure quite reminiscent of the merfolk bonding ritual. ' _Could it be_?' she wondered, ' _Could love truly exist_?'

The more she ruminated on it, the more conflicted she felt. Should she celebrate Elsa's newfound hands or should she mourn for a relationship lost? Lost in her thoughts, she listlessly allowed Kristoff to lead her outside as they followed the wedding procession, never noticing the lanky man with the big nose eyeing her closely.

H.C.'s hand hovered over his pistol handle as he tailed after the ginger-haired girl, closely monitoring her every move. Deep in his heart, he prayed that he would never have to fire a single shot; but if push came to shove, he would fight tooth and nail to defend his friend's life and happiness.

* * *

Never had there been a happier occasion as the wedding party set sail on the _Queen Elizabeth_. The evening was rife with revelry as fireworks painted the night sky in vivid colors and the guests dined and danced to the merry tunes. Mingling among them were the bride and groom, both of whom were being lavished with gifts and well-wishes.

However, beneath the joy and laughter lurked one troubled soul. Every now and then, a certain strawberry blonde would attempt an approach to the king and queen only to draw back at the very last minute. "Later…" she would remind herself, patting her right thigh, where a dagger lay strapped, hidden beneath her skirts.

"Anna…" someone called.

She turned to see her companion, a large, shaggy-haired blond looking at her concernedly. "Yes, Kristoff?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, approaching her. "I've never seen you be this quiet before."

She smiled wanly. "Yeah… I'm fine." She could feel that bubble of conflict welling up within her again. She would definitely miss Kristoff once her mission was over. Despite her general opinion humans in general, she found him to be the exception as he was quite warm and caring towards her.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

She nodded, when deep inside she was anything but. She needed something, anything to distract her from her clashing viewpoints. "Want to dance?" she asked, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. ' _Real clever, coming from someone who took an entire week to get accustomed to using their legs_.'

"Sure," Kristoff replied, shrugging. "But I'd have to warn you, I'm not a very good dancer."

She smiled again, this time a lot more genuinely. "It's okay. Being a former mermaid, neither am I."

He chuckled. "Then, let's be awkward together." Hand-in-hand, they joined the other couples in their dance. Their steps were comparatively slow and clumsy, but they did not care; and for the first time in forever, Anna felt her troubles melting away as she allowed herself to have fun.

"Switch partners!" the bandmaster called, and as they did, Anna suddenly found herself staring into Hans Westergaard's verdant gaze.

"Ah, Anna!" he greeted, "How lovely to see you again."

The girl in question blinked, surprised that one such he would even recognize her. "Good evening Your Highness…" she replied, swallowing her pride as she did so.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, surprised at her own civility. "Kristoff was most generous in letting me accompany him."

He laughed, the sound light and musical. "Not generous… In love, more like. He talks about you a lot, but don't tell him I told you that."

"Love?" she echoed, suddenly feeling rather weak-kneed at this new development.

"Yes!" her new brother-in-law confirmed rather enthusiastically. "You can hear it in the way he speaks."

A sense of unease washed over her. After everything she had put him through, Kristoff still loved her, and as nice as it was for someone to profess something that profound to her, that still did not answer the question that had been lingering in her mind since she first saw him. "Speaking of love, how about you?" she asked, before she could even stop herself. "Do you love Elsa?"

"Yes, I do."

Anna gazed at him, hoping to catch any trace of falsehood, but ultimately found none. Still, she was not convinced. "How much?"

"My love for her is wider than the ocean and deeper than the sea," he declared with every ounce of his conviction. "I love her so much that if she were to die the next day, I would follow her to the grave."

"Would you love her more as a mermaid or a human?" Anna pressed on.

"She could be a manticore, and I would still love her." He eyed her curiously, puzzled by the plethora of questions. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" she mumbled as she retreated from the dance, leaving him confused with her odd behavior.

Hidden among the mass of people, Anna slipped away to the back of the ship where it was considerably quieter. ' _Coward_!' rebuked her dark side. ' _He was within striking distance and you did nothing. He ruined your chances of reconciliation, remember_?'

' _But you saw how it was_ ,' said her more rational side. ' _There was no evidence that indicates that he was lying. He loves your sister and she loves him._ '

"But how?" she hissed, trying (and failing) to rationalize her actions and decisions. "How can they feel love if love doesn't exist?"

* * *

Amund and Elsa had just finished a dance together when the ex-admiral requested for Elsa to join him for a chat. "It is an honor and a privilege to serve you, my queen," Amund whispered as he took Elsa's hand and kissed it.

"Ah… Well, I am but royalty through marriage," she said with a nervous giggle. "I don't think I'm–"

"You mustn't sell yourself short," he said. "You've done so much for everyone by making Hans very happy, so for that we are in your debt."

"Yoohoo! _Almirante_ …"

They both looked up to see the Queen of Spain beckoning Amund over. Excusing himself, the admiral walked over to her vicinity, only to have her giggle behind her fan as she batted her eyelashes coquettishly and sashayed towards the dance floor, leaving the confused yet besotted giant of a man to follow after her.

"What was that about?" asked Hans, who had just returned to his wife's side.

"I have no idea…" Elsa replied, "To be honest, even though I just married, there's still much I don't know about human courtship rituals."

"You and me both," Hans quipped, and the two newlyweds shared a laugh at that. "But you know I love you, right?" He nuzzled closer and stole a kiss from her.

Elsa laughed again as his sideburns tickled her cheeks. "As if you'd ever let me forget, and just for the record, I love you too."

* * *

It was past midnight when the party finally died down. By then, all of the guests had retired to the bunkrooms in the lower levels or passed out drunk on the main deck, that is, all except one.

Anna crept past the sleeping guests, tiptoeing her way towards the admiral's quarters, where the king and his queen slept. The coast was clear, the sentries dead drunk from the night's revelries. Teal eyes glittered with anticipation. ' _Perfect_ …' This was just the opening she needed. It was now or never.

She slipped into the room to find the royal couple sound asleep. Hans lay on his back, his head tilting on the side as it leaned against that of his wife's. Beside him, Elsa lay on her side, snoring lightly as she snuggled against him.

Swiftly but quietly, she advanced towards to the sleeping couple, unsheathing her dagger as she did so. All she had to do was plunge the blade into his heart, and he would be dead in a matter of minutes. Elsa would be free from his wicked spell, and thus be able to return home with her.

Hovering over the redhead, she raised the weapon ready to finish him off, when she witnessed something that made her freeze.

Elsa sighed deeply as she shuffled a bit before snuggling even closer into Hans' chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely, protectively as they slept ever so peacefully.

Anna felt her hand tremble and her resolve falter. In the end, she couldn't do it after all. She just did not have the heart to ruin the couple's hard-earned happiness. And in a way, they actually reminded her of how her parents were. So in the end, love did exist, and once again, it had triumphed over all odds.

Anna lowered the dagger, chastised by this epiphany and horrified by what she had very nearly done. Had she followed through with her plan, she would have forever ruined the chances of reconciliation. It was very clear to her now that Hans Westergaard did indeed make her sister happy and vice versa. She leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead, finally granting Hans and Elsa her approval and acceptance. And by doing so, the heavy weight in her heart was lifted, and she left the room feeling much happier than she had ever been.

Under the cover of darkness, hidden from Anna's eyes, H.C. sighed in relief as he slid his pistol back into its holster. If anything, he was thankful that she had been able to see the light in her own accord, averting that dark prophecy. He yawned as he headed back to his bunk, smiling happily as he did. Yes, tonight everyone would sleep with a clear conscience.

* * *

An audible splash could be heard as Anna tossed her dagger into the sea. Just then, she fell to her knees as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She no longer had a purpose. Now that her mission had been aborted, there was no reason for her to stay in the human world any longer. At the same time, she could not return to the sea without the risk of being killed by the Duke and his goons.

Then there was the rumor of her parents being alive. As much as she wanted to test its veracity, there was the off chance that it was merely a ploy to lure her towards her doom.

' _I guess this is it_ …' she muttered, glumly staring into the rippling waters. ' _I was such a fool_.'

"Anna?"

She turned to see Kristoff standing to the wayside, casting that concerned gaze that she had grown all too accustomed to.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh… Yeah... I'm good," she replied softly, "I just realized…"

Brown eyes blinked owlishly. "Realized what?"

"Love does exist," she went on. "I've realize that Now, and I realize how foolish I was to deny it." Tears streamed down her cheeks in crystalline rivulets. "I was wrong– wrong about everything, and now I'm parents the price of my own folly." She hung her head hiccupped. "I'm so sorry, Kristoff… You've been nothing but kind to me, and I repaid you by being a troublesome pest. I don't deserve to be your friend."

"That's a fine load of nonsense if I ever heard one," said the blond.

Anna frowned. "Excuse me?" She had just bared her insecurities, and now he had the audacity to _mock_ her?

"The reason I helped you is because I wanted to help you," Kristoff said. "I can see you're a very earnest person who loves her sister more than anything." He pulled her up, enveloping her in a bear hug. "It's okay, Anna… Everything will be fine… I promise…"

For a moment, Anna was stunned silent. By and large, she should have voiced an argument by now, but strangely enough, not a single word passed her lips. Something about his words and actions gave her the reassurance that this was not the end of the road, but rather, the start of something new. Before long, she found herself returning the hug.

She did not know how or why she did it, but for some strange reason it felt like it was just the right thing to do.

* * *

Not long after Anna left the room, Elsa suddenly jolted awake, panting heavily. She could feel cold sweat forming as she gazed about the room wildly.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Hans yawned. Somehow, her sudden movement had roused him from his sleep.

"I… …you… …blood… …death…" she gasped, clutching at the sheets so hard, her knuckles were turning white. Frost, caused by her anxiety, could be seen forming around her trembling hands.

"Shh… Elsa, it's okay… It's just a dream…" he murmured, pulling her close. "I'm still here. Everything's alright."

She said nothing, but nonetheless clung to him like a lifeline. She leaned into his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat as it brought her that much-needed comfort.

That dream… It had seemed so real, so vivid. In it, Anna had used the transformation spell to turn human and followed her to land. From there, she had managed to sneak into the wedding and tried to murder Hans. But as she looked into her husband's adoring gaze, she found herself gradually calming down.

"Oh I'm glad…" Elsa whispered, "I'm glad it's over now."

"You mean the dream?" Hans asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yes. And a story." Her eyes glistened as she thought of the joys, the sorrows, the memories of her past life. Once she and Hans had been star-crossed lovers, doomed to a tragic end; but fate had given them a second chance at life, and finally, a happy ending to their romance.

He blinked, confused. "A story? What's it about?"

She smiled dreamily as she reached for the nightstand and took out the music box. She turned the key a few times and a melancholic tune began to play. "A prince and a mermaid… How they fell in love… …how they were tragically separated… …and how they were reunited… … _For længe siden en vinter (One winter a long time ago) …"_

"That is a lovely story," Hans told her. "But I like our ending better."

Elsa glanced up at him. "Eh? Why so?"

"Because…" he quipped with a cheeky wink. "…there they lived happily ever after. I love you, Elsa."

She chuckled and burrowed deeper into his embrace. "I love you too, Hans."

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Beta written by_** ** _Nightrain and Brownstone._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Yessss! It is not over just yet, there is still two more chapters left which will act like epilogues. :)**_

 _ **What will happen after this? Well you shall have to stay tuned for the two part epilogue. :) For now please review and stay tuned for the next ones.**_


End file.
